This Is Marriage
by EvilRegalC
Summary: [Outlaw Queen AU, at least, I think it can be considered AU] Robin Locksley and Regina Mills are a married couple who seem to live a normal life and to whom things appear to go well. What they don't know, is that both are professional assassins, working for rival organisations, and assigned to kill the same target. New cover! Credits to: Nephelite on tumblr :)
1. Storybrooke

**Hi! So... a new multi-chapter, at least, I'm planning to keep with this story as long as you want me to. This one is based on a movie, "Mr. & Mrs. Smith", if you haven't seen it yet, I totally recommend you to, not that you need to understand the story, but it's great! :P**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Storybrooke

 _\- About a month ago -_

 _Robin is sitting in his usual seat at Granny's, a nice diner in his small town where he usually does most of his meals, the perks of being a single man in Storybrooke. At least for him, the marital status of being single doesn't bring him more disadvantages apart from the obvious, it's quite natural he gets lonely sometimes, but apart from that, he really believes it's just an advantage not have to explain himself to anyone. At present, for example, because he doesn't have anybody to go home to, he can be in his favorite restaurant at 10 PM, eating his dinner and catching up with the sweet old lady, who always insists on keeping the doors open another half hour, claiming it's because 'it may appear more clients', but that Robin knows it's just an excuse to not kick him out every time he shows up after hours._

 _That night, though, to surprise of both of them, the bell at the door really rings to announce the arrival of a new customer, putting their conversation on hold so Granny, as Robin started to call her, could leave her seat across from the man who keeps her company most of the evenings, to serve the woman at the counter._

 _She carries two travel bags, one in each hand, that she drags by their wheels along the floor, probably given to their weight. He can see by her posture that she seems tired, distracted, and he's almost sure she hasn't noticed his presence. Why would she, anyway? He is just a man reading the day's newspaper while he sips his beer and munches his grilled cheese, not very different from the other people in that town. The only thing that probably sets him apart from them is the fact that he remains in his seat for the whole time the two women are talking at the counter, even if he is already done with his dinner and can't quite figure out what they were saying._

 _Not that he wants to overhear their conversation, but he can't help to feel intrigued by that woman and by her reasons for being there at such a late hour. Despite his efforts, he just can see Granny smiling and nodding at something the brunette said, right before she comes out from behind the counter to lead the young woman towards a back door of the restaurant._

 _"I'll be right back," the grey haired woman informs him, pushing him away from his thoughts, and for a split second, the brunette's eyes find his and he realises that she really haven't noticed him before._

 _They disappear through the door that leads to the other small business the old woman runs, an inn she proudly calls 'Granny's Bed & Breakfast' and where anyone can rent a room and be very well received by Mrs. Lucas and her granddaughter, Ruby._

 _'She must be new in town', Robin thinks to himself, remembering the bags she carried, 'And she might be moving'._

 _He really shouldn't be sticking his nose in other people's business, in fact, he should just go because despite nobody is waiting for him at home, he needs to get up early the next morning and run his life instead of the other's._

 _But something keeps him there, and it's not the fact that he now should wait and thanks the old woman for another dinner, it's something more, but he can't figure out what._

 _So he waits. Keeps himself busy with the newspaper or humming the music in the background, that he already knows so well from all the times he is there. Is always the same playlist, and by the time Granny returns to the diner, he is completely lost in the melody that comes from the jukebox in one of the corners of the room._

 _He just notices her presence when she is back behind the counter, placing a plate and a glass in front of the same brunette from earlier, who is shaking her head at the old woman's actions._

 _"Of course it's necessary, dear," Mrs. Lucas argues, without stopping her movements, despite the efforts of the young woman to assure she is fine and doesn't want to bother her more than she already did, "I'm not gonna let one of my guests without dinner."_

 _Robin can't help but smile at the old woman's insistence. He knows the brunette won't be able to make her change her mind, she does the same to him and, ever since he started to go there, he was never able to go against her and always ends up taking up her time on the nights he can't leave work early. He doesn't have the right, though, he should just go home, grab a bite and don't mess up with other people's schedule. But Granny is always so kind, and something tells him she enjoys his company while she closes the diner, as much as he enjoys hers._

 _The young woman seems to see it the same way and she eventually gives in, sitting more comfortable on the bench she occupied at the counter while the old lady withdraws to the kitchen to prepare the meal, leaving the dining room of the restaurant in complete silence._

 _He can't say the situation is awkward, isn't exactly the right word, but at the very least is a little bit uncomfortable since it's just him and her in that room. He watches as she shifts in her seat, breathing deeply at the same time she wraps her own arms around her and rubs her biceps through the fabric of her purple sweater, showing she is probably thinking the same thing. His gaze drops to her fingers, with perfectly manicured nails despite it won't have any colour and just a coat of transparent polish, and he almost misses when she glances at him over her shoulder. It just lasts for a few seconds, her dark eyes locks with his blue ones, but it's enough for him to reply her with a little smile, almost imperceptible but that he is sure she noticed when she turns back to the counter._

 _She doesn't look at him again, and maybe he had left her uncomfortable. 'Stupid, Locksley. How would you feel if the only person who you are sharing a diner, that happens to be a stranger, started to smile at you?'_

 _He just wanted to be friendly, though, maybe try to make the situation less awkward, and maybe that didn't work out very well, so he stands up, walks across the room and heads toward the same back door from earlier, deciding he should give her some space and that it's just the right time for him to use the restroom. His movements make her glance at him a second time, but he is already disappearing around the corner, leaving her now completely alone in that dining room._

 _The bell at the door rings one more time, and Robin immediately stops in his tracks behind the wall that separates the dark hallway where he stands, from the room where he left the brunette. This is unusual. The diner doesn't usually be so frequented after closing time, even if Granny keeps it open. The people in that town know the schedule and doesn't often show up at... a quarter to eleven at night, he realises when he checks his watch. But then a voice reaches his ears. A male voice that it's not so unfamiliar to him and that appears to be addressing the woman at the counter, asking her something about her papers... Shit, it can't be..._

 _"Graham," Robin calls when he reenters the room, scowling internally when he sees the sheriff standing in front of the brunette, with his hands on his hips and a superior look that always makes Robin want to throw up, "Is something wrong?"_

 _God, he hates that man and who chose him for the post of sheriff. He's not qualified, doesn't know what he's doing and he just wants to wander around and show his badge. So much for a sheriff who not just looks nice in uniform._

 _"She's new in town," he states in a matter of fact, making Robin stop behind_ _the woman in question, leaning on the counter and causing his chest to touch so slightly her shoulder blades when she turns a little to look at him._

 _She's struggling if she should say something, he notices by the look in her eyes, but he gives her no time to speak before he is already replying to the other man, in a not so pleasurable tone, letting her know they aren't exactly on friendly terms._

 _"She's with me," Robin says without confirming or denying the sheriff's suspicions, earning a look from the man that says he doesn't really believe what it's being told._

 _Robin doesn't care, though. He has nothing to use against them, and without any proof he can't do anything, and he knows the sheriff knows that too because he frowns in signal of defeat and begins to take steps back towards the door, while he addresses Robin one more time, "You're not a help to the police if you start to hide what may be important things from them, Locksley."_

 _That just brings a smirk to his lips. He's pathetic, and Robin has to fight the urge to tell him that if he actually did his job, maybe the police wasn't so far behind in their case. But he doesn't need to make a fuss, especially in front of one of Granny's guests, so he just shakes his head, brings one of his hands to his chest and addresses him one last time, "I wouldn't dream of it."_

 _The bell at the door rings once more, this time to mark the sheriff's exit, and Robin straightens himself with an exhale, moving to stop beside the brunette._

 _"I'm sorry, I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression of this town," he apologises, a sincere look on his features that makes her lock her eyes with his in a curious way, "There've been some complicated issues and he doesn't have the right to drag you into that."_

 _She keeps the same curious and puzzled look on her face as she stares at him. 'What's happening there? And why everyone seems so troubled with her arrival?' She almost has afraid to ask, but chooses to risk anyway since she had been already dragged to that subject somehow, "What kind of issues?"_

 _She fails to understand why, all of a sudden, he is chuckling, when seconds before he was so serious about that topic. And it really seemed like a serious topic by the way he was facing the sheriff's accusations._

 _"It is not my intention to scare a newcomer, but," he starts, stopping when he sees the way she is looking at him, her brown eyes asking for an explanation, and she is right, she deserves one, if only to make up for the poor welcome she received from the supposed sheriff of that town. So he sighs, turns more serious and gives her another look to make sure she is still waiting for him, "Murder issues," her breath gets caught in her throat and her eyes widen a little, but she remains calmer than he was expecting, especially after Graham's visit, "They are looking for people who arrived over the last few days."_

 _Realisation takes over her features and she shifts in her seat, glancing quickly at the counter beside her, cursing herself when she notices her glass is still empty. She could really use a drink right now. How is she so lucky, that she comes to a town where people started to get murdered, making her a potential threat._

 _He knows that may be hard to swallow, but she asked for the truth and perhaps it's even better that she finds out now, even to protect herself and don't be surprised._

 _"But I just got here. Doesn't who they are looking for has to be someone who is here for longer?" she questions, and she is totally right, which makes Robin sigh one more time, moving to be in front of her and lean his back against the counter since she seems to want to continue that conversation._

 _"They don't know that, and even if they knew..." he replies, stopping when he spots Granny approaching them to bring a plate with a french toast and a coke for the brunette, leaving the two alone again after she claims that 'the mess in the kitchen doesn't clean itself'. He notices her complicit smile before she turns her back and walk away, and he is sure the woman beside him noticed too, but if it's true, she doesn't say nothing about it and just waits for him to resume what he was saying before, "... Even if they knew, the sheriff is an idiot and I'm not sure if he can remember that detail."_

 _Her laugh is music to his ears and he immediately smiles too, just keeps watching her until her laugh fades when she sips her coke, and he can say she is preparing to ask something else as she places the glass on the counter and remains to stare at him, a little longer than he was expecting but he can't say it bothers him, "Why did you lie to protect me? We just met..."_

 _"You don't seem a serial killer," he shrugs with a smile, clearly teasing her, but he notices his answer means something more to her when she really locks eyes with him and remains in silence for a while. The whole situation was getting too intimate, and the last things she needs is further problems, so he clears his throat, making her wake up from her 'trance' before he addresses her one more time, in a more amused tone, "But indeed, you are new, so maybe I should be more careful."_

 _Here it is that pleasant laugh again, that he suddenly wishes he could hear more times, but he knows that he should do precisely the opposite and leave her with her dinner. He has taken over too much of her time, not to mention Granny's too, so he should go home now and leave the two women in their lives._

 _He would do just that, but before he knows it, she is pulling the bench beside her out for him and is smiling with all her face, when she asks, "Keep me company?"_

\- Present time -

"You had a date with a woman you had just met a couple of minutes ago?" Will asks in disbelief, shaking his head in signal of disapproval and wincing when his friend hits right in the middle of the target with his arrow. He shouldn't mess with him, at least, he shouldn't bother him while he is practicing what he has already mastered.

"It was not a date," Robin argues, taking a few steps to grab another arrow and change the target, "I was just keeping her company, and was the best decision I ever made," another arrow, another target. He doesn't really needs to practice, but he enjoys blowing off steam practicing some archery, "Why did you want to know how we met, anyway?"

He finally stops, letting his arm with the bow falling to his side, holding it loosely in his hand. Sometimes he doesn't understand his friends. Why they wanted to know how he met Regina if they would just annoy him about that.

"With everything that's been going on, the first thing that comes to your mind is to have dinner with a newcomer," Will scolds like his friend was a little child, earning a roll of eyes from the archer, "Is it too much to ask you to be more careful?"

"Do you think that too?" Robin suddenly asks his other friend, who is leaning against a tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest and completely unaware of their conversation. Killian doesn't reply, though, because what he could say that don't will make him angry? But he wants an answered, and the lack of it makes him repeat his question, more harshly now and more clear so there couldn't be more doubts, "Do you think Regina is some kind of serial killer?"

"Mate, I didn't say that," Will draws the attention to him again, and Robin is really losing his patience at that moment. He likes the things simple and mixed signals are something he hates and that Will seems to be always sending, "I'm just saying you can be dating the enemy."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Robin frowns, shaking his head incredulously.

"What is she do?"

\- / -

 _"I work with computers," she smiles, taking one bite of her toast, quickly followed by a sip of her coke to help her to swallow the food, "something it was told me it was needed in this town," she continues, making him smile at the truth of her comment. He doesn't know exactly why, but he could say the people in that town definitely stayed behind when it comes to new technology, so she was more than welcome to try to change that, "So, you already know I'm not some serial killer," she teases, spinning the glass in her fingers and watching as she could steal some laughs from him too. He had that charming dimples, ones that make her fight the urge of running her fingers through his cheeks, but she eventually focuses on their conversation again, addressing him with genuine curiosity, "what about you?"_

 _"Oh, I'm not a serial killer, either," he replies promptly, and she rolls her eyes in amusement, already waiting for an answer of that type. He is sweet, funny, and has that smile and those blue eyes she can stare at it for hours... She may have been sad when she found out she would have to leave her home and move to another town, but at that moment, she couldn't be gladder, "I teach archery, maybe I could give you a lesson someday," his words brings her back to reality and she smiles at the thought of him teaching her that sport, and she finds that she could really use some lessons, especially if she could be in his arms the whole time._

 _'What are you thinking, Regina? You just met him!' her subconscious is already screaming in her mind, and maybe she should listen to it, instead her stupid heart that is just being attracted by a pretty face. The dinner was a terrible idea, she just should have let him return to his house when he wanted, and now she needed something to keep their minds busy while they were there._

 _She shifts in her seat and clears her throat, hoping he didn't notice her sudden discomfort, and as she moves, her fingers brush the newspaper on the table, drawing her attention to the headline: ' **Sarah Fisher Killed** '._

 _She doesn't know who she is, she just knows she is apparently known by 'Snow Queen' as she continues to scan the new, under Robin's gaze, but even without read the report, it's like she knows the whole story after everything Robin told her. It's creepy, unsettling, but she has the urge to know more, so she lifts the paper, turns it so the letters are facing Robin in front of her, and asks, "A killer or an important victim?"_

 _"Killer," he answers immediately, watching as she nods because she has her mouth full with dinner. So there's more than one. Is hardly surprising that she had been questioned right after she arrives._

 _"It seems the sheriff got this one right," she teases, remembering how he doesn't like him and how he is always ready to take down his work. This time is no different, either, and she fails to avoid the chuckle when he argues that 'he probably didn't do it' and 'thank god, are more people working in that case', "Why you despise him so much?" she asks, and it's a valid question. One he is more than willing to answer, but that he knows it will change the way she looks at him. She will think he is just some jealous and greedy man, but if it's meant to be that way, then it'll be._

 _"I was running against him for local sheriff and he beat me, that's all," he explains, lowering his gaze to the table, and she frowns at the same time the corner of her lips starts to tilt up. So that was it? A question of envy? He was just bitter because he had lost against him._

 _"You're a sore loser," she teases, but his whole body becomes tense and she immediately regrets her words as soon as they are out of her mouth. She just met him, she doesn't know him that well, and this is more important than she thinks._

 _"It's not about that," he argues, his eyes don't leave the newspaper as he talks, "He is just a smug, ignorant person, that has all the connections to get what he wants. What about people's safety? He doesn't know how to shoot a gun, when to release an arrow at the right time, he is good with the paperwork, yes, but on the field? It's not enough to look good in uniform, you know?" it's all silence after his words, and he doesn't look at her until she rises from her seat and makes him shift so she can take the seat beside him on the other side of the table. She places her hand on his shoulder, surprising him with her gesture because he doesn't necessarily need to be comforted, he hasn't gotten that low, but her hand is gentle on his shoulder, applying a bit of pressure to release the tension accumulated._

 _"You'd look good in uniform too," she smiles, and he chuckles and shakes his head before his eyes locks with hers again. She is telling the truth, he notices, and the whole situation becomes dangerous in no time. They are too close, thighs touching and her hand is firm over his jacket. He needs to stop that, he can't let that happen, they just met an hour ago._

 _"Regina," he breathes in an attempt to make her step back, but she is frozen in her spot, noses almost touching and her eyes shifts from his blue ones to his lips. He won't step back if she doesn't, he decides, he doesn't want to, but he will stop as soon as she asks because this is insanity, he is being taken by his loneliness and she doesn't deserve to be a one night stand._

 _She starts to lean forward, rubs their noses together in a tender way, and it feels safe, familiar. How is it possible they feel that together? They are complete strangers._

 _The 'Eskimo kisses' doesn't seem to be enough and before they know it, she presses her lips to his, so gently that he doubts for a second that he is really kissing her in that dining room. What if Granny shows up, or what if one of them regrets that? They are all valid options, but neither of them seems to be worried about them at that moment._

 _She captures his upper lip between hers and her free hand snakes over his chest to cup the back of his neck, helping her to get closer to him and, finally!, it's about time he decides to move and wrap his arms around her. Her other arm finds it's way around his neck too, and she presses her chest more against his when he turns in his seat to be completely facing her._

 _This will lead to nothing good, or rather, this can lead to something really good, but that wasn't supposed to happen to them, not that night, at least. But her lips are so soft against his, warm, and when she parted them to grant him entrance, he is more than willing to accept. His tongue touches lightly her upper lip, right before he add the taste of beer to the sweet flavour of her coke, and has her moaning quietly into his mouth._

 _She doesn't like beer, though, it's a drink she never learned to enjoy, but at that moment, she couldn't love it more. It's all him, his taste, and she's sure she will appreciate more that drink from now on. She tilts her head to deepen the kiss, making him do the same, and she is lost in his embrace, his hands are everywhere on her back, head, playing with strands of her brown hair while hers remain around his neck, keeping her against him._

 _They linger for another moment, but then comes that time that they need to stop, catch a breath, at least, and their lips part, foreheads pressed together, and she closes her eyes, breathes in his scent and hears him chuckle lightly._

 _"I knew I needed to stay for a reason," he muttered to the small space between them, remembering when he felt something keeping him in the diner, and he couldn't be gladder he had listened to that urge._

 _"What?" she whispers, trying to make him repeat what he said, but it wasn't worth it, what matters is that they were there, together, so he shook his head, leaning forward with the intention of merely pecking her lips, but she is quicker and their lips are once again pressed together, tongues battling, and that seat it's not so comfortable anymore. If they want to keep it that way, they have to move that to somewhere more private, more suitable, and that place is definitely not the dining room of a restaurant. So one of her hands reaches into the back pocket of her pants, pulling from there a single key with a tag where it was written: Room 4._

 _\- / -_

"You didn't, Regina," Emma stops in her tracks, panting and with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath while the brunette continued her run until stop too to wait for her friend. She didn't have to wait very long, Emma was in pretty good shape, and they used to train every weekend since they have become friends, "Sex on the first date?"

"It was an impulse," she explains, her words being affected by the efforts of the run. She knows she can tell everything to Emma, they are best friends, and despite she thinks that her current relationship is a madness, she'd never judge her, "And I'm glad I did it. We are happy," her voice really sounds like a teenager with her first love, making Emma smile and shake her head, and yes, they were happy now, but how long it will last?

"Still, don't you think this is happening too fast?" she asks, causing her friend to stop and reach for her water to take a sip of the cool liquid, "You are in the honeymoon phase, and then what? You're missing the foundation of friendship."

"We're friends," Regina offers, causing the blonde to roll her eyes, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the brunette, "Look, you don't need to worry about me," she assures, placing an arm around her friend's shoulders to make her look at her, "I know what I'm doing. Now, do you want to hear all the dirty details or not?" she wiggled her brows, earning a laugh from the other woman before they resume their run.

\- / -

 _"God, you're so beautiful," he mutters, removing his fingers from her and crawling up to the bed until one of his knees touch her inner thigh. Those jeans have to go, the denim is just scratching her skin and she is already sensitive enough from the pleasure he just provided her._

 _He watches as she catches her breath, the way her chest rises and falls every time she inhales and exhales, and he can't help but bring one of his hands to her belly, carefully to not apply too much weight as he slides it up across her torso, reaching her breast and cupping it in his palm. She is moaning again in no time, especially when he takes a nipple in his mouth and twists his tongue over it, taking his time before he does the same to the other. What he can do to her just with his mouth is incredible, and she forces her hands to leave the sheets so she can bury her fingers in his hair, keeping him against her. He can't stop, he is completely forbidden to stop. In seconds, the sensation of his jeans against her is not so unpleasant anymore, but it's not enough either, she can think of another thing that against her, no, inside her will feel much better._

 _Her hand moves to reach between them, and without her holding him against her, he rises to claim her mouth in his, in an eager kiss, while she fumbles with his belt. She will do one of the craziest things in her life and she doesn't flinch, not even a bit. But then he notices what she is doing, and his hand grabs her wrist, halting her movements. He doesn't want to, she knew it, and she shouldn't want it, either. This should have stopped even before she had asked him to stay with her at the diner._

 _"I'm sorry," she mutters against his mouth, a faint smile on her lips just to assure him she is not mad at him. He is the only one with common sense there._

 _She releases his belt, trying to get up to grab her clothes, but he is still over her, and she is stopped by his hand on her collarbone. What is he doing? She just remains to stare at him, leaning on her elbows and with her brown eyes silently asking what he wants with that._

 _"Are you sure?" he asks, and, dammit, why he has to be so sweet? It's these gestures that make her be sure about what they are about to do._

 _She lets her backs fall against the mattress as she laughs, earning a puzzled look from him that doesn't last long since she throws her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a single kiss, and making him fall over her._

 _"I am," she nods, bringing her hands to his cheeks and guiding his lips to hers, one more time, the kisses more deep, more passionate. She is staunchly in favor of having him pressed so tightly against her, but she can't reach his jeans this way, she needs more room, needs him like he was before their break, not completely against her, but enough to have his mouth on hers, "Robin, can you..."_

 _He instantly understands what it's keeping her from proceeding, and without letting her finish her words, he rises a little, making her immediately miss his warm when he supports his weight on his two knees and in one hand, the other reaching between her to help her with her task. With both of them working together, it doesn't take long until he is removing his jeans and underwear from his body, and, god, he is quite a sight._

 _Her hands caress his back and she runs her foot up the back of his leg, biting her lower lip in anticipation, her move has him claiming her mouth one more time, sucking particularly hard on her lower lip when her hand slips between them and wraps around his erection._

 _"Wait," he murmurs, causing her to release him right away with the surprise, she never thought he would want to stop them right at that moment, but she waits for him to explain, "Don't we should..."_

 _"In my bag," she smiles when she realised what he was talking about. One more time, he is the only one with common sense there._

 _"Should I be scared that you have condoms in your bag?" he teases, earning another laugh from her, as he leaves the bed to reach the package, ripping it open._

 _"I just moved here, I brought everything I had in my old house before I sell it," she replies while she waits for him, watching as he rolls the condom on, "It wasn't like I was planning to get laid. At least, not so soon," she loves how they can make each other laugh. She feels good with him, he makes her feel free, and at that very moment, he is making her feel sexy like she haven't felt in a long time._

 _"Robin," she calls to draw his attention as he climbs on top of her again, lining up with her, but stopping when he hears her. His blue eyes lock with her brown ones, and he can see she is smiling, a genuine smile on her face while she continues, "I want this."_

 _He wants this too, he realizes. He isn't just there to have one night with her, he is there because he really feels something when he is with her. He can't say it's love, or passion, or desire, he doesn't know, but he feels something when he looks to that dark eyes, to that beautiful smile... She does things to him._

 _He leans forward to drop a kiss on her forehead, and his heart begins to beat faster in his chest at the realization that he maybe is starting to develop feelings for her. That night would definitely feel different now._

 _With a push, he slides into her, watching as her eyes close and her jaw drops slightly with that new sensation inside her, and she silently wishes they didn't need the condom between them._

 _"Are you okay?" he wants to make sure, wants that to be so pleasurable for her as for him, and she nods frantically, mutters something similar to a 'yess...' followed by a moan when he moves all the way inside her._

 _"Better now," she moans, making him chuckle before he drops his mouth to hers again, kissing her passionately and certain that he will not let this woman run away from him._

 _He begins with slow thrusts, a steady pace that has her wrapping her legs around his waist to feel more of him, and she is already breathing hard and moving with him, sinking her nails into his back to urge him to increase his speed. He is more than willing to fulfill her request and he thrusts harder into her, reaching a spot that has her crying out immediately, filling the room with her sound now that his mouth is exploring her neck._

 _God, she is stunning, and he loves to hear her, loves the way she says his name when he sucks a little bit harder on her pulse point, loves to touch her, run his fingertips through her sides and see how she shivers just with the touch of his hand._

 _"You have no idea what you're doing to me," he mumbles against her skin, enough to have her shifting their position, earning a gasp of surprise from him when he is pressed against the mattress and she is the one now straddling him. She lowered her mouth to his, biting his lower lip before move to his jaw and spread open-mouthed kisses through that area, descending until her lips explore the skin of his chest._

 _"Regina," he groans, raising his hands to her hips to guide her against him, making her moan when he tightens his grip on her in a deep thrust, "Fu- You feel amazing."_

 _"Robin," she gasps, and he sits up, wraps one arm around her and brings his lips back to her neck, sucking and nipping at her flesh, while her hands settle on his shoulders, making it easier for her to continue her movements. She can barely breathe at that point, and it's even worse, or better, she can't decide, when he reaches between them and rubs her clit with his thumb, earning a few more cries from her as he brings her closer to the edge, "I'm close."_

 _He can feel her heart beating frantically against is chest, almost in sync with his own, and his mouth is now on her breasts, teasing and sending waves of pleasure through her whole body while she moans and cries above him, his own body preparing for release._

 _"Come for me, Regina," it's all what it takes to have her orgasm hit her hard, her muscles clenching while it's now him who thrusts himself into her, exploding after a few more thrusts and her sounds in his ear, and then he stops, lets his forehead fall against her chest and gives them a moment to catch their breaths._

 _"That was amazing," she murmurs with her lips against the top of his head, bringing her hand to the back of his neck to scratch his skin so lightly until he lifts her head just the suffice to plant a kiss above her heart._

 _"You are amazing," he smiles, removing a lock of her hair from her face and placing it behind her ear, guiding her lips to his in a tender kiss. He is really falling for her, and he doesn't know if she can grow to like him that way, too. He doesn't know what this night means to her, what he should do now that they slept with each other, so he part their lips against his own will, and whispers to the small space between them, "I should go."_

 _She moves from his lap as soon as she hears his words, letting him remove the condom and throw it in the trash next to the door, while she sits on the edge of the bed, still naked, still flushed from their previous activity, just watching as he collect his clothes from the floor._

 _"You could stay," she mutters almost imperceptible, probably scared of his reaction to such invitation. That would make things different, less... casual, she thinks, but she is willing to risk, she doesn't want to sleep with him and then send him away. She is not like that, she judges persons like that. But she knows she wouldn't invite him just for pity, so maybe she has afraid to admit that it may be something more here._

 _She is sure he had heard her words when he stops his movements with half of his clothes still on the floor, his eyes meet hers and she doesn't say anything, just waits until it's him who breaks the silence, "Do you want me to stay?"_

 _What she can say? 'Yes, I like to be with you and I don't want this to be just a one-night stand'?_

 _"Yes, I like to be with you and I don't want you to be just a one-night stand," close enough, and enough to have him staring back at her with an unreadable expression on his features. Maybe it was too much, but sleep with a stranger was also too much and nothing kept them from that._

 _"I stay, but then I'm gonna drag you with me to my archery classes tomorrow," he teases, surprising her with his answer and making her laugh like he always does._

 _"Oh, is that so?" she asks, raising her brows and getting up from the bed to pick her panties and put them back. If he would stay, at least she would get decent to not send the wrong message and have him think that she just wants him to have her wicked way with him again. It really wasn't that, she just wanted to get to know him._

 _"No," he shrugs, and she can't avoid the disappointment that she feels as she hears that simple word. She thought he really wanted her with him, maybe offer her a lesson like he said he would, but, again, that wasn't a plan for them, she thought, "I wouldn't be able to wake you at such unpleasant hour."_

 _He returns to his task of collecting the clothes, not just his, but hers too, dropping the pile of fabrics on the foot of the bed, like she wasn't staring at him with a genuine smile on her lips._

 _"Oh, c'mon, it can't be that bad," she encourages, not trying to impose her presence, but really wanting to know if he was just messing with her or if he really wanted her to go with him, but didn't want her to think he was pushing her._

 _"5 AM," he replies, hanging his jacket on the back of a chair before removing is cellphone from one of the pockets to set the alarm. He wasn't kidding._

 _"5 AM?!" she parrots, walking across the room to grab a t-shirt for the night and slips under the covers on one side of the double bed, missing the way the corners of his lips tilt up at her shock, "You have students that early?"_

 _"No, but I like to practice before classes," he explains, walking towards the nightstand on the side of the bed she isn't occupying to place the phone on the surface._

 _Or he is a crazy morning person, or he takes his work very seriously and whatever the reason is, she doesn't want to be the cause of his delay, so she just shifts to lay on her side, supporting her head with her hand as she addresses him, "5 AM it is, now come to bed if you will wake us at such an early hour."_

 _He wasn't expecting that. He really wants to bring her with him so she can try his art, but he couldn't really ask her to wake with him at 5 AM, and the fact that she seems up for it makes him wonder what could make her more perfect that she already is._

 _"Do you really want to go?" he asks in disbelief, sitting against the headboard beside her on the bed and pulling the covers up to his hips._

 _"Of course, I wouldn't miss a free lesson," she quips, startling a little when he leans down to take her lips in his, his hand on her waist over the blankets while she cups his cheek with her palm, melting into his kiss long enough for him to lay beside her on the mattress._

 _"Robin," she mutters, causing him to break their kiss to just stare at her eyes, his hand on her waist, moving up and down by her side and making her want even more to ask that question, "What is this? Between us,"_

 _"I don't know, but," he replies, removing the arm that is supporting his weight from under his head, and letting his cheek hit the pillow with the movement, "I'm willing to find out if you are."_

 _Was she? Was she prepared to try a relationship with a man she just met two hours ago?_

 _Maybe she was... She wasn't sure... Oh, God, why she asked that question? Now he was just staring at her with that puppy eyes, waiting for an answer._

 _"I am," she blurts out, surprising herself when the words came out of her mouth. She had already slept with him, what could happen if she tried this? It may go well..._

 _"I am," she repeated, this time more certain, causing a smile to appear on the man's lips. She was willing to try. He couldn't miss that opportunity, and with a swift move, he pulls her closer to him, letting her snuggle up in his embrace while she closes her eyes, almost falling in her sleep when she addresses him one more time, "You know, people meet, become friends, have dates, date, and finally sleep with each other... We just skipped a few steps," she rambles, causing a laugh to erupt from his lips at her way of looking at things, and he leans back, cupping her chin with his hand and making her look at him._

 _"Alright, what is our next step, then?" he teases, tapping her nose before let her settle against the pillow again._

 _"I'm sure if friends sleep on the same bed, they don't sleep naked... Put your underwear, Robin," she replies, turning so she was lying with her back to him in an attempt to hide the smirk that started to form on her lips. He was a tease, always picking on her and make her smile, something she really liked him to do._

 _"I'm sorry, I failed to inform you that I like to sleep naked,"_

 _"Good night, Robin," she almost doesn't let him finish, adding a roll of eyes to the smile on her lips as she closes her eyes, determined to fall asleep, and feels him get up from the bed, probably to fulfill her request._

\- / -

"We just skipped a few steps?" Will parrots in a mocking tone, crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning against a tree, just watching as Robin is back to his favorite sport, "What was she talking about? Assemble furniture? I can assure you not even a table lasts long if you miss steps," he sends Robin the hint, making the blue-eyed man changes the direction of the arrow in his hand, shooting it on purpose to hit the trunk right beside his friend, "Bloody hell, Robin, it's true! Keep the whole thing six months up."

"I love her, Will," Robin simply replies, focusing his attention back on the target it was supposed he have hit before.

"Cut the crap, mate, you met her a month ago," Will argues, watching as Robin throws the bow and arrow to the floor, turning his back to his friends and walking towards his bag, placed on the ground, to take a small box from inside, "Robin, what is that?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me, today, Will."

* * *

 **What'd you think? Is it worth continuing? :)**


	2. Beginner's Luck

**Hello, thanks for all your follows, favorites and reviews! I'm really happy to know that you want me to continue to write this story so here's the chapter 2. At first, it was supposed to be longer, but it was becoming confused, with a lot of stuff going on, so I split it so we can really enjoy the story.**

 **I might have used some lines of the movie to make a link ;)**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2. Beginner's luck

\- Four yeas later -

The alarm goes off at 6:00 in the morning, waking Regina for another day at the office. She's not usually difficult to get out of bed, it was never hard for her to start the day early, this way she can leave work at a decent hour and spend some time with her family, so this morning is not different.

She forces her eyes to open, smiling at the scene she can see, despite her blurred vision from the sleep. Robin is right there beside her, twitching his nose and frowning due to the continuous sound of the alarm on her phone, so she leans back the suffice to turn off the annoying noise, and wraps her arm around him to just take a moment and enjoy his presence there.

It's not every day she can wake with him by her side, he still has his days that he goes to his archery training before classes, and that has him waking up at 5 Am, just like the day they met. She remembers it as if it was yesterday. It had been four years and she still smiles whenever she remembers that time together.

\- / -

 _Regina wakes with a warm touch on her arm, a soft grip that makes her sigh and slowly flutter her eyes open, frowning when she spot a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. It's early, she can see by the dim light outside and by the streetlights that are still on, and for a moment, she startles with that scene. There is someone in her room. How could that have happened? She had made sure to install a security system in her house as soon as she moved in, but... right... she's not in her house anymore. She's in a bedroom in an inn, because she had to move into that town due to work, and she had slept with a stranger with those exactly blue eyes._

 _She smiles instantly once she remembers their night and the reason for that wake-up call. She agreed to go with him to his archery classes, and despite she feels so comfortable under the covers and the caresses on her arm are not helping at all her situation, she doesn't want to slow him down, so she opens her eyes fully this time and with the best voice, she can give him at that hour, she mutters, "Hiya, stranger."_

 _"Hiya back," he whispers, his arm moving up and down her arm, making her sigh and close her eyes one more time with the sound of his voice, "Are you sure you want to come?"_

 _Of course she wants to, she can't think of a better reason to get up early than that one, she wants to know him, know how he is when he is working, when he is with his students, so she puts a smile on her lips, opens her eyes again and nods confidently to let him know she is really looking forward to spending that day with him._

 _He couldn't be happier, then. She would make his day so much better and he decides that he wouldn't accept more classes for the afternoon besides the ones he had already booked before, they should be done no later than 2 PM and that way they could enjoy the rest of the day._

 _"Alright, then, I'm going to take a shower and I let you know when I finish."_

 _It seems a good plan. She could stay for a while longer in bed and they agreed to not rush things, so she wouldn't jump into the shower with him at the first opportunity... but wake with him by her side felt so right, so opposite from what she should be feeling when she wakes in the same bed as a stranger._

 _He is about to stand from his kneeling position beside the mattress, when he feels her touch in his neck, stopping him from continuing his movement and pulling him down towards her, and he knows this is not the best decision if they want to reach the friendship status first, but he can't keep his lips from capturing hers if she doesn't make an effort either. So his lips are pressed to hers, gently and tenderly as they share a lingering kiss, with her trapping his upper lip between hers, but he forces himself to break the kiss before it can deepen and lead them to something they really can't have. Not right now, at least._

 _He makes his way towards the bathroom, and he has to admit that he's a lot happier than he was before._

 _..._

 _The morning is cold, a lot colder than he expected, but Regina doesn't seem affected by the low temperatures as she walks around the archery range with Robin, a hot coffee in her hand that helps her to keep warm against the chill. At least is not windy, that would make his lessons more complicated for the beginners, and he would have to move inside when what he really likes is being in the middle of the trees in the outside area of the range._

 _But he is not the priority there, at that moment he wants to focus on the woman beside him and wants to let her try his favorite sport, but he doubts she can make the movements with that heavy coat over her shoulders, so maybe the best solution is really taking her inside, make her comfortable and then show her some tricks._

 _"Maybe we should go inside, you need to take that coat off and the last thing we need is a frozen student," he quips, but his words make her arch a brow playfully at him and he immediately steps back, not really knowing where their boundaries are, but he is getting into his role of teacher and he doesn't believe he really sent the wrong idea, maybe he should just rectify, "I just want you to be comfortable and I think the coat will be in your way."_

 _There it is that laugh again, he was already missing it and he loves how she can't go a long time without it too. But then she is shaking her head, handing him the coffee and getting rid of her long jacket, leaving her just in her sweatshirt and making Robin shiver at the sight. How she doesn't feel cold?_

 _"I'm fine, besides, this is funnier outside," she explains, her gaze shifting between the man in front of her and the bow and arrow in his hand, and she gives him a sign that has him handing both things to her._

 _"Alright, let me see how you hold it," he asks, watching as she turns to the target in front of them, holds the weapon next to her face and raises her brows to him as to ask if she is doing well. She has one foot in front of the other, and they are parallel to the shooting line, but there's one thing missing, so he places his hands on her waist, holding her as he corrects her stance, "Not bad, but," he slips one of his feet between hers, taking her by surprise when he spaces her feet so they are approximately shoulder width apart, "You need to distribute your weight equally."_

 _Now she is correctly positioned, so his attention shifts to her fingers, studying the hand with she is holding the bowstring, and he notices she has her fingers trapping the arrow between them. He holds the string for her and unwraps the finger that she has above, to place it just below the arrow, together with her middle and ring finger, "Don't let this slip from your first knuckle, alright?"_

 _He is talking right in her ear and s_ _he has her back pressed to his front, which is making_ _difficult for her to focus on the task when they are so close to each other, but she manages to hum in affirmation as his other hand leaves her waist to settle beneath her elbow, lifting her arm so the weapon would be facing the target._

 _"Now, pull back until the tip of your index finger can be placed on the corner of your mouth," he instructs, and she does as he says with a little help from him to find her comfortable position that she should use from now on, "When you're ready-"_

 _She almost doesn't let him finish as she releases the arrow and smiles when it hits the red space on the target. It wasn't the center, but a little bit more of training and she should be shooting like a professional. It really surprised him to tell the truth. He was expecting her to hit the target, but not so close to the center like she had done._

 _She turns immediately to him and raises her eyebrows in satisfaction, earning a big smile from him, but she could tell he was still thinking how she managed to do that when he asks, "Have you practiced this before?"_

 _"No," she simply shrugs, handing him the bow and reaching for her coffee that is now placed in one of the tree trunks, to take a sip from it, hoping it's still warm, "Beginner's luck."_

 _\- / -_

She really loved their day at the range, but thankfully, he spends much more time at home now, and she can wake up to his image much more often.

She moves to get out of the bed, out of the comfort, and walks towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her so there's no chance of waking the sleeping man with the sound of the water in the shower. For her, it's music to her ears, it's just what she needs to help her to wake up after she gets up and strips from her pajamas. That, and her coffee. The coffee she's about to get when she's already fully dressed in a not so formal suit and is walking down the stairs to get to the kitchen.

She fills her mug with the hot drink, sits on one of the benches at the counter and turns on the tv to catch up on the news she hasn't been able to see the night before. Nothing new. Crimes, politics and sports. She really has no patience for that in the morning to tell the truth.

She turns on the water in the sink, placing the mug inside and preparing herself to wash that single dish when she is interrupted by the sound of swift steps, making its way towards the kitchen and making a smile form on her lips when she realizes who it is.

"My little prince," she quickly dries her hands to receive her three-year-old son in her arms, picking him up and greeting him with a hug and a kiss before sitting him down on the bench she was occupying before, "Did you sleep well?"

"Daddy's here," Roland ignores her question, a smile plastered all over his face like always is every morning he gets up from his bed and sneaks into his parents' room to check if Robin is still there. He likes to cuddle with them when they are not in a hurry to get to work, something it's difficult to do on weekdays, but that they manage to accomplish on weekend mornings.

"Yes, he is," she confirms, running her fingers through his brown curls and removing some of them from his eyes with the movement, "but let's let him have a little bit more of sleep, alright?"

"Too late," Robin's husky voice from sleep reaches their ears, causing both of them to turn in the direction of the sound just in time to see the blue-eyed man walking into the room in his white robe over his pajamas. He approaches mother and son, capturing Regina's lips in a quick peck before ruffling the little boy's hair in a caring gesture and take the seat beside him at the counter, "This little man escaped to our bed right after you leave the bathroom."

 _As always_ , she thinks with a smile, turning her back to them to grab the cereal and the milk, pouring the liquid into a bowl, together with the chocolate treat her son liked to eat in the morning.

"Cold and crispy,"

"Just like daddy likes," the little boy says at the same time his mother, causing the three of them to share a laugh as she places the meal in front of their son. She still doesn't understand why they don't like warm milk with their cereals. Robin claims it is because it leaves the cereals soft and, of course, Roland repeats what his father says and does, and insists that his breakfast has to be cold. For her is insanity, she likes her coffee really hot to help her to get through the morning and would never give up on that, but if her boys like it that way, that way would be.

"Daddy will drop you at school today, and mommy will get you later, alright?" she informs, because he usually goes with her, especially in the mornings Robin leaves home earlier. The boy loves to go with her, going all the way to school always singing the same three songs and laughing with her, but when it's the 'daddy's day' he gets really excited, and little does she know that it's because Robin stops a few feet away from school to let his son sit in his lap and 'drive' the rest of the way.

She drops a kiss on his forehead, walking towards her husband then, to kiss his cheek too, and makes her way through the foyer to find her car keys when she hears her son's voice addressing her from the kitchen, "Can we go to the park after school?"

"We'll see. I love you," she smiles to herself, putting her sunglasses and opening the front door to begin her day.

Robin stands from his seat a few seconds later, switching the tv channel to one that his son usually watches, and the room is quickly filled with the voices of several cartoons that immediately make the boy laugh. They have time, they woke up earlier, so they can watch a few cartoons before beginning to get ready for their day and, besides, Robin needs to eat too, so he grabs another bowl, prepares his cold milk with cereals just like Regina made for their son, and sits beside the boy again, watching the animation as they eat.

"Alright, little monkey, time to get ready too," Robin stops beside his son, right after the dishes are washed and drying by the sink, and he picks his little body, still covered with the green pajama, to carry him upstairs and get dressed.

They are not late, but they can't get distracted either, so they walk towards Roland's room, exchanging a look when they see the boy's clothes already on the back of a chair for him to dress, knowing that Regina always leaves that there the night before to make it easier in the morning. She is very organized and sometimes Robin wonders how she can live with two boys that, well, seeing by Roland's room with his toys all over the floor, are exactly the opposite from her. Of course, she scolds them from time to time, and they even help her in the days following, but then it's back where it used to be and she remains the single one that really cares about the house where they live.

"Roland, we need to pick your toys," Robin sighs, placing his son on the floor at the same time the boy complains with something like _'Now?'_ that has Robin nodding his head and checking his phone to make sure they still have time, "Yes, now. Mommy will not take you to the park if she sees your bedroom is still this mess."

He manages to convince him with that, and a few minutes later, there are only a few more cars spread over the floor when a sound coming from Robin's phone reaches their ears, making the man rise from his seat on the carpet to check who is bothering him so early in the morning, "Keep it up, buddy, mommy will be very happy."

He reaches for the phone in his robe pocket, sliding his finger through the screen, and a smile immediately forms on his lips when he sees the message and from whom it is.

 **Regina:** I forgot to say, but... dinner's at 7.

###

The day was busy. She had picked up Roland from school right after her work and had taken him to the park after seeing the surprise her little boy had insisted on showing her before they leave the house. She couldn't believe when she saw both rooms, Roland's and the couple's, all tidied up with the beds made and without clothes or something else spread around the place. They had really made an effort to finish those tasks in time to leave for school, so she took her son to the park and cooked her boys' favorite meal for dinner because Regina thought they needed a reward, and maybe they would help her more from now on.

It's the noise of his car outside that draws Regina's attention from what she is doing. She is finishing cleaning the kitchen and is doing the dishes from Roland's dinner when the sound of the keys in the front door reaches her ears and makes her glance at the clock on the wall behind her. 9 PM, and she informed him specifically that the dinner was at seven.

She waits as Robin does always the same things, places the keys on the table by the door and hangs his jacket on the hooks, and then he's walking into the kitchen, approaching her to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck, at the same time he greets her with his usual, "Hey, babe."

"Did you like our surprise for you, today?" he asks, making her turn in his embrace. She doesn't seem pleased, she seems upset, in fact, and she slowly pushes him back to make him release her so she can cross her arms in front of her chest and lean against the counter to look at him.

"It was to make up for you being late? Again," she answers him with another question, because she's tired of this and she's already had to cope with this before. This time, it won't work.

"No, I... I'm sorry, I got caught up at work," he explains like it's nothing, just helping to make her even more angry at that situation. It was not the first time, they had already been through that when Roland turned one, but they talked about it and they had managed to overcome the situation when he promised Regina he would let her know when his schedule exceeded his usual working hours. But now he was just being late again, without a single call to inform her about his delays, and if she really hated something, it was to be ignored.

"Two times in a week?" she asks, as hurt as angry, focusing somewhere in the room so she didn't have to look at him. He doesn't say anything, he knows she is right. He could have called her, but he didn't, and she has every right to be mad at him, "Roland is already asleep, Robin."

"I know," he agrees, taking a step forward and placing his hands on her biceps. He knows he messed up, and the last thing he wants is to fail as a father, Roland is the most important thing in his life, together with Regina, and they don't deserve that behave from him, "I'm really sorry, love, I'm going to check on him, alright?" he says, leaning forward to kiss her forehead as she lets herself secretly melt with his gesture. Despite everything, he is her husband and the father of her little boy, and she loves him with all her heart.

"It's what you promised to do," she mutters when he is already by the stairs, recalling in her head the moment they brought Roland home for the first time.

He was crying incessantly, not even the car ride had soothed him, and Regina didn't know what to do anymore until Robin hold the little one against his chest, promising he would be always there for him and for his mother as long as he could. From that moment, she had noticed the strong bond between them and in nights like this, when Robin wasn't there to put him asleep, it was difficult for everyone.

She walks towards her office to grab her phone and deal Emma's number. She needs to talk to somebody, needs someone to listen to her in that moment, and who better than her best friend to help her to get through that situation.

She searches for the blonde's number among all the contacts she has on her phone, mentally noting she has to delete a few ones from people she can't even remember who they are, and almost sighs in relief when her friend answers her call just a few seconds later, "Emma?"

"Regina, is everything okay?" the blonde woman immediately asks from the other end of the line when she notices the faint voice of her friend. She knows Regina, she knows she just calls at this time of the night if something is bothering her, and she is sure that it's what is happening, especially when there's a silence coming from the brunette, "Regina, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me."

She allows Emma's voice to soothe her and wipes from her cheek a single tear that falls when she remembers the main reason for that call. She doesn't believe Emma will think she is crazy, but asking her this question will make things real for her even if it's a lie. But she has to share this with someone, even if it's just to hear that she is wrong, "Emma, you have to tell me if you know something about this. Killian is your boyfriend and I know he's Robin's friend, so you need to tell me if he told you something about this, whatever it takes..."

"Regina, what-"

"Is Robin cheating on me?" she finally asks, and as soon the words are out of her mouth she can't stop the tears from falling from her lashes. She has been thinking about that since he started to be late again and there are days that she thinks this idea is really absurd, especially when they have mornings like today's, when they have really good moments as a family, but as the days go by he just gives her reasons to think otherwise, "I can't lose him, Emma, we have a son together-"

"Regina, Robin is not cheating on you," Emma replies, in a tone filled with so much certainty that makes the brunette think she knows something more than she is telling her. No, she's getting paranoid, Emma would tell her anything she knows, she would not hide anything from her, she is sure, and that's the main reason that made her call her in the first place, "What made you think that?"

She really didn't want to recall that. It would just make her get more stuck on that idea, but maybe Emma is right and if she wants help or advices from her friend they need to be on the same page, "He keeps coming home late and our..." she clears her throat, blushing at the thought of what she has to admit, but Emma's her friend, she shouldn't be ashamed to talk to her about these things, so she pushes her embarrassment aside and continues, "... our intimacy is not what it used to be," she sighs, recognizing that she has part of the guilt too. Since Roland's birth, they had distanced from each other and none of them had given much importance to that, thinking it was just a phase and that they wanted to pay attention to the new baby, but the truth is that they never got back to their old selves, "besides, he slept with me the day we met. Why I should believe he behaves when he-"

"No. No, Regina, that is not what this is about," Emma quickly interrupts before the brunette could find more reasons apart from what she already thinks it's obvious, she doesn't need more things in her head, she just needs someone to help her to see things differently, "I don't really think he's cheating on you, Regina. That time with you... things were different. He was alone, but now he's married, and he has a son that he loves with all his heart, just like he loves you," Emma could hear the sobs on the other end of the line. The brunette was trying to muffle it as much as possible, but it was still audible and it was really breaking the blonde's heart, "Regina..."

"I love him, Emma," she cries, and Emma lets her cry, just remaining silent on the other end, and allowing her presence on the phone to soothe her. She couldn't do much more than be there to listen to her, give her some advices, but Regina and Robin were the only ones that could fix their problems.

"Talk to him," Emma finally breaks her silence, taking advantage of the moment she notices her friend's cries began to fade, "Nothing can be overcome without a good conversation."

Emma is right, she needs to talk with Robin and sort things out, and she's really decided to do that when she thanks Emma and ends the call, making her way upstairs to their room where she knows Robin is. He's had enough time to check Roland, and he never showed up for dinner, so it's the most likely place for him to be.

And he is. As soon as she opens the door to their bedroom, she notices his body under the covers, the room is dark, and right in that moment, the only source of light is the lamp in the hall that, together with the door open, lets some light into the chamber.

She knows he isn't asleep, it's still early for their bedtime, but he doesn't look at her when he hears her enter, or when she strips her clothes to put on her pajamas and walks towards the bathroom, or even when she slips under the covers beside him. He knows she's upset, sad, and knows that they need to talk, but is easier said than done, so for that night, neither of them say a thing, and just fall in their sleep without any other word, touches or caresses from each other.

...

"Killian, we need to tell them," Emma walks into her room, throwing her phone to the bed with a sigh and making the device stops right beside her boyfriend, who is looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. She doesn't want to keep this secret anymore, she doesn't want to be responsible for the end of her friend's marriage when she can help them, and she really doesn't want to lose her friend in the process, "We've been through this too. They can overcome this if we tell them."

"Emma, we already talked about this, I'm not getting in the middle of those two," Killian replies, his eyes never leaving the newspaper in his hands, "We have to think about us first."

"She thinks he's cheating on her!" the blonde insists, raising her tone and finally making him shift his attention to her. How he doesn't care about his friend? He should be more important than his stupid job. Regina is surely more important for her.

"But he isn't, love, so I don't think it's an assumption that will end with their marriage, but," he grabs her hand, pulling her to sit at the edge of the bed beside him, cupping her chin to make her look at him, "What we know is far more difficult to deal with. Do you really want to throw this at them when you say they are having a hard time?"

Emma groans, brings her hands to her face and let them run through her hair in despair. She doesn't know what to do, she's sure this will get all of them in trouble in the future, wouldn't it be better if they dealt with it now? But then Killian has his point. This could help to solve everything or could really ruin everything, and have so much power in her hands is driving her crazy, she doesn't understand how her boyfriend can be so calm about all that.

"I'll give them time, Killian, but they can't live like this forever."

* * *

 **So, some fluff, secrets and the beginning of a little angst... Every story needs it, right? ;)**

 **Tell me your thoughts and thank you for the reading!**


	3. Playing the Perfect Picture

Chapter 3. Playing the Perfect Picture

It's been a week and none of them have touched the issue about Robin not being so present lately. He's been trying to be on time for dinner every day, and when he really can't, he always remembers to inform Regina, though that doesn't seem enough for her, now. The damage is done, and apart from the moments they spend with Roland as a family, that are only good ones, between the couple, their moments varies from good, to not so good, to really bad, and sometimes they don't even speak with each other anymore, not like they used to, and now he just hears her laugh when she is playing with their little boy.

They do everything they can to not let their problems affect their son, he's three and he doesn't understand what's happening, but he can feel that something is different, and it's only normal when he asks for his father when is Regina alone who prepares him for bed and lulls him to sleep. Sometimes she falls asleep on his bed, with Roland curling up against her chest after she read him his bedtime story, and she knows is Robin who carries her to their bedroom after he arrives from what he says is work and goes check the little boy. It's difficult for her. She doesn't know what to believe, sometimes he's the perfect husband and father, others he looks a completely different person and seems to forget he has a family at home.

Robin is a mess too. He wants to get back to their old life when everything seemed right and they were happy, and he promised he will try his best to get that back. He will win Regina back, even if he hasn't lost her completely, it feels like that, and he can't cope with that anymore.

So this Saturday night he opens the front door of their house with a different attitude, drops the keys over the table like he always do, and rushes to get upstairs to their bedroom where he knows Regina is getting ready for their evening.

They have been invited by their neighbors to spend the evening in their house, together with other people from the neighborhood, and Robin had just left Roland there so he could play with their neighbors' son, who was a year younger than the little boy. They always got along, to Robin's great joy, and that way he could use the time they still have to fix everything with his wife, his priority at that moment.

So he opens the door to his bedroom, determined to have that conversation that night, and it's completely taken by surprise when he sees Regina already dressed in her black long coat when she knows that they have at least one hour to be in their neighbors' house.

"You're back," she notices him walking in through the mirror where she is putting the final touches on her makeup, and he's not sure, but he could swear she had addressed him with a little smile on her lips, and it's all what he needs at that moment. Strength, hope, a signal that things will work out and they will get back to their normal life, "How it went with Roland?" she turns her back to the mirror so she can be facing him now, waiting for an answer from him as he sits on the bed.

"Great, as always, you know how he likes to play with his friend, and he didn't even want to say goodbye before he disappeared into the house," he smiles at the thought of his son earlier, and his smile grows, even more, when he sees she is smiling too. It seems like an eternity until he could see that smile again, at least, directed at him, and it even gave him more determination to start the talk, they so bad needed to have, "I was hoping we could," he stops when he sees her walking by him to grab one of her purses, putting inside her cell phone and her wallet, that was still inside the bag she uses on a daily basis, "You're going out?"

"Yes, I need to see some paperwork with Emma," she explains, approaching him and placing one of her hands on his shoulder to balance as she leans down to peck his lips, "I'll be here in time for the Charmings, don't worry."

He nods, because of course she needed to run away from him like this.

He watches as she leaves the bedroom, and when the sound of the front door echoes through the house, he takes the opportunity and checks the watch on his wrist. As he expected, he has one hour until they have to be at the neighbors' house, so he rushes to his office, grabs a key from one of the drawers and opens a little box to pick something from inside. A picture with an address writing on the back, that he folds and puts in his pocket before he leaves the house too.

...

It doesn't take five minutes for Regina to arrive in the building. She has purple smoke surrounding her body until she is comfortably seated in one of the chairs in the huge library, and she waits, glances at the clock on the wall every now and then and taps her fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair she's sitting.

She's in no hurry, she just needs two minutes to be home and change her clothes, she can thank her magic, but she has to do this tonight and there's no room for error. At least, it will help her clear her head from her recent problems at home, and for a moment, she gets lost thinking about what Robin wanted to tell her before he interrupted his own words when he noticed she'd leave the house. It shouldn't be anything important, otherwise, he would just stop her and tell her what he needed to say, but how she can be sure? She needed to wait now, and just hope he hasn't regretted what he'd say before she can have a chance to talk to him.

Thankfully, the sound of footsteps pushes her away from her thoughts and makes her focus on what she's doing there, causing the brunette to rise from her seat and take a few steps forward to stop in the middle of the room and wait for her company.

"It's about time," she teases, her voice echoing through the immense room that she now shares with the person in front of her, but that, under that light, she can't spot nothing more than a silhouette approaching her. After a 20-minutes wait, her will was to leave that place and return home, but she's the interested there and she's lucky enough he even showed up.

"Have you made yourself comfortable already?" the male voice asks in a British accent, making her arch her brow in a tempting manner as she loosens the belt that keeps her coat closed.

The fabric slides from her shoulders and falls to the floor with a thunk, exposing her body that is covered with a tight black dress, and almost muffling her voice as she addresses him, "I was hoping you would help me with that."

Finally, she could see the mysterious man, the dim light in the room didn't make it easy, but she would survive, she just needed him for that night, anyway. She eyes him up and down, the long coat over the black shirt and the burgundy scarf over that same coat, and he even has a tie around his neck, making Regina roll her eyes internally at the sight of all that accessories. Why he needs all this? It's just more things to get rid of, and it will just make her be late, so it's better if she hurries.

"So, John Darling," she smiles, biting her lip and taking a few steps forward as her hand slowly grabs the glasses on the bridge of his nose to place them on the top of her head when she stands just inches away from the man, "I was waiting for someplace where we could talk privately," she teases, moving her hand to grip his tie and lead him backward until his rear bumps with the desk behind him and he leans against it so she can stand between his thigh. She wins all his attention with that, and good, because she hates being ignored and all she has to do now is lean forward until her lips slightly touch his ear, "but I'm not disappointed either."

...

The bar is not full, unusual for a Saturday night on the Rabbit Hole where everyone uses to meet, but a fact that pleases Robin, because this way he can do what he needs to do and get out of that place soon enough to meet his family at home. He still wants to talk to Regina, he's determined to have his wife back and sooner the better. He just needs to finish this business and he'll be at home in no time.

He walks by the bar where two men are seated at the counter, sipping their beers and making Robin almost stop to grab one for him too, but he focuses on the task at hand and doesn't look twice, just making his way towards a back door that leads to a room where are every game in that bar. This will be fun, he thinks as soon as he opens the door and spots a man with his back to him, standing in front of a dartboard and entertaining himself just throwing the darts and see if he can hit the bull's eye. He really needs to train and Robin will enjoy teaching him how it's done.

"Playing darts?" he asks, announcing his presence as he closes the door behind him, making the man turn to face him.

He's younger than Robin and is all dressed up with a jacket and a tie over a black shirt, and has his British accent that completes the look as he replies, "I believe that is what it's called, yes."

He focuses on his game one more time, preparing to throw one more dart towards the board, but Robin is faster and hits the center with one of the weapons before the man could even make his move.

"Wha-"

"You know Malcolm, right?" he asks, watching as the young British look at him in disbelief, not sure if it is because of the game or because the question he just asked. Either way, he has to deal with that situation carefully, he can't blow off and have that opportunity ruined, so Robin moves from the door to hold out his hand for the man to shake, without waiting for an answer from him, "Robin Locksley, newest member of the team," he smiles, but the man is eyeing him up and down, frowning and looking unsure, so Robin continues, "Something's wrong?"

"Malcolm hired you?" he replies with another question, and Robin gives up from the handshake, letting his arm fall to his side to just put his hands in his pockets as he shrugs.

"Looks that way. I'm sorry if you weren't informed, but," he stops as the man throws another dart towards the board, this time just hitting and then falling to the floor, "I believe he said he needed someone good with arrows."

The silence befalls them and for a moment, Robin thinks he's just talking too much, maybe he should just stick to the essential, but then the man is laughing and patting his back, inviting Robin for a game of darts after he introduces himself, "Michael Darling."

...

She needs to do this.

It's what flashes through her mind at that very moment.

It's a job, and sometimes her job isn't easy, but she's done worse before and after what she's been through with Robin, this shouldn't be this difficult. She can finish this without nothing she might regret later. It can be harder because she has to remember Robin all the time, but it'll help her keep her head working as she runs her hands up the man's arms, halting her movements when she reaches his shoulders.

She just wishes the body she's touching at that instant was Robin's. She misses him, badly, when he'd make her feel special, loved, quite different from what she's feeling now, and now she just feels used, like her own bait to get what she wants.

But she needs to do this, and so she brings her hands to the piece of cloth around his neck and undoes the tie that is keeping her from reaching the top button of his shirt. She stops immediately when she feels fingertips on the back of her knee, sliding up through her leg, and she quickly understands what he's trying to do when he pulls up the hem of her dress so slightly, but enough to have her grasping his wrist and lead his hand back to the desk until he has both palms pressed against the wooden surface.

He can't touch her. Ugh, just the thought of him running his hands through her skin is making her want to give up that task and disappear into her house where she has her husband waiting. That's what she gets for accepting a job when she can't think straight given to family problems, she thinks.

She thought she wanted to do this, she didn't even flinch when she was told she needed to use all her attributes to have this man relaxing with her, but now she just wants it to be over with it, and she really needs, because she glances at the clock one more time and notices she's running out of time.

She still has her hands keeping his on the desk, and so she squeezes his wrists and forces a mischievous grin on her lips as she addresses him, "Just keep those hands here for now, yes, Darling?" she makes good use of his name, knowing she has him in hand and, at that point, she can ask him anything and he'll be more than willing to obey. Just what she needs now.

Her hands return to its original task, undoing his tie and throwing it somewhere on the floor behind her, earning a cheeky smirk that just makes her focus her gaze on her hands when she starts to unbutton his shirt. She doesn't want to look at him, she wants to hurry, because this time when she checks the time she has ten minutes and, dammit, she needs to make it home on time.

With a swift move, she rips off his shirt without caring about the buttons anymore, leaving the fabric on his shoulders and pressing a palm to his abs.

"Impatient," he accuses, and yes, she is, because she can't play that game any longer and has to be home like... now.

"I have something else to do today," she tries to keep her composure, running her hands up his torso to reach his chest, but it's difficult when her head is miles away right now, thinking about what she'll say to Robin to prevent an argument if she arrives late.

She won't be late. She knows this will just take a minute from the moment she shoves her hand into the man's chest, earning a gasp when she grasps his heart and pulls it out from its refuge. She didn't need more diversions, he was already completely lost to her wills and she had already settled that she wouldn't have sex with this man, not if she can complete the work differently.

Like she predicted, he doesn't even have time to breathe a word before she's crushing his heart in the palm of her hand, watching as his lifeless body collapses above the wood surface at the same time she lets the ashes slip from her grip to the tile floor.

She did her job, and so she puts back on her long coat, that was still lying on the floor a few feet away from where she stood, and flicks her wrist to let the purple smoke take her back to where she is needed now.

...

The game is going quite well for Robin. He's gained all the latest rounds and was even presented with a beer that he's just pretending to drink because he doesn't want to lose his aim, something he's sure it's happening to the man beside him, that is already finishing his third drink and is preparing to grab a fourth one when he asks, "Mind if I grab another one?"

Robin doesn't mind at all, as long as the man returns in the next ten minutes because he needs to go home soon and he still has something to do before he can leave.

He watches as the British walks out of the door, closes the wooden surface behind him and Robin immediately moves to collect the darts that are stuck on the board, examining closely each one, each characteristic as he plays with the weapons with his fingers. The only thing he can do now is to wait. He's a patient person that knows when a job has to be done and this one needs to be done tonight, otherwise he'll not be the only one to suffer the consequences. This man works for another one even more dangerous, and he'll not put at risk the lives of innocent people because he lost his target. That simply wouldn't do. Those people have families like he has too, and he can't even think about the possibility of something happens to Regina and Roland, which reminds him that he has to be especially careful because this man knows his identity now, and if he fails, he spoils everything.

He won't fail. He's the best in his job, despite he has to admit that he has something else in his mind that night, something that leads him to a certain brunette and to a conversation that he needs to have with her and that he promised to himself he would have that night. He'll still talk to her, but he hears the door opening behind him and right now he has to focus on this if he wants to be successful, so he doesn't waste time.

As soon as the door closes behind the man in question, Robin grips more fiercely the weapon in his hand and throws the dart towards the door frame behind the British, creating a graze wound on the side of his neck that makes the man release the bottle in his hand to bring his palm to the cut as he winces in pain, "Bloody hell!"

That was nothing. That was just Robin catching up on his favorite weapons, since this night he doesn't have his arrows with him. He couldn't exactly walk into a bar with his bow and arrow on his back, and the darts it's not the same, but it's enough to boost Robin's ego and have him grasping the gun on his hip and shoot the man right in his chest with a single bullet as he collapses lifeless on the floor.

It was easier than he thought, and now that the job is done, Robin reaches for the picture on his pocket and rips into pieces, throwing the tiny papers with the address of that place in the trash as he walks out of the building.

...

She's not late after all. Her magic leaves Regina at her front door five minutes early, but she still has to change because she won't go to her neighbors' house with the sexiest dress she has in her closet. She could have made herself appear straight in her bedroom, but she didn't want to run into Robin when her husband doesn't even know about her magic.

She should tell him. She knows all these secrets are just helping to poison their relationship, but what would he think about all of this? Her powers, her job, which is not really about computers like she said when they first met.

Tell him about her job is completely out of the question. It's crucial that her identity remains a secret, even for his and Roland's safety, and she doesn't really think she's lying to him, she just has some secrets that can ruin everything, so the less he knows, the safer he'll be.

But now she eventually has to meet Robin, she has to reach her bedroom and, the house is big, but not so big that she won't run into him when she enters, so she might as well just get it over with, and with a last glance at her own clothes, she adjusts the belt of her coat, so the fabric can cover a bit more of her body, and opens the door.

Everything is quiet. And dark. The lights are out and there's no sign of anyone in that house. Robin is not there and, fine, because this time is actually good and this way there's no chance he can suspect anything.

She rushes to their bedroom, drops the coat over the bed, and it's just in time to hear the front door opening one more time for who she knows is her husband. She has to hurry, she had said to him she'd work with Emma, but the dress in her body says something quite different and will just get her in more trouble is he sees her like this, so the first thing that comes to her head is locking herself in the bathroom. There she can change without a problem and when she comes out she'll be already dressed and ready to the neighbors' party. That's it, it's the best, and she moves forward to reach the door, walking by the mirror and... wait.

No, how she forgot about that?

She has the man's glasses on the top of her head, and Robin is heading straight to the bedroom, she can hear his footsteps on the stairs. She doesn't have much time, and with a swift move, she flicks her wrist and her whole body is quickly surrounded by the purple smoke, just in time for her husband to open the door and stop when he sees her standing in front of her vanity.

"Hi, babe," she greets, praying that everything is according to plan. She has to calm down, he knows her too well and if she doesn't relax, he'll notice she's a nervous wreck at that point. She's sure he already noticed, his gaze is focused on her hand with which she's tapping her fingers on the wooden surface, and she forces herself to stop, glancing at the mirror beside her to check that she, at least, no longer has the glasses with her, "I didn't see you downstairs."

"I was in the garage, playing for time" he replies, leaving the door to grab her coat on the bed and hand it to her, "Ready to go?"

She glances at the mirror one more time, pretending she's fixing her hair when in fact she's making sure everything is fine and, at first sight, it is, she has one of her cocktail dresses with a leg split covering her body, her hair is flawless as ever, falling over her shoulders, and her makeup is perfect, not too dark or too light, just the ideal for the style she's wearing.

She is ready, so she puts a smile on her face, accepting the coat and wrapping it around her body, right before she surprises Robin when she intertwines her fingers with his and leads their way towards the neighbors' house.

It's not far, two houses down, actually, and they walk hand in hand the whole way, with the warmth of his skin on hers and the moon and the stars to light their walk. None of them say a word, there's no need, they just want to enjoy each other's company, not really knowing the last time they walked like this, like a real couple. Even before their recent problems, they didn't have much time for them. Of course, they walked with Roland, as a family, but it's not the same, and maybe they just need more moments like this to help them to get back to what they were.

"This is good," she admits, making both of them stop in their tracks in front of the neighbors' house so they can enjoy this little moment a bit more, "I missed being like this with you."

She's starting what he wanted to do earlier, he notices, she probably wants to talk about them, but now? When they are about to walk into a party, where they can be interrupted at any time? They deserve better, their marriage is too important and he wants to do everything perfect this time, so he turns to face her, brings his free hand to her cheek, caressing her skin with his thumb and offers her a smile as he addresses her, "Me too. I-"

"Mommy!" Roland's shout makes both his parents focus their attention on their son, who is running out of the house, giggling and showing those dimples that melt Regina's heart, as he urges her to pick him up.

They didn't even notice the moment the door opened, they were completely focused on each other when Roland left the house and a brunette with a pixie cut, that is smiling at them and holding the hand of a baby boy.

Mary Margaret was a really kind woman, always ready to help and the typical housewife that stays home taking care of the house and the kids, while her husband, David, works all day. They had moved just two weeks ago, but they're that kind of couple that throws a bunch of parties to gather all the neighborhood, something Regina never remembered to do, not even when they moved to their current house. By that time she was pregnant with Roland and the last thing she wanted was a house full of people she still doesn't know very well, because she hadn't made any effort to meet, but that she knew it wouldn't last long since her new neighbor already had undertaken to present her to everyone.

Sometimes she thinks she's just too different from all these women. They talk about their private life, their husbands, their kids, and although Regina loves her family, because she really does, she doesn't feel the need to be always bragging about her husband who got promoted, or if they're trying to have another kid, because nobody needs to know, it's their life, and most of the time she gives them the exact excuse that she has to check on Roland when, actually, she just wants to get out of there as quickly as possible.

So this night won't be different.

She lifts her son to hold him in her arms, kissing his dimples and tickling him on purpose to tease him when he tries to say something to her, but he can't with all the giggles she's making him release. She wants to stay like this with her family, she doesn't want to get in there and have every eye in the room watching how she interacts with her son. She prefers when it's just them.

"Mommy, stop!" he continues to laugh and writhe in her arms, under Robin's sparkling gaze to see his wife and son enjoying themselves. She eventually stops to tease him, and his little hands stop on her cheeks to make her focus on him as he finally says what he had tried to, "I baked with Mary Margaret!"

"You did?" she widens her eyes, smiling and sharing his joy for such achievement, "We should get inside then, I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to eat something cooked by my son."

So she walks into the house with Roland on her hip, stopping at the door, together with Robin who follows right behind, to greet the brunette and the baby boy before continuing towards the living room, where a group of women that she recognizes from the other parties is gathered around the coffee table.

"Oh, here it is the little chef," one of them cooes, shifting in her seat on the couch to make room for the brunette to sit with her son beside her, "Did you teach him how to bake? Because this is delicious!"

"Indeed," Robin says with his mouth half-full, making his little boy and the other women giggle at the blue-eyed man's behaviour, but Regina is quickly and is already glancing at her husband, silently scolding him for talk with food in his mouth in front of Roland, when he knows very well their son mimics everything he sees, especially the bad things, "No, buddy, it's not funny. We shouldn't talk with the mouth full," Robin instantly corrects, taking the seat beside Regina on the couch and stealing another cookie from the plate on the table to give to her.

"Don't worry about that, he's a child, and they think this funny, right, sweetie?" another woman intervenes, much to Regina's annoyance when she's trying to educate her child. It's because of these things she can't relate to her neighbors. She likes Mary Margaret, yes, but she's really the only one with whom she doesn't mind spending some time, all the others just make her feel she's not the perfect wife or the perfect mother like they think of themselves.

Robin notices her discomfort, and in a soothing gesture, he places the palm of his hand on her back, the other on Roland's knee and gently addresses his son, "Roland, why don't you go play with Neal?"

He's not the problem there, but as Robin expected, as soon as the boy jumps from his mother's lap and runs towards the hall to meet his friend, their life doesn't seem interesting anymore to be subject of conversation, and the attentions are quickly drawn to something else.

"How about a drink?" Robin mutters in Regina's ear, and she has to stifle a giggle at seeing her husband knows her so well and knows exactly what she needs at any moment.

He doesn't even need an answer. Robin rises from his seat first, stretching his hand out for her to take as he helps her to stand up so both of them can make their way towards the bar Mary Margaret has at home. Regina opts for her usual glass of wine, red is always her favorite, while Robin trades his usual beer for an old scotch that earns a lifted eyebrow from his wife beside him.

"I like it," it's just what he says, shrugging and bringing the glass to his lips to take a sip from his new drink, but Regina is not focusing on him anymore. She's staring at the tv screen across from them, making Robin focuses his attention on the news she's watching so attentive: ' **Brothers Darling killed tonight** ', it's the headline, and Robin is surprised. He always thought he'd be assigned to both jobs, but apparently Will had got the target he always wished and maybe it had been better this way. They got killed the same night and this could prevent a lot of trouble.

"Killers," he automatically says in her ear, recalling the night they met when he explained to her what was happening in his little town. His eyes never left the screen as he addressed her, making him miss the puzzled look with which she's now staring at him, but she quickly understands and replies to him with a smile and a little push on his shoulder.

"I'm well aware. I'm not the newcomer anymore," her words make him lock his eyes with her, and she's right, she's not. They are together for four years now and this remembers him that they have something to talk about that he can't really delay anymore.

He places his drink on the counter, lifting his now free hand to grasp the glass she's holding too, his fingers brushing with hers in the process, and she's not sure what he wants to do, but she releases her drink and allows him to place it next to his, before he intertwines their fingers together and address her softly, "I think we should talk."

She thinks too. And they are not fooling around anymore, she notices in the way he's looking at her. So she brings her fingers to touch so slightly his jawbone, nodding and squeezing his hand before standing up from her seat to lead them to Mary Margaret's backyard. It's cold that time of the night so it should be the place where they probably could have more privacy.

He closes the door behind them, and she was right, it's just the two of them outside, everyone is gathered inside the house, which gives them enough space to finally have that conversation.

"Do you want..." he looks at the bench beneath a tree, asking her if she wants to sit, but she just wants to fix things as soon as possible, and they should take advantage of their good mood. So she shakes her head no, releases his hand and tucks her own inside her jacket pockets, telling him she's fine and wants to talk so they can just get out of the cold. He smiles, knowing he's supposed to start, but he takes a moment before he finally breaks the silence, "Regina, I want to apologize for my absence lately. I need, and _I want_ , to be the father and the husband you and Roland deserves, but I know I'm the furthest thing from that, right now."

"You're not," she quickly interrupts, shaking her head and placing one of her hands on his cheek, "and the proof of that is that you're here talking to me, trying to straighten this out," she gave him a sad smile, showing there's something more bothering her, but she didn't give him time to interrupt as she continued her words, "You're a great father, a caring husband, and I'm... I'm just a jealous wife," she giggled, but it was not at all convincing. She was disappointed with herself, disappointed for doubting his loyalty to her, especially after his recent efforts to show her otherwise, even without knowing her suspicious. She should tell him. It isn't fair to accuse him when he can't even defend himself, so she let her hand fall from his face, takes a deep breath and continues to explain, "I thought you were cheating on me."

"What? Regina, I'd never do that to you," he barely let her finish before he cups her face in both his hands, making her look at him, at his eyes, like they were a proof of his words to her, "I love you too much to do such thing-"

"I know, I should've talked to you before I push you away," she replies, placing her hands above his on her face to intertwine their fingers together and bring herself closer to him, "I love you too."

"I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't feel the same," he whispers to the small space between them, letting his hands fall from her cheeks when he wraps his arms around her tiny frame, holding her against him like his life depended on it.

"I never doubted your feelings for me, but... sometimes people make mistakes," she explains, her eyes closed, and he tries to pull back to make her look at him again when he's about to reply to her, but she's unable to break the contact, tightening her grip around his middle so he can't move an inch. She doesn't need to look at his eyes to know everything he'll say is true. She can feel it, and she won't doubt him again, she just needs to hear him.

He seems to understand that too, he doesn't make any more attempts to move away from her, so they just remain like that as he murmurs against her hair, "But that mistake is one I'd never make. I wouldn't hurt you or Roland, and I'm certain I wouldn't risk losing my wife."

"I didn't want to lose my husband, either," she finally pulls back to being able to look at him, offering a genuine smile before he captures her bottom lip between his, her eyes slowly closing as she enjoys the kiss, sweet and tender like they haven't shared for some time.

She missed him. The way he'd put all his love for her in every kiss, both enjoying every second of it as their hands kept them closed to each other, his tongue licking her lip to ask her for entrance, which she'd be more than happy to grant like she was conceding at that moment.

Her lips parts, letting him deepen the kiss as his tongue invades her mouth, battling with hers and making the moment between the couple become more passionate, intimate, almost letting them forget the party happening inside the house behind them. His hands drift across her back to stop above her rear, joining their hips and immediately causing a moan on the back of her throat before she gently pushes him to ground him back to reality.

"Robin... people," she manages between her giggles and the kisses he sprinkles all over her features, cheeks, nose, forehead, lips, to end with his face buried in the crook of her neck, breathing her scent and leaving a small nibble on her skin that makes one of her hands leave his waist to pat his arm, "Alright, home with you, now," she quips, and he raises his head, places a hand on her cheek and lets her lean into his touch for a moment while he just stares at her, appreciating her beauty and wondering how he was so lucky.

"You're stunning," he says truly, looking deep into her brown eyes until she cups his cheeks and pecks slowly his lips in response.

"Let's get Roland," she smiles, intertwining their fingers as they make their way together towards the living room to find their little boy sound asleep on Mary Margaret's lap. Regina never ceases to be amazed at his ability to fall asleep at any moment and anywhere. He's just like Robin in that way, no matter how much noise is around them, they'll fall asleep like they'd in the comfort of their own home. He's the perfect mix of them two, and for a moment, Regina just stares at the image of the sleeping boy, silently thanking for the gift that came to their life three years ago.

"I believe we have to take this lad home," her thoughts are interrupted by Robin's voice and by the squeeze he gives to her hand before he releases it to reaching for their son and placing him on his hip as he scoops him up into his arms. He's still sleeping when they hear something similar to _'papa?'_ and then he's wrapping his little arms around his father and burying his face in the crook of his neck to fall back in his sleep, "Thank you, Mary Margaret, for the lovely evening."

And so they made their way to their own house, but this time, they don't walk hand in hand, Robin wraps his free arm around her waist, keeping her against him and their son, who occupies his other arm, as they walk like this, like a real family.

* * *

 **Hi, I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **For those who are familiar with the movie, you may have noticed I'm trying to keep the storyline, but with different scenes. I hope it's making sense :P**

 **This chapter was especially to let you know their real jobs, despite, in this story, Robin really teaches archery, it's like a part-time and a way for him to train.**

 **So, let me know what you thought and thank you for the reading :D**


	4. Family Affair

**Hello! Here's the new chapter, I know I'm very late with this one so I hope it's worth the wait and I want to say that this one is very long and has some important things for the story, so I hope you like it and if you have any doubt just ask :)**

 **I'm glad my comments on the last chapter help you to understand a bit more the story, thanks for all the reviews! Now, let's move on to the chapter before you get tired of me :P**

* * *

Chapter 4. Family Affair

She is sure she never felt so in love with anyone like she feels with Robin.

She's completely fond of him, and she knows she had liked her old boyfriends, but this is a totally new sensation, the one she feels when she's with him. They have been together four years, three of them of marriage and parenting, and nevertheless, this morning feels like the first one they shared as a married couple, when they woke up in the same bed, with their arms around each other and legs intertwined.

Over the last week, they haven't been able to share this moment, always waking up in separate sides of the bed and leaving the other to do their usual routine before work.

But today is different.

Today she wakes up with the sunlight that comes through the window, warming her face, together with Robin's arm around her waist to keep her against him as she lies on her stomach with her head on his chest. This is happiness itself. The comfort she wants to wake in, every day of her life.

She flutters her eyes open, welcoming the peaceful picture of her husband sleeping next to her, as she takes the moment to recall their previous evening, when they tucked Roland into bed right after they arrived home from Mary Margaret's party, and sneaked into their bedroom where they made up for the lost time and enjoyed each other like they weren't capable of doing for quite some time.

She couldn't help the smile that forms on her lips. It felt like a lifetime since they had made love like that. Passionately, affectionately, because they love each other, and not because they are married and are trying to not let that part of their relationship fall away. It finally felt real, not just for her, but she knows it's something he was feeling too, judging by the small smile it seemed to be covering his lips as he sleeps.

She has to stifle a giggle at the sight. Seeing him that happy and fulfilled makes her feel exactly the same way, proud of them for always doing their best to solve their problems and show the others their relationship wasn't doomed from the beginning, that love at first sight really existed and that was probably what happened to them.

"Morning," she hears his rough voice from sleep, her eyes landing on his blue ones, still half closed and trying to get used to the daylight, while his hand on her back drifts up beneath her shirt to caress smoothly her skin.

"Good morning," she replies back, tilting her chin up to kiss his jaw and nuzzle her face in the crook of his neck to continue her soft kisses. His lips curves into a smile at her gesture, letting himself enjoy the feeling of her pampering him for a bit more while he stretches out his free arm to grab his phone on the bedside table and check the time, "Roland will be here at any minute," she smiles, not bothering to leave the comfort of his neck, which just helps her words to come out muffled and a chuckle to leave his lips to know what she's saying is completely true. They know her son, and know he'll jump into their bed for their cuddles on weekend mornings, something he never gives up, no matter what they have planned for that day.

"You're probably right," he confirms, cupping her chin in his hand to make her lift her head and to capture her lips in a lingering good morning kiss, before their bundle of joy can open the door and claim the attention all to himself. They can't help to spoil him, he's still a baby in their eyes, and even though Regina's pregnancy was completely unexpected, Robin can't imagine his life without their son.

At the time, it had been a shock, for both of them. Robin couldn't imagine having a baby depending on him, especially because of his hazardous job and the risk of something happening to him, and Regina was in a panic to be a mother, claiming she hasn't had the best example with her own and that she hadn't been made to that role. In Robin's mind, she couldn't be more wrong, but, still, he'd promised her he'd be always by her side, would help her and be the best father he could for that kid, because giving up on him wasn't an option. They were talking about a child, their child, and now he's more than glad to have that little boy in his life. She is the best mother he could have asked for his son, and he knows she's aware of that, just like he knows his efforts to balance work and be a father were worth it.

Work. He totally forgot.

He has to go to his office that afternoon. After the Darling brothers death, he's sure he's needed at work and he totally forgot to inform Regina about that. There's still time, but now he'd have to interrupt their moment to tell her something he's sure she isn't going to love. So he pulled back from their kiss, grasping one of her hands and cursing himself to see he'd be the cause of that beautiful smile on her face disappear, "Babe, I know I should have told you sooner, but I promised I'd stop by work today," he says, and as he expected, her smile vanishes and he feels his heart clenching for ruining their moment. He feels so stupid. It's always his fault that she ends up getting mad at him, and he can't really blame her, can he?

"A class?" she asks, and Robin feels trapped with her question.

He hates to lie to her and if he answers yes, she can suggest her and Roland to go with him, which is impossible due to the actual reason for him to go there. But he can't tell her the real reason, either, so he shakes his head no in an impulse, and tells her the closest thing to the true he can manage, "More a meeting, actually. We've some things to go over."

"Oh... it's alright," her words takes him by surprise, but he can feel something is off when she looks down to their joining hands, her fingers playing with his like she usually does when something it's bothering her. He can't say she's upset with him, but she looks worried, like a child that has just been scolded, and he notices from who Roland had inherited his expression every time he thinks he's in trouble, "Do you think you can take Roland with you? I have a meeting too," she explains shyly, making Robin realize the reason for her apprehension. She was feeling as bad as him for not telling him sooner, so none of them could censure the other, but now they have another problem on their hands, one they really have to deal with.

"How am I suppose to watch him and be focused on the meeting at the same time?" he asks, not like he was trying to bother her, but he couldn't really take his kid when the main issue of the meeting would probably be murder. It wasn't something he wanted his son to overhear, let alone tell his mother what 'daddy does at work'.

"Don't you have anyone to look after him?" she tries one more time, with that puppy eyes that keep convince him every time she looks at him like that.

He couldn't really take him, but nevertheless, he sighs, trying to come up with a solution that could favor both of them without creating another problem. They'd just solved their misunderstandings, and the last thing they needed was another one to pull them apart again.

So he thinks, thinks on all the possible options they have, starting with Mary Margaret, living next door, that certainly wouldn't mind keeping an eye on him for a couple of hours while they were at the meeting. But, on second thought, it's Sunday, and Roland had already spent yesterday with them, so Robin didn't want to take over their weekend and ask them one more time to babysitting their son. That wouldn't do. One of them would have to take him and he was positive it would be him, now he just needed to find a way to keep his son entertained while he worked.

"I'll take him," he decides, giving her a reassuring smile at the same time he tries to convince himself. He has no idea how he would manage to have the meeting in front of his son, but his family is the most important, and at least he'd have a chance to make up for the days he got home late, "But," he adds, causing his wife to look curiously at him, a smile forming on his lips when an idea to fill their morning comes to his mind, and he really can't let the opportunity pass, "I'll give him his first archery lesson."

He has a hard time trying to read her expression as soon as the words are out of his mouth. He can't tell she agrees or is against the idea, because she just remains to stare at him, but he'll not give up since the least he can do is provide his son some fun before the boring afternoon he'll probably have at the office.

Regina's not quite convinced, though, she thinks about Robin's offer and the image of her three-year-old armed with an arrow and bow it's not a pleasant one. He can hurt himself, or can hurt the people around him, and Regina is sure it's too early to start with such sport.

"I don't think it's a good idea... He's a baby," she argues, an apology in her eyes for ruining his plan that she knows both her boys would love, but she's a mother and she has to keep her son safe, "It's dangerous."

"It's not. I'll be with him, and I won't let him shoot the arrow on his own," he assures, giving her the best puppy eyes he can manage and squeezing her hand to guarantee everything would be fine, he's a professional, "Trust me. He'll have a blast and he'd love to have his mommy there to support him."

She can't help but smile at the thought. Robin teaching their son while she savors the moment of looking at them, and she really trusts Robin, so she should just give him a chance, "I'm going with you, then?" she asks, making sure she doesn't miss that moment, and Robin laughs, gives her a teasing look as he adjusts his hold on her and addresses her,

"It hurts you don't trust me, but yes, we should be ready in time for our meetings," he has that smile she loves, plastered all over his face, but it doesn't last long since she is kissing him again, a kiss of appreciation for his efforts to make things better when she's sure at that moment they couldn't be happier. Still, she loves when he's committed to their family, gives her a sense of security and certainty that she just feels with him.

Her hand moves up to stop on his cheek, caressing his skin while her tongue seeks for entrance in his mouth when she licks the seam of his lips, guaranteeing a satisfied moan in the back of his throat. They take their time, exploring and pampering each other as the kiss deepens, their breaths speed up and his free hand finds his other on her back, bringing her closer to him if it's possible. This's just what she likes, what they need, have a moment to cuddle with each other without letting other things get in the middle of their relationship. They just need to learn how to balance things.

"Robin," she breaks their kiss, leaning back just enough so her words could be clear and for them to look at each other eyes. She's serious, eyes emotionally charged and he notices she has something on her mind, something that it's keeping her from enjoying the moment entirely. But he doesn't interrupt her, he remains to stare at her, now with a bit more of concern until she continues, "Promise me we won't let work get between us again," she asks, and he's more than willing to do so, that's the main reason for him to agree to take Roland with him to a meeting on a Sunday. When it comes to him, she can rest assured, and he knows she will do her best to accomplish that too.

So with a reassuring smile, he brings one of his hands to her face, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and reassures her, "I promise."

It's all what she wanted to hear, and with that, she wraps her arms around his middle and once again nuzzles her face in the crook of his neck, relishing on the comfort he provides her while he leaves kisses on her temple for the whole time they have until the sound of a knock on the door brings them back to reality.

That simple sound has both of them smiling immediately, knowing exactly who is on the other side of the door, waiting to enter and cuddle with his parents on that Sunday morning. Regina tilts her head, peeking through the small space so she can see when her son enters, but she's just welcome with the sight of the doorknob moving so slightly in an attempt of getting the door open.

Nothing.

The wooden surface doesn't move, and a few seconds later, another knock on the door echoes through the room, together with a little voice, calling for his mommy.

"Didn't you unlock the door?" she asks Robin, sitting straight so he could get up and walk across the room towards the entrance. They had locked the door the night before so there was no chance of their son walk in on them, but from the moment they agreed they should put their pajamas, they had settled it was better if the door remained unlocked in case Roland needed something. They have a three-year-old, so it wasn't like they could ignore everything around them so they could be together.

"I forgot," he replies, right before he opens the door to let an annoyed Roland in.

"I couldn't open the door," the little boy stops in front of his father, crossing his arms in front of his chest and earning a chuckle from both his parents, which just makes him more upset with the fact they were trying to keep him away from their bedroom, "I want mommy."

"I know, little man, come here," Robin picks him up, placing him on his shoulder and making him totally forget he was angry just a few seconds ago, as his laugh fills the chamber while Robin carries him towards the bed, where Regina remained waiting for them.

"Good morning, sweetie," she receives Roland in her arms, dropping a kiss on her son's forehead and freeing Robin so he could slip back under the covers with them, "Did you sleep well?"

"I fell asleep at Neal's house," he pouts, leaning against his mother when Regina pulls him closer to her, so she can wrap her arms around his little frame, "Can I go to his house today?" he asks, looking up between his parents and hopefully waiting for the answer he wanted to hear.

It was really the best option, better than take the little boy to Robin's meeting, but they'd already settled the plans for the day, half of them, they are sure he's gonna love it, and with a slow move, Robin removes the brown curls from his son's eyes and shakes his head, earning another pout from the boy beside him.

"What do you say you go to work with daddy? I'll teach you some archery and-" Robin didn't have to say anything more. The boy's sad expression gives rise to a big smile all over his face as he widens his eyes, turning to Regina and interrupting his father to ask if he really could go.

She doesn't answer right away, she's still reluctant about the idea, but after she exchanges a couple of looks with Robin and he nods to assure her she doesn't have to worry, she ends up nodding to her little boy, answering that, yes, he can go, and laughing together with her husband when their son throws his little arms around his parents' neck, screaming a 'yess!' and leaving the bed to run towards the door to show he's really looking forward to spending the day 'working' with his father.

"But you've to behave and do everything daddy says, alright?" she adds in a serious way, causing him to stop in his tracks and glance a last time at her, nodding before leaving the room and his parents behind.

"Well, I think he doesn't need more cuddles for today," Robin quips, chuckling at the willingness his son left the bedroom to probably get ready.

"Thank you for taking him to your meeting."

"Thank you for letting him have his first archery lesson with his father," he replies back, smiling and pecking her lips before leaving the bed to head towards the bathroom, showing his son it's not the only one looking forward to his class.

###

"Alright, calm down, little man," Robin chuckles while he tries, together with Regina, keep pace with their excited three-year-old, through the forest vegetation and the fallen tree branches, as they make their way towards the children's wing of the archery range.

Robin carries the container with the arrows on his back, and a small bow in his hand, one he usually uses with his younger students and that he thought it would be perfect for Roland's first time. They can't hide their happiness. Even Regina is far more relaxed about the idea of her son practicing archery, as long as Robin doesn't take his eyes off the boy. She trusts him. She really does. If it wasn't Robin to teach him, she would never accept her son to try the sport at such a young age, but Robin had argued he'd already trained kids his age, and he wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing. So she'd accepted, and here they are, on a Sunday morning, Regina get settling on one of the wooden benches while her husband and her son try to decide which one of the targets in front of them is the best for the first shot.

Robin tries to convince him on the easiest one, it's also the biggest so he'd have better chances of hitting the target, but the boy it's just like his mother and enjoys a bit of challenging, pointing to a smaller one that is much further away from them and that Robin is sure they won't be able to hit it, since it's too far and they won't apply the required strength to reach it on the first shot. So Robin shakes his head no, explaining the reasons and promise him he can try that one when he has already a few more lessons, and convinces him on one a bit easier, not the one Robin wanted, but one he can almost ensure they can do a good job and leave his son happy.

Regina watches them with a smile on her face, wondering how she got so much lucky to be granted with that two boys in her life and how stupid she's been when she almost threw that away if it wasn't for a day like this one, when she met a boy that changed her way of looking at things.

-/-

 _"Regina, what's wrong?" Robin asks as soon as he parks the car in front of the archery range, turning in his seat to be completely facing his wife and catch the tear that escapes from her lashes, with his thumb._

 _This should be a happy day for their family, they'd just left the hospital where they'd finally found what they were expecting for so long, that Regina was pregnant with a baby boy, and Robin was beside himself with excitement, already picturing in his head all the things they'd do as a family as soon as the little one was outside Regina's belly. The brunette had shaped a genuine smile when the doctor gave them the news, but her fears were always haunting her and she kept insisting that she wasn't ready, that was not the right time for them to have a child and that she didn't even know how to be a mother._

 _She didn't understand how that could've happened, she was sure she'd taken all the necessary precautions so there was any chance of a pregnancy, but now that she was really carrying a baby, she needed to think about what was best for her son and she believed he would be better with another family, one that could provide him everything he needed._

 _"This can't be happening," her voice is nothing more than a whisper, like she's afraid that her baby could listen and understand the meaning of her words, and her thumb traces the twisted image in her hands, the ultrasound picture they'd received at the hospital right after her appointment, "Not right now."_

 _Robin doesn't understand why she has so afraid to raise a child. He's sure there is something more than just the fear, but she doesn't talk to him and so Robin doesn't know how to help her. He actually agrees with her himself when she says it's not the right time, he has his difficult job that puts him at risk every day, but he has never considered giving up his own son in favor of his job. Never, not even once. So he just wants to make her see they can do this, they can be good parents for that boy if they stay in this together._

 _"I can't be a mother," she continues, sniffling due to her crying and putting the picture of their son inside her purse, freeing her hands and allowing Robin to soothe her as he takes her hands in his. He hates to see her like this, hates that this part of their life is bringing her down instead of bringing joy to both of them, and he just wants to know what's inside her head so he can help her the best he can._

 _"Why?" he simply asks, not wanting to convince her otherwise like he has been trying the past few months. She doesn't need that at that moment, what she really needs is someone with whom she can talk to, and who better than her husband and father of the child she's carrying?_

 _She stares at him for a moment, partly surprised he's not giving her the hope speech he usually does, but she's grateful for that, she doesn't need him to repeat the same thing over and over again, it just stresses her even more, but what can she say to him that she haven't told him yet?_

 _She's struggling to say something, he notices when she opens her mouth to talk but nothing comes out, and he wonders if she really doesn't have an answer for his question or if she simply doesn't want to tell him. He doesn't believe the second option, she'd not hide anything from him, he's sure of that, but at that moment, he really doesn't know what to believe when he himself keeps a secret life from her when it comes to his job._

 _"Don't make me repeat, Robin, please," she closes her teary eyes, losing count of the number of times she has explained to him why she's afraid. It is not the whole truth, though, and there's one more reason for her to not want to explain everything to him again. She doesn't want to lie to him. No, not lie, but concealing the truth._

 _She always says that she has afraid to be a mother, that she never had a good example of that role her whole life, and that's true, her mother never cared for her happiness, and she doesn't want her son to going through the same, but that it's just part of the reason. And little does Robin know that, just like him, she doesn't know how to balance the motherhood with her job. She kills people, bad people, yes, but still, human life that just makes her job a risky one, and there's too much at stake. Her safety, her family safety that can be threatened the moment she makes a mistake, and now she can't even work at all. It's completely out of the question for her to go out on the field in that state, and God only knows how she hates office job. She has been stuck on that since she'd discovered the pregnancy._

 _"Regina, I want to help you-"_

 _"Then we have to decide what we want to do," she interrupts him, lifting her head and opening her eyes so she can stare directly at him, pain filling his blue orbs when he stares back, just for a moment before he lets his gaze shift for his hand on her belly, trying to control the tears, at the same time he shakes his head decisively._

 _"Don't ask me to give up my son," he answers, because if there's something he's sure is that he'll not give his baby to someone else when they have all the conditions to raise him. She has no idea what she's asking him and he fails to believe she really wants that too. She's not a person who quits things at first challenge, she just needs a boost with this one, and they are talking about their son, "Please, Regina-"_

 _"Robin, I don't want to do this either! I can feel him inside of me, but don't you see?" she raises her voice, surprising and startling him at the same time, as her nervousness makes her trips over her words, "We can't-"_

 _"We'll be good parents," he interrupts her, cupping her face and closing the distance between them until his lips touch her forehead in an attempt to soothe her, and even himself, when none of them can hold the tears anymore, "I promise you, just give yourself a chance," he begs, closing her eyes and crying with her until nothing more can be heard inside his car, apart from his continuous pleas._

 _They shouldn't be going through this. Robin shouldn't be doing this to her, difficulting a decision which is already a tough one, when months ago, he had promised he would always respect her reasons and they'd talked and agreed they wouldn't have a baby for now, for exactly that reason._

 _Robin knows that, and he was willing to wait to have a kid, but not when that child is already made and inside Regina's belly. No matter how much he loves Regina, he won't give up his baby, not a chance._

 _They linger for a moment, silently comforting each other and soothing their cries, until she pulls back and brings her hands to her own face, wiping her tears and informing him he should just get inside and start his classes that she'd be just behind him, she just needed to pull herself together before face everyone outside._

 _"No, I won't leave you alone," Robin argues and she can be outraged, but she doesn't protest at his insistence. She doesn't want to be alone, either, what she really needs is to keep her mind occupied and she loves seeing him teaching._

 _They walk to the range under an uncomfortable silence. Robin tries, more than once, to ask for her hand to hold like they always do when they walk, but she doesn't respond, just keeps walking in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest, glancing back once in a while to see if she's heading the right direction and keeping her pace when she confirms that he keeps following her._

 _"Mr. Locksley!" she just stops when a sweet voice reaches their ears, making the brunette lift her head slightly to see a boy running towards them, almost tripping and falling towards her if it wasn't for Robin to run and catch him by the arm, keeping him on his feet and smiling when he spots a red color on the little boy's cheeks as he looks shyly to the brunette beside his teacher._

 _"Be careful, mate," Robin smiles, watching as he got shy with her presence. For all the times she'd been watching his classes, Robin thinks she never had the chance to see this kid's. He's a genius, Robin's best student of the ten-year-old group, and he doesn't hesitate to introduce him to Regina, whom he was studying intrigued with his gaze, "This is my wife, Regina," Robin begins, capturing the attention of both of them as he continues, now addressing the brunette beside him, "And this is the top of my class, Henry."_

 _-/-_

"Mommy! Did you see it?" her thoughts are interrupted by her son's excited voice and big brown eyes staring at her, at the same time he points to the target he just hit with one of the arrows, showing her he'd been able to hit one of the marks, not close to the center, but he hit it, and she couldn't be prouder of her little boy.

He's looking at her with that huge smile on his face, and Robin notices a tiny hint of guilt on the smile she offers back, that he knows his son isn't capable of detecting but he is, letting him know she'd been distracted and had probably missed Roland's other shots too by the way she looks at the few arrows on the ground between them and the target.

The first attempts had ended with the arrow falling before hitting the marks, which was normal for the first times, but still, it had bothered Roland and now that Robin thinks about it, he haven't heard his wife voice some encouragement like he's sure she'd do if she was paying attention.

What was occupying her mind? He's curious to know, but the moment he's about to raise from his position beside his son and walk towards her to ask, he hears the little boy whining, his protests making Robin remains on his spot, realizing that his son probably noticed the same thing as him when he addresses his mother across from him, "You didn't see it."

The guilt is now obvious on her face, in her eyes when she looks away from her little boy or on her lips when the smile disappears to give room to her little pout, but Robin is fast and before she could apologise or say something else, he's already addressing their son, who focus his attention on his father as he calls for him.

"It's okay, buddy, this way you can show mommy how talent you're at this," Robin smiles, quickly glancing at his wife to make sure she's watching them, and she gives him a shy smile to apologize for her distraction a few moments ago.

Her attention is only on them at that moment, making it up for her reverie, and she doesn't take her eyes off them as Robin focuses his attention back on his son, making sure he's ready to marvel his mother with another good shot.

"Ready?" he asks, and Roland nods, studying the bow in his hand and trying to figure out the best way to hold it, "Remember, here," Robin helps, moving his son's left hand to the front of the bow, showing him the best spot for him to hold it steady in his hand, "Now-" he doesn't even have time to finish his words before Roland shifts in his father's arms, already standing sideways in front of the target and earning a proud smile from both his parents at the sight of their little boy, "That's it. Take this and put it on the bow," the blue-eyed man hands him an arrow, helping him to place it correctly so that the back of it could be locked on the string and the pointy end, aiming ahead, with a safe distance from his three-year-old, "Be careful with-"

"The point," Roland interrupts bored, finishing his father's words and earning a small giggle from his mother that almost gone unnoticed by the boys, highly concentrated on their task.

She's glad she'd allowed this little time on their morning for her son to try that sport. Roland really has talent for archery, something she's sure he'd inherited from his father, and she watches with pride how he places his little fingers on the string, just like Robin had told him, and pulls it back with his father's help before allowing the arrow to fly away from its support to hit the target, a little over to the side of the previous one he had shot.

"Amazing, honey!" she praises, receiving her son in her arms when he shoves the bow into his father's hands and runs towards the brunette, who rises from her seat to picking him up with the biggest smile on her lips and place a kiss on his cheek to congratulate him for his achievement.

He's a smart kid and had memorized the fundamental steps the first time Robin had told him, and she wishes they can have more moments like this, where she can watch her boys sharing this sport they can do together from now on.

"You were great, son," Robin approaches mother and son, ruffling the brown curls and watching as Roland reaches again for the bow in his hand, right after Regina places him back on the ground at his request.

"Can I choose another one?" the little boy asks, addressing his father and pointing to the various targets behind him, hoping Robin would let him try a more difficult one this time.

In his head, he'd already proved it he was good, and he's three, so he doesn't really understand the difference between the several targets, leaving the tough decision for his father, who would have to choose if he'd let his son try.

The truth is, Robin wants to talk to Regina, he can feel she's lost in her thoughts, not completely there with them like Robin wished, but he knew she probably has a reason for her distraction. So he carefully nods, telling him to lead the way that he'd be just behind, but without giving him the arrows, knowing better than give a weapon to his three-year-old without the supervision of one of his parents.

He watches as his son celebrates and runs forward to approach the targets, studying each one very carefully, since he needed to wait for his father to try another shot.

"Are you okay?" Robin asks, taking her by surprise with his question when he shifts his gaze from their son to look at her, taking a few steps forward to close the distance between them and make sure the little boy couldn't hear them.

He wasn't really far away from them, enough to overhear their conversation if they weren't careful, and Robin wanted her to feel free to talk to him so he could understand what's going on her head.

"Of course I am, why shouldn't I?" she asks, looking beyond him, for their son, who happily explored the place around them.

"I don't know, you seem... distracted," he explains, watching as the look on her face changes for one of realization.

"Oh, that... I'm just thinking," she replies, focusing her eyes on him now as she crosses her arms in front of her chest, continuing to explain what is on her head when she sees the puzzled look on his face, "I almost made us miss this."

He can spot the hint of apologies on her tone, and for a moment, he doesn't understand what she's talking about, not until her eyes focus, one more time, on the little boy playing behind them, letting him know she's thinking about the time she was considering giving Roland up for adoption. He still doesn't know what made her change her mind, he's more than grateful for that, but he has to admit that he'd like to know what had made her take that decision so suddenly. He has an idea, but every time he wants to ask it just doesn't seem the right time to bring that up. It's a very delicate matter and, to tell the truth, he's afraid how she may react, afraid that she'll regret her decision of keeping their son, but this moment seems the perfect one, and he knows if he won't ask now, he'd never do it and he'd never have his answer.

"Regina," he calls, drawing her attention back to him when he places his hands on her upper arms, blocking her view to making sure he has her full attention when he finally asks what he wanted for about three years, "What made you change your mind?" He wasn't expecting that reaction from her. The shy smile that forms on her lips as he brings that subject up, making her recall the moment she decided she wanted to be a mother as she answers him, "Henry."

-/-

 _"What did you think, Mrs. Locksley?"_ _  
_

 _"I'm not-" Regina interrupts her words, giggling as she watches Henry run excited toward her after he'd hit the bull's-eye on three targets, one after another, to end his lesson. She's not 'Mrs. Locksley'. She's married to Robin, but they'd both agreed to keep their names over 'business issues' that none of them wanted to specify. She'd tried to tell the boy she was Mills, Regina Mills, but apparently he'd thought Robin's last name fit her nicely, and why counter him when she liked the sound of it herself, as well? If she could, she'd change her name._ _She wanted nothing more than wearing her husband's name, starting to be addressed as 'Mrs. Locksley', but she'd received Emma's advice to keep her last name 'for the sake of her reputation at work', the blonde's exact words. So she remains Regina Mills to everybody, everybody but the kid in front of her who keeps the smile on his face as he waits for her answer._ _  
_

 _"You know what?" she returns the smile, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning down a bit as she pretends to whisper, knowing Robin could hear them either way, "I think you are already ahead of your teacher."_

 _The blissful laugh of the ten-year-old fills her ears, causing her to join him when she spots a not so amused Robin glancing at them over his shoulder while he picks the few arrows that had fallen from its container at the boy's waist._ _  
_

 _"'Your teacher' is cleaning up your mess," Robin quips, approaching his wife and student, and loosening the strap around the boy's waistband that holds the container with the arrows so he could take it back to where they used to keep the weapons, "I'll be right back. Wait here for Mother Superior, alright?"_

 _The boy nods, his gaze falling to the ground as suddenly the whole energy that was just beaming from him a few seconds ago disappears to give rise to a disappointment, that seems uncharacteristic of the boy. He'd been joyful the whole afternoon, making Regina forget about her own problems for a little while as she watched his class, the way he put all his commitment to the task at hand, showing everyone around him how he loved to practice that sport._

 _"Are you okay?" she asks, without really knowing if she could help him. She doesn't know anything about him, where he comes from, but he's a child and her pregnancy is causing her maternal instinct to make her worry more about this than she probably should, it's not her business and she doesn't want to get Robin in trouble just because she decided to stick her nose in one of his students' business._

 _"I don't like her," the boy mutters, showing he's also unsure if he should be talking to her about the woman who is responsible for him, when, at any time, someone could show up and listen him talking about her with a woman he barely knows. He'd met Regina just a few hours ago, but for some reason, she'd managed to make him trust her more than the other woman had been able for the past four years, so he puts aside his worries and just takes the moment to talk to her, "She's my guardian on the foster care system, and she almost made me quit Mr. Locksley's classes."_

 _Her breath gets caught in her throat at his words. He lives_ _in a group home? Maybe moving from family to family until someone adopts him for good. It must be terrifying, not be able to take anything for granted because, at any minute, he can be returned and is forced to go through the whole process over again._

 _She can't judge Henry's parents, she doesn't know their reasons or if anything had happened to them, but it breaks her heart to see that that sweet boy may never have a real family to protect him._

 _"But she didn't," she finally breaks the silence she realized has befallen them for some time now, fixing his brown hair with her fingers while she tries to make him see the bright side of his situation_.

 _She can't do much more. She doesn't know the Mother Superior he's trying to complain to her about, and she doesn't have any type of power over the boy, so she just wishes the time can help him to make his situation better._

 _"Because Mr. Locksley stepped in," the shy smile is back on his lips as it always is every time he mentions her husband's name. He must have been a huge support, no, he is still someone with whom Henry can talk, report anything that can be bothering the boy, she noticed by the bond between them. Robin is great with kids and they love him as well._

 _"Boy or girl?" her thoughts are interrupted by the boy's voice again, and for a moment, she's lost, still thinking about how Robin probably had helped Henry to keep his classes, to fully understand from where Henry's question had come from. But then she sees how his gaze shifts from her face to her belly to her face one more time, and she understands what he's asking._

 _"Boy," she answers sadly, trying her best to not allow the boy to see how that situation is not the joyful one for them, as it has tended to be for most of the people who are about to become parents._ _  
_

 _She thinks about Henry, about his situation and how she is the one who can prevent her son from going through a similar situation when he has two parents at home who have the conditions to raise him._ _  
_

 _She's so torn._

 _Between take a chance and try to give her son a better chance in life, or just keep him and do the best she can as a mother to protect him at all costs._ _  
_

 _"He's lucky. He has really good parents," the boy replies, taking her by surprise as she lets his words move her more than she probably should. But he's so kind, and a kid who probably never really knew what it is to have the love of two parents, but, nevertheless, is praising her in such a manner._

 _"Henry," Robin's voice interrupts their moment, calling him from a few feet away and drawing their attention for him and for the brunette standing beside him, dressed in a blue outfit and with her hair pinned back, revealing the strict look she wears on her face as she watches the boy saying goodbye to his teacher and his wife._ _  
_

 _She must be his guardian. No wonder the boy doesn't like_ _her,_ _since she doesn't make any efforts to look friendly._ _  
_

 _"Is she-"_

 _"Regina, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Robin doesn't even let her finish her question as soon as he spots the tear that is running through her cheek, wiping it away from her skin and placing his hand on her belly, worried it may be something wrong with the baby. She has been a nervous wreck the whole day, due to the pregnancy, which doesn't help her situation at all._

 _"We're keeping him," she whispers to the small space between them, almost inaudible, but she knows Robin had heard him when she sees his eyes widening in astonishment, tears prickling the back of them at her revelation, but he's confused, shocked, she doesn't know which one, but he's not jumping for joy._

 _"What?" he asks, afraid he'd misunderstood her words, that it's just his imagination playing tricks on him or a spur-of-the-moment thing after they had spent the afternoon with Henry. He needs to make sure that's exactly what she decided, they are talking about a child, their child, "Regina-"_

 _"I want my son, Robin," she stops him, bringing her hand beside his on her belly and rubbing it gently to finally feel the sensation of having a human life growing inside her. They'd created this together, so now they'd face it as a family too, be the best version of themselves to raise that baby the best possible manner, "We can do this, right?"_

 _"Of course, we can!" he pulls her into a hug, and a kiss, and a hug again, everything he can to make her see he's in this with her, that they can be good parents as long as she gives them a chance. He's so glad she'd not given up on them, on their son, he knows they can provide him everything he needs, "I'm looking forward to meeting you, little one."_

 _-/-_

"He reminds me of Henry," she smiles, addressing her husband, but with her eyes focused on their little boy, who surprises them for keeping himself entertained for the whole time they've been talking. She never heard from the boy again. Maybe he'd finally found a family who gives him the love he deserves, or maybe he'd just given up on the sport he used to love. Regina really doesn't believe the second option, but she has no way of knowing, so she has no choice but hoping for the best, "You heard anything from him?"

It's just curiosity, but she can't help but feel a bit of disappointment when Robin shakes his head, informing her that he hasn't seen him since about the time she gave birth to Roland, and wondering why is she asking him that, right now.

"I was hoping I could thank him," she smiles, wrapping her arms around his middle and pulling herself into his embrace as she watches the boy running toward them, probably tired of waiting for his father to try another shot.

"Papa,"

"I know," Robin chuckles, together with Regina, who frees her husband from her grip to let him follow their son for a last round of archery before they have to part ways and meet their co-workers in their meetings, "Let's go."

###

"Wow, wow, what's this, mate?" Killian opens the door to his office, stopping in his tracks when he's faced with the image of his co-worker carrying his child in his arms, together with a small bag where they'd brought some of Roland's toys, hoping to keep him entertained while Robin does his best to not take too long in his meeting, "This is not a kindergarten."

"Where is she?" Robins asks, sitting his son on the chair behind a wooden desk and ignoring his friend's remark regarding the little boy, who quickly grabs one of his animals out of his backpack to play while his father is discussing with 'uncle Killy', "I'll need her to keep an eye on him."

"You what?" Killian almost chokes in his own words, already picturing the woman's face when Robin ask her to watch his son while he's in his meeting. She doesn't love children. In fact, she's not good at taking care of them, but what other option he has?

"Would you prefer if I take him inside?" Robin asks, keeping his voice down so his son couldn't hear them and pointing to the room where they'd have the meeting, and no, neither of them would prefer that if they wanted to keep Robin's job a secret from his wife.

"She'll love the new task," Killian quips, immediately keeping his mouth shut when he spots the blonde woman enter the room, with her coffee in one hand, and stopping instantly in her tracks when she spots the small figure of a three-year-old occupying her chair behind her desk.

"What is this, Locksley?"

"Mal," Robin greets, turning on his spot to face 'the dragon' as they call her between coworkers, without never letting her know about such nickname. She's not that bad, she really isn't, she's just too much devoted to work and it's a woman who works with a bunch of guys, without any more females to even the odds, so they really think she's doing great, "I believe you haven't met my son, Roland."

"This is not a place for children," she ignores, placing her bag on the back of the chair, the coffee on the table, and crossing her arms in front of her chest, standing beside the little boy since her workplace is being 'invaded', "Are you leaving?"

Leaving? What about the meeting? He'd brought his son because no one could watch him and so he didn't miss the bloody meeting. He's not leaving until that subject is closed, so the sooner he ask her to watch his son, the sooner he'll be out of her desk, "Can you watch him while we're in there?"

He was expecting another remark from their secretary, even a quickly 'no' that would make him almost beg, but he wasn't expecting that reaction from her. She just remained in silence. Staring at his little boy and studying how he played with his toys, without really disturbing anyone around him. He could convince her, Robin is more than sure she'll give in and end up keeping an eye on Roland.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" she asks, causing a smirk to form on Robin's lips, one he actually makes sure to get rid of before she could notice and raise the walls back around her. He won't tease her, he's grateful she's willing to do that for him, so it's better if he won't push his luck. "Come here," Robin mutters, picking up his son to place him on the chair across from her, on the other side of the desk, freeing her seat so she can work normally like she wasn't babysitting at the same time, "Daddy has to work so I need you to stay here, alright? How about you draw mommy a picture?"

Of course he wants to make a surprise for his mother. Robin knew his answer even before the eager nod with his head, so he places a piece of paper in front of him, together with some crayons he was able to find around the office, and leaves what its left from the task of watching his son to his co-worker, to make his way toward the other room where Will is already waiting for him.

"Congratulations on the job, mate," Robin walks into the room, patting his friend on his shoulder before continuing his way toward his seat, without noticing the puzzled look his words had caused on his friend, now staring at him and looking for a sign he was messing with him.  
But it doesn't seem he was joking. He was talking about some job that Will should know about, because, apparently, he had completed. What was he talking about? Will hasn't been assigned to a job for a while now, he has just been doing office work, which just leaves him more confused with the whole conversation until he remembers the news he'd heard the night before, about the two deaths of the Darlings brothers.

"Robin, are you serious? You're talking about the Darlings, right?" he asks, joking aside, because this can be more serious than they think. If this is a bloody joke...

"Yeah, of course, you wanted the job, right?" Robin replies, a little confused himself now that he notices Will doesn't seem so happy about the whole thing. He watches as his friend straightens himself on his seat, placing his chin on his joined hands and letting Robin know his mind is already floating around, "Will?"

"I thought it was you-"

"How? I just do what I'm told and I hadn't the order yet," Robin returns, wondering who could be involved in that night if not them, "Do you think it can be someone from here?"

They just wish it is. If there's a stranger messing up with their work and doing the things for them, it will be much more difficult for everybody. They'd have to deal with it and between all the work they already have to do, they have to say they don't need another problem to make everything harder.

"I don't know, mate," Will answers, hearing Robin sigh at the fact that they can't do much about this, apart from trying to find out who can be that person.

So Robin pushes that subject out of his mind and asks for the white envelope that contains the documents meant for the two colleagues, studying the words on the paper and stopping when he spots the name written on the bottom of the page.

"We finally got him," Robin smiles, already expecting the similar reaction his friend has when Robin tosses the paper across the table so Will could be on the same page as him, regarding their next target. "Malcolm," he smiles too, continuing to scan the paper under the amused look of his co-worker, until Will's smile disappear to give way to a puzzled look, immediately worrying Robin, "You won't believe this."

"Malcolm," he smiles too, continuing to scan the paper under the amused look of his co-worker, until Will's smile disappear to give way to a puzzled look, immediately worrying Robin, "You won't believe this."

"What?" Robin asks promptly, already picturing in his head another problem or something he'd missed when he was reading the paper, just relaxing when Will explained the reason for his surprise. "He's known as 'Peter Pan'," Will makes his dramatic voice, earning a laugh from his friend seated in front of him, at the information Robin had let escaped when he had been studying the target, "Pretty badass." "Indeed," Robin mocks, bringing the mug with his drink, that is always waiting for him every time he arrives work, to his mouth to take a sip from it and cease his laugh as he mutters, "Peter Pan."

"He's known as 'Peter Pan'," Will makes his dramatic voice, earning a laugh from his friend seated in front of him, at the information Robin had let escaped when he had been studying the target, "Pretty badass." "Indeed," Robin mocks, bringing the mug with his drink, that is always waiting for him every time he arrives work, to his mouth to take a sip from it and cease his laugh as he mutters, "Peter Pan."

"Indeed," Robin mocks, bringing the mug with his drink, that is always waiting for him every time he arrives work, to his mouth to take a sip from it and cease his laugh as he mutters, "Peter Pan."

###

"What's this?" Regina breaks into her superior's office, throwing the newspaper over the desk in front of her and knocking down a few pens with the movement as she shows the man the morning news, regarding the two men that had been killed the night before, "I thought both jobs were mine."

She knows she shouldn't talk to him like this. He's her boss, in any case, but she's upset. She has been upset since last night in Mary Margaret's house when she'd watched that same news on television as she shared a drink with her husband, with whom she wasn't allowed to share her professional problems since he couldn't know about her real job. So, sooner or later, she'd have to get rid of that anger, and that happens to be with the man responsible for her.

"I'm afraid this is more complicated than a matter of pride, dearie," the man in the black suit throws the newspaper away, focusing his attention back on the papers he was reading before she interrupted, which just leaves Regina, even more, angry with the fact he's ignoring her on purpose, knowing she won't give up until she gets her answer.

"To whom you gave my job Gold?" she asks, noticing the smirk on his lips as she finishes her question as if he was waiting for her to say exactly that.

That man is always a mystery, the most manipulative person she has ever had the pleasure of meeting, the best in his business, and she has to admit she felt flattered when she had been transferred to this town so she could work together with this man. He's a hard person to work with, but so is Regina, and she always admitted she likes a good challenge.

"I was hoping you could answer me that," he simply replies, causing the brunette to raise her brows, not really believing what she is hearing, coming from the man that is supposed to know everything that is happening inside that organization. If he doesn't know, how is she supposed to have the answer?

"Excuse me? If I knew that-"

"I'm well aware you have no idea," he interrupts her, and now she's sure he's making fun of her. Or else is just wasting time until finally says what he wants to say, because she knows he has something in store for her, but is just annoying her to the point she'll lower her guard and do whatever he says. She won't, "We have enemies, Regina. Competition. And we have to keep the eyes open if we don't want to get behind."

"Now it's my fold?" she raises her voice, causing the man to glance at her, a quick gesture, but enough to have her regain the composure of an employee, even if she wasn't just another one. She is lost. At that point, she's not understanding what he's trying to tell her or ask her, she doesn't have a clue, but she knows there's something more to that story, "I don't understand."

"I need your expertise to find this person," he explains, surprising her with his genuineness as he continues to search through all the papers on his desk, apparently finding the one he has been looking for when he focuses his gaze on Regina and hands her the sheet, watching as she scans the information there, "but this is the priority. Make sure you don't miss this one."

Her eyes light up at the task in her hand. It's the one she was looking for, the one she has been asking for some time now, but that she knew it wasn't the right time yet. But now it was. Now she'd take another step in her career.

"Do you think you need a backup team?" he asks, making sure she has all the means necessaries to complete that job, knowing he could be a dangerous one for her if she would all by herself.

"To deal with a 'Peter Pan'? You can bet I don't."

* * *

 **So, what'd you think? :)**

 **About the pregnancy part, I tried to give you the pov of both Robin and Regina, because I think it was important, I hope it had worked. And Henry... I couldn't leave him out of the story, and I can say that I'm still thinking about it, but I'm almost sure we'll see him again. Do you want to share your thoughts about his character? :P**

 **I hope you liked and thank you for the reading!**


	5. Uncovered Wounds

Chapter 5. Uncovered Wounds

Robin is worried.

He's worried about his son, about what can happen to his little boy if something bad happens with himself on the job. He's about to face one of the main threats to this town, a man he never saw and that he's just heard about as one of the dangerous and unpredictable men behind the several murders that have been happening...

He's worried about Regina, that her life could be in danger if he fails or makes a mistake, giving a hint to his identity.

He can't have that. He can't have his family threatened, and how will Regina react if she finds out he has been keeping this secret from her? There's no room for error. He can't fail and he won't. He's expecting a quick and clean job. Will is helping him and they'll catch this man and bring him to their superior to then decide what they should do with him.

They need to make him talk, first of all, understand if there are more people involved in all of this and find out who they are, because this has gone on for long enough. Three years is a really long time, and the second one had been quiet, but now things have been complicating and it's time to end this madness.

So Robin and Will make their way towards the forest on the edge of the town, just the two men, but enough to cover the area that they were told it'll be the vulnerable point to catch their target. They don't know who is with him, he's certainly not walking through the woods alone, which just makes their job harder for not knowing who they'll need to face before they can reach their main goal, but they are prepared, carrying their best weapons and all their bravery.

Robin goes ahead, walking through the middle of the trees, in the desolate area of the forest, while Will follows him right behind, watching their backs so there will be no chance of being surprised.

There's no sign of anyone, but they know their job means patience, especially when it doesn't depend on them and they have to wait for their moment to strike.

He sees Will pointing to the ground, making him a sign as to ask if that spot is a good one for them to wait, and it is, it's not too empty, with some vegetation that can cover them, but not too much that they can't see clearly if someone shows up. So Robin shrugs, nods his head and glances disapprovingly at his co-worker when he settles himself on the ground, leaning against a tree trunk like they're walking around and not in a mission. They can't drop their guard. They don't know what they'll be facing, so Robin makes him rise again, each one taking their position for when they'll have to take action.

They wait for about half an hour, without any words between the two men, and everything seems peaceful. The sun is high in the sky, the place is silent, with just the sound of the few birds echoing around them to keep them company and the cracking noise of branches as someone walks by... Wait. Footsteps?  
Robin is quickly on his movement, silently taking a few steps forward as few seconds later, he's following the sound with his eyes, trying to find out the source of it, but without any luck at first. He's sure it's not their target, they would have noticed him longer, but whoever it is, is messing with their job and that can't be.  
Without a second thought, Robin pulls out an arrow, setting it on the bow and releasing the weapon as quickly as it leaves their sight.

Everything happens so fast.

In a matter of seconds, a light reaches the men's eyes, knocking both of them down as they land on their backs with the thud of their bodies hitting the foul ground.

###

Regina walks through the forest with her gun in her waistband. Her black hair is pinned back in a ponytail, at the same time her sunglasses block the sunlight from hurting her eyes, as she keeps her hurried pace through the uneven ground of the woods. She's alone, had refused any help on the field and had just accepted her team to monitor everything from the outside, keeping in touch with them by an earpiece that allows her to hear every instruction.

The voice in her ear is telling her to hurry, saying something that she can't quite understand as she focuses on reaching her destination, but that sounds like a warning that she's not the only one who wants to catch that man.

 _'Again?'_ It's just what crosses her mind as she remembers the talk with Gold a few days before. She needs to find who is standing in the middle of all her jobs and put an end to it before whoever it is can gain ground. But now she has to focus on what she's doing, so she pushes all that thoughts out of her head and keeps her pace through the trees. She tries to remain silent, moving fast as she searches for the best spot to put her feet, but it's impossible to keep it down when the ground she's walking is full with leaves and branches, cracking every time she takes a step.

But then she stops dead in her tracks.

An arrow hits the tree beside her, startling her and making her turn around, releasing a wave of magic towards where the weapon had come from. What is she doing? She can't get noticed before she completes the job and she's sure throwing magic over the place is not a great help. She only hopes she didn't come too much attention.

So she remains still for a few seconds, taking the opportunity to look closely to the arrow beside her, and she frowns, it reminds her of...

"Regina!" the voice in her ear draws her attention, releasing her from her trance and making her focus one more time on the task at hand, "You have to move!"

It's just at that moment that she notices she's completely unshielded. She should be hiding herself among the bushes or, at least, trying to blend in, but she's just frozen in her place, her hands trembling from the magic she just released, at the same time the sound of footsteps makes her get down on her knees, protecting herself as she tries to peek between the vegetation to see who is standing just a few meters from her.

This not what she was expecting. It's far from her first thought when she spotted that arrow stuck in that tree. She was sure someone had found her and had tried to stop her, but when she finally had been able to see who was standing across from her in the middle of that forest, she just got... confused.

There they were, two kids standing face to face with each other, the one she could see his face should have about 16 years old, and he was talking to the other kid, saying something Regina couldn't decipher from her spot on the ground.

She couldn't see the face of the younger boy, but she could see that he was carrying a content with arrows on his waist, together with a bow in his hand, letting her know who had almost hit her with that weapon.

Great, it couldn't be worse. She is trying to get a job done and the last thing she was expecting was two kids to appear right where she should be catching the man. This isn't right.

"We have a problem," she whispers to the team behind her earpiece, letting herself sit fully on the ground behind the bush. She can't act when there're kids in the middle, she will have to find another way if she wants to catch Malcolm, "There are children playing in the field."

She peeks through the tree one more time, watching as the two boys remain in their spot, just talking like they are waiting for something or someone. Worst timing, she really believed she would be able to finish this today, but now she was stopped by two kids, who decided that it was a good day to play in the forest.

There's not much she can do. She's already picturing Gold's face when she tells him she wasn't able to complete the job because of two kids, but she doesn't care, though. She won't hurt children and she won't act with them standing in the middle.

She's ready to quit already, adjusting the gun at her waist and trying to keep quiet as she slightly stands, just the suffice to have her taking a few steps without being caught. But then she has the voice in her ear talking to her again, the words making her stops in her tracks immediately and stare closely at the two boys, "What are you doing, Regina? That's Malcolm!"

###

"What the-" Robin groans as he tries to lift his back off the ground, his skin aching from the probable scratches he had earned with the fall, but he doesn't pay much attention to it, just forces himself to a seated position, scanning the surroundings in search of the source of that magic, while he waits for his co-worker to stand too.

She can't see anything, at least not something that could cause that attack, but he also hasn't moved too much, so he raises to his knees, approaches the bushes in front of them and peeks through the vegetation to the path across from them.

He can't believe what he sees. His eyes widen at the sight in front of him, and he fails to pay attention to the words coming from his friend beside him, who appears to be protesting about their fall a few minutes ago.

"What is it, mate?" Robin's co-worker asks when he notices the shocked expression on his friend's face, peeking himself through the bush when he doesn't receive an answer from the blue-eyed man, "Shit, that's Malcolm."

Robin instantly shifts his attention to him, frowning and looking completely taken aback by the fact that their target is a kid. Because he is. He's a teenager that, apparently, life hadn't been fortunate for him, but it's not that that is really surprising Robin.

"I know the kid he has with him," the blue-eyed man explains, pulling out his arrow and bow, already setting the weapon when he's interrupted by his friend.

"Wow, Robin, what are you doing?" he asks, placing a hand on his co-worker's arm, an attempt to halt his movements and talk some sense to him before he could do something he'll regret later, "We have to catch him, and I'd prefer doing it without hurting a kid if we don't have to."

"Will, I have to get that boy out of there!" Robin insists, already pulling the string of the bow, Will's hand making difficult for Robin to complete the movement, "Let go of my arm!"

"Robin, who's that kid?" Will asks confused, without releasing his friend and instead, pulling his arm in an attempt to make him look at him.

"He was my student!"

But then it's too late. Robin's hands slip from the string and the arrow lands right in front of the two boys, drawing their attention and almost compromising their cover.

###

"What?" Regina mutters to herself, confused when she sees the arrow stopping in front of the two boys.

What is happening? There's someone else in the middle of all of that that's ruining her job and she can't even react firmly. She should have thought of a backup plan, especially after she knew that now she has competition.

But what she can do now? The boys are already well aware that someone is chasing them, which will just make her task harder.

"Get out of there, Regina," the voice in her ear interrupts her thoughts, and Regina can say she doesn't like the idea. She hates to give up, and this is too important to leave it behind, especially when the next opportunity she will have, will be much more difficult to complete the task.

So she remains in her spot, freezing when the boy with her back to her finally turns around, probably scanning the place around them in search of the threat.

"Henry?" she mutters as soon as she recognizes those features, three years older, but the same look in his eyes, that hazel eyes that got her attention back then. He was such an amazing kid, what is he doing with Malcolm? She's so confused. First, it was said to her that the murderer she's looking for is a kid, and now he has Henry with him? She has to react, do something to help Robin's student, but then he disappears in a cloud of smoke, together with the other boy, leaving a confused Regina behind, who calls his name again, this time louder, without remember she's still on a mission, and she can't reveal her identity to anyone that maybe it's still out there.

"Regina, get out of there!" her team is calling her attention again. It's not just Malcolm who has a threat. Someone is messing with her job and she has to be much more careful about her safety than ever. Everything is already ruined, so this time she really focuses on herself, flicking her wrist so in a matter of seconds her own body is surrounded by her purple smoke, taking her back to a safest place.

###

"Henry?"

"Regina?" Robin stops in his tracks, glancing around as he's almost sure he had heard his wife's voice, calling for the same kid he'd spotted just a few minutes ago. He's seeing things, hearing things, and almost revealing his identity if he can't control himself. This should be his main priority. Keeping himself and his family safe, and in order to accomplish that, he can't really be calling for his wife in the middle of a job.

"Robin, are you mad?" Will stops his pace too, looking back to his friend and urging him to keep walking if he wants to get back to said wife safe and sound after the mess he'd created with the arrow, "Shut your mouth and let's get out of here."

"I heard her, Will," Robin insists, remaining in his spot, which just makes Will roll his eyes and take a few steps back to meet his co-worker where he stands.

"Robin, you already created enough problems. Now, get moving and let's go," Will replies, resuming his walk without stopping again, just knowing Robin would admit he's right and would follow him.

He follows, but not before he glances around them one more time, making sure there's really nobody left in that forest, the thoughts of his wife's voice calling for the boy joining him all the way out of that place.

###

"I can't believe this, Emma!" Regina enters her office, followed right behind by her friend, who is trying to make her stop and talk to her since she arrived the building from her job. She lets herself fall into her chair, waiting for her friend to do the same on the seat across from her, and she finally stops her protest to just sigh and address the blonde in front of her, "There's someone else."

They already knew that before, but now is official. Someone is trying to spoil or get her job, she isn't even sure which option, but she knows what she has to do, knows what Gold already asked her to do, and it will be her main priority now since she can't complete any other job with this competition acting right behind her, "I'm gonna find who this person is."

Of course she will. Emma doesn't doubt for a second that her friend is more than capable of finding the identity of this person, she just hopes it isn't...

"Do you have any clue?" the blonde woman asks, trying to just sound supporter of her idea when, in fact, she wants to know if this competition can be the organisation of both her boyfriend and her friend's husband. If it is, they are screwed, in a big trouble, because Emma knows what it comes next and it's something she won't be joyful to see.

Luckily, at least Emma thinks this way, her friend shakes her head, letting her know that she's completely lost, she doesn't know where to start this search, and Emma nods her head, halting her movements when her friend's voice reaches her ears one more time, "Unless we can identify this person from his weapon."

Regina has a smirk in her lips, making the blonde woman get her breath caught in her throat when the brunette opens her hand and with a magic move, the arrow that was once stuck in the tree beside her appears in her palm, causing Emma to widen her eyes at the sight.

She knows Robin's weapons, and Regina knows her husband practices archery, she just doesn't know he has a similar job, unlike Emma.

"I can take care of this myself," Emma offers, taking the arrow from Regina's hand faster than she intended, causing the brunette to frown at her friend's reaction to the revelation, "It's a boring job and you have other things to focus, much more important. I'll let you know if we can link this to someone."

Regina is still confused, she can't say she isn't, but she never doubted her friend and if she can deal with that while Regina focuses on other things that can lead them to this person, then it can be an added value.

"Thanks, Mrs. Swan," Regina quips, smiling and failing to notice the breath of relief coming from her friend when she returns the smile to the brunette.

Not for a second Emma thought in lying to Regina. She'll try to find to whom the weapon belongs, and if it has something to do with Robin then... she'll have to inform her, but maybe she can find a way to help her friend to work things. She knows what it is like falling for the 'enemy'. She went through that too.

"Emma?" Regina draws her attention, frowning at the reverie of her friend, who clearly wasn't paying attention to Regina's last words, "Is everything okay?"

Yes. No. Kind of? What she can say?

"Yes," Emma chuckles, shaking her head and focusing all her attention on her friend this time, "Tell me."

Regina is not convinced, knows better than believe her friend's answer, but she'll make sure she'll talk to her later, she has to know if she knows something about this issue first, "Malcolm. He had a boy with him, do you know anything about this?"

She has been thinking about Henry since she saw the boy's face in the forest. What was he doing with Malcolm? Why? Was that the reason he disappeared three years ago?

She wants answers, know what happened and save him if necessary too. But Emma shakes her head, so confused as Regina, and answers her with another question, asking her why she wants to know that.

"I know him," Regina explains, keeping to herself how the boy made her realise she wanted to keep her baby, be a mother, because now was not the time. She could tell her that story another day if she wanted to. For now, she just answers her with the minimum for her to understand, "He was Robin's student."

No. He couldn't be. Emma's breath got caught in her throat one more time at the thought that maybe this wouldn't be so easy and she was now almost sure Robin could be a part of that. What if the arrow Regina gave her was really Robin's? What if he was working with Malcolm and not against him? She couldn't believe that. He worked with Killian, her boyfriend, he would tell her if something was getting out of control, right? But what if he didn't know too?

"Emma!" Regina calls her attention when the blonde hits the desk with her fists, causing the arrow to fall to the floor, as the brunette tries to make her focus her attention on her again and realise what she'd just done.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I-"

"What's happening? Talk to me," Regina insists, knowing something is bothering her friend, "Do you need-"

"It's been a long day, I think we just need to go home," Emma interrupts, picking the weapon off the ground and standing from her seat to walk towards the door, just stopping to address her friend one last time, "Will you stay?"

###

"We're screwed, Robin, screwed!" Will protests, pacing the room under the annoyed look of his friend, who is seated on his chair at his desk, a thoughtful look on his face as he tries to recall the events of their day, a tough task when he has a co-worker just snapping at him instead of trying to help, "You almost revealed our identity. And the arrow... What were you thinking?"

"He had a kid with him, Will!" Robin snaps back, sighing and calming himself, because all that confusion will not help them to think of a solution. They need to calm down, join forces and think what they would do now with this all new information. They have a kid in the middle and now they can be sure someone else is trying to mess with their job, "I know him."

"So now this is personal?" Will replies, without stopping his pace, which was just helping Robin to get more nervous as the time went by. Now Robin understands why Will wasn't cut out for field work, he's too much nervous and it's not helping at all their situation, "You would just throw it all away-"

"Can you just... sit and help me think?" Robin says, trying to lower his tone so his friend could do the same, watching as he finally takes the seat in front of him.

"I tell you what we'll do," Wills starts, drawing the attention of Robin, who is just hoping his idea could really be a help. He really didn't know what they should go next, if they should just stop for a while and make sure they are safe, or if they should end this as quickly as possible. Either way, listen Will's proposal wouldn't hurt, "You'll find who the other player is, because there's one, before he could find us himself. And then you know what to do. Our job will always be compromised as long as we have this on our way."

He's right. He can be annoying, but this time, he's right. The first thing they have to do is find who it is the other person and get it out of their way. It's the only way of continuing their job like before.

"Alright, Will. How do we find him?" that is a valid question and they don't have any clue to its answer, which just makes his friend to remain silent, shaking his head as he thinks of something. They don't know anything about this person apart from the possibility that can be the same as the death of the other Darling brother, but that it's not the suffice to lead them somewhere, unless... "Do you think it was this person who hit us with his magic?"

Will's eyes widen with hope. This is something. This can be a good clue for them to start, they just need to know how to explore that information.

"We can go back there tomorrow and-"

"Robin, stop there," Will interrupts, studying his friend's suggestion as the blue-eyed man just waits, already rolling his eyes at his friend's hesitation. They need to figure this as soon as possible, why was he always holding back? "We almost blow our cover, do you think is wise get back there the day after?"

Maybe it's not, maybe it is. They don't have many options, and if they wait too long, any clue that can still be there, can disappear at any time.

"We have to go, Will. And if everyone thinks as you, then no one will be there tomorrow," Robin smirks, crossing his arms in front of him and raising an eyebrow, something he'd caught from his wife, "What do you say?"

###

Regina opens the door of their house later that night. The fresh scent of her shampoo and her clean clothes invading her senses, and she thanks Emma for, from the beginning, remember her to always have a change of clothes in her office for this kind of situations, when she would arrive at the department covered in dust and dirt.

She can't stop thinking about her friend, what had happened to unleash such reaction from her earlier when they were talking, and she considers to call her, try to talk to her one more time, despite the fact she doesn't seem to want to talk about that issue. Maybe she should just let her rest, or wait until being her who comes to her to talk, either one of the options is telling her to wait, give her friend a moment and then decide what she should do.

So she tries to clear her head from that topic, her task getting a bit easier when she feels strong arms around her waist, causing a smile to immediately appear on her lips as his wander through her neck.

"Look who finally got home," it's not a critic, nor a reprimand, she notices for his tone that he's glad to have her home, to spoil her as much as he can, judging by the soft kisses he leaves, and by the way his nose caresses her skin, "I missed you."

She fails to stop the giggle that leaves her mouth, amused by the fact she's just about one hour late, but that for them seems like an eternity until they could be together like this, like a couple on their honeymoon phase and not the married couple they are for about four years. She now is sure their fights always make their relationship stronger, nothing has been able to break down what they have and she's proud of them for making it work.

So she turns in his embrace, her lower lip trapped between her teeth as she meets his gaze, deep blue eyes staring right back at her and making her go weak on her knees when he closes the distance between them and captures her lips in a lingering and passionate kiss.

She loves when he is so affectionate, so devoted and caring in the way he shows his love for her, it makes her feel confident. She doesn't doubt he loves her, not for a second, but she has to admit she likes when he makes these little things, the simple gesture of greeting her when she comes home it's one of her favourite things, especially when he shares it with their little boy. His little frame running down the hall and calling for his 'mama!' when she opens the door.

Roland. He's probably asleep by now, but she doesn't want to be surprised and doesn't want to stop what they're doing either, so she breaks the kiss, puts some distance between them and forces the words to leave her mouth between her quick breaths, "Roland?"

The answer isn't quick, at least not as quick as she'd like to, because she misses his lips already, as he just smiles at her, pressing his forehead to hers and caressing her cheek with his fingers. So provocative. She likes when they take their time, but not when her day had been chaotic and the only thing she wants right now is to relax.

"He's asleep," he whispers, noticing the way she stares at his lips as he speaks, and then as he smiles, teasing her about her reaction, "I think you're safe."

No, she's not. Not when he traps her lips between his one more time, more desperate, more deep, his tongue seeking entrance to meet hers, at the same time his hands pull her closer to him, earning a moan on the back of her throat at the contact.

"But you have to keep quiet," he teases, picking her up and allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carries them to the living room, because they can't remain in the foyer, right at the bottom of the stairs, if she isn't able to keep it down.

They shouldn't even be doing that out of their room with a three-year-old at home, and maybe he should just move them to their room already, or maybe he would pamper her just a little bit right there, because he's already too much comfortable on that couch with her.

So he doesn't move an inch. Just loses himself in the kiss they share, on the way she keeps him on top of her. Roland would look for them in their room first, so Robin is confident they are able to hear him before he really reaches them.

"You smell amazing," he praises when he releases her lips to bury his nose in her hair, the one she just washed at work before going home in an attempt to mask the scent of the dust and the dirt of the forest.

She never thought he'd notice, he doesn't usually focus on these things when they are like this, all desperate for each other, it just tends to be all about her pleasure, about make her feel good, loved. So his comment doesn't flatter her, just causes her to widen her eyes with nerves, desperately trying to come up with a valid reason for taking a shower at work, "I..."

But he doesn't seem to care, because her attempt to give him an explanation has him capturing her mouth once again, interrupting her words as he bites her lower lip, earning a gasp and a grind of her hips against his.

She's done with the tease. He wants him right now, right on that couch, because she's already panting in anticipation, searching blindly for that damn top button of his shirt and releasing it from its confines when she finally finds it.

She unbuttons one... two... three...

"Babe, we should-" she knows what he's about to say, and he's right, maybe they should move this to their room, but she's so ready already and break this contact so they can just hide in their room will spoil the moment they built until then. Not a chance. They can always close the door.

She shushes him with a quick peck, right before she shifts the attention to his jaw, kissing and nibbling at his skin, and he immediately relaxes, closes his eyes and allows her to resume her task of releasing him of his shirt, the fabric being quickly tossed somewhere onto the floor when she finishes.

He's as impatient as her to get rid of that clothes, so when her hands find the hem of his undershirt and lift it with the intent to take it off, he's more than willing to help, and the white vest is removed from his body in one movement, more sudden than she intended, causing Robin to hiss in pain under her touch.

"What is it?" she freezes, placing her hands on his cheeks to make him look at her, right after the shirt is long forgotten on the floor, their proximity preventing her from seeing what Robin is now trying to hide.

This was a really bad idea, he totally forgot about the burn on his chest or the scars on his back, the ones he earned with the fall that day in the forest, and the ones that can get him in real trouble if Regina sees it. Who can blame him? He has a wife at home, the person he wants to make happy and loves more than anything, and she's practically asking him to make love to her, right there in their living room, who will remember about those bloody scars?

But now there's nothing he can do, apart from offering her a minimally credible explanation for that accident, that preferably isn't about a murderer and how he needs to catch that man as soon as possible.

"Robin?" her voice is soft in his ear, bringing him back to reality when she notices he's distracted, her hands sliding down to his back as her thumb that was caressing his skin stops abruptly as soon as she feels the scratches under her touch, "What-"

It doesn't help, but Regina pushes him back by his shoulders, forcing him to sit straight and turn around as she does the same, her eyes widening when she spots the wounds on once he just had smooth skin.

How did he do that? He has several cuts staining his back and a bruise that immediately makes Regina run her fingers through it, tricking the urge she feels of touch the worst wounds. She scans the damaged skin attentively, trying to come up with a reason for that miserable sight, but who better than the very man to tell her what had happened, "Robin,"

"I know. But I don't want you to worry," he interrupts, turning to her and placing his palm on her cheek at the same time he offers her a genuine smile. Great. She will ask him the reason and he didn't even had time to think of something to tell her, but then her gaze falls to his chest, her eyes widening when she sees his back it's not the only thing he'd injured, "What?"

"How did you do that?" she asks, staring at the burn on his chest and causing him to do the same. He doesn't even need to answer, there's only a reason for the redness on his skin and she knows quite well what causes that type of injuries.

Magic.

He got hit by magic. In a flash, the memories of earlier fill her head, the two arrows she spotted on the field, one that hit the tree right beside her and made her release the thing that probably made that to his skin. No. It can't be him.

"I..." he doesn't finish his words, but she's so taken aback that she doesn't ask him the question again, knowing all too well that she's the cause of that. Her magic is the cause of his wounds.

She is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice her hand moving to meet his chest, her fingertips brushing the damaged skin as a soft light begins to leave her palm.

"Regina..." his voice is enough to make her pull her hand back immediately, noticing how her fingers tremble with that strange and powerful urge to heal him, right there in front of his eyes because she loves him and now she's certain that it was her who caused that. But she can't, the realisation that her own husband is the person she's looking for hits her like a tonne of bricks, and if he's the competition, what if he's looking for her too?

"Regina, what's that?" he asks, clearly referring to the light in her hand, and she can't remain there, she has to protect herself above all the things, so she ignores the confused look on his face and runs away from that living room, grabbing her coat on the way, Robin's voice calling her name is the last thing she hears before she shuts the front door behind her.

* * *

 **So now is when everything really begins :P**

 **First, I want to apologise for this chapter be shorter than the others, but after Sunday's episode of OUAT, it was hard to write so I hope this chapter at least makes you curious to read the next one.**

 **About the end of this one, it was mostly about Regina's reaction to the discovery, but I promise I'll write Robin's too. So tell me your thoughts and I hope you've liked.**


	6. A Matter of Trust

**Hello, here it goes the chapter 6 and all the mixed feelings :P**

 **I hope you like it and thank you for all the reviews and faves/follows!**

* * *

Chapter 6. A Matter of Trust

Robin is still on the couch, perplexed by what had just happened. Regina had run away from him because he'd found out one of her biggest secrets, her magic, and as if that wasn't enough, he'd discovered the person who had been messing with his job, who just happened to be his wife.

He'd called Will right away, informing him about everything and asking him to meet him at his house as soon as possible, so the second he hears the knock on the door, Robin gets off the couch immediately, rushing to answer the door before the noise can wake his three-year-old sleeping upstairs.

What would they do about Roland? He doesn't know about this mess, the only thing he'll know is that his mother is not home when he wakes up and Robin hates to have to lie to him. But he has to protect him, both emotionally and physically.

What is he thinking, Regina is not a threat, right? At least not for Roland. She's his mother, Robin is sure she loves her son even more than she loves him at this point, and they'll have to fix this, have a serious conversation about this whole thing. At least it's what Robin is willing to do. Roland is a child and he needs both his parents with him, they'll have to come to an agreement.

So Robin is walking towards the foyer to open the front door, sighing when he sees his co-worker Will standing at the entrance with an 'I told you' look on his face.

"Nice to see you too," the man replies to his friend's sigh, making his way into Robin's house as he checks the inside of the house around him, the big foyer that leads to several other rooms, "Nice place. I believe I've never been here before."

 _And this a great reason for the first visit_ , Robin thinks bitterly, leading their way towards the kitchen now, because the last thing he wants is to have this conversation on the couch where he and his wife had been sharing a passionate moment just a few moments ago.

So he walks in complete silence, ignoring his friend's compliments to the home decor, benefits from Regina's good taste, and pours each one a drink, knowing he'll need that to keep up with that subject.

"So, your wife is the other player?" Will doesn't waste time, getting straight to the point as he remembers what Robin already had told him on the phone, "I hate to say it, mate, but I told you."

Yes, he warned him that he could be _'dating the enemy_ ', in Will's own words, but it is too much to ask for a little help instead of a life lesson? He got the message! He should have been more careful, but what now? They are married, they have a son, and, he hates to admit it but, he loves her.

In Robin's head that is very clear, so he sighs, brings his hands to his face, and rubs his eyes as if when he opens them again, that would be just a bad dream.

He knows it isn't. The wounds on his body keep reminding him of that, every time he moves a muscle, and he still doesn't believe she hit them on purpose with her magic.

"The magic," Robin breaks the silence, forcing the words to come out of his mouth in an attempt to remember his friend about the attack. Not that he needs to be remembered about that, he's sore just like Robin is, but he needs to give him all the information and they need to be on the same page, "It was her. The magic was hers, not Malcolm's."

"How do you know that?" Will asks, watching as Robin takes a sip of his drink, giving him time to recall on his head their moment from earlier, and how she couldn't control the magic when she saw the burn on his chest.

He is sure that had been an involuntary reaction to the injury, it almost seemed she had been upset with herself when she realized it had been her who caused those wounds on his skin. Maybe she was unsettled because she still loves him and never meant to cause him any damage.

 _Wake up, Robin. She just found you're her competition. And she ran off without a word, so it's clear she doesn't care about you._

Maybe she doesn't, but Robin cares about her, his soft side keeps stabbing him in the back, and he wants to fix this no matter how stupid he sounds.

"When she saw my wounds, she..." he interrupts his words, remembering her face one more time when she saw them. She really looked concerned... but no, he can't let himself get carried away by that, he needs to focus, so he clears his throat and continues his explanation, doing his best to not let his thoughts float to her again, "she couldn't control her magic, so, a light started to appear on her hands, the same that hit us back in the forest."

"That is bad, mate," Will replies, and he hates to bother even more his friend, but they need to explore all the options now that they know who is the person they were looking for. They have to know what she plans to do now or if this is something she was already planning for a while, "Do you think she knew from the start who you were, and she planned all this-"

"Will," Robin stops him, because if it's already hard to believe she is who she is, then believe she always knew about him was even worse, and a huge absurd if you asked Robin. She seemed so surprised as him, and if she knew, she wouldn't be so vulnerable when she found out about his wounds. And their son... she wouldn't have kept him if this was her plan from the beginning. There were so many things that made Robin believe she didn't know, however, here he is, doubting her every intention. Nevertheless, he finds himself strongly shaking his head, taking another sip from his drink before he replies to his friend, "She would never let me see her magic if she knew."

"You're right," Will offers, and thank God, it's really what Robin needs right now. Some certainty in his life, in the midst of all the insecurities, "but nonetheless we have to deal with this now-"

"You'll not say a word at the office," Robin interrupts him, already imagining how it would be if everyone knew about Regina, and the last thing he needs is his organization after her to do who knows what. He doesn't even want to imagine the chaos and how his whole family would get out of that. He needs to protect them, protect his son at least, "This is between us and I need time to think."

"Think? Think about what?" Will asks back, very clear in his head how he needed to fix that problem. He just wasn't thinking about all the other things around them like Robin was. For his co-worker, it doesn't mean if his family would be destroyed, if his marriage of four years would end like this, it just means they can proceed with their work without interruptions, "You have to-"

"We have a three-year-old upstairs, Will! I'm not going to kill her if it's what you're suggesting!" Robin spats out, rising up from his seat and heading towards the sink to place his empty cup and, in reality, walk away from his friend for a bit of peace if that was even possible.

He places his hands on the counter, bows his head and allows the few moments of silence to regain his composure, taking a deep breath before Will's voice reaches his ears, one more time, "Alright, what will you do then?"

Robin sighs, because he doesn't know. He doesn't have any 'official plan' to end that madness, he just wishes she is as willing as him to straighten things out, despite he doesn't have any idea how. They are rivals, no matter what, and if he wants that to end, one of them would have to give in, "I'm gonna talk to her."

"Robin, are you mad?" Will instantly replies, turning in his seat to face his friend. He's decided, he can see by his posture and how he walks towards him to grab Will's cup and place it on the sink, as a signal that their conversation is over and he'll do as he said, no matter how hard Will is going to try to contradict him, "You don't know what she can do."

"Then I think I'll have to take the risk," Robin halts his movements, turning to face his co-worker too and let him know he's being serious and he doesn't want to discuss that subject anymore. The matter is closed, "Now if you could leave before we wake-"

"Robin-"

"I really don't want to wake Roland and have to explain to him why his mother isn't home," Robin interrupts, ignoring his friend's attempt to make him see reason. He won't change his mind, Will already knows that, but he's scared for him and doesn't want his friend to literally get hurt just because he made a decision with a hot head, "It'll be easier to tell him his mother already left home to go to work in the morning."

He's just changing the subject, Will knows, and there isn't much he can do to make him change his mind, so he rises from his seat, walks toward the entrance of the kitchen and stops one last time to talk to his friend, "At least try to protect yourself."

###

She knocks on the door of her friend's house, and she shouldn't be bothering her at this time of the night, but she has to talk to her friend, needs to talk to her and let her know about her discovery.

It was Robin. The man she was looking for was her husband and she just doesn't know what she should do now. Or better, she knows, but she doesn't want to think about that option. She needs to talk to Emma, she'll help her, she is her co-worker and the only person Regina can trust right now.

So she is standing in front of the blonde's house, the tears keep running down her cheeks as she waits until her friend opens the door, frowning when she sees her red and teary eyes.

"Regina-"

"Can I come in?" the brunette asks, waiting as Emma opens the door wider, clearing the way so her friend could enter the house.

She had never seen Regina like this, more than sad she looks disappointed, angry, a mix of emotions on her head as she walks towards the living room, muttering a ' _good night_ ' to Killian, who is sitting on the couch, his attention far away from the movie he was watching just a few seconds ago.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks, her heart stopping for a second when she sees Regina staring at the arrow on the coffee table, the one she had given to her that afternoon when she returned from the forest. She's sure the weapon has something to do with that unexpected visit. Emma had shown the arrow to Killian and he'd confirmed that it was, in fact, one of Robin's arrows, but she needed more time to plan how they would fix that before she could inform Regina.

"I need to talk to you," Regina says, approaching the weapon and taking it in her hand, causing the blonde to share a look with her boyfriend, who quickly stood up from the couch, excusing himself and heading towards the front door, leaving the two women alone, "Did you find to whom this belongs to?"

Emma was taken by surprise. She didn't expect her friend to come to her house later at night just to ask if she has already an answer. She has, but she doesn't want to expose Robin before she can think of a way to help her friend, but now she has Regina in her living room, facing her and asking her directly if she'd found something, "I-"

"You don't need to keep looking," Regina interrupts, causing Emma to widen her eyes for a second, right before she changes her look for a puzzled one, trying to pretend she doesn't have any clue about that as she sits beside the brunette on the couch, "It's Robin's."

"What? Regina," she tries, but Regina is already standing up, pacing the room with a hand on her forehead, the other still holding the weapon, as she mumbles word after word, without letting Emma interrupt her, and it's fine by her because she doesn't know what to say anyway and she doesn't want to lie to her friend.

"How I didn't notice?" Regina asks to herself, the tears forming in her eyes once again, at the same time she tightens the grip on the arrow, the sadness giving rise to angry now, "Dammit, Emma! He tried to kill me!"

"Regina, I'm sure that's not what really happened," Emma intervenes quickly, trying to talk some sense into her friend, but not even she could be sure about Robin's intentions. She wants to believe he wouldn't kill Regina unless he didn't know it was her, and that is probably the most likely, "He wouldn't hurt you."

"Are you defending him?!" Regina asks unbeliever, stopping her movements to face the blonde, who is trying to remain calm to not give any clue that she always knew about her friend's husband. Well, not that he was the person they were looking for, but that he has a job similar to them, yes she always knew, "He lied to me, Emma!"

"You lied to him too!" she replies, trying to get her to see he wasn't the only guilty in that situation. She hadn't been completely honest with him, just like Emma hadn't been with both of them, making her feel a pang of guilt in her chest every time she remembers they could have avoided all of this if she had told both of them the truth, but that time she always thought it wasn't her business... "I think you both should talk."

"No way," Regina shakes her head, almost interrupting her friend's words as she paces the room. She was still shocked and confused by the whole situation, without knowing what she should do, so no way she would drag herself back home to talk to him when she didn't know what he could do now that she was sure he knew about her too, "I don't want to talk to him."

"Regina-"

"I'm not going, Emma!" she insists, causing the blonde to sigh, feeling annoyed by the stubbornness of her friend. Why she had to be like this? She always had to have her own way, no matter if she knew she was wrong.

Emma knows there is only one way to make her believe she could get through this, and maybe she would be mad at her, but she isn't able to keep hiding things from Regina, it would probably end in more confusion.

"I need to tell you something," Emma says quietly, making the brunette stop in her tracks to look at her friend, silently asking for her to continue and hoping, at the same time, that what she wanted to tell her wouldn't make things worse, "I always knew Robin worked for a company like ours."

"You what?" Regina asks, completely aware of what her co-worker had just told her, but wanting to make sure she wasn't misunderstanding. She couldn't believe what Emma was saying was true. How she had been able to keep this from her, knowing how important this information could be? It affects her whole marriage and she had just told her she was looking for the person who was messing with her job, even so, she didn't tell her she knew.

"I swear I didn't know it was him who we were looking for," she quickly continues, as if she could read Regina's thoughts, her gaze falling to the arrow in the brunette's hand, "I just knew-"

"You just knew he was lying to me," Regina interrupts, placing the weapon back on the coffee table, not being able to continue to hold something that now she is sure was something Robin had thrown at her to hit her.

"I thought about telling you! I really did!" Emma defends, standing up too to face her friend and make her see she is really sorry for not telling her sooner, but now she is trying to make it up for it and she needs Regina to see that, "But I'm telling you now because I want to help you."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asks, more hurt than upset at this point, desperately trying to find a valid reason for her best friend be doing this to her, she fully trusts Emma, or at least she trusted...

"Because there was too much at stake," Emma answers sincerely, reaching for Regina and placing a hand on her shoulder. She doesn't move, which she just considers a good sign, considering that she had just revealed something huge about her marriage, "You know how these things work and how is risky to be revealing all this information."

Yes, it's truth, but that doesn't mean she'll forgive her for keeping this from her, this will probably end with her family and she can't close her eyes at that.

"But I need to know everything, Emma," Regina replies, trying her best to remain calm as she addresses her. The last thing she needs is more drama and she just wants to know everything for once.

"Regina... don't you think you should talk to Robin about everything? I already told you-"

"Will you really keep hiding things from me?" she asks, shaking her head when she hears Emma sigh at Regina's insistence to tell her everything, "Forget it."

She shoves Emma's hand from her arm, turning around to just make her way towards the exit, preparing to leave since she knows her friend is determined to not tell her what it's obvious she knows. Fine, she already knows about Robin, if Emma doesn't want to help she just has to make sure she can handle that herself, it's probably for the best, anyway.

Why she thought Emma could help her? It's clear she isn't choosing the side of their company, she is as worried about Robin as Regina, though the brunette doesn't want to admit it.

She's just about to reach the living room door, her steps quick so she can leave that house as soon as possible, but she stops her movements, taking her by surprise with Emma's words, "He works with Killian."

That is new. She never thought Killian would be involved in all of this. And why she is being forced to deal with Robin, when Emma is living with the enemy too? It's wasn't fair. She never got the chance to work things with him. Yes, she hid everything from him, but if Emma had told her all of this, it could have been completely different. Now it was her against him and nothing could stop that war at that moment.

"I'm telling you this because you're my friend," Emma interrupts her thoughts, trying to reach for her when she spots a tear falling through her friend's cheek, but she wants anything from her, Regina doesn't need her pity, especially when she felt Emma was rubbing her happiness in her face, "You know how important it's to keep our identities in secret."

"So you chose to protect your boyfriend over our job," Regina replies, moving away from her to try to hide the tears that now are falling through her skin, "Something I didn't get the chance to do because-"

"Regina, I want to help you!" Emma interrupts, determined to make her see she wouldn't give up on her friend so easily, "You'll get past this with Robin. Just like me and Killian-"

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" she interrupts, not really wanting to hear her babbling about how Emma and her boyfriend were capable of fix everything between them, especially when she is sure their situation was nothing similar to her and Robin's. They are already on each other's way and there was only one way to end with that, "Can you imagine what Gold will do when he finds out?"

"He won't find out," Emma quickly replies, trying to reassure Regina at least about that, as she continues to try to maintain her friendship with the brunette, "Trust me, I'll find a way to help you both."

"I don't trust you anymore," Regina replies quietly, unable to look at her friend's eyes as she addresses her. This is so hard for Regina as it's for Emma. She found out in one night that she can't trust the two people she always believed it wouldn't stab her in the back. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to accept the job and move to this town, it just made her life a real mess, "I should just get going."

She resumes her way towards the front door, with the tears back in her eyes and down her cheeks, and she just wants to get out of there and go somewhere where she can think about the whole situation, since Emma's help is completely out of the question.

"Regina, what are you going to do?" Emma tries one last time, her voice breaking from the realization she just lost her best friend, and she sees the brunette stop and shrug, without giving her another word before opening the front door and leave the house.

###

The ride to school was strangely normal, as if Regina had never run away from Robin the night before and had just left earlier to work like he'd explained to their three-year-old.

Roland had accepted without a question that his mother had things to do, so would have to be his papa to drive him to school that morning. Of course he would accept, Robin had been convincing enough to mention only the necessary to answer his son's questions, and had finished that talk before he could run out of answers.

So here they are, with Robin taking his son out of his car seat and placing him on the floor, since his chest keeps sore from the burn caused by her magic.

God, he can't believe it. Her magic. That is really true and he keeps denying it as if he doesn't have enough proof. Maybe if he isn't so attached to her he could believe it, but he still hopes that they can make their relationship work and he isn't willing to give up on that, for the sake of his son. The little boy who runs happily towards one of his friends that he spots a few meters from them, always putting a smile on Robin's face.

He finishes from getting Roland's bag from the back seat, always attentive to the happy laughter of his son, but there's one special chuckle that makes Robin turn around immediately.

"Mommy!" Roland runs towards the brunette, wrapping his little arms around her neck when she picks him up, causing Robin's heart to stop beating for a moment, not sure if it's because he's worried or glad that she had come to see the little boy.

He's happy that at least she still cares about Roland, but he can't deny he's afraid she'll try everything to take the boy away from him. He really doesn't believe that, but he didn't believe she worked for a company like his either, so he doesn't really want to risk it.

So he makes his way towards mother and son, interrupting their moment when he calls for the boy, and noticing how she tightens the grip around him when Robin stops in front of them.

She doesn't trust him with Roland, he notices, and that breaks Robin's heart a little more, because if he thought for a second that she could be a threat to their son, he pushed away that idea immediately, knowing that she was his mother and would never hurt him. He just wished her to think that about him too.

"I'll pick you up today, alright?" she addresses the little boy, ignoring completely Robin who just stands staring at them and tries to hide the shocked look on his face as she carries their son into the school and hears Roland addressing him one last time with his _'see you later, papa'_.

She'll really take Roland away from him and she doesn't even bother to talk to him. He can't let that happen. Nobody has the power to separate his boy from him.

"Regina," he surprises her when he grabs her hand, pulling her aside and remaining walking as he leads her away from school, because he won't have this conversation in front of his kid's school, before he finds a quieter space and stops in front of her in an attempt to make her listen to him, "What was that?"

She's not really glad to have Robin dragging her out of her way, he notices, as she just remains to stare at him, with her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed in front of her chest, showing her displeasure to have to face him first thing in the morning.

"What? A mother taking her kid to school?" she replies, walking past him just to have him turning around seconds later and grab her wrist to stop her again, causing her gaze to drop to his hand on her arm.

"You know what," he answers, locking his eyes with hers when she looks back at him. He's upset, she can see, but so is she. The whole situation is a mess and she'd rather have a normal life than the bullshit for which they are going through, "I'm not going to let you take Roland away from me. I'd never do that to you, so-"

"And why is that?" she interrupts, raising her voice and surprising him with her tone. She doesn't usually talk to him like this unless she's really upset about something and takes it out on him. But this time, he knows he has part of the blame, he lied to her, but she lied to him too, so he should be as upset as her, "He's better off without both of us. Now you know why I didn't want to have kids."

There's the truth, she is worried about Roland too, and thanks god for that, but she's not seeing things clearly.

"Regina, it's not his fault," he reasons, trying to get her to see that Roland needs them and not the contrary. This is the moment when they have to join forces to protect him and not push him away by fear, "Of course he's not better without us, what is that about?"

He knows she's afraid to put Roland in danger, and so is he, but the best thing they can make it's to remain together and protect him from any threat or even from their fights, they have to remain civilized for him.

"I don't want him getting caught in the middle of our job like Henry," she confesses, looking down to see his hand still grabbing her by the wrist, and making him sigh when she pulls her arm out of his grip.

Still, and despite he already misses the feeling of her skin in his palm, he doesn't reach for her a second time, knowing better than pushing her at that moment when she seems to be letting down some walls around her.

"You saw him too? We have to get him out of there, Regina," he pleads, trying to make her forget about their situation to at least have her by his side in this. They are talking about a kid, who Robin's sure wouldn't want that life for him if he had a choice, it had to be some reason for them to spot him with Malcolm, "Please, you have to trust me. We can fix this-"

"Robin, don't-" and then her eyes widen, spotting behind him a very familiar face with a gun aimed at her husband, but she doesn't have time to react, nor doesn't even hear the gunshot until Robin is falling to the floor right in front of her.

 **So, this is all looking bad, right? But you have to trust me ;)**

 **Let me know your thoughts,** **I feel a lot more comfortable after reading your reviews :)**

 **Thank you for the reading!**


	7. Bulletproof

**New chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, follows/faves.**

* * *

Chapter 7. Bulletproof

She doesn't know how she could let that happen.

She saw him with the gun aimed at Robin and she wasn't even able to react, although she had been trained for that kind of situations, just as Robin. She never thought she would be so shocked when it comes to her family, she always believed she would be the first to step in if this happened to Robin or Roland, but nevertheless here they are, with Robin lying on his side as he tries to reach for the injury on the back of his right shoulder, knowing he has to put pressure on the wound to help with the bleeding.

"Robin... I'm sorry," he hears her cries, watching how her hands tremble with all the adrenaline rush of the whole situation as she tries to put her phone back in her pocket and press the wound herself, and as much as he wants to reach for her and reassure her that he's fine, that it's not her fault, he's forced to halt his movements by the severe pain he feels in his arm.

It's not her fault, right? She wouldn't set a trap for him, and certainly not in front of their son's school.

Roland. What if he'd witnessed everything? It'd be a shock that would chase him for the rest of his life, he doesn't want to cause that to his son, the situation they are going through is enough to haunt the little boy's life.

Without a second thought and trying to gather all the strength he has, he tries to move, only to be immediately stopped by Regina, who keeps him in the same position in an attempt to avoid any more damages that can be caused by his sudden movements.

"Robin, what are you doing? Don't move! Let me help!" she demands, trying her best to gather some magic in her palm, at the same time the other keeps pressing the wound, but she's too distracted by the whole situation and she feels his left hand grabbing hers, stopping her from exposing her magic in the middle of the street, even if it's a quiet one. He knows how she has to keep her magic a secret and he'll not let her expose herself just to save him.

"Roland," he gasps, in an attempt to remind her of where she found them, which just contributes to the tears that fall from her eyes, as she pictures how their life would be without Robin, how her three-year-old can be fatherless within moments if they don't act properly. She doesn't want to imagine that, refuses to believe in such thing, so she repeats in her head that it's just a matter of minutes until an ambulance reaches them, and focuses in reassuring him the best she can.

"It's okay, you dragged me far enough from the school," she says, her breath getting caught in her throat when she spots the small smile forming on his lips, that bastard, always capable of making her feel better in the worst of the situations, as he allows himself to soothe a little, knowing that at least his son is safe and sound.

She's brought back to reality by the sound of footsteps rushing towards her, and by the unmistakable voice of the smug sheriff of that town as he calls for her, crouching beside her and placing his hands on her shoulders, "Regina, are you okay?"

"Graham, what have you done?!" she yells, shaking her shoulders to force his hands out of her without having to remove hers from Robin's injury, caused by the bullet the man beside her shot at him.

She's boiling inside, reminding herself that her hands stopping the bleeding it's probably what's helping Robin right now, so she has to remain calm, control herself to not throw her anger at the sheriff instead of focusing on what it's really important right now, Robin's health.

"I was trying to protect you!" he replies, but her attention is fully on Robin, who she's sure is losing the battle against the tiredness when he doesn't react to Graham's presence. He's fighting to keep his eyes open, fighting to remain conscious and give Regina some assurance, but it's just too much at that moment, "After what you told me yesterday-"

"Forget what I told you!" she snaps at him, allowing herself to look away from her husband long enough to glare disapproving at the sheriff, "I was angry and being stupid-"

"Don't try to convince me that everything was a lie," he interrupts her, recalling the night before when Regina had shown up at the station.

-/-

 _She bursts into the station strongly committed to clear things up with the man her husband hates so much. She's almost sure their little fight over the position of sheriff has to be related to Robin's actual job, because she knows if Robin had beaten Graham, he would never work for an organization like hers, and would be solving the crimes in a legal way and not killing people in the shadows like they do._

 _So she makes her way into the building, willing to face everybody who tries to stop her from reaching the sheriff's office, but luckily for her (or for them) it's late enough for him to be alone at the station, and she opens the door to find him seated at the computer, looking away from the screen when he spots her at the door._

 _"Hi, can I help you?" he doesn't recognize her at first, she notices, and probably he doesn't have to, it has been four years and fortunately she hasn't had any problems with the police so she allows herself to get into his space, placing her bag on the chair in front of her and crossing her arms in front of her chest._

 _She's not there to make small talk, she wants to know the truth for once, so she gets right to the point, watching as he raises his eyebrows when she addresses him, "Why Robin didn't get the job?"_

 _He wasn't expecting that question, she can see by the way his smug look changes for a puzzled one, but he doesn't give into her and regains his composure right away, raising himself from his chair and walking slowly towards her as if that way he could scare her away._

 _"So you're his friend," he remembers, causing her to roll her eyes when he stops in his tracks with the same attitude and look from four years ago at Granny's, "I was right in come after you."_

 _"I simply asked a question. Is that so hard to answer?" she replies, smirking at him and causing the man to let out a laugh at her boldness. He really makes anyone lose its patience. She had a tough night, she just argued with her best friend a few minutes ago and she's on the verge of losing her family so she isn't really in the mood for games. She just wants to get out of there and think about her life from now on._

 _"Audacious," he offers, but before she could say something else, he's putting his hands in his pockets at the same time he shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head as he answers her, "Because he's not qualified?"_

 _"Oh please," she almost chuckles, pacing the room as she rambles about her theory, failing to notice the confused look on the man's face, "Let me guess, he's more valuable as an assassin."_

 _"What?"_

 _"That way you can continue to pretend to do your job," she continues without a stop, "while, in reality, other people do it for you and you just have to take the credit because they can't reveal their identities. Seems a good plan."_

-/-

"You seemed pretty convincing," he replies, and she's so emotionally tired from the whole situation that she doesn't try to deny it anymore.

She'd exposed Robin to the man he hates and now she could see how her action had affected her whole family. This is all her fault. It's because of her they are waiting for a damn ambulance that seems will never arrive, it's her fault that he's injured, and worst, it's her fault that his eyes are slowly closing until the moment she knows he really passed out and she can't do anything apart from waiting.

 _Robin_ , she sobs at the torture of the moment, not daring to look at her hands on his wound, knowing that the sight of his blood will just bring her down, so she remains focused, letting out a breath of relief when she hears the distinct sound of the ambulance approaching them.

"You really didn't know?" she asks Graham one last time, not sure why she's asking him that when she already knows the answer. Her certainty is further confirmed as he shakes his head, causing her to sigh and address him one more time before the paramedics run towards them to check Robin, "And I gave you an excuse to get rid of him."

In seconds, they are surrounded by the medical team and Regina is forced to clear the way for them to act, watching in pain as one of the paramedics checks Robin's pulse at the same time other puts a pressure bandage on his shoulder, replacing Regina in the task of keeping the bleeding under control.

He's quickly loaded onto the stretcher, and Regina follows him towards the ambulance, only to be stopped by the same man that shot her husband, as he grabs her hand, keeping her from entering the inside of the vehicle, "I never wanted to get rid of him."

But she doesn't care and, besides, she doesn't have time, she has one of the paramedics already calling for her, saying that she has to hurry up if she wants to accompany him and that all the time is precious at that moment.

###

It feels like forever since they'd brought Robin to the room where he's staying in. His eyes remain closed, most certainly disturbed by the bright light they insist on keeping on all the time, while he finally sleeps safely, with a little more relieved Regina by his side.

She's seated by the bed, with her face buried in her crossed arms, at the same time her thumb caresses slightly the skin of his hand, as she allows the latest tears to leave her eyes now that at least that situation his over.

It had been a nightmare. Watching powerless every move of the paramedics as they drive them to the hospital, and then watching him being taken inside, when her wait really begins.

She's only able to breathe again when she's informed by a nurse that, after the whole treatment, she finally can see him, and is led by the young woman to the floor where his room is located, informing her that since she's his wife she can wait there until he wakes up.

So Regina had settled herself beside him, and until this moment, she had allowed herself to cry for him even if their situation isn't the most pleasant one.

"I'm sorry," she starts, her voice nothing more than a whisper as if she's afraid to wake him when in reality is all what she wants at that moment. Being able to gaze into those blue eyes for the whole time granted to her. She never noticed how much she needs it until the moment that is taken away from her, which just makes her think that she shouldn't be doing this right now.

She shouldn't be this worried sick about him, she'd done what she had to do, had helped him with his bleeding while they waited for the ambulance, had accompanied him to the hospital and had stayed while he was being treated, but now that he was out of any danger, she should have walked home instead of stick around, crying as she holds his hand and mutter apologies.

But even if the turmoil of the situation is starting to vanish, she knows she owes him an apology, even if it's just because she'd revealed his real job to the man he probably hates most in the entire Storybrooke, causing his near-death in the process.

"I'm sorry if I put you in danger," she continues, making an effort to control the tears she's decided to wipe from her face for good.

Whether they like it or not, they won't be able to recover their life as it used to be. He knows too much, she knows too much, and Roland has the right to live a comfortable life without the war that his parents living in the same house would bring. They won't be able to control their companies, and every day would be a struggle to survive and believe that the other didn't know what it's organization was planning. It would be a nightmare, and as hard as it may be, she doesn't have what it takes to live that way. So she forces herself to be convinced that she will be happy as long as Roland is safe with both of them, and that they need to live separate lives in order to guarantee that safety.

"I won't cause you any more trouble," she finishes, removing her hand from his as she prepares to stand up, but is taken by surprise when she feels a soft grip, trying to keep her in place, at the same time she hears a groan of pain, followed by what appears to be a version of her name in a more forced manner. She turns to find those blue eyes slowly trying to open, while Robin tries to move on his spot, only to be stopped by her, who quickly releases herself from his grip and holds him in place, "Wait, don't move."

He seems confused, dopey, and she knows he's in pain when he brings his 'good arm' to the bandaged one, wincing when his palm touches the injured member.

He shouldn't be feeling pain, not when he's still dizzy from the medicine, or maybe the effect of whatever painkiller they gave him is vanishing, but she's not a doctor and she really should call somebody so he can be in good hands and so she can go home before it's too late, "I'll get somebody-"

"No," he immediately stops her, ignoring his pain as he grabs her hand one more time, keeping her from leaving his side, and if she wanted, she just needed to free her hand from his, knowing he still isn't able to hold her with enough strength to really prevent her from leaving.

Leaving him now would be too cruel. She knows she'll have to do it, eventually, but he's probably just looking for answers and, apart from the doctors, she doesn't know who could be a better person to answer him.

So she remains with him, and even though she goes against her wishes, she removes her hand from his and moves from the bed to pace the room, unable to continue to just stand there looking at him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you still here," she can hear a hint of happiness in his voice as he addresses her, which causes a smile to appear on her lips that she quickly removes before he has the chance to see it, at the same time she walks towards the window, desperately searching for something to stare that is not the man lying on the bed behind her.

"You still my husband," she offers, trying to convince herself that that is the only reason why she remained there with him, and not because she truly cares about him, whether she likes it or not, "And I thought you'd want some answers."

That was true. In all that time she had, while she was waiting for him to be treated, she'd wondered about how much Robin was aware of her talk with Graham, and how she'd tell him everything when he started to ask questions. He would kill him once he knew. And then would kill her too for revealing that information to the sheriff.

But for now she would just answer his questions, and if he didn't ask about the man who shot him, she wouldn't mention that either.

"So, what happened?" he asks, shifting his gaze to the bandage on his arm, not daring to move a muscle again, knowing how the pain would attack him every time he tried. She was already preparing to answer, would try to tell him without having to reach the part when the name of the shooter will be included, but before she could say something, he was already interrupting her, correcting his question, "I mean, I know what happened, I just want to know what they did to me."

That's more likable. He wants to know the medical procedures, those she could tell him without having to hide things from him.

"The bullet didn't cause too much damage, it caused injuries to some tissue, but I think the worst is that they needed to remove the bullet from your shoulder," she explains, watching as he just stares at her, as if he's expecting her to say something else, but that is what had happened, she's not exactly a doctor to explain what happens during the surgery, "They said it could take a while for you to wake up."

It's the only thing she remembers to say, and a thing that she regrets immediately as soon as she hears the words that come out of his mouth when he looks towards the window, noticing how the sun is already preparing to give way to the early evening, "But you remained here."

They had been there for hours, he realizes, and yes, she's stayed there. Because with all the emotion, she couldn't think straight, and when she finally came to her senses, he grabbed her hand and didn't let her leave before it was too late. And now she's here with him, trying to fight against the feelings that it's obvious she still has for him, while he's just making everything harder for everyone.

"Yes," she replies quietly, because there's no point in denying that, but she'll make things clear and she won't give him false hopes when she already knows they won't be able to make their relationship work. She's only there because he has the right to see his questions answered, but as soon as she can, she'll get back to her son, who she's sure also needs her at that moment, "And I should've picked up Roland."

"Where is he?" he asks, and she almost let out a breath of relief. It's so much easier to talk about their son. Just the thought of him helps Regina to put her mind at ease, at least until she has to tell him what happened with his father.

She's still thinking about how much she'll tell him. Robin is out of danger now, and she really believes it's not worth it to scare the boy to death and tell him his father had been shot, but it's Robin's choice.

So she finally walks back to the bed where he's lying in, lets her eyes meet his blue ones and answers him, "He's with Mary Margaret, I should pick him up when I leave. What do you want me to tell him?"

He's taken by surprise with her question, after all she's his mother and she knows what is best for him, but it's clear that she wants to separate things between them and that evidence makes Robin's heart break a little more.

He doesn't want them to be the divorced parents in which each one has its own house, with its own rules and its own education for their son, at the same time Roland has to get used to everything. It doesn't make sense when in Robin's head he's more than willing to make things work with Regina.

"Robin?" he hears her voice in the middle of all those thoughts, pulling him back to reality and reminding him that she's still waiting for an answer from him.

That sucks. He wants to raise their son with her, wants her to give her opinion about everything that concerns Roland, as well as he wants to have a say in these matters too.

Nevertheless, he finds himself answering her question, saying that Roland should be fine if she tells him that he just suffered a little accident with his arm, and she nods, averts her eyes from him, now that she knows they won't talk about Roland anymore.

She can see how Robin is hurt by her question, but it's better if he gets used to it, because she won't put this back anymore, they have to part ways for good, in order to move forward.

"So it's clear that you think our story can't have a happy ending," he says after a while, making her look back at him just for a second before she's staring outside the window again, doing whatever it takes to not let her mask fall now that he understood what it's the best for them.

"Happy endings it's for stories that haven't finished yet," she replies, the cooler answer she could manage at that moment, and she knows by the silence that she'd affected him and it's probably her cue to leave now that their talk is far away from the one about his medical condition.

So she moves to grab her bag placed at the end of his bed, and rushes to get to the door before he could say something else, failing completely in her attempt to run away from him when she stops in her tracks at his words, "Why didn't you let me die? Your friend was making your job easier."

"Excuse me?" she turns around, this time with the intention of really look at him in the eyes, and she almost could swear that she'd spot a hint of guilt and regret in them, but it was done. He'd said it, and there was no turning back and erase those last words of his mouth.

"What do you think it'll happen if we don't fight together?" he tries to change the course of the talk, in an attempt to make her understand what he meant with those words, which had ended up to come out more severe than he intended, due to the rollercoaster of emotions that was happening inside his head right now. He'd just woken up from a surgery, with his wife practically telling him that she doesn't want to fight for their four-year marriage, and he'd just made the things worse when he almost accused her of his near-death. Great, "Our companies will make us kill each other."

"I wasn't talking about my job, Robin, I can deal with that, I was talking about Graham," she explains, as if he didn't know, but apparently she isn't willing to let that pass. But he focuses on her words and what she means with 'I can deal with that'? Is it means that she'd never kill him? Even if her company would force her to it, she'd find a way to ignore it?

"It was he who tried to kill me, didn't he?" he asks, much calmer now, unlike Regina, who appears to get more upset as their conversation begins to unfold. Maybe this wasn't the best time to talk to her, but she started to make him feel insecure and Robin had no choice but to try to defend their relationship.

"Yes, but I never asked him to-"

"I know, Regina, and I didn't mean that," he says, desperate to make her see that he never wanted to accuse her of anything, he just wants to understand what had happened the night before that drove Graham to think that he needed to protect Regina. Or he'd misunderstood? God, that is a mess. Their whole situation is a mess and just gets worse every time one of them tries to do something about it, "Why did Graham say he was protecting you from me?"

He notices how his question affects her. There it's the problem. He knows she'd never ask the sheriff to kill him, but she is definitely hiding something and the longer it takes for her to answer, more sure he's that the problem it's not just him, "Regina?"

"I told him your real job, okay?" she finally answers, tears prickling the back of her eyes as she tries at all costs avoid his hurt look, "If it's my fault that you're in a hospital bed with your arm covered with a bandage? Probably is."

She's crying now, really crying, and Robin doesn't have the capacity to argue with her when she seems genuinely sorry about the whole thing. He just wished to know why.

"But why, Regina, why did you do that?" he asks, trying at all costs to stop his own tears that threaten to fall through his face as well, "You knew he-"

"I thought he already knew it! I thought this was all a plan to make you do their job while they just needed to take the credit for it," she explains, and she's being sincere, Robin knows her, which just makes him hate that situation even more. She never thought that she was making him vulnerable or put him at risk, yes, she'd done that with a hot head without even notice that that could be life-threatening for him, but that was just another reason for them to calm down before they could make any more mistakes.

"Don't worry, this will not happen again," she says, strongly wiping the tears off her face as she approaches him on the bed, and not even when she'd decided to keep Roland she seemed so adamant as right now.

Regina is glad for that. It's exactly what she wants him to think when she decided to tell him that at that moment. She just hopes that she can be able to hold that attitude at least until she leaves that room, because she's anything but convinced right now, she just doesn't want Robin to see that, "I want a divorce."

"What? Regina-"

"I won't go back, Robin," she interrupts, at the same time she gathers her things to leave, finally making her way to leave the room and just stopping to inform him that she will bring Roland to visit him tomorrow since he has to stay in the hospital for at least that night.

###

She can't believe she'd asked him for the divorce. She never thought she'd be capable of doing that, especially in the position they were, but he'd pushed her to do it and now that she'd done it, she wouldn't go back, knowing that that first push is all they needed to move on with their lives.

She could focus on Roland now without the distraction of having to deal with a failed marriage, and she knows that, at first, it'll be difficult for all of them, but they will end up getting used to it like any other family that had to go through a divorce.

They just need to protect their son, he's the most important, and maybe, with them living separate lives, they can forget about their incident and can continue with their jobs without having to deal with each other, which she's sure can't happen if they insist on keeping their marriage.

Everything is showing them that the right thing to do is what she'd done the day before, so why she keeps feeling that everything is wrong?

"Mommy... mommy?"

"What, Roland?!" she's pulled away from her thoughts by her son's voice, causing her to reply to him in a ruder and louder way than she intended, regretting immediately as soon as she sees the concern plastered all over the boy's face, reminding her of where they are and of what she's about to face a second time.

"Do you think daddy is okay?" he asks, and is enough to have Regina fighting against the persistent tears that don't seem to want to leave her alone over the last few days, noticing that, in the middle of all those thoughts, she didn't realize they are already standing in front of the door for Robin's room.

She has to get herself together. She's not even inside the room and she's already nervous in anticipation of seeing him after what she'd asked him the day before. She doesn't trust herself, she realizes, she knows that they won't talk about that in front of Roland, and they are here so the little boy can see his father, but nevertheless, she's feeling more nervous than she should, considering that it was her who made the decision of ending their marriage.

What if Roland hates her for that? What if he goes up against her and doesn't want to see her anymore? It's too much to bear.

"Mommy?"

"He's fine, you'll see," she answers, a little smile on her face, because at least she can assure him of that.

Without losing any more time, she opens the door to allow them to enter the room, relaxing immediately when she sees the large smile that forms on her son's face, at the same time the boy runs towards the bed where his papa is now sitting, waiting for them with another smile that competes with Roland's.

"My boy!" Robin hugs him with his 'good arm', holding him tightly against him as soon as Regina places Roland beside him on the bed, while the little boy wraps his arms around Robin's neck, attentively to not touch his father's injured arm, but Robin couldn't care less. Roland is there with him, with his face buried in the crook of his neck, and he hates even more to have a sling on his arm, for the simple reason that it's keeping him from holding his son and touching his brown curls at the same time.

It's so comforting, being able to have his little boy spoiling him as they use to do at home, and it's with that moment that Robin fears about something happening to him or Regina, because who will watch for their boy if that happened? He wants to think that that is something that they don't need to worry about, but after his accident the day before he can't think that way.

So he finds himself changing a look with Regina, who tries her best to not let herself getting drawn into that moment, because this is a time for father and son and, since she chose to separate things, she is incapable of getting involved, even knowing that Robin wouldn't be mad about it.

"I'll be right back," she mutters, making Robin simply nod as he looks down to their boy, who lifts his head when the sound of the door closing behind Regina echoes through the room.

He's three and he doesn't know what's going on, but if he's surprised to see his mother leaving the room, he doesn't say a thing and instead, focuses his attention back on his father, on his injured arm more specifically.

"It hurts?" he asks, placing his palm on Robin's upper arm, and thank God his wound is on the shoulder, because he doesn't want to wince in pain in front of his son and he's sure that if he was touching the right place he wouldn't be able to control himself.

But thankfully his arm is intact, so Roland can touch whatever he wants and Robin will be able to keep his smile, winking at the boy as he assures that he's fine, he doesn't feel pain as long as he holds his arm still with a little help of the sling.

That has Roland changing his concerned look for a laugh, making Robin sigh in relief, because the last thing he wants is to be a cause of concern for a three-year-old. But Roland finally seems to be relaxing after all the reassurances of his father, and it's just a matter of seconds until he's placing his head back on Robin's good shoulder, as they remain like this for a while.

"Papa?" Roland mutters against Robin's neck, denying his father's suspicious that he'd fallen asleep, but apparently, the boy is very much awake and ready to start a conversation when Robin hums against the boy's curls, "Mommy's sad."

Of course, how they thought they could hide everything from him? He's three, not a fool, sooner or later he'd notice that something is off and would ask, they just didn't think that it would be so soon.

"And she yelled," he adds, causing Robin to frown at that and bring his hand to his son's head, holding him against him. It's hard to believe that Regina would yell at Roland, but his son wouldn't lie and with everything happening, she may have lost it and let the situation escape her control.

"I'm sure she's fine, Roland, but I'll talk to her and see why she may have done that, okay?" he promises, kissing his son's curls as the boy nods, and at least he doesn't press the issue, just grips Robin even more, letting his father soothe him as he runs his fingers through the boy's dark curls.

###

She closes the door behind her, letting Robin and Roland enjoy their moment together as she takes the opportunity to walk towards the hospital cafeteria, desperate for a coffee to help her to get through another day of chaos in her life.

She'd remained home with Roland that day, until after lunch when they'd made their way to the hospital like she'd promised her son.

He was dying to see his father, Regina had said exactly what Robin had asked her to say to him, but he wouldn't rest until he could see with his eyes that his father was fine. So she'd brought him here and now he could be enjoying his moment with Robin while she was enjoying her coffee, the best way to soothe her in times like this.

"How much should I give you?" she asks the cashier, fishing for her wallet in her purse while the young woman searches for something on the register, stopping Regina when she's about to hand her some money.

"Your check's already been paid, ma'am," she informs, causing the brunette to frown and look around, spotting a familiar face in one of the tables. No.

She offers a quick 'thank you' to the woman behind the counter, before she turns around and moves towards that same table, placing the money on the surface with a deliberate amount of force to make the man sitting there look up at her.

"Are the donuts a police thing?" she asks, clearly upset to see him sitting there, eating his snack as if it was no big deal, when the fault that she has to be there with her son is entirely his, "I don't want anything from you."

She leaves the money in front of him before she rushes to the door, only to be stopped by Graham when he grabs her wrist and halts her movements to make her look at him, "Regina, I need to talk to you."

"We don't have anything to talk about," she snaps at him, causing the persons around them to stare at the pair, but she doesn't care, she wants to get out of there as quickly as possible, because the last thing she needs is to talk with the man that shot Robin and made their lives a bigger nightmare than it already was.

"Actually, we have, because I've come to learn that it was your husband who has been shot, I'm the police, and I can demand a talk with you if I want to," unbelievable. He was the one who shot him, who almost made her three-year-old fatherless, and now he was 'demanding' a talk with her? This is so wrong, and it doesn't help her that they're in a public place, where she can't exactly start to yell at the police, let alone refuse to talk to him, "Regina, I just want to talk to you."

And she doesn't know why, or better she knows, but it's against her better instincts that she follows him towards a table in one of the corners of the room, sitting across from him and waiting until it's him who starts to say something, since she doesn't have anything to say to him, "I'm sorry."

Well, she wasn't expecting that. Or maybe she was, thinking twice, it's the least he could say to make himself look good and apologize it's just not that tough. On the other hand, be honest it's a lot harder, and Regina finds herself scoffing at him, not believing for a second that his apologies can be real. If he didn't want to hurt Robin, he wouldn't have shot in the first place. Now the damage was done and it isn't his apologies that will make her feel better about the whole thing.

"I'm being honest, Regina. What I said to you before you entered the ambulance was true," he says, seeing by her face that she is trying to recall that specific moment amid all the confusion. Yes, she remembers him saying something about that, but that doesn't mean she has to believe him, "I wasn't trying to kill him, but I can't forget what you told me the night before either."

There is that excuse again. She already feels quite bad for having exposed Robin, she doesn't need him reminding her of that. She'd rather having him ignoring everything that had happened than having him here, trying to apologize about something that it's clear he doesn't feel any guilt.

So she lets her face fall in her hands, desperate to end that talk with Graham, but he doesn't seem to want to do that as he addresses her once again, "You don't have to feel guilty, Regina, you were really brave. You did what you had to do."

"No, I didn't, Graham! I didn't have to do anything!" she replies, raising her voice and forgetting about where they are. He's making her crazy every time he thinks he knows her or knows how she feels. He knows nothing, and she can live without his concerns or apologies, "Why are you apologizing anyway?"

"Because I don't want you to look at me the way you are now," he answers, looking deeply into her brown eyes, and he seems sincere now, which just leaves her more confuse.

"And how I'm looking at you?" she asks, leaning back in her chair and waiting to know what he means by that.

"Like you hate me more than anything," he explains, watching the way her eyebrows arch at his answer. It's not like she has no reason for that. He almost killed the father of her child and that's more than a reason to don't like the man.

"Well, you shot my husband-"

"Who, the last time I checked, was forcing you to talk to him," he defends, interrupting her words. Robin wasn't 'forcing' her. He grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving, but she could have left that she's sure he wouldn't make her stay, unlike Graham, who used his job to make her talk to him, "I had to act when he grabbed you, Regina, I-"

"You grabbed me too!" she replies, removing her hand from under his as soon as he tried to reach for her.

What is he trying to do? Win her over so she doesn't open her mouth and tell that it was him who hurt her husband? Who cares about that anyway? He'll keep his job and she won't get anything from it.

"I'm done with this talk, I have to pick up my son," she says, gathering her things and getting up from the table at the same time she hears him addressing her one more time, asking her something like _'You have a son?_ ', but at least he has the sense to not grab her, "Not that it concerns you."

And then she's gone, is already by the door when she turns back at the sound of something that she's sure are his fists hitting the table, and good, maybe he can understand now the damages he caused.

###

"Roland, are you ready?" she bursts into the hospital room where earlier she'd left her son with Robin, going straight to the bed where the blue-eyed man is seated with their son, without really even notice the woman standing a few inches from them.

She's one of the nurses that had been in charge of Robin after he'd left the recovery room, and she really hopes that the reason for her visit isn't an unpleasant one. It's bad enough everything they've gone through, she doesn't believe she can bear anything else, but judging by the smiles on their faces, it doesn't seem that she'll be welcome with bad news.

"Mrs. Mills, we were waiting for you," the woman carries some sheets in her hands, together with a pen, and she approaches Regina, who isn't able to stare at them with one look that's not a puzzled one, as the woman offers her a gentle smile, winking at Roland, at the same time she addresses Regina, "Don't worry we just need you to sign these papers so I can discharge your husband."

Discharge? That means he can go home today? With her? God, she's not ready.

"He's doing really good, and the doctor considers that if Mr. Locksley has the proper help to change the bandage every day at home, then he's free to leave," she smiles, handing her the papers to which Regina accepts, but just remains scanning them, as if she's reading all the information when in reality she's thinking about how they would do that. How they will live together after everything that happened and after she'd asked him for divorce, "Besides, your son assured us that his daddy will be in great hands."

"Yeah, you can take care of daddy, right mommy?" he's staring at her with those big brown eyes, the ones he'd inherited from her, and she looks quickly at Robin, who doesn't say a word, knowing all too well what it's crossing through her mind at that moment.

He doesn't want her to feel forced to take care of him, he just wants her to sign the papers so he can leave the hospital, and as soon as he's outside, he'll tell her he'll take care of himself.

"Do you understand that we can't discharge any patient if we don't have the certainty that he'll be treated properly," the woman explains, noticing how Regina is reluctant to sign. Robin can't say anything to her at that moment, but he offers her his best puppy look, causing a small smile to appear on her lips that she quickly tries to hide, knowing it's useless when he smiles too, "In this case we just need some assurance that Mr. Locksley will have some help at home."

"Sure, I'm sorry," Regina replies, quickly signing and handing her the papers in her hands.

They'll find a way to make that work, he can always ask the medical department of his company to help him.

* * *

 **So, I don't know how I managed to write this in two days, I think I wanted to give you an update and probably I wanted to know what would happen just as much as you :P**

 **I hope the chapter is good so, thoughts? :)**

 **Another thing, poor Regina. This chapter was like a train wreck for her, but it'll get better... Eventually. ;P**

 **Thanks for the reading!**


	8. Blast from the Past

**Hey guys, here it is another chapter, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 8. Blast from the Past

He's finally home.

After a ten-minute car ride filled with an awkward silence between the couple, just between Robin and Regina since Roland is more than excited to have his papa back home, he's finally welcomed by the nicely decorated foyer of their large house in Storybrooke.

It seemed weeks since he'd last stepped into that house, when, in reality, he'd left his home just the previous morning, with his kid by his hand, just like they are doing now in his return. The only difference is that, in that very morning, he couldn't hear Regina's heels clicking on the wooden floor as she trails behind them up the stairs, nor her motherly voice when she asks Roland to take his things to his room, immediately controlling the situation when the boy protests that he'd rather help his father than pack up his toys that he'd left in the couple's room the night before when he slept in Regina's bed.

She'd allowed him that little treat. She could sense how he'd been worried about his papa after she'd told him about the accident and, to tell the truth, Regina didn't want to be alone either.

She'd had nightmares the whole night, dreaming about Robin dying right in front of her, and how she couldn't even bury him because of her job, so she'd allowed herself to be comforted by her son as she held him while he slept, very carefully to not wake up the sleeping boy.

But now her bedroom is a mess, with stuffed animals all over the bed, and that is something that the organized side of Regina can't bear. Not even in a situation like this.

So she brings back her mother's role, explains to the boy that with all that mess Robin doesn't even have a place to sleep, and breathe in relief when her son seems to agree, picking up his toys and carrying them to his bedroom.

But now she's left alone with Robin, and she doesn't know what it's worst, living in a house filled with Roland's toys in every corner, or have to face her husband alone for the first time since she'd asked him for a divorce.

She should've just left Roland and his toys in peace, he's going to end up sleeping there with Robin anyway, that way she has an excuse to not sleep in the same bed as her husband, so the room will be filled with toys again in minutes.

"Actually, he could've left those damn toys here," she breaks the silence, earning a little chuckle from the blue-eyed man seated on the edge of the king-size bed.

What is with that man that seems to forgive her for everything. Is he not upset with her? Is he not resenting her about the divorce thing? How can he be here smiling like they were the most perfect couple in the world?

"Thank you for signing the paper," he says genuinely, trying to break the ice since it's clear that none of them is comfortable with the situation. Regina keeps folding the laundry she'd left on the chair that morning, trying at all costs to avoid his burning gaze on her back, while Robin is not better either, but makes an effort to remedy the situation, "I want to tell you that I won't ask you anything. I'll take care of myself."

No, he won't, she knows that, and she hates herself for it. They will not act as a couple and the things won't go back the way it was, but she knows she'll not let him mess with this. His wound can infect if not cleaned properly, and due to the place where it's located, that's probably what will happen if he starts doing things by himself.

"How are you planning to change a bandage on your back?" she asks, finally dropping the laundry on the chair again to meet his gaze. He has no idea. The only thing he knows is that he can't ask her to take care of him. He wouldn't even ask her to sign the paper if he'd another person to do it, but he hadn't, so he submitted to that, but he won't ask her anything else, "It's my signature on that sheet and I don't want to be called if your wound infect."

There is that chuckle again, together with that smile, and those dimples, and those wrinkles around his eyes... and why he stood up? And is walking towards her, biting his lip and making her heart beat faster, "So just tell me what you need."

He's close, very close, and Regina doesn't like that the old feeling of butterflies in her stomach is back due to their proximity. She doesn't love him. She asked him for a divorce. She's trying to forget how loved he always made her feel when they were together, or how thrilled his touch always left her, a completely different feeling of what she's experiencing now, when he risks and places his good hand on her cheek, because no, her breath is not stuck in her throat, she's completely calm and she'll just tell him to step back, "Robin..."

"Do you want to know what I need?" he asks, eyes locked with hers and noses touching, and he can feel her quick breath against the skin of his face as his thumb caresses her cheek.

This is all what he needs. An assurance that she still loves him, that she's not entirely indifferent to his presence, and that if he kisses her right now she won't step back.

But he doesn't push her. He's quite pleased with what he was offered right now, so he pulls back, puts some distance between them and gives her a little smirk, making her get back to reality and to their situation right now.

"Robin, if you don't need anything I'm leaving," she says, her stern tone back in her voice.

It's good enough that she breaks down the walls around her when there's more proximity between them, but Robin doesn't want her just to see that they still have a physical attraction. He wants her to understand that they still have feelings for each other, whether she wants it or not, and she can't go against it.

"I think I can manage for today, thank you," he smiles, a genuine smile, because he doesn't want to push things after their moment. He wants to sleep with that image in his head, and with the feeling of her so close to him, but nevertheless, she's decided to make things harder for him and is asking if he's sure, and never in his life he needed her so near him as right now. Either way, he shakes his head, smiles again and answers her honestly, "I'm fine, they changed the bandages before I come home."

At least for today he's done. Put on his pajamas will be another story, but she doesn't need to know that and he's sure he can manage for one night. It's not that cold that he can't sleep shirtless if he can't put the shirt due to his injured arm.

"Alright, I'll bring Roland. Do you mind if he sleeps here with you? I'm sure he-"

"Regina, just bring him," he interrupts her rambling, assuring her that's totally fine. Since when he doesn't want their kid with him? Of course he wants Roland's company, even knowing this is an excuse for them not sleeping together, but at least he has his boy. What it's not fine is that he's making her leave her room. Their room, but as the gentleman he's, he should let her sleep in their bed, he'll not feel comfortable knowing she's sleeping in their guest's room, "But I should sleep in the other-"

"If Roland will stay with you, this bed is larger for you two," she argues, already knowing what he'd offer, "You really don't want him hitting your shoulder every time he moves."

That it's true, Roland can be really restless as he sleeps and Robin really needs to sleep if he wants to be capable of surviving to another day with Regina. He just doesn't know where that strength to resist her is coming, but apparently he's making things right to take things slowly and little by little he'll get her back and they will fix everything together.

"I don't argue with that," he chuckles, noticing how she prepares to leave the room as she heads towards the dresser first, collecting her nightgown, to just then walk towards the door, stopping immediately when she hears him one last time, "Regina, thank you."

###

The daylight enters Robin's bedroom through the window beside the bed, lightening up the whole chamber, much to Robin's dismay.

Even though he could still feel a slight pain in his shoulder, he couldn't say he didn't have a good night's sleep, which just makes the whole task of getting up from that bed a lot more difficult than it should.

He's back in his bed. He should have Regina sleeping by his side at this very moment, but just the fact that he's back in his room after a night in a hospital bed is enough to make a smile appear on Robin's lips. Maybe he doesn't have Regina with him, yet, but at least he has his son, who had fallen asleep the night before with his little hand over his father's arm, as to make sure he was alright and right there beside him. He wouldn't go anywhere, except the kitchen where he knows he's ready to go when he hears his stomach rumbling.

So he moves slowly, his eyes still in the process of battle against the light, when he realizes that the spot beside him on the bed, that should be occupied by the small frame of his son, is completely empty.

No Roland, no stuffed monkey that the little boy adores, just the sheets falling to the floor on the other side of the bed. No wonder he just has a little blanket covering his body since his son had decided to steal all the covers. He just doesn't know how did it get there, or maybe he knows and doesn't want to believe, but there's only one plausible explanation and its name is Regina, the thought of her immediately makes a smile appear on Robin's lips.

After their little moment the night before, and now this small gesture, he can be sure that she still cares about him, she's just too stubborn to admit and probably has afraid to invest in their relationship, knowing that they have a long way to go if they want to be a 'normal' family again, but Robin is more than willing to try and he won't let her give up so easily.

Trying to push those thoughts aside, he focuses his mind back on his son, who had probably stood up by now, so Robin chooses to do the same and comply his stomach request for some food as he makes his way towards the kitchen, frowning when he doesn't hear a sound on the whole house.

It's too quiet for a family with a three-year-old, but that doesn't stop Robin from reaching his destination, immediately halting his movements when he sees her seated at the kitchen table, glasses on the bridge of her nose and a professional look on her face.

She's checking something on the computer, a mug that Robin believes be from her morning coffee is placed right beside her, and she doesn't notice his presence until he walks further into the room, clearing his throat and offering a ' _Good morning_ ' that startles his wife.

"Geez Robin you scared-" she interrupts her words when she raises her eyes from the screen to look at him, seeing a shirtless Robin stop in front of her, his arm in a sling covering most of his chest, but she still can see the toned abs that she used to run her fingers through, causing a shade of red to appear on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I should... I couldn't put the shirt," he explains when he sees her reaction, gesturing towards the injured arm in an attempt to make her understand, but her walls are quickly built around her one more time, causing her to nod and assure that it's fine, she understands completely his position.

"How's your shoulder?" she asks, trying to change the conversation to a safer one that it always has to be or about his wound or about their son, they don't have much more to talk about right now anyway.

"Much better, thanks," he smiles, clearing his throat and trying to quickly think about something to say to her, because the last thing they need is an awkward silence to surround them at that moment, so he asks what it's too obvious, but that at least will do to make the conversation flow, "Where's Roland?"

"School," she answers without having to think about it, like she was already expecting him to ask that, and maybe she was, it's not like they are able to talk about other things. But there's the silence that he wanted so much to avoid, and now they're running out of safe topics, making Regina focuses on her laptop once again.

She has her eyes on the screen, trying to pretend she isn't just as restless as he is for being left alone one more time, and if he didn't know her so well, he could have thought she was really focused on her task, but Robin can see, by the way she's _too much_ focused, that she's just staring blankly at the computer, maybe waiting for him to leave her with her job.

But Robin won't have that, and his whole point of taking things slowly is getting too much difficult when they are faced with moments like this, when none of them know what to say or do, so they just stand there, staring at something other than each other.

He doesn't want their relationship to be like this, at least he wants them to act friendly with each other, but maybe walking towards her and place his hand on her back is not the smartest decision when her reaction is to stand up and rush towards the counter, avoiding his gaze when he tries to call her, "Regina..."

"Do you want something to eat?" she asks, clearly trying to ignore the situation as she places the mug she'd collected from the table on the sink, scrubbing and washing it more than necessary, just to avoid his gaze, Robin notices.

"Regina, can you-" he starts, but his attention is quickly drawn to the words on the computer screen, causing the brunette to look at him when there's the sudden silence, wiping her hand on a dishcloth and returning to his side in seconds, "What is thi-"

"This is my e-mail and I'd appreciate if you don't snoop around it," she bites, closing the laptop right in front of him with an annoyed look on her face.

If there's something Regina Mills doesn't like, it's other people going through her things. And Robin knows it. Over four years of a sudden marriage, they'd been capable of finding more things about each other than a normal couple with a reasonable relationship before the matrimony. They'd felt an urge to find more things and that was one of the firsts Robin had discovered about her when they moved together. She didn't even like to have her clothes in the same drawer as his, like she was afraid for him to find something, but now that he knows about her job he doesn't believe there's much more that she can keep from him.

"C'mon, Regina, it was about Malcolm," he reasons, trying to make her see that maybe he can help, maybe they would make a good team if they join forces, which was the first thing Robin thought when he discovered about her, "I can help. Do you know something about him?"

"Why? Will you fight him with your shoulder like that?" she mocks, arching a brow and finally starting to relax around him.

He wouldn't deny and say that it doesn't hurt to hear her talk about his injury like that, like it doesn't disturb her the fact that he'd been shot in front of her, but he was already out of danger and if that was the only solution for her to start open to him again, he wouldn't do anything to stop her.

But there's another thing occupying his mind since he'd glanced at the mail, and he isn't willing to let that go when maybe there's something they could do, "I'm worried about Henry."

His gaze falls to the floor, at the same time he hears her sigh, letting him know she's so worried about the boy as him, but she doesn't seem too convinced that they can help him as she opens the laptop again, allowing him to scan the words on the screen.

"It's just my boss bugging me because I wasn't capable of catch them the other day in the forest," she sighs, gesturing towards the monitor as she waits for him to finish reading it.

But his eyes are already focusing on something else, another kind of words, as he takes the chance and glances at the sender, making a mental note of the name of her boss, as she'd stated, because he's sure that he's one of the priorities on the list of targets of her company, so he needs to be ready, "Gold..."

He's brought back to reality when she closes the device, leaning back against the table and crossing her arms in front of her chest, arching her brow one more time as she addresses him, "Do you want to guess whose fault it is?"

Robin always thought she'd be mad when they finally have this conversation, but she doesn't seem annoyed, she almost seems... amused, to Robin's amazement. He'd think that she'd hit on him for spoiling her job, but she's just mocking him and he can't say he's not confused.

"I know," he offers, watching as she returns to the counter to pour some cold milk into a bowl, together with some cereals, just like she knows he likes it, and it warms Robin's heart to see she doesn't bother to ask what he would like to eat. He fails to stop the smile when she places the meal in front of him with so much certainly, sitting beside him at the table and waiting as he continues, "Thank you. And the arrow slipped from my grasp, if you must know."

He goes along with her, chuckling as she rolls her eyes at his explanation, muttering an ' _amateur_ ' in the process, and who would've thought that they will be here, laughing at this situation?

Maybe it was not so bad, maybe they could really live with that.

But then Regina's features get more serious, and she's not smiling anymore, is just staring at the wooden surface in silence, and Robin takes that as a cue to help her to open to him, risking and placing his hand on her thigh, thanking everyone and everything when she doesn't retreat at his touch, "What?"

"Do you think Henry is being forced to play along with him?" she asks quietly, finally letting Robin see how that situation bothers her as well. She can be tough, but she's not made of stone and she has a heart, one that that boy immediately won the first time they met.

"I don't believe he's there because he wants to," he agrees, without knowing what more he could say. He doesn't know anything about Henry since he left his classes three years ago, but one thing he's sure, Henry never before showed interest in hurt anyone, "He was amazing. I really believe Malcolm has every interest in keeping him on his side."

Of course. Regina remembers how he was Robin's best student in archery, who wouldn't want to have that kid helping them? He doesn't even lift suspicious, he's perfect for Malcolm's 'team', which just was unlucky because Robin and Regina know Henry and know he would never agree with that.

"I think we could-" she starts, pausing in the middle when she notices what she's about to say. Will she really offer to join forces with Robin to try to help the kid? It's the worst decision she can make if she wants to keep away from her husband, something she's not being very good at, but then she looks at Robin, notices how he's expectant to know her idea, know how they could help Henry, and she lost it, continues what she was about to say without caring about if they should be separated from each other, "We could talk with his old guardian on the foster care system and know if she knows something, what you think?"

She's sure he'll say yes when she notices the wide smile that appears on his face, causing a smaller one to appear on her lips too, and then he's nodding, his hand still on her thigh giving her a little squeeze before he stands up, earning a giggle from the brunette at his eagerness when he says that it's a great idea and he wants to talk to Mother Superior still today.

"Well, let's get you ready and we'll see," she smiles, standing up too and walking towards him, touching the sling on his arm and reminding him of his wound that has to be cleaned and rebandaged. She'll really help him and it will be torture to keep his hands off her, well, hand, since the other can't do much.

"I'm not Roland you know," he quips, amused by the fact that that is exactly the way she talks with their son when he asks something, but still, he follows her towards the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub as she asks him, and watches as she turns on the water to let it warming up, while she stops in front of him, his breath getting immediately stuck in his throat due to the proximity.

"May I?" she asks, and it's a stupid question because he'll let her do whatever she wants, he already can't think straight, but one of her hands is grasping the strap of the sling, the other just resting on his upper arm, and he quickly understands what she's referring to when she asks him that question.

"Sure," he answers, trying his best to act normal and not scare her away, at the same time he helps her in the task of removing the sling from his arm. He really thinks he doesn't need that thing anymore anyway, it's just helping him to keep the arm still, but knowing her the way he does, he's sure she'll argue with him and convince him that he has to use that until new orders of the doctor.

The sling is quickly removed from his body, and she moves behind him to focus her attention on the bandage, removing the compress like she'd forgotten he has a wound right there, causing Robin to wince in pain.

"Wuss" she mocks, giggling when she notices the frown on his face at her remark, and since when their interaction become so easy?

She's not running away from him, she's actually messing with him, and he can say she's having a good time.

"Do you want to trade places with me?" he quips, but little does she know he'd give anything to be running his fingers through her shoulder as she's doing to him right now. Of course, he wouldn't want that to be in this condition, wouldn't want to be treating a gunshot wound on her skin and he's really glad that the bullet had hit him and not her, "I've to say, Roland confessed to me that his mommy was really worried about a certain blue-eyed man."

He keeps with his playful tone, keeping his gaze on the floor as he finally feels a wet cloth come into contact with his skin, and because he can't look at her while she rinses the wound on his shoulder, he just notices the change in the mood when she sighs and lets her hand fall from his body to reply to him, "I was, Robin."

He instantly turns to look at her, the hope crystal clear in those blue orbs, but she's quick to explain, to build the walls around her one more time, making Robin regret immediately for pushing the subject, "You're still Roland's father, and he's my son. Any mother would not want her son to be fatherless."

It doesn't escape Robin that she's partly lying. He can't say she doesn't think about Roland at the chance of something happen to him, but it's clear she cares about him too, and even being sure of that, her words are capable of break Robin's heart into million pieces. She's always been an expert when it comes to knowing what she has to say in every situation to keep her mask on, but he really thought she was beginning to give up to him.

Without another word, he returns to his previous position, offering her his back so she can continue with her task, but it's not the same anymore.

The silence befalls them as she rinses his wound, much more slowly this time, as if she's afraid of touching him, and it was much better when they were laughing and enjoying their time together. Why did he have to open his mouth?

"So, should I be worried about Graham?" he breaks the silence. He doesn't learn. But he's upset with everything and at least he needs to know where he stands so he can protect himself.

He's expecting her to get mad at him, even try to defend herself and say she doesn't have anything to do with that man, but her answer is far from that and he's not sure if he's just earned another reason to get worried.

"I don't think so," it's her response, and it seems real as far as Robin can tell by her voice. But she has a reason to say that. She remembers Graham's reaction when he found out they had a son, he'd freaked out, hit the table as soon as he understood what he'd done, so she's almost sure he wouldn't put Robin at risk again. What she's still trying to understand it's why he'd said some things to her like he was... flirting? "At least about that."

"What?" she'd mutter the last words to herself, but she's so near to his ear while she gently drys the area around his wound with a clean towel, that it is enough for Robin to hear her, and he's not fool, he knows she means something with that and he won't leave her to get away with it, "Regina."

"He just seemed... _genuinely concerned_ about me..." he notices by the way she hesitates to say those words that she means more with that, and he's almost sure about what she wants to say, but doesn't have the nerves to it.

"Regina, did he hit on you?"

"No," she answers immediately, removing the towel from his skin as he stands up abruptly.

"I'll kill him!" Robin snaps, making Regina wince at his shout and raise her hands to grab his arm, keeping him from making any sudden moves.

He can't believe! That sheriff shot him to try to get a chance with his wife, Robin knew he wasn't professional, but this time, he's gone too far and he'll have to do something about it, he can't close his eyes at that.

"You won't do anything, Robin!" she interrupts his line of thoughts, moving to be in front of him and grab both his wrists to keep his attention on her. She could see how upset he was, how the jealous were making him blind, and she'd liked that if was another situation and not when he has to think about him and Roland first, "Do you want to get in trouble?"

"Why? He wanted to do the same with me to get a chance with you!"

"He didn't know we were married, Robin, and I assure you," she stops, looking deeply into his eyes and taking a deep breath before she could be carried along by the situation. A very upset Robin is enough, "I promise you, I can't think about anyone else right now."

She wasn't planning to say that, she almost regretted the second after, but watching as she was capable of calm him down immediately with those words was enough to make a smile appear on her lips, partly amused to see him so confused, "Robin..."

"What does that mean?" he asks, still trying to understand what she's trying to do at that point.

Five minutes ago she was pushing him away again, establishing the boundaries between them, and now she's telling him something that it can be really misunderstanding if she doesn't explain it properly.

"It means..." she starts, swallowing hard and taking another step in his direction, watching as he's almost pleading for an answer, one that she doesn't really have, she just let out what was going on in her head, or heart, she's not even sure, she's just as confused as him, "It means I don't know what to do."

She knows what she _wants_ to do, knows what she _should_ do, but she's stuck between the two and she can't make up her mind. She should have accepted when Robin tried to help her, now he seems completely decided to not make the decision for her, and the feeling of having all the weight of responsibility for their relationship on her it's awful.

"Regina, you know how I feel. Better than anyone else, you know how _you_ feel, and I already told you what I'm willing to do," he tries to help and clear everything for her, "I'm willing to fight for us if you're too. We can protect Roland together."

That is all what she wants, but it's really a lot easier said than done. Gold would snap as soon as he finds out about Robin. She believes he doesn't know yet, but he'll find out eventually, he always finds out about everything, and will take matters into his own hands, not to mention he already had to close his eyes regarding Emma and Killian.

Emma. She had to convince their boss to don't interfere with her relationship, how she did that? She said she could help.

"Robin," Regina wakes from her reverie, watching as Robin's puzzled look changes for a smile when she runs her hands up his arms, showing she's probably willing to fight for them too, "I know what can help, I just need to talk to Emma."

She turns around, already ready to rush towards wherever she let her phone, when she's stopped by his 'good' hand on her wrist, pulling her back to him and make her trip towards his chest, "Care to enlighten me?"

He has that damn smile on his face, and she knows he already understood that she'll try to 'save' their relationship, but still, she thinks so amusing that he wants her to admit that, knowing how hard was getting to lead her to that. He has his own share of reason.

But contrary to what he was expecting, she doesn't answer him, she just stares at him, switching her gaze between his blue eyes and his lips, that the night before she secretly wished she could kiss that infuriating smile off his face, just like she wishes right now.

However, right now she doesn't have anything keeping her from it, she'd decided to fight for them and she wouldn't step back, so she rests one hand against his chest, the other cups his cheek, and before he could realize, her lips capture his, relishing in the comfort that is to be back in his embrace, even if he's just able to keep her against him with one arm.

But what an arm. He holds her like his life depended on that, his other hand resting on her hip to help her to keep balance, at the same time hers on his cheek moves to grab the back of his neck, urging him to tilt his head so they could deepen the kiss.

She doesn't have to ask twice. In a swift move, Robin opens his mouth to allow her the entrance, welcoming her tongue with his when she invades his space, at the same time she sighs into his mouth, finally able to relax as her hand on his chest rises to grasp his shoulder, momentarily forgetting about his wound and causing Robin to wince in pain.

"I'm sorry," she breathes, giggling when he quickly assures that it's okay and nips the skin on her jaw, at the same time she shifts her hand to his waist to tease him with her nails, smiling at the groan she earns from him with the gesture.

"I believe we have things to do," she regains control, reminding him that she stills needs to talk to Emma and that they were heading to talk to Mother Superior about Henry, and if he wants to, she'll drive him with her to the school so they could pick Roland together, "And you still need to get ready."

"Right," he nods, releasing her and allowing her to apply a new bandage on his wound, as well as he lets her helping him to change from his pajamas to get ready for their busy day.

###

Finding Henry's old group home was not a difficult task. Robin had never been there, but he knew by the records of his students where the place was situated.

He could say it was a good house, watching from the outside it seemed a good place, with plenty of space for the children and it even appear to have a family environment, but Regina had told him the boy had confessed to her that he didn't like the woman who was taking care of him back then, and he knew exactly why.

She was strict, severe, and there's that one time when Robin had to become involved so Henry wouldn't quit his archery classes. Apart from that, she didn't seem a bad person. She didn't seem to mistreat the children and she always made sure Henry had the best education. Maybe all she was missing was the affective side, but Robin could understand that, with the children ready to be adopted, she couldn't really form family ties with them, for her sake and the kids'.

So they walk towards the porch of the house with a smile on their faces, hearing as the children played in the backyard just on the other side of the building, and before they could think too much, Robin rings the bell, listening as the sound echoes through the empty house, since everyone seemed to be gathering in the back. They just hope someone can hear them.

They don't have to wait too much. After two rings of the bell and a simple knock on the door, the wooden surface opens to reveal the same brunette with the same blue outfit from the day at the archery range, eyeing them up and down with a small frown on her face, letting Robin know that she's not recognizing him as Henry's old teacher.

It has been three years, but Robin was expecting that, after their little misunderstanding about Henry's classes, she could recognize him, which would make it easier for them to talk about Henry, but there's no problem, he just needs to introduce himself and he's sure she can remember him after that.

"I'm sorry, I recognize you, but I actually don't know from where," she beats him in his introduction, getting straight to the point as Robin was already expecting her to go. Offering her his left hand to shake, he introduces himself as Henry's old teacher, earning an ' _of course_ ' and a sympathetic smile from the woman, while he goes on and proudly introduces Regina as his wife, "How's Henry?"

And that's when everything gets confused.

How ' _how's Henry_ '? Doesn't she know he left his classes three years ago?

"I was actually hoping you could give me that information," he slightly chuckles, trying to mask the nervousness and the evidence that he actually knows about the boy, not so much as he'd like, but is aware of his situation, "He quit my classes three years ago."

The brunette's face contorts in confusion with the news. She really didn't know, Robin realizes. The only thing Robin was expecting her to know about Henry was that he didn't go to the archery classes anymore, if he needs to be honest, he actually thought she could have something to do with that and would try to be present with a reason that could lead them to Malcolm, but apparently no, and about that, they are back to the square one.

"Please," the small woman opens the door wider, gesturing for them to follow her and taking Robin and Regina by surprise when she leads them through the big house, towards one of the small offices in a narrow corridor, closing the door behind them when the couple is comfortably seated in one of the couches of the room, "I had no idea, Mr. Locksley."

The woman seems genuinely concerned about the whole thing, almost as if the blame for all that is hers, which just leaves Robin curious to know what she has to say to them, but at the same time nervous, afraid of what expects them after this talk.

Regina notices his concern, and before she could even think about it, she intertwines his fingers with hers, earning a quick but grateful look from her husband, right before they focus their attention back to the brunette, who seems to be preparing to give them a huge lecture.

"Henry was adopted three years ago," she sighs, already being capable of making the couple part their lips in surprise and revealing that, contrary to what Henry always thought, she really cared for him, "His adoption was quick, it wasn't entirely conducted by me, and before I knew, he was leaving with this family. But one of the things I made a point of talking with them was that he loved your classes and I even ask the mother if she was willing to keep him there, which she promised me she wouldn't push him away from his old life just because he was about to start a new one."

Well, seems that promise had been completely forgotten the moment they walked out the door.

"Henry was so happy," she continues with a smile, remembering how he had been waiting for so long for the moment he'd be adopted, "And when the mother agreed to let him keep seeing you, he was even more excited so... I don't know what happened, Mr. Locksley."

It was clear the brunette didn't know anything, but she knew the persons who had adopted him, which could be a great help if they had any connection to Malcolm. Certainly it couldn't have been him to conclude the adoption process, he is a kid himself. There must be someone else behind this.

"You talk about a mother," Robin begins, stroking Regina's hand with his thumb, not sure if it's to soothe himself or to just offer her some caresses, whatever the reason is, Regina doesn't seem to bother with his gesture, "There was more family?"

"I met the mother and a brother," the small woman answers, probably trying to remember if, at some point, they'd mentioned another family member, "And I'm pretty sure she was adopting as a single mother, which I have to say it's a little strange, having regard the process was really quick. It usually takes longer for these particular mothers."

And what does she mean by that? It has to be a father, or whoever steered the process made it to be faster? Whatever the answer is, Robin is not liking where this is going and is getting more and more certain that something's not right with that whole story.

He's sure Regina thinks the same when she releases his hand, placing hers on his upper arm as to trying to assure that they'll figure it out what happened, just to receive a sigh from her husband, who addresses Mother Superior one more time, "Do you have a record or... something we can take a look to-"

"Mr. Locksley," the woman interrupts, raising her hand to call his attention, probably a gesture she'd become accustomed to using with the children, "As you can imagine, there are rules for this sort of things and we can't provide the records of our children to anybody who wants to."

She's right, Robin can understand that, but that doesn't stop him from feeling upset and useless, even if he's doing his best to help that kid.

The brunette seems to notice the change in his posture, the way he becomes tenser as she explains everything, so in no time she's addressing him once again, "I understand your position, and I have no reasons to don't trust you, Mr. Locksley, but unless you can take this to the police, I can't do much more for you."

She's staring at Robin with a look he can't quite decipher, but he can tell that even though she doesn't know about Malcolm's story, she seems to be asking with her eyes to Robin do what she just suggest. Talk to the police. Something he definitely isn't willing to do when he remembers who's the only person that can help them.

There's no way he will talk to Graham. He wouldn't know how to help anyway, he'd just use his title to maybe gather some information that could be useful, but he's incompetent and he can't be trusted so there's no way Robin will rely on him to help Henry. One false move and who knows who could happen.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks as they make their way back to the car. She knows how Mother Superior's advice has affected him. Robin is walking beside her in silence since they'd left the house, and he's more thoughtful than she'd thought he will be, probably because he's struggling with the idea of ask for help to the man who tried to kill him, "You don't have to do it-"

"You're right, I'm not," he interrupts, muttering the words almost to himself as if he needed to make sure he could handle that situation by himself, or with Regina, he's grateful for her help.

"You didn't let me finish," she surprises him, making him stop in his tracks to look at her, a puzzled look on his face, asking what she means by those words, "I'll do it."

"No. Absolutely no," he shakes his head, trying his best to let her see he really doesn't want her to talk with that man, he doesn't want her near that man, he'd rather be him to talk to him than let his wife approach him one more time, "I'm serious, Regina. I won't let you do that."

She was already expecting that answer. Of course he doesn't want her near Graham, especially after what she'd told him earlier that morning, but they can't think about themselves right now, they need to think about Henry if they really want to help him, and Graham could be a good help to get more information.

"We don't even need him so much," he starts again without giving her an opportunity to explain her point, because there's no need, he'll not see himself working with that sheriff under no circumstances, "We already know who Henry is with."

"I know, Robin, but if we could see those records," she tries, but she knows he's not listening. Or better, he's listening, but he's not taking her words into account, he's just making a huge effort to not spat at her now that they'd agreed to try to make their relationship work despite their jobs. He'll not begin to disagree with her at their first problem which, by the way, couldn't be better to put them to test, "We could see if there's anyone else that can lead us to Henry."

He doesn't agree with that at all. Why he'd want to put Graham in the middle of this just to see Henry's adoption papers? He already knows where he is, he's with Malcolm and probably he'd been adopted by this family, but ended up in Malcolm's hands who knows how. They don't need Graham, and no one can take that idea out of his head.

"Can we agree to disagree?" Robin sighs, continuing his way towards the car without waiting for another word from his wife.

* * *

 **So, thoughts? Do you think Robin and Regina will finally remain together? :P**

 **I hope you liked and thanks for the reading!**


	9. Back to Where We Began

**Hi, guys, I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so so sorry it took so long, but I should be able to update more quickly from now on.**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter worth the wait. Thanks for the reading!**

* * *

Chapter 9. Back to Where We Began

They are sitting on the couch, Robin in the right corner so he could support his injured arm on the arm of the furniture, while Regina remains on the left side, pretending to watch the movie on tv as they wait for the knock on the door that would announce the arrival of their son.

They'd come straight home as soon as they finished the talk with Mother Superior about Henry, and after many vain attempts from Regina to convince Robin that they should ask Graham for help, he'd kept his opinion that he couldn't ask anything to that man and definitely wouldn't ask or allow Regina to do that for him. There's no way.

So for the past twenty minutes, Robin has just been trying to distract himself from the urge he feels of wrapping his arm around Regina and pull her closer to him, in an attempt to wipe the insecurity of her beautiful features and assure her that they could deal with that on their own and that they don't need Graham to help Henry. _They_ will help Henry.

But if he sees the gesture as a simple, reassuring one, he's not so sure she sees it the same way and against his better instincts, he keeps his hands to himself, knowing better than pushing her, because he's lucky she'd finally agreed to make their relationship work, and she isn't running away from him anymore, so he won't spoil everything because of that sheriff again. Everything would have to be done at the proper pace to make sure she wouldn't run away again.

"Robin..." he hears her calling, knowing that it'll be another attempt to start the same conversation that they'd been discussing since they left that group home, and honestly, Robin can't take it anymore, he won't change his opinion and the answer will still be no, regardless of what she would say.

"Regina, we already talked about this," he sighs, keeping his eyes on the tv screen as he stops her from whatever she'd say, "I need you to trust me and please, give me time."

What she can do? She knows him and knows that if she keeps pushing him, his patience will probably run out and they'll end up arguing about something that she doesn't want to do either, she just wants to help the boy that somehow helped her back then.

So she just remains staring at him, slowly nodding as she knows he can see her from the corner of his eye, and she focuses her attention back on the movie, trying to keep her mind off that issue, even if it's just for a while.

They remain in silence for the following moments, exchanging looks, but nothing more than that, since Robin had managed to stick to himself, grabbing one of the pillows on the couch and it's not Regina, but it's enough to ease Robin's mind until the sound of the bell echoes through the house, causing Regina to leave her seat as quickly as she can to receive her little son after his day at school.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asks with a smile on her face, scooping him up in her arms and giving him a kiss on the cheek before he could run away towards the living room to greet his father, "You won't give me a kiss?"

She doesn't have to ask twice. In a swift move, the little boy wraps his arms around her neck and places a kiss on her cheek, giving her a hug at the same time, before he pulls back with a pout on his lips, staring at his mother's eyes as he asks, "Is papa feeling better?"

She can't help but smile. He's so young and he still doesn't understand everything, but seeing how he cares about Robin and remembering how difficult it was to get him out of the bed to go to school that day because he wanted to take care of his papa, makes her heart flutter. They are raising an amazing kid, she realizes.

"He's great and will feel even better when he sees you," she answers, placing Roland back on the floor so he could finally run towards the living room, leaving his mother at the door with the woman who'd brought him, and the happy laughs of the three-year-old as the background noise.

At least the house it's not in complete silence, she can hear father and son laughing when she's sure that, despite the doctor's orders, Robin picks him up with his good arm, and he still wonders why he needs the sling. At least it stops him from doing movements like that with his injured arm.

But apart from the boys playing in the living room, there's no other source of sound in that house, and the foyer where Regina was left by her son remains in an awkward silence as the two women stare at each other.

"I have to say I was surprised when you asked me to bring Roland," Emma breaks the silence, remaining at the front door without taking another step to enter the brunette's house.

They haven't really spoken since the day Emma told Regina she always knew about Robin, and their friendship had been damaged since then, but Emma is the best friend Regina has in this town, and they both want to fix things.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you," Regina replies, crossing her arms in front of her chest and stepping aside to allow the other woman to enter the house, "I hope Roland hasn't been a problem."

"Of course not! He's great," Emma assures with a smile on her lips as she follows her friend towards the living room, frowning discreetly when she spots the same blue-eyed man Regina had told her finding impossible to keep a relationship with. But he's there, standing in front of her with a sling on his arm and Roland on the other, who protests and whines when Regina places him back on the floor to keep him away from Robin's arm.

"I told you daddy can't pick you up for a while, sweetie," Regina explains, glancing at her husband at the same time, annoyed that he makes her be the bad guy when he knows very well that he can't lift any weight, "go play with your toys."

They need to talk to Emma, about their relationship, about their work, and maybe they can even tell her about Henry, it'd be one more help, and since they don't want to rely on the sheriff, maybe the blonde could help them.

So they watch as the boy runs upstairs, leaving the three adults to talk in the living room, the couple taking up the couch while Emma settles herself on the armchair.

"Emma, we need to know," Regina starts, wasting no time because the sooner they figure out a way to help their relationship, the sooner they can start to focus hundred percent on the boy, "Does Gold knows about you and Killian?"

Straight to the point. It's important for her to know since if Gold didn't know, Regina wouldn't tell him about her and Robin either, but if he did know, then maybe there's a way to keep her job and her family at the same time.

"He knows," Emma nods, confirming Regina's suspicious about the whole thing. But how she'd convinced that stubborn man to leave them in peace, knowing Killian's job? She can almost say that Emma had been lucky. Gold isn't easy to convince, even more when such thing could put his company at risk, but apparently something had made him change his mind, "I can tell you he wasn't happy when he found out, but we wouldn't give up on our happiness."

Regina knows she's saying that to make them believe in the same thing. They couldn't give up on their happiness, but in their case, it wasn't even about happiness anymore, it was about their family, especially their son, who is not guilty of anything.

"I'm pretty sure Gold doesn't know about you yet, so let me just tell you to keep it that way as long as you can," Emma continues, drawing the couple's attention to her, "It's not worth it to put him against you until you have a way to convince him otherwise."

She's right, they need time to think about something and they will have the time to it as long as Gold doesn't find about them. So silence is a key, now they need to know how they can make him see their relationship will not be a threat.

"What did you do to convince him?" Robin asks, eager to come up with a way to save their relationship. He's willing to do anything. He'll face such Gold if he needs to, he just wants to have a normal life with Regina again, where they don't have to run away from their companies.

"We made a deal with him," Emma explains, giving a knowing look to Regina that leaves Robin wondering if there's something important that he should know about the two women's boss. He's sure he's a powerful man, Robin doesn't even question that, but the look his wife is sharing with her friend tells him that they know how the man can be persuaded, and Robin just needs to know what is crossing through their minds for him to get out of the door and show that man that no one will keep him apart from his family. He'll do what he has to if that means they can go back to their old life.

"A deal?" Robin asks, shifting his gaze between his wife beside him and the blonde woman on the armchair on the other side of the room, "What kind of deal?"

"There's just one thing that can possibly make Gold listen to you and that would be a deal," Regina explains before Emma could say anything to answer Robin's question. But her explanation is not enough and just leaves Robin with a puzzled look on his face, asking his wife to elaborate because he doesn't know the man, and he's not understanding a thing she is trying to tell him, "Gold is a difficult person. He doesn't care about anyone and doesn't give anything without getting something in return, so if we want to get to him, we will need more than a simple talk to try to appeal to his human heart."

"Alright, we will ask him what he wants to leave you in peace," Robin offers, reaching for her hand and breathing in relief when she doesn't try to push him away, instead, she actually interlaces their fingers together, right before she shifts a little to face him.

"It's not that simple, Robin, he'll not just ask you for something," she replies, caressing his hand, and Robin is almost sure he can spot a bit of disappointment in her brown eyes, "you have to know what he wants, or have something that you can use against him. That's the problem here. We don't have any of those things."

"Regina, I'm sure we can figure it out something," Robin quickly assures, shifting his gaze to Emma, who just watches the scene, not really wanting to interrupt when herself doesn't have much for them to rely on, "Emma, how did you do it? What did you offer to him?"

"Well, I did nothing," she answers sincerely, noticing the puzzled look on the blue-eyed man's face, "I can understand Regina. Our job is important and Gold is not someone with whom you can play with," she explains, shifting her gaze to her co-worker, who nods slowly, a sad expression settling on her features at the prospect that they can't do anything. They just can wait and see if they are as lucky as Emma, "But I was lucky enough to have a crazy boyfriend to stand up for me and show his woman's boss what he was willing to fight for."

"I will gladly do the same for Regina,"

"Emma!" Regina interrupts Robin, who had been quick to reply, tightening his grip on his wife's hand and moving slightly to sit on the edge of the couch, eager to know the rest. Regina knows Emma is teasing Robin, she's sure he would do anything for her, but she's not a damsel in distress and she hates to don't have a say in this, "I can fight my own battles," she says annoyed, rolling her eyes and releasing her hand from Robin's.

"Regina, it's not just your battle, it's ours," Robin protests, ignoring the sigh coming from the brunette beside him and focusing his attention on her friend, "And I will help. Emma, can I ask what deal did you do with him?"

She nods, wincing when she notices the pointed look coming from her best friend, but she asked for help, right? And that's exactly what she's trying to do.

"Killian just made Gold see that he was a threat like anybody else that knows about our company would be," she explains, chuckle as she continues, "Not the best approach, but it worked," yes, it was dangerous to threaten Gold that way, but at least will get the job done, "He proposed that he wouldn't do anything that could damage our company if Gold would leave us with our relationship."

"If he'd tried something against us, I would deal with him myself," Regina rolls her eyes, earning a smile from the blonde, who after four years knew very well the temperament of her best friend. Stubborn, determined, but those were the things that make her one of the best professionals in her area.

"Yes, I believe that. But the truth is, Gold stepped back and never spoke about us again," Emma says pleased, shifting her attention to Robin, who, for the look on his face, is trying to come up with something to face the feared boss, "So, what do you say, Robin? Ready to claim what is yours?"

"Emma," Regina warns again, and it's not just because she doesn't want Robin to feel he's the one who has to solve everything, but even because she's not anyone's property and she doesn't need to be seen that way by her boss.

"This could work, Regina," Robin tries, looking deeply into her brown orbs, not giving up for a second against the apprehension in her eyes, "I can deal with him."

"I don't want you to deal with him!" Regina protests, sighing and shaking her head before she focuses her eyes on his again, "I want us to do that together," her voice is much softer now, as a request, begging him to listen to her. She will not let him take every problem that can come with this plan. She wants to protect him as much as he wants to protect her, and let him solve everything on his own is insane and not Regina Mill's type.

"I don't want to put you in a bad spot with your boss," he replies, bringing his hand to her cheek and stroking her skin.

"Believe me, I can do that to myself, I don't need you for that," she smirks, breathing in relief when he laughs.

The last thing she wants is making him think she can't take care of herself when it comes to her boss, but it's not the first time she has to deal with Gold and it helps a little that she's one of his employees that he isn't willing to let escape to competition. So she's sure she will deal better with him than Robin, even if her husband is trying to protect her from stand up against her boss and probably get in trouble.

"We will think about this, okay?" he says, and she nods, knowing that they shouldn't decide something this big without thinking about it first, "As Emma said, we have time as long as he doesn't know about us, right?"

"Right," the blonde agrees, offering them a reassuring smile before she stands up, straightening her jeans and informing them she should be going. They will want to talk about this and the way her relationship with Regina is, she doesn't want to impose her presence more than the necessary.

To her surprise, the brunette approaches her and opens her arms for a hug, thanking her for everything and saying that they will talk later, about their fight and maybe telling her everything about Henry. At least she's willing to straight things out, Emma thinks.

"It was good to see you, Robin," the blonde offers, and Regina considers if she's saying that as a simple way to say goodbye, or if she means something more with those words, like she's glad to see them working on their relationship. Either way, she pushes away her thoughts and walks with Emma towards the door, smiling and shaking her head when she notices her friend at the bottom of the stairs, shouting to their boy in his room, "Bye, kid."

###

The week goes by fast, with Regina getting back to work while Robin works from home due to his injured arm that he claims is almost healed, but Regina is more stubborn and practically forbade him from leaving the house, with a little help of Emma, who would always inform her if the blue-eyed man stepped into his office and was unlucky enough to be spotted by Killian.

So he had given up on trying after two days, choosing to focus on finding a way to help Henry rather than finding a way into the building. He'd study all the information they had about Malcolm over and over again, but they'd nothing new and Robin was starting to lose his patience to wait for more news. What if the kid was in danger?

He finds himself having dinner in front of the computer, checking his email countless times, once he doesn't have Regina's or Roland's company that Friday night. She'd informed him she would take advantage and would stay late in the office after Roland's request to have a sleepover in Mary Margaret's, and Robin didn't protest, he was tired, had spent most of his day at the hospital waiting to know if he could finally get rid of the sling, and he was more than pleased to know this would be the first night he would be sleeping without that strap in his arm.

So when Regina opens the front door of their house at 10PM that night, she's welcomed with nothing more than silence. And dark. The lights are out, Robin had just left the lamps on the porch on, and when she closes the white surface behind her, she is left in complete darkness. Not that she minds, she will just leave her purse on the hooks by the door, lowering herself to remove her high-heeled shoes that click on the floor every time she takes a step, and turns to the stairs, going back immediately when the ring of her phone echoes through the house.

"Yes?" she whispers to the device, bothered that the annoyed music of her ringtone could be enough to wake the sleeping man upstairs, "Gold?"

There's a slight irritation in her voice, and curiosity. She'd been in the office not even 15 minutes ago and has her boss already bothering her at 10PM on a Friday night. Did she forget something?

"I believe you had time to get home, how's your husband doing without the sling?"

She can spot a smirk in his voice, but she's completely frozen at the realization that he knows about Robin. He knows he's her husband, knows about the incident and probably had known for a long time.

She's so stupid, how she believed she could hide this from him all this time? He's powerful, has more contacts than anyone else in this town, and unfortunately for them, many people already know she's married to Robin. Too many people by the looks of it.

"How did you know?" she spats, forgetting for a moment about her husband sleeping upstairs.

"Relax, dearie, I was just trying to be polite," at least she remembers to move to the living room because if he will keep with his games, she'll just forget he's her boss, "And I have my ways."

She was already expecting that response. Of course he wouldn't tell her how did he find out, but why he'd decided to let her know only now? Was he planning something?

The fear took hold of her, replacing the anger she was feeling a few seconds ago towards who or whatever had let that information reach her boss. She just wished they could have told him and convince him sooner. Now he had everything on his side and she's sure he doesn't really care about if Robin could be a threat to his company when he can take care of him himself. Robin is not hundred percent and Gold knows that, which just leaves them even more vulnerable.

"What do you want?" she asks, gripping tightly the phone in her hand, the other resting on her forehead as she paces the room.

"You're so nervous that I'm almost afraid to let you know about a certain little boy."

And then she stops. Henry. He's talking about Henry. He knows about the boy too? And why he's not helping her to find him? She always thought their job was to help people.

"You have to tell me everything you know," she tries, as if that way she will get the information she wants, the information she needs to find him. She doesn't even know if he actually has something to tell her, or if he just knows the same as her. Maybe he's just using that against her, to get whatever he wants from them now that he knows the truth.

"Why would I do that when you hide things from me too?" he replies, getting on her nerves and she doesn't know if she's angry or scared. Maybe both things, "I can always keep that information to me."

"Gold!"

"Regina?" she hears from behind her, the familiar voice causing her to stop her talk and turn around to find Robin staring at her, his arm free of the sling just as her boss had told her, and his chest deprived of any shirt, that on another occasion would make her drop everything to just be wrapped in his arms.

But not now, now she has to do something to help Henry and she knows exactly what it has to be.

"Robin, I'm sorry," she whispers, hanging up the phone with a last ' _Regina_ ' coming from her boss, right before she heads towards the entrance, putting on her shoes again and picking up her purse until Robin halt her movements with a hand on her wrist.

"Regina, what are you doing?" he asks, frowning and staring straight into her eyes, noticing the tears she's trying so hard to fight. He's confused, had managed to understand that Regina was talking to her boss, but what he had told her that had left her so upset? With everything going on with their relationship and Henry's story, they need to be alert and ready to act at any time, but he can't do that if he has no idea what's going on, "Regina?"

"He knows, Robin. And I'm afraid, I-" she trips over the words, fighting to release her wrist from his grip, but she's tired and he's stronger, and doesn't seem to let her go so soon.

"What does he know?" he asks, finally relieving some of the pressure on her wrist to make her more comfortable and in an attempt to make her see she can tell him everything, he just wants to help, "Regina, talk to me."

She seems to stop for a moment, just remains to stare at him, his eyes begging for her to let him know about her talk with Gold, so to offer her confidence, he releases her wrist, takes a step back and she relaxes visibly.

He can't say it doesn't hurt to see that she doesn't find his presence comforting, not so close to her at least, but Robin can understand she's nervous, upset, so he keeps the distance, waits until she decides she wants to talk to him.

"He knows everything, Robin. About you, about Henry," she finally explains, bringing, so discreetly, her hand behind her back towards the door handle, "And I know you don't want me to, but I'm going to talk to Graham. I'm sorry," she opens the door, preparing to leave the house when his hand raises to stop on the surface behind her, shutting it again and causing her to jump in surprise at the swiftness of his gesture, "Robin!"

"Can we talk about this?" he asks, keeping his hand on the door beside her head, knowing he's not trapping her, she can always leave the small space between him and the door, she just can't leave that house, not at this moment at least.

"No, we can't talk!" she replies angrily, making him swallow hard and shift in his spot, because he never saw her like this, so upset, so determined about something, "I'm tired of this. You've been sitting at the computer the whole week waiting for news, and what have we ended up with? Nothing!"

"Regina-"

"There are people out there who actually need our help and we can't do this by ourselves. We can't!" she continues, causing Robin to move away from the door and dropping his arm at his side, allowing her to open the door if she really wants to.

"I'm not stopping you, Regina," he shrugs, shaking his head. He can't say he's disappointed, more hurt actually, but he knows she's right when she says they haven't made any progress in the past week. But Robin does know one thing, and she can call him selfish, but he'll not work with the sheriff, "If you get through that door, I will get Henry on my own and you are free to do what you want, find him with sheriff's help if you want. I truly wish you can find him."

She knows him well enough to know he's being honest and it breaks her heart that he's putting her on the spot like that, making her choose between her husband and what she knows is their best chance to find the boy. She wants to yell at him, make him see he can't be proud in a situation like this, but deep down, she knows she would probably have the same reaction and she can't scold him for that.

"Robin, I..." she sniffles, and it's just when she raises her head to look at him that he notices she's crying, has at least two tears running down her cheeks and some more threatening to fall.

"Regina, I'm not mad at you, please don't cry," he begs, reaching for her and cupping her face in his palms. The worst thing that he can see is Regina crying because of him. He's supposed to make her smile, laugh, make her happy, that was one of the reasons that made him want to marry her and now he is doing exactly the opposite. He can't stand that, "I'm not mad at you, I just... I'm incapable of doing what you're asking me, but I don't want to stop you."

His hands move to her back, one arm wrapping around her waist as his other hand holds her head closer to him, her face buried in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent while she encircles his torso with her own arms. She needed this. Someone to hold her and make her forget for a moment the chaos her life has been lately. And who better than the man who understands her better than anyone, the man who is going through the same as her.

That's probably why he tightens the grip around her, running his hand on her waist from side to side, in a soothing motion, and moving his head to whisper in her ear, "Can you forgive me?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now," she grumbles, earning a low chuckle from the blue-eyed man, who moves the hand in her head to run his fingers through her hair, causing her to look at him and put a little smile on her lips when he bumps their noses together.

"Then don't talk."

The distance that remained between them is practically nil when he captures her lips in his, soft and kind at first, assuring her that he's there for her, if not to support her decision to join forces with the sheriff, then to be the husband she needs. He can feel the salty taste of her tears every time he runs his tongue through her lip, asking for entrance, but she steps back, putting some distance between them before he could deepen the kiss.

"Why can't we have an ordinary life?" she asks genuinely, and Robin can't help the smile that forms on his lips, at the same time he brings his hand to her cheek, wiping the tears that remained there.

"And where's the fun in that?" he teases, locking their eyes together, and despite both of them really wished to have a quieter life, this was the job they had chosen and at least for now, none of them seemed to be able to imagine their lives without it, "And was your job that brought you to me."

She remembers the day she arrived in the town. Bags in hand and an empty stomach. She was tired and that little bed & breakfast seemed the only thing opened in that small town. She remembers being upset about the move, she had a life in New York despite all the complications with her ex-fiancé. She had already told that story to Robin and he had said that, at least, that trip had allowed her to start over, and it was true, her trip to fill a vague in Gold's company had earned her, within four years, a marriage and a kid, their little boy that she loved more than anything in the world, but what really surprised her was her ability to marry almost instantly to Robin. After all the despise and disdain she got from Daniel right after he asked her to marry him, she would think that Robin would do the same to her, but he was different, and something in him led her to take the risk and believe in his intentions. She couldn't say she was regretting it, but their whole situation was everything but favorable, but despite all the obstacles, they remained together.

"The first time we met..." she starts, holding his gaze with hers and moving her hands to his biceps to steady herself, "What was your first thought?"

Robin knows he shouldn't proving so amused with her question. She's being serious and probably just curious, but given to their jobs, she has the right to ask, Robin thinks.

"I thought you were intriguing, you get my attention the second you walked through the door," he answers, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and offering her his smile, watching as she bites her lower lip, "You know, before I met you, I spent many of my nights on that diner and I never saw a single person entering that place after hours," he explains, recalling the many nights he had stolen from that old lady. Granny was probably glad he'd married so quickly. A smile forms on his features again, and he finds himself mimicking Regina's gesture with her lip, at the same time he shakes his head and confesses, "I wanted to know what took you there."

"Snoop," she mocks, waiting as he switches parts and tells her it's her turn to amaze him, "I thought you were such a ladies' man, smiling at me with your blue eyes and those lips," she answers, watching him as he nods and takes a step back, letting his hands fall to his side, "What?"

"Ladies' man... I was expecting something more romantic, but-"

"You said I was intriguing!" she protests, chuckling and reaching for him again as she takes his hands in hers and closes the distance between them one more time.

"And it's a good thing! It means you're interesting," he smirks, letting his hand wrap in her hair again, locking their eyes together and saying honestly, "besides, you don't need me to tell you for the umpteenth time how beautiful you are."

He always knows what to say, always knows what to do to keep her right where he wants her, and at this moment that place it's right here, on their home, where she's not asking for Graham's help.

She couldn't care less, though, it's probably close to 11PM and she wouldn't find the sheriff at such hour, either way, so she lets herself melt in Robin's embrace, knowing that at least they are able to enjoy their moments together.

"Kiss me," she asks, and in no time his lips are on hers again, his tongue finding its way to her mouth, and it's good to savor her without the salty taste of her tears that earlier he was so determined to remove from their kiss.

Now she seems comfortable, more relaxed as she wraps her arms around his torso one more time, keeping him close to her and trapping her between the front door and his body. Not that she minds, he's not even grabbing her, is just supporting his weight on his forearms against the white surface, so she can stop when she wants to, but that it's the last thing on her mind at this moment.

They linger for a few seconds, it seems minutes when they part breathlessly, but Robin's mouth is immediately at her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses while she tries to catch her breath. Not that it's helping, she's moaning and her heart is beating hard in her chest, not to mention the feeling of _him_ against her belly that makes her want to give up on the foreplay to get to the real work.

But he's feeling so good against her, when one of his hands moves down to stop just above her rear, pressing her more against him and positioning her just right to have her grinding against him. Her movement causes a groan in the back of Robin's throat, and he curses himself to have chosen to wear his pajama pants when normally he sleeps in his boxers.

He just wanted Regina to feel comfortable. They were, are, still working on their relationship and a week ago she doesn't even sleep in the same bed as him, so he didn't want to push his luck when she already allows him to sleep shirtless. He thinks it's because he had to remove the sling every time he needed to get dressed, but whatever the reason is, he feels lucky enough to have her hands running up his chest at this moment, stopping in his shoulders and pulling him against her until he winces and steps back, "The scar, babe."

"Sorry," she kisses his lips again, a quick and simple peck before she moves to his neck, and with his movement, she doesn't have her back against the door anymore and his hands find her ass, squeezing and take advantage to bring her closer to him one more time.

She feels... alive again, hadn't felt this way since the night they had found about each other, since they had been together on their couch, and that it's probably the proof that she can't push away the feelings she has for him. He's her husband, after all, and for whom she should fight if not for her family?

So she sucks and nibbles on the skin of his neck, relishing in the feeling of his hands on her rear every time she sucks a bit harder, and then moves to his mouth, kissing him more passionately when Robin lets his hands move towards her thighs, scooping her up and letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

"Should you be carrying me as soon as you got rid of the sling?" she asks, eyebrow raised and a tease expression on her face. No, he shouldn't. He can't carry weight with his arm, but he's just as stubborn as her and if they will discuss that now, the mood between them will change and she really doesn't want that right now.

"I'm not even supporting you, you're attached to me," he teases, lifting the hand from his injured arm to her face and holding her with the good one. She's practically holding herself with her legs and her arms around his neck, making it easier for him to carry her, so he just needs to move them to a place that it's not the hallway of their home, somewhere where she can be comfortable and where he can show her how much he loves her, "I'll put you down in a second."

"Hurry up," she replies, knowing what he wants.

He thinks of just move them to the living room, he just needs to give a few steps and would have her on the couch in no time, but then the memories of their last time in that spot assaults his mind, and there's no way he will have her running away from him that night. He doesn't know if it's a stupid superstition, but he doesn't want to take the risk, so he decides for the bedroom, where they had been together many times but each one is always special. He'll think about another way to make their night different.

So he walks up the stairs, through the door of their bedroom, and shuts it behind them, not that they need but it's probably out of habit, and places her on their king-size bed, moving atop of her and placing his knee purposely between her legs. Tease.

Her shirt's the first thing to go, the buttons quickly freed of their confines, and then she's there in her black bra, her chest rising and falling with her quick breathing, and Robin thinks he'd never seen her more beautiful. That's probably because he had thought he wouldn't have her this soon again, but thank goodness they are here now, and he will give her everything she wants tonight.

He starts in her collarbone, dropping soft kisses on that newly exposed skin, and wanders down through her sternum, belly, and her ribs, never paying attention to where he knows she wants him.

"Robin..." she can feel that insufferable smile against her skin when he hears her calling his name, knowing he would love to hear her beg, but she will not give in so easily, and not so soon anyway, so she just sucks it up as he continues to pamper her with soft kisses, until he decides to finally move one of his hands to her covered breast, cupping and squeezing it through the lace material and giving it at least some of the attention she needs.

His mouth is quick to join the job, kissing the side of her breast and causing her to grind her hips against him to relieve some of the pressure between her thighs. _Shit_ , he wants to kill her, is trying to tease her, but his own game is proving to be too much for him when he lifts himself to his knees, slipping his hands behind her back and loosen her bra that it's quickly tossed somewhere to the floor. It's good to know she's not the only one so eager to be with him.

His hands find her breasts one more time, now free from any cover, and he has finally one of her nipples trapped between his fingers, rubbing and tugging, at the same time he swirls his tongue over the other, making Robin focuses even more on his task every time she arches her back and moans his name.

God, he didn't even know how bad he needed this before he's here with Regina. He really missed her, and she must be able to feel how much against her leg. He's already hard in his pants, but he didn't miss her just because the sex, he missed seeing her this relaxed when she's with him. In the last few days, Robin could say they were trying to work their relationship, but she was never one hundred percent with him and that was just what was left.

Now she's here, burying her fingers in his hair and urging him to continue his ministrations, and he's more than willing to do so, alternating the swirl motion of his tongue with tender sucks and teeth scrapes, and repeating every move on her other breast.

It's not too late that she notices he's not moving his hand anymore. Is just running his thumb in a soothing motion over her skin, but she needs more. Much more. No. She'll not beg. If he wants to make this a competition, fine, she'll be victorious at the end. So she does everything to keep quiet, at least for the pleads, biting her lower lip and telling herself that he'll get there, what he's doing with his tongue is just as good.

"Need something, love?" she'll not give in, focuses on the heated kiss they share now and on running her nails through his sides, sighing contented when he groans against her mouth at the contact.

"Keep going," she whispers, not a plead, nor an order, just a point to let him know he's doing fine. And maybe something to tease him when she sees the defeated look on his face. He'll not win just yet.

She doesn't have to wait long until his hand on her ribs starts to move, he's so desperate as her, running his fingertips down her stomach, down to the waist of her pants, at the same time their tongues battle together the whole time till he rubs firmly through the two layers of fabric that keeps them from a closer contact. Her head falls back against the mattress with a moan, already waiting for that move, but it's too good, not as much as it will be when she gets to feel him, really feel him, but the friction is just as welcomed and she fails to notice the smirk on his face when she pushes herself even more into his touch.

At least he seems to think the same as her as he moves up to the button of her pants, ignoring her little noise of protest when his fingers are out of reach. But she knows what he's preparing to do, and it will be so much better when she will be able to have those fingers inside her, pumping in and out, bringing her closer to her peak. _If he could just hurry_.

Robin for his part is enjoying every second of it, freeing the button and getting the zipper down at a torturous pace, then hooking his fingers in her waistband and pulling both fabrics down and off her legs until she's completely bare for him.

"Beautiful," and he already knew that, because this is not their first time (nor will be the last, Robin is even more certain about that), but he's determined to let her know how amazing she is, how much he loves her, and how he can't live without her.

So his fingers find its way to her one more time, causing her to shut her eyes and exhale heavily when he drops his forehead against hers, groaning at the wetness that welcomes him.

She manages to offer him a quick peck, licking his upper lip before she's moaning again when he strokes her clit in tight circles, caressing the skin of her jaw with his lips, not kissing and barely touching, but enough to make goosebumps all over her skin.

It's absurd, it's really ludicrous what a week apart can do to them. No, not apart, they never even really separated from each other, but that it's the last thing she wants to think about right now. She very much prefers to think of him as he's at this very moment, his mouth teasing her jaw, tongue soothing the area his teeth have been scraping, while his fingers keep rubbing her hard, quick, making her rocking against him and letting out louder moans as he approaches her entrance.

He lets two fingers slip into her, easily and slow, and she's hot and wet, and he can't wait to be inside her, but now this is for her and he's able to focus on that again as soon as he notices how turned on she is by this whole thing. He's too, moving his fingers in and out of her, and moaning himself every time he pushes them back inside. _Shit_ , she's so sexy, more than sexy, with his fingers buried deep inside her between her thighs and eyes closed, relishing in the pleasure he's providing her. He couldn't love her more than at this moment, even if she's all sweaty, she's the most amazing woman in the world and he wants to give her everything. Thankfully, they're married long enough for him to know what she likes, what makes her reach her peak almost instantly, but he likes to watch her as her pleasure grows, so he keeps his pace, a good pace by now, and just shifts his hand until his palm is pressed against her clit, offering the pressure she needs as she grinds against him.

"You've no idea how sexy you are right now," he groans, struggling if he should just kiss her, because he really wants to kiss her, or if he would rather get lost on the noises he's making her do and are driving him crazy, but sod it, he'll go down on her and will have time to hear her later.

So he crushes their mouths together, swallowing her cries as he thrust his fingers into her faster, hitting just the right spot to have her breaking the kiss as her jaw drops open, regaining almost immediately the enough control to bring a hand to the back of his neck, urging his lips back to hers. Oh, god, why didn't they do this sooner?

But then he's slowing the pace of his fingers, maybe because he's getting too distracted with... well, her, but no. He knows exactly what he's doing, even if she doesn't seem to understand his idea.

He keeps the torturous pace inside her, not to finish her just yet, but to give him time to shift his position atop of her, his mouth leaving hers to spread open-mouthed kisses through her torso, from her collarbone to her hip, reaching further down to her thighs and changing his kisses to softer ones that have Regina's breath getting caught in her throat in anticipation.

Now she knows what he's doing, is heading straight to where she needs him to finish what he started, and good, she needs this release.

"God, Regina, you're driving me crazy," he mutters almost imperceptible, his voice low and making it difficult to hear from his place between her legs, but there's no need to hear him when she can feel his tongue against her clit, causing a little whine to leave her mouth at the sudden, but welcomed, sensation.

He licks one more time, and she drops her hands to his hair immediately, keeping him on her as he laps at the already sensitive area, her hips lifting from the mattress to meet more of him.

She won't last long, Robin notices.

If he just speeds up the pace of his hand and gives her clit the attention she needs, she will be reaching her orgasm in no time, but they have all night, after all, so Robin keeps the steady licks with her tongue and works his fingers inside her a bit harder, focusing on the noises of _'more_ ' and ' _faster_ ' that comes from her lips.

And who is he to refuse her requests?

He matches the rhythm of his tongue with the one of his fingers, helping to build up the pleasure through her whole body, as she struggles to breathe and moan his name at the same time. She's close, so, so close, and if she was able to form a word right now she would be pleading Robin (she already ruined her attempt of letting him tease her without a word from her) to do more than just those licks with his tongue, that are pretty amazing but she needs more.

"Babe," is all she manages at that moment, a messy effort to call Robin's attention, but is enough for him to understand and wrap his mouth around her, sucking at her clit as she starts to quiver under his touch, "Yess, that."

He chuckles against her, the vibrations doing things to her, and he's thrusting harder and faster, in and out of her, her hips following his movements, chasing her release.

She's going to come, is gripping the sheets with such strength that has Robin thanking that is not any other part of him under that grip.

God, how he get so lucky? Had found Regina four years ago and not for anything he'll let her escape. Not after seeing how she stills loses her control when she's with him, how she clenches around his fingers when she's getting close to the edge, and she's right now, is bucking against his mouth when her orgasm hits her, her jaw dropping open one more time as she releases a cry of pleasure, but not for a moment he still his movements in his hand, even if his arm is killing him after a week immobilized by the sling.

The only thing he does is slowing the pace inside her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm at the same time that relieves immediately the ache that was starting to kicking in on his injured shoulder, and then removes his mouth from her, pressing their foreheads together and promises her that he just will stop when she asks him to.

She nods breathlessly, keeps grinding against his hand reflexively, but when she grasps his wrist, he knows she'd had enough. He stops the movement of his hand, removing his fingers from her, and kisses her slowly on the lips, helping to bring her back to the reality again.

"That was so sexy," he smirks, caressing her cheek with his other hand, the one that it's not covered with her release, and she doesn't know why, but she blushes with his remark, as if that was the first time he calls her sexy, it's definitely not, but she'd never felt these moments between them so deep as she's feeling right now and she wants to keep it this way.

She's well aware that they didn't have a long path when it comes to their sex life, they'd slept together the day they met, but she really thinks they had taken a step forward that night, or maybe they should just argue before they have sex.

A chuckle leaves her lips at the thought, but Robin is more focus on another thing, noticing the tears that are threatening to leave her brown eyes.

"Babe, are you okay? Did... did I hurt you?" he quickly asks, already scolding himself at the thought that he could have caused her any pain. He would never forgive himself if that happened.

But she's shaking her head, a genuine smile on her lips and then she's the one cupping his face in her palms, stroking his cheeks as she says, "I love you, Robin."

He wasn't expecting that. They had already voiced their loved for each other many times, but this... this is better than any other time they had said that to one another. This seems more real, not that she didn't love him when she had said it to him in the past, but now was different, now they knew pretty much everything about each other and they were there together, fighting for the life they had worked hard to achieve.

"I love you too, Regina," he's certain his eyes never shined so much as at this moment, but he's well aware that he'd never love her so much as right now. He thought it was impossible, but here it's the proof they love tends only to grow more and more, and nothing would keep them apart right now, nothing. So he lowers his mouth to hers one more time, kissing her tenderly before he gets out of the bed, stretching out an arm for her and teasing her, "You almost killed my arm, by the way."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she's out of the bed in two seconds, reaching for his arm and massaging his bicep in an attempt to soothe any discomfort that could remain.

"I'm fine," he assures, smiling down at her and encircling her waist with his arm to bring her closer to him. He'd be fine as long as he has the best nurse taking care of him, the same nurse that soothes every fever of their three-year-old and is dropping sweet kisses up his shoulder, "And I think you need a bath, or am I wrong?"

"That doesn't seem fine," she ignores his last words, gesturing with her chin towards his erection, still pretty prominent under his pajama bottoms. She's feeling so selfish, she should have done something about that, but she still has time, she thinks.

So she lets one of her hands slide down his naked chest, passing the waist of his pants until she's palming him over his clothes, only to be stopped by his hand around her wrist, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles, " I believe I'm going to accept my own offer too."

* * *

 **So, I'll finish the smut, don't worry ;)  
**

 **I had to split the chapter in two because as you can see it was too long and I wanted to give you an update as soon as I could.**

 **Thoughts about this one? :)**


	10. You Can Rely on Me

Chapter 10. You Can Rely on Me

They can't keep their hands off each other. They had moved to the bathroom as Robin had suggested and there's no reason they can't be doing this. They are a couple, a married couple and if it wasn't for all the problems expecting them as soon as they leave this house, they would be doing this more often.

Because this feels so right, and so, so good. Even if they are just kissing.

She has her back against the cold tiles that cover the walls of their bathroom, but she feels warm with Robin's body against her and the hot water leaving the shower that is fixed above their heads.

She feels comfortable this way, has one of Robin's hands caressing her cheek while the other is carefully placed beside her torso on the wall behind her, and he keeps kissing her gently, not hurriedly or fiercely, just the soft caresses of his lips capturing hers with just the right amount of tongue in the middle.

It's heaven, and it's really helping her to forget everything. Forget about the fact that they are competition, working for rival companies, or about Gold that by now is probably coming up with something that may kill them in the process, or about Henry and the fact that she was about to ask for help to the man that shot her husband. God, she has to define priorities, she can't deal with everything at the same time.

But for now, she's just letting herself get carried away by this moment, allowing the warm water to wash every worry in her head that it's not about helping the man in front of her to soothe the bulge that she can feel against her. She has to do something about his erection, would have done it already if it wasn't his interruption in the bedroom. But he was right, the shower had been the best idea ever and now she could pick up where she left off.

So she lets the hand buried in his hair find its way down his wet torso, through his abs and belly, and letting her fingers close around him when she reaches her goal, earning a breath of relief against her mouth.

"Regina..." he gasps, joining their foreheads together as she strokes him up and down until he halt her movements with a hand on her wrist, "I want to be inside you."

He wants to _come_ inside her, she fixes it in her head. But she knows him better than anyone else and already knew that he wouldn't want her to finish him in her hand. So she nods promptly, a way to promise him that she will do as he asks, and continues the slow motion around him, pecking his lips and whispering, "Just let me know."

And he trusts her. Trusts her with every fiber of his being that she'll stop as soon as he asks. And maybe it's the better, bring him close to the edge before he picks her up and guide himself into her. He doesn't have the full strength he used to have in his arm yet, and it could become difficult for him to support her through the whole time. This will work, believing that she'll not last long too and that he'll be able to stop her before he comes.

So he focuses on the sensations her hand is bringing to him when she increases up the pace a little, enough to have him breathing hard and releasing groans of pleasure in her ear, at the same time her other hand is still buried in his hair, keeping his cheek against hers so she can whisper to him.

"You think I'm sexy, you should see you right now," she teases, nibbling his ear and stroking his tip with her thumb, failing to watch as he bites his lower lip in reaction.

"You are," he gasps, and he'll never get tired of saying that to her, and call her beautiful, and say he loves her, all truths he wishes to repeat over and over again for her to hear. But he can't say he doesn't like a compliment, even more when she's doing _this_ to him and he can't really control his reactions.

Not when she makes this little spiral motions with her hand to see him struggle with his breath, or when she lets out those small moans even if he's not touching her in any way, but he knows that she makes that to affect him. Well, it's not that he can't fight back, right? Besides, maybe will help to work her up a little too.

So without second thoughts, his hand stops on her breast, his fingers already working its magic on her nipple while his mouth moves to her neck, sucking at her pulse point and now she has real reasons to moan. He just doesn't want to draw her attention from her task, as selfish as can seem it's his turn, so he relieves some of the pressure of his ministrations when he feels her grip is no longer so firm, and has her making him move with her in no time again.

They manage to find a good rhythm for both of them, he's no longer sucking on her neck, is just kissing and swirling his tongue from time to time over her skin, drinking in the little droplets the shower leaves on that spot, and she's working faster with her hand, moving her thumb through his tip one more time, knowing that will earn her louder moans from him.

"Is this good?" she asks, her voice low and flirty, and he nods, tells her something that she thinks is ' _amazing'_ , but with his head buried in the crook of her neck, she can't quite decipher. She knows it's good if the thrust of his hips in any indication, but she finds she likes to hear him say that himself, even if his words right now are not the most perceptible ones.

This is working, is so, so working.

Robin is panting and moaning, and applies a bit more of pressure on her breast when she makes those spirals with her hand one more time, picking up the pace for the next strokes.

He'll enjoy this as long as he can. Of course, he will stop her when he has to, wants her to come one more time that night and will not be by his hand again, but she had this bright idea, and with the earlier images of her in their bed, coming around his fingers, Robin is quickly approaching his limit.

He lets his hand fall from her chest, raises his head from her shoulder and kisses her fiercely. It has nothing to do with their previous kiss, when he was being gentle, kind, no. This one is passionate, more intense from both sides, tongues battling against each other for dominance, but neither of them seems to care and the situation is not longer the same either, so it seems more than appropriate.

"Christ, Regina," Robin joins their foreheads together, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to catch his breath if at all possible.

She's moving harder, biting her lower lip in a pleased smirk at seeing what she's able to do to him. Not that she didn't know, this man is more than crazy about her, but it's always good to know she's still able to leave him all worked up.

How could he even be jealous of that sheriff? It's more than proved he's the one she wants to be with, she married to Robin because he'd been able to make her fall in love with him in such a short period of time, but she's fooling herself if she believes she doesn't feel a little bit flattered by his jealousy. As well as she feels flattered by the way he's so desperate for her, the way he lets the pleasure take over his features, stopping him from open his eyes and making his jaw clench with each stroke. Shit, now it's her who needs him. She selfishly needs him to make her come again. But she was the one who started this, it's her fault he's not inside her right now, and it would be too bad to stop at this moment.

So she focuses even more on her task, focuses on bringing him closer to the edge, failing completely to ignore the moans on the back of his throat that contribute to leaving her even more wet, but she manages, tightens the grip around him and brings her mouth to his ear to confess, "I can't wait to have you inside me."

She would think her words would help him, and she doesn't know if that was the case or if he can't really counter her, but he wraps his fingers around her wrist, a clear sign for her to halt her movements, and she does just that, releases him from her grasp and asks sincerely, "Were you close?"

Even if he wasn't, he would be nodding right now because, how is he suppose to refuse her? He knows her, and knows that by this time this whole thing is getting to her too, he could tell by her voice, and probably this way he'll be able to wait for her, so it can't be a bad idea.

Without another word, he closes the distance between them, pulling her for a kiss that it's more gentle this time and it's meant to just last the time he takes to move his hands down her legs, scooping her up and holding her with his forearms by her thighs so he can reach her entrance with his thumb.

He's not surprised to find her still wet, or already wet, Robin is not sure which one, but she's ready for him and it's not nice to keep a lady waiting, right?

So he smiles, and she smiles back, helping him to line up with her and _oh, this is so much better than the hands..._

"Good?" he asks, his voice almost a groan - she'd left him on the edge so he's probably even in a further stage than her - but she understands, manages a ' _yess_ ' in response and tightens her grip around his neck to be carefully secure in his arms when he starts to thrust into her.

Robin begins with a leisurely pace, doesn't want to have them finishing it before they even started, and pulls back slowly, pushing back in again and pinning her more securely against the wall.

This helps. It's one more support to help Robin holding her even if Regina is doing everything to don't put too much weight on his arm, but he needs to support himself as well, feels his back aching for being carrying all the weight, and Robin knows that this won't be good for his shoulder either.

"Babe, I need to move my arm," he stops, and she understands the message, holds herself to him even better than she was before, and lets him unwrap his right arm from her leg, placing his hand against the wall and his forearm under her knee instead. This is better, allows him to support himself with his hand while her weight is split over both his arms. He can work with this, the last thing he wants is to let her fall.

"I'm better now," he smiles, swiping his tongue over her lip when she leans forward to kiss him, and resuming his movements inside her.

God, she needed this so much. Feels so good to have him again after everything that happened in the last few days. And he's really here with her, every part of him is making her moan against his mouth and scratching the back of his neck as he moves his hips faster.

What on earth were they thinking when they tried to fight this? Fight their relationship? She'd never felt so in love as she's for her husband, it's more than obvious they wouldn't be able to stay away from each other and the idea of the divorce... oh god, she'd been so stupid, ask Robin for divorce.

"Robin..." she moans, an attempt to call his attention, but he's really determined to give her pleasure and she knows that it will take more than that to draw his attention from what they are doing right now, "Robin, I... _uhn_... I don't... _mmh_... I don't want the divorce," she breathes, but why is he chuckling? It's probably not the best time to talk about that, but nothing keeps her from making sure she'll not spoil everything later.

"I figured that already, love," he smirks, kissing her jaw and focusing his attention back on the task at hand. She's so beautiful like this, eyes closed and parted lips, and her cheeks red, probably from his last words or just because their current activities, and it's all because of him, it's him who can leave her this way, all hot and worked up.

"I love you," she confesses one more time, crushing their mouths together without giving Robin a chance to reply. He doesn't have to, she knows it already and knows their relationship is stronger than ever, and there's something she knows for sure, she will do everything in her power to come back to this man every day of her life, and to protect him from Gold or any person who tries to hurt him. But for now, she can be here enjoying this with him, without thinking about everything outside, just focusing her attention on the delicious things he's doing to her.

And it's really delicious, the way he moves in and out of her, making her whimper and tighten the grip around his shoulders as she moans, louder and repeatedly, and thank god they have the whole house to themselves because she doesn't think she would be able to keep quiet through this.

"Don't stop," she gasps, and Robin is more than happy to follow her requests, quickening the pace and thrusting harder and deeper into her, loving to see her so relaxed and comfortable again with him. He could gladly watch her like this for hours, the way her skin glows as the droplets of the shower run down her naked chest, or how her face contorts in pleasure when he pushes back into her with each thrust, _god_ , he could come just at the sight of her.

"You're so gorgeous," he tells her, breathing deep to control himself. He never wanted her so much, never wanted to bring her closer to her peak as right now, but he'll wait for her, will always put her first in everything, so he attaches his mouth to her neck, desperate to have something to focus his attention to, and sucks, swirling his tongue to soothe the area when he thinks it is too much.

But at this point, nothing is too much. She's writhing and crying, and moving her hips with his, bringing him deeper and causing him to groan with her, both of them moaning and panting together as they approach their limits.

' _God, Robin_ ,' ' _More_ ,' and ' _I'm so close_ ,' she can't quite decide what she wants right now, she just wants him to make her come desperately, but he's already driving into her hard, fast, and she doesn't know how he does, but it seems he'd found _the_ spot, that spot that makes her scream even more if it's possible, "Right there."

Her jaw drops open, her eyes shut, and it just takes a couple more of thrusts until she's coming, clenching around him and letting out loud cries with him when he spills inside her too, thrusting three times more to allow them to ride their orgasms before he stills inside her, panting and giving them a moment to catch their breaths.

And then there's the silence. Just the sound of the water in the background as she remains holding on to him, never wanting to let go of this moment when they are just holding each other, her face in the crook of his neck while he brings his mouth to her ear while he slips off her and places her back on the floor.

"I missed you so much," he whispers, kissing the side of her head and encircling her with his arms now that he doesn't need to be supporting her anymore, "Promise me you'll not run from me anymore."

...

They walk back to the room together, their bodies wrapped in a towel as the water continues to run down their skins, and hands interlaced, still not ready to let go of each other.

Despite their earlier distraction, the thoughts of what they still have to face are pretty present in their minds and they don't want to waste a minute to be close to one another. They will cherish every moment together, every second of their bodies touching and at least they don't have to think about that right now because they have a long night ahead before the start of another chaotic day, and they will be able to rest in each other's arms, gather energies to what they know is about to come.

The sex had been great to ease her mind, but now Regina can say with all the certain that what she really needs right now is her sleep. She's exhausted and ready to clean herself and slip into bed with Robin, looking forward to the moment when his hand around her will lull her to a well-deserved sleep, hoping that she can do the same for him.

So she stops by the vanity with Robin, preparing to dry herself with the towel, when the light of her phone placed on the wooden surface draws her attention, announcing a new mail in her inbox, and making her freeze at the sight of it.

"What is it?" he asks, kissing her shoulder and wrapping an arm around her from behind while the other reaches for his phone as well, when he notices the same signal for a notification.

Shit. Everything for a little peace.

His gaze falls to her phone in front of her, and he knows he shouldn't really be snooping, but if the message in her screen is anything similar to the one on his phone, he believes he has more than right to know, as well as he makes sure to fill her in about the last news of his company.

"They gave me twenty-four hours to kill you," he sighs, throwing his phone back over the surface and allowing her to leave his embrace when she turns to face him after placing her phone beside his.

"Same," she says, as if he didn't know it already, but he doesn't say anything, just watches as she unwraps the towel from her body to clean herself as quickly as she can, and moves toward the dresser to collect some clothes, throwing a shirt at him, "We need to hurry."

"Wait, what?"

What's she thinking? He doesn't believe she will do what she was asked, but she doesn't seem to want to ignore it either, so what's her idea? She wants to pick up a fight in the middle of the night?

"Regina, what are you doing?" he asks, halting her movements with a hand on her wrist and drawing her attention to him.

Their eyes lock together, her brown orbs staring directly at him, and he can see she's decided, she will do whatever it's crossing through her mind at that moment, and knowing her all too well, he can go along with her or just let her do what she wants. She won't let him stop her and he's aware of that, "Do you trust me?"

Of course he trusts her, more than himself right now, and if she would want to kill him, she had already done it by now, he just wants to know what she's planning so he can help her. But she doesn't seem too keen to explain everything at this moment, so he just nods, steals a quick peck from her lips and lets her get back to her task, focusing on getting dressed himself.

He just hopes she has a good plan. He's not willing to put her at risk and they have twenty-four hours, they could use that time to think of something. It's more than proved they won't kill each other, there's no way, so they have to know how they can make their companies see that, see that they will be more valuable if they let them in peace, doing their work as they have been doing this whole time. They don't have reasons to complain about their loyalty. But he trusts her, maybe she has a good idea and if they can deal with this soon, even better, so he finishes with his clothes, tucks his phone into his pocket and turns to her one more time, "What do we need?"

He waits as she looks around, her hands on her waist as she considers his question. She has magic, she doesn't need anything to protect herself, but he needs, needs something that allows him to be safe even if she's not around to guarantee that, so she asks for at least a gun, explains to him that his bow and arrow is not practical and that there's no need to carry everything with them, "And bring me an empty bag."

He's not sure why she wants that, but he doesn't question either. Instead, he rushes to gather everything she needs, a small gun for each one (he feels better if she has a backup plan in case her magic chooses to betray her), and the bag she asked that he carries to the passenger seat with him, waiting until she's back behind the wheel with something in her hand.

"What is that?" he asks, frowning at the tiny device in her hand that she quickly attaches to the empty sack. He's still as lost as he was when she told him they needed to hurry. He's just trying to follow her moves, do everything she asks, but it's confusing when he doesn't have a clue about what all of that is for.

"It's a GPS tracker, they put it in my car, claiming it's for when I needed help," she explains, turning on the engine and making their way towards their destination, "but now I believe they just wanted to control me."

He doesn't ask anything else until they are well located in one of the roads of the town, he has no idea where she's leading them, but he just asks the question he's expecting, when she seems calm, relaxed and in no hurry anymore, so there's no chance for her to shut him one more time, "So, can you tell me your plan now?"

Her eyes don't leave the road, she's still focused, but he can tell she's just gathering the information in her head to tell him, and he waits, focuses his gaze on their path and tries not to pressure her until she's ready to talk, glancing one last time at the rear-view mirror before she starts, "We will make them believe we left the town."

His eyes are back on her, not judging or letting her see he doesn't believe one hundred percent in this idea because, he haven't heard everything yet and he refuses to bring it down, but he can't say it's not risky because, it is. What if her company sends people after them? They know their location, so it's a possibility, and a huge one. But then she's continuing her explanation, and she seems decided, even proud, and he has not what it takes to counter her. He just hopes this won't bring them much trouble.

"As soon as I make this bag with the tracker cross the town line, they will lose the signal and the last thing they'll think is that we left Storybrooke. This should make them believe they will need a better plan, more structured, and hopefully, we'll have more time to think about one too, before they discover we're still here."

Well, it's her company, and she knows them better than him, so maybe she knows that this can work. If they were talking about his company, he can say with every certainty that they will be welcomed in the town line by an entourage, but thankfully is not, and, as far as he knows, they are not being followed yet, so it's a good sign, he thinks.

"Do you think they will buy it?" he asks, not wanting to doubt her, but this is another problem. Make them believe they would just run away without fighting back.

"Well, it's exactly what I would do if I knew we'd be left in peace," she replies, finally glancing quickly at him to offer him a swift smile.

He doesn't know if he would be able to just run away, leave everything behind, but it started to seem a better idea every time he thinks how their life could be peaceful. And they just needed to disappear. Roland would be safe in another town, one that didn't know about the old life of his parents as long as they quit their jobs, and they would start over, be the family they always wanted to be, maybe try for another baby and comply that Robin's dream that now seems so impossible.

"Can we _really_ try your plan?" Robin asks with a smirk, teasing her with the perspective of leave Storybrooke with her, but they know they will not be left alone until they make everything clear with their companies, which is revealing to be more and more difficult as the time goes by, "Damn it."

"What?" she glances back at him, just to look at the rear-view mirror right away, noticing the black car following them closely. It's one of the cars from her company, she can tell by the driver, and who else would be following them at one in the morning? The road is practically empty at that hour. This was not in her plans, not this leech again, "Shit, it's Sidney. I knew it had been him to insist on putting the tracker in my car."

He doesn't know this Sidney, have never heard of him before, but he's not enjoying the way his wife is talking about him, as if his presence it's not even a threat, she seems more sick of him than really threatened, making Robin think that this is not a normal attempt of her company to stop them, "Who?"

"Sidney, he's my co-worker and has a crush on me as long as I remember," she answers, ignoring the car behind them and focusing on the road. She's not really worrying about him, is ignoring him as he's not part of her team, but maybe they should pay him attention, maybe he's not alone, "He's sick, I should have suspected he wanted the tracker to control me."

"Why am I just knowing about this n-?" Robin's words are interrupted by the sound of a bullet hitting the back of her car, making Robin lower his head and glancing back at the other man to notice the gun in his hand, but Regina remains focused, as if she hadn't heard anything, or like her admirer is not making her car a target practice. It's bad enough they have to deal with the entire company trying to kill them, they still have to put up with another crush. Robin would think Graham is enough, "Do you mind if I deal with him?"

He's not saying he will kill him, he just wants to make this man see with what he's messing with, but Regina knows this just became personal, knows Robin very well to know he doesn't want to lose this opportunity to protect what is his, and he's still struggling with the situation with Graham, so she shrugs, the only sign Robin needs to jump for the back seats of the car, opening the window and shooting against the front window of Sidney's car.

"Babe, that's a company's car, they're bulletproof."

"It's bulletproof," he shouts back, making her roll her eyes in amusement. He doesn't really have to deal with Sidney, she can deal with him later, they just need to get to the town line and do what she'd planned first, Sidney will not make any difference. So she speeds up, lets Robin keep up with his fun, and is glad to see they are finally on the road that leads them to the edge of the town, it's just a matter of minutes until they arrive at their destination.

"I'm starting to think all your admirers want me dead," he teases, shooting back at Sidney's car and making her roll her eyes one more time. He's enjoying this. Even if he's just wasting bullets, he's having fun and that makes her happy, she thinks. She just doesn't want to think about the moment they will need to stop the car. At that time, it will be her to deal with the situation. Sidney would never hurt her and they have to use that to their advantage, the moment is not far away and she just hopes Robin doesn't try to counter her because she'll not put him at risk.

So she prepares to inform him of just that, prepares to make the last turn before the sign of 'Leaving Storybrooke' comes into view, but she's taken aback by the sight in front of her, reducing the speed to have time to call Robin's attention.

"What, babe? I'm busy," he replies, turning around just in time to see at least two more cars waiting for them at the town line. He knew this could happen, didn't want to tell her and bring her down, but he knew it. And it's his fault too, he should have warned her about this possibility, that's why they are working as a team, to work together, but now is too late, and they have to deal with this, whether they like it or not, so it's better if he hurried, because her plan is more than aborted, "Let me drive."

"Why-"

"Let me drive!" he insists, taking the driver's seat and changing the car direction so he was now driving towards the direction where they just came from, towards Sidney.

"Robin, what are you doing?" she asks, trying to ignore the smirk on his lips and glancing back at the two cars that were now preparing to follow them. They have her company behind them and he wants to continue his game with Sidney? They have more things to think about right now than the leech of her co-worker and she intends to inform him of just that, "We have bigger problems."

But then he's speeding up, passing by Sidney and hitting the side of the back of his car with their own, causing the former to get out of the road and landing on the roadside with a now useless car.

"There, this should stop him for now, but I'll be more than happy to have a conversation with him later," he smirks, earning a smile in return from his wife that just lasts a couple of seconds until Robin is urging her to get down, as soon as he hears another shot from a gun hitting the back window of their car, "Can you stop them with magic?"

And then it hit her. Her magic. Why she just didn't make them disappear as soon as she realized this wasn't as she thought? She could just take them out of there safely and they would be back home or whatever she wanted to go, but she was so used to hide her magic from Robin that she never once thought about that possibility. She just wished she could ask him to trust her one more time, but she's not sure Robin will let her take the lead again, not after she almost lead them into a deadly trap.

"Robin, I have a way out, but will you trust me again?" she asks, looking at him and she can say she's surprised to see that he doesn't show any signs of regret about trusting her, just the opposite in fact. He answers her with a smile on his lips, an ' _always_ ' ready on the tip of his tongue, so she asks him to hold her hand, to never let go of her no matter the pressure he can feel, and she has to confess she's afraid to use this magic in him for the first time. She doesn't know what can happen if he fights against it. Maybe she'll be transported without him, maybe he will end up nowhere to be found. She needs to have him one hundred percent with her for this magic can work and she just let him down, she doesn't want anything bad to happen, "Are you sure? Because this needs-"

"Regina, just do it. You have my word that I'm not questioning your abilities to get us out of here."

And so she does it. Holds his hand and gathers all the magic she can to make it easier for him to travel, and soon enough their bodies are wrapped in a cloud of purple smoke, transporting them out of that car as her voice echoes in his head, asking him to focus on her and tighten the grip on her hand.

* * *

 **Hi, so this is the new chapter, I hope you liked!**

 **Eager to see Robin's reaction after experience Regina's magic? ;)**

 **Thanks for the reading and let me know if the story is making sense so far, it will help me a lot to continue to write if I know this is not a mess :P**


	11. Our Chance

Chapter 11. Our Chance

Robin wakes with the feeling of a body pressed against his side and the last evidence of a headache tricking his brain, a discomfort he's not sure from where it's from, but he can say he was not feeling before.

He can recognise the sleeping woman beside him as his wife, but he can't tell where they are, not until he's capable of raising his head and turning on a light, two things he's pretty sure he doesn't want to try with his head in this condition.

It's just until he gets used to the moment, that he realises they are still in their clothes, Regina had removed her shirt to remain with her black undershirt, but both are in their jeans, lying over the sheets and without nothing to cover them. It's not that it's cold, but Regina is wearing a tank top and Robin can feel the cold of her hand on his chest over his shirt, so he should wake her, this way he can know what happened and they can lay more comfortably for what they have left of the night to rest.

So Robin brings one of his hands to Regina's arm, moving it up and down in a soothing motion, and places his mouth on the top of her head, dropping light kisses in her hair before he whispers her name carefully.

He's not surprised to see she doesn't wake right away. She's tired, pretty much the same he's feeling right now, and he feels bad to have to wake her, but she doesn't even seem comfortable like this. She's frowning, has her eyes shut forcefully and she's not relaxed, he can feel her body tense against his.

"Regina," he tries one more time, stopping his movements when she starts to move and flick her eyes open, "Are you okay?"

She seems better now, when she lifts her head to look at him, a shy smile forming on her lips when she stares into those bright blue eyes, and she lets out a breath of relief, brings a hand to his cheek and explains in her rough voice of sleep, "You finally woke up."

Finally? How many time he has been sleeping? And what happened? The last thing he remembers is them being followed by her company and Regina asking him to trust her. He doesn't even know how they ended up here, or where is 'here'. He has so many questions and so little will to have a conversation, he just really wants to sleep.

But he has to know, he thinks, and despite he doesn't remember much, he remembers the whole situation they are in at this moment, and it's not like they can be always delaying this, so he lets his head fall back on the pillow and sighs, "What happened?"

He watches as she pulls herself up to sit straight, and Robin considers to do the same, but his head is still spinning and he wouldn't want to worry Regina even more, so he doesn't move, keeps his body glued to the bed and just listens what his wife has to tell him.

"I brought us here with my magic," she explains, pausing to see any reaction or hear more questions from Robin. She understands this is all new to him, and he probably has too many things crossing his mind at this moment, but if that is true, he doesn't say anything. He doesn't ask more questions, doesn't let her understand if he remembers anything about this or not, the only thing he does is furrow his brows and wait for her to continue, fine by her, she thinks, "Relocation spell. Basically, I got us out of that car and made us appear here. Do you remember anything?"

She's almost pretty sure that no, he doesn't remember, and the shake of his head is just confirming her suspicions. It's not easy to travel by magic for the first time and she's actually surprised by his body's reaction. She would think it would take more time for him to wake up, but apparently his body had protected himself very well and his blackout had helped him to save time in the recovery.

"You passed out. It's only normal, we're tired. To be honest, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to succeed," she confesses, answering the question she knew was in his head. For a moment, she almost could swear that she'd spotted a bit of disappointment in his features. He wanted to be tough for her, be there to help her if she needed anything, but he'd just shut everything out and she'd to handle everything on her own. He wouldn't forgive himself if something had happened, but Regina could sense his insecurities and in seconds was trying to soothe him, a hand on his arm and her voice firm, but comforting, in his ear, "Robin, don't beat yourself up, you couldn't do anything. Actually, it was for the best. Now you're here, safe and sound, and we are where I originally planned. Granny's," she adds when she notices the confused look on his face.

It had been the best option that crossed her mind. Their house was not safe, she'd an unconscious Robin in her arms, and she needed to rest. She'd a feeling their days would be much busier from now on.

"We have to inform her," Robin finally manages to say something. Surely, they had just popped up in that room and probably Granny didn't even know about their presence.

Rising from his spot on the bed and sitting on the edge, he still could feel his head throbbing. Bloody hell, he could promise right now that he'll not travel by magic ever again. How does Regina stand it? It has to be because it's her magic, no one could stand this every day. And worst, he has a feeling this will not be the last time she will save them with this thing and Robin is already dreading the next one.

"Don't worry, it's just until you get used to it," she chuckles, dropping a kiss to his cheek and hoping it could help to ease his discomfort, "Oh, and before you decide to raise from this bed and mess with your head even more, let me say that I caught Ruby trying to sneak in an hour ago. They already know we are here."

Thank god, it's just what Robin needed to hear. That he could stay in bed the rest of the night. When the morning arrived, they would figure it out what to do next, but for now, at 3 in the morning (Robin notices when he checks the clock on the nightstand) they would just sleep. He's sure their day tomorrow would not be easy, if the event of this night is any indication, and if they don't rest while they can, they will not be able to do a good job and who knows what may happen if they fail. He's not willing to put his family at risk.

So he lets out a breath of relief, brings his hands to the buttons of his shirt and frees each one of them until he's able to get rid of his garment, followed by his pants that end up at the foot of the bed, together with Regina's jeans.

This allows them to get more comfortable, so when Regina slips into bed, directly to Robin's embrace, she's instantly feeling warmer and more relaxed, relishing in the comfort of having her husband holding her as the sleep claims them both.

###

Hungry. It's how Robin is feeling right now.

Now that the sleep and the shower had helped him to get rid of the headache, Robin can't think about anything else except for the food he wants to put in his stomach at the moment. He already can smell the fresh-baked goods Granny is probably cooking in the kitchen, and luckily, they just have to get downstairs to be presented with one of the best breakfasts Robin ever had the pleasure to taste.

Granny is the best cook he knows. It's not that Regina can't cook, he loves her cooking and wouldn't trade their homemade breakfast for anything, but the old lady has years of experience and he practically grew up with her. She was a good friend of his parents and it was Granny who would cook for his family on the days his mother didn't feel like doing it, and honestly, those were the best meals they had around the house. He never understood how it was possible his mother didn't know how to cook with a friend like her. She probably never liked doing it, so she never put much effort into it either, but they were lucky to have Granny to help them, and Robin feels even more fortunate to be able to share that part of his childhood with Roland. The little boy loves the old lady's food as well and would be so upset if he knew they will have one of her breakfasts without him. He just hopes Regina doesn't mention that as she talks to him on the phone.

Robin can hear her on the other side of the bathroom's door talking with the boy. She doesn't realize, but he always notices how her voice changes completely when she addresses their son, her tone becomes more motherly, more sweet, and Robin could be listening to them for hours straight. He misses his son. And hates how this whole thing is causing them to have less time together.

So he opens the bathroom door when he's ready to leave, and stops behind Regina, pulling her into his embrace so he's at least able to hear their son.

"Alright, sweetie, I love you," he can hear him reply to his mother with an ' _I love you, mommy. And papa too,_ ' immediately making Regina giggle and melting Robin's heart with his words, "Daddy sends kisses. Now, give the phone to Mary Margaret, please."

No matter how much Robin wished they didn't have to, Regina has to inform their neighbor that they have no idea what time they will be able to pick up the boy. It's not fair to anyone, Robin thinks. Mary Margaret is not their nanny and may have already something planned for her day, which is just making Robin feel terrible, but with everything happening, there's not much they can do. He's just grateful to have people to help them, otherwise, they would be totally screwed.

"She was great. Assured me that we don't need to worry and Roland is more than happy to have a few more hours with Neal," Regina's voice pushes him out of his thoughts as she turns in his embrace, noticing the defeated look on his face, and she knows it's not caused by his headache anymore, "But you don't seem thrilled about it."

That's because he's not. How should he be glad when he has to be constantly dropping their son off with someone? That hardly makes them good parents. This is not what he wanted for them, the kind of life he wished to give to his son, and he knows he's probably overreacting about today, it's not like they will leave their son with the neighbours for days (it's just for a few more hours, Robin hopes), but he's already picturing their lives from now on, and it just tends to get worse.

"Because this is wrong, Regina," he sighs, looking away from her and dropping his arms from her waist. But Regina has none of it, keeps her grip on his biceps and holds him in his spot, urging him to continue because, she has magic, but she doesn't have the ability to read his thoughts yet, and if she wants to help, she needs to know what's going on, why his mood had changed of a sudden, "I feel like I'm failing him. He hardly gets to see us."

It's not like that, Roland is with them every day, it's just hard to spend time as a family during the week, when she has to give him a bath, make dinner, put him asleep. They have busy lives, even more with everything happening right now, but it's not like they aren't together, it's just that, they _are_ not together, "Robin, that's not true-"

"It is, and I'm selfish because..." he pauses, sighs one more time because this is not the only thing that it's making him feel bad. He has another thing in his head, in his heart if he wants to be more accurate, and it's messing with his mind, making Robin confused and uncertain about if he should have opted for this path when he didn't win the job of the sheriff, "I know we can't, but... here I am wishing we could have a normal family, another baby, and if I'd have won the position of sheriff..."

"... we would be in another trouble since it would be your job to arrest me because I kill people?" she continues, trying to put a smile on his face, but he doesn't seem too keen to that. He just keeps his serious face, shakes his head and shrugs, doesn't really know what to say because she's somewhat right, "And you're right, we can't, but it's hardly your fault, or mine. The only thing I can blame you is for making me fall in love with you."

And there it is the smile she wanted to see. She knows she's right when she says that everything happening it's not their fault. If they could have chosen another job? Probably yes, but she would be in New York, without ever having met Robin, without Roland, and that would be so much worse, so much boring than having the possibility to fight beside him.

"So I believe I should stop my attempts to remain romantic," he steps back when she leans forward to kiss him, teasing her and smirking when he hears her whining his name, but he doesn't give in, just holds her hand firmly and pulls her out of the room, making their way downstairs and straight to the dining room, "C'mon, I'm starving."

...

She lets Robin lead her through the hallway and then the stairs. They should pay for the night, Regina thinks when they get through the reception, but she notices the sign over the wooden surface, informing that 'for any questions, we are in the diner' so she doesn't stop her husband and allows him to guide her until they enter the familiar restaurant through one of the back doors.

The place smells amazing and they immediately spot the old lady, rushing between the kitchen and the tables, trying to keep all the costumers happy at the same time she does everything in her power to don't burn whatever it's cooking in the oven. Is she alone? Where's Ruby?

Before they have time to look for the young brunette, Granny is already waving at them, pointing to a table placed in one of the quieter corners of the room, and gesturing for them to sit, she'll see them in just a minute.

"She seems busy, maybe we shouldn't-"

"Well, good morning," the gray-haired woman appears beside them, panting and notoriously tired for that early in the morning, which makes Regina a bit concerned, Granny's not as young as she was, but she's used to remaining in the kitchen and it seems today she has everything in her hands, so the tiredness is normal, Regina thinks. And the smile on the woman's face helps to soothe her a little, "So, what'll it be today?"

Regina just orders coffee. She's not hungry and if she can avoid being one more trouble to Granny, she'll do just that. She doesn't want to add anything more to her stress and it's not like she can't survive without breakfast for one day. Robin, on the other hand, is starving. He just wanted one of Granny's toasts to make that feeling of emptiness in his stomach disappear, but he notices what Regina is doing and he agrees with her, he'll help the old lady just like she always helped him. So he orders the same as his wife, assuring that they're not really hungry, a total lie if the rumble in his stomach in any indication, and receives a frown from his old friend, clearly he's not the only one who heard that.

"Sweeties, that's not a breakfast, at least let me bring you something with your coffee for you to share."

And they know they can't say no, she's more stubborn than them and will end up bringing whatever she's planning for them, so they smile, shrug, and let her return to the kitchen to attend to their order.

"I'll just leave the money for the night together with the breakfast's," Regina addresses Robin, smiling when he interlaces their fingers together above the table and brings her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles and let her know he agrees with her. They don't need to bother Granny with that conversation. If they know her well enough, she'll not let them pay and they'll just make her waste precious time she could use to dispatch the costumers and their orders. At least this way she'll receive her well deserved money and they avoid confusions.

"What about us? What will we do today?" Robin asks, regretting immediately when Regina sighs and shifts uncomfortably in her seat, her smile giving rise to a serious expression as her gaze drops to the table between them.

If they were a normal couple, that question would be followed by something like 'we can pick up Roland and go to the park' or 'we could just enjoy our time alone and spend our day together', but Regina knows that, in their case, the answer will be more like 'we have to do something about our companies that are trying to make us kill each other or kill us themselves.'

Why is it so hard to have a day for them?

"I don't know," she confesses, moving her thumb to caress the hand with he's holding hers, "Do you think they would come after us if I locked myself with you somewhere?"

The chuckle that comes from him is genuine and at least they can make jokes out of this whole situation, but they need to focus and find a solution, it's not like they can live like this forever.

"I think they need something else to entertain them so they can leave us alone," he smirks and she knows he's joking, but, wait. Something to entertain them?

"Robin!" she suddenly calls, widening her eyes as a big smile form on her lips. He's not following, doesn't have any idea why she's so excited all of a sudden, but it has to be something good. Her eyes are shining and she can't stop smiling, this has to be a good sign.

"What-"

"Regina! Thank god, I've been trying to call you," Emma rushes through the front door of the diner, making her way towards the couple with Killian right behind her, and settling herself on the seat beside the confused brunette, handing her her phone and urging her to read what's on the screen.

It is Emma's email, Regina doesn't have doubts about that, but why she wants her to read it?

Regina exchanges a look with Robin, who shrugs, he's lost since Regina seemed to get too excited about something, so she focuses her attention back on the device in her hand, noticing something that appears to be an address, and this is getting even more confused, "Emma, what is this?"

"Regina, I got that from Gold, it's Malcolm's location," oh, that makes sense. Kind of. It was Regina who was responsible for that case, but since Gold had made sure to give her a new target, that happened to be her husband, she thinks Emma is now in charge of this one, "Do you want to explain why Gold sent this to me?"

Regina sighs, as she always does when she remembers this whole mess. But Emma has the right to know, even more when she's dragged into this and she's not given any explanation.

So she clears her throat, glances at Robin, who nods in encouragement, and focuses her attention back to the blonde, "Long story short, Gold found out about Robin and I think it's safe to say that he wants me to focus on another target."

"He wants her to kill you?" Killian asks, addressing Robin beside him, "Bloody hell, mate, I didn't want to be in your situation."

Regina is not sure if he's saying that because of their whole situation as a couple or if her reputation on Robin's company is that really so frightening. Either way, she doesn't want to know. Of course she'll not kill Robin and what she just wants right now is to focus on her early idea, so she ignores the comment and the apologetic look on her husband's face, and turns back to Emma to get back to the task at hand.

"Do you mind if I keep this?" Regina asks, reaching for a pen in her purse and writing down the address on a piece of her napkin. She knows exactly what she'll do with this information and if she successes this time, maybe this can be hers and Robin's ticket to a well-deserved peace, "Just leave it to me."

Emma doesn't seem too convinced, seems more reluctant to let her friend do this alone, but she's not alone anymore, not when she has Robin by her side, and Emma realizes that, stretching her arms to hug her friend and whisper in her ear, "Be careful, alright?"

She can say she'll try, but she has to do this and she'll not fail this time, she just needs everything according to her plan, without surprises and definitely without more people involved. So she nods, tells her that she'll explain everything later and thanks her for this opportunity, assuring that she'll not waste it no matter what.

"Oh, do we have company?" Granny's voice causes the two women to break apart, and Regina immediately notices the plate of toast and scrambled eggs to go with the two coffees and what appears to be a takeout bag with something for them to carry with them. Why was she already expecting this?

"No, we were just leaving, thank you," she hears Emma addressing the old lady, standing up and grabbing Killian's hand to lead him out of the diner.

"She's always like this, in a hurry?" the gray-haired woman asks, making the couple giggle, at the same time she places their order on the table in front of them. It was not really necessary, especially whatever it's inside the bag she'd prepared for them to take home, "For my loaned grandson," she explains, crossing her arms in front of her chest and taking advantage that the place seems quieter now, "I made some cookies for him and I need them out of my kitchen to make room for other things I have in the oven."

She's really a grandmother to Roland, always spoiling and pampering him with surprises like this that have Regina thinking how she's supposed to keep her son from eating a bag full of sugar if 'Granny made them especially for him', always the same excuse in the tip of Roland's tongue.

"Thank you, I'm sure he'll love it," Regina smiles, placing the bag beside her purse and pulling her coffee closer to her, "And thank you for the eggs, and the toast."

God, this woman will kill them with food and Regina couldn't be gladder to have her as a friend.

"You're welcome, honey," she replies, squeezing Regina's shoulder before retiring herself to the kitchen and leave the couple at their table to eat their breakfast.

She has to tell Robin about her plan, she remembers, they will do this today if he agrees with her and then, hopefully, they can follow with their lives as before, like Emma and Killian because, if they can be a couple working for rival organizations, then they can too, and this will be probably a better idea than threaten Gold as they have thought at first.

"So, will you tell me the brilliant plan you had earlier?" Robin asks, bringing a forkful of eggs to his mouth and waiting as she sips her coffee before answer his question.

"You said we should give them something to entertain them, and then Emma appeared with Malcolm's location, I just put the pieces together. We need to give them exactly what they want. Malcolm," she explains, and Robin notices she's proud of herself, and contrary to the last idea she had of them pretending to leave the town, this one can really work and he's more than willing to try if that means they'll be left in peace, "We'll prove we can be trusted regardless our marriage and-"

"And if he has Henry with him, we'll be able to help him," he completes, smiling when she nods her head to confirm his thinking. This can work, can really work, but they'll never know unless they try it, "What would I do without you?"

"I think the question here is, do you want me to transport us with magic or will you get your car?" she smirks, knowing exactly his answer when he stands up, tosses another forkful of food in his mouth and asks her to pay for their breakfast while he'll 'definitely get the car.'

###

It hasn't even been an hour when they reach their destination, a modest house in the middle of the woods, with a wooden fence separating the backyard from the immensity of the forest, and it's the perfect hiding place for a villain like Malcolm or just perfect to lead people like them into a trap.

They should have made a plan. That way, they wouldn't be sitting in the car, waiting for a bright idea to reach their minds as they stare in silence at the white house.

They have a plan, get in there, grab Malcolm (maybe Henry, if they have lucky) and get out of there. That is the plan, but how is it supposed to 'get in there' without being noticed? They didn't think of it because they were too focused in fix everything and now they don't have the means to do that. Great.

"Do you think it's just Malcolm?" Robin breaks the silence, placing his forearms on the wheel and his chin on top of it. It better be just Malcolm, they don't know how to deal with him, let alone deal with a few unexpected surprises.

This was a bad idea, come here without a solid plan. This will just make them lose the opportunity they've been waiting for so long.

"I don't know, but we will need this," she sighs, waving her hand and making appear on the backseat Robin's bow and arrows, together with two small guns, one for each.

"I think I'm getting used to your magic," Robin smirks, reaching for the guns to hand her one and tuck the other into the waistband of his pants. It's not like they can waste much more time, if they will do this, then they have to get to work, they are just increasing their chance to get caught with every second that ticks by, "So, how do we do this?"

That is the question driving around in Regina's mind and if she had an answer, they would be inside that house by now, but she doesn't, so she sighs one more time, annoyed that it has to be her to think of everything, and prepares to answer, just to be interrupted by the sound of the front door of the house opening.

They are out of sight, almost sure they can't be spotted, but they can see quite well that the boy who opens the door is none other than... Henry?

And he's arguing with someone, walking backwards down the few steps of the porch as the other boy follows him, pushing him and making him fall on the ground. That's it. Regina can't stand watching this and do nothing, she would step in if it was any other child so it appears they find their way in.

She opens the car door, ignoring Robin's attempt to stop her in her tracks, and heads towards the boys, getting tense when she realises that the boy who pushed Henry is Malcolm. Of course, who else could it be?

"Hey!" she calls, getting the attention of both of them, without losing her focus when Henry widens his eyes at the sight of her. It's a really bad idea if Malcolm finds out that they know each other, can blow her cover, not that she has a cover, but until he finds out who she really is, she'll just be an ordinary woman who is scolding two boys in their backyard... alright, not the best idea, but it's what she could manage at this moment.

"Everything alright?" Robin appears behind Regina, wrapping an arm around her waist and trying to sound as casual as possible despite the stunned look on Henry's face. He has to distract him somehow, he's looking shocked and that will not help their situation at all, so Robin stretches his free arm to the boy, who grabs his hand and uses the help to pull himself up, startling when Malcolm pulls him back to his side.

"We were just messing around," Malcolm replies, putting what they know to be a fake smile on his lips, mimicked by Henry, who looks much less convincing that the boy beside him. He seems almost terrified, as if the last thing he needed was their presence there, but why? They are trying to help, "You know, the thing is, we don't like strangers in our house. Even if we were already expecting them."

Expecting them? She knew this was a trap, coming from Gold she was not expecting anything else at this point, but she decided to take a chance since it had been Emma to give her the address. How their boss could trick everyone, has yet to be determined. So before they could react, the older boy flicks his wrist, causing them to be tossed into the hatch behind them, the wooden door shutting after them with a considerable amount of force.

There's no way they will be able to escape from there without help.

* * *

 **Hi, I was very happy to read your reviews, thank you so much! This chapter was more like an introduction to the next one where I plan to make some important revelations that hopefully will help to understand the story a bit better** , **but feel free to ask any question if you want.**

 **Let me know if you liked :)**


	12. Henry

Chapter 12. Henry

"Robin, I'm sorry," Regina repeats for the umpteenth time since they had been locked in that dusty place, during their attempt to go unnoticed by the boy who calls himself Peter Pan and has half their age.

They couldn't have been caught, they simply couldn't. Both of them have years of experience in their job and Malcolm is just... he's a kid. A kid with magic, but nonetheless a kid, and he still had been able to imprison them without difficulty. All it took was a flick of his wrist and they were trapped in that hatch, Regina with a bracelet around her arm to keep her from using her magic, and they don't even have any weapons with them because she had decided to leave their car without a second thought.

So this is her fault. Again.

She doesn't know how Robin continues to trust her, all she had done in the last few days was put her husband in danger and she's done it again today, so she will just follow his ideas from now on, and she'll definitely try to be less spontaneous and more reasonable if that means they will succeed in their plans.

"Regina, I can hear you think," Robin interrupts her thoughts, sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist when he notices the tears in her eyes that threaten to fall, "And stop blaming yourself for something that it's not your fault. You had a good idea, in fact, our only idea, you couldn't know this was a trap," he insists, dropping a kiss to her temple and placing his forehead against her hair, breathing in her scent that always has a calming effect on him. If only he could do the same for her. He hates to see her like this.

"You're in charge from now on," she sniffles, wiping the tears off her cheeks and straightening her back to look at him.

He would think she was joking, they are working as a team and he didn't think one of them had to be in charge, but she's a natural leader and is used to work alone, so maybe she felt the need to control everything. Not that he's upset, just surprised, but he definitely doesn't want to waste the opportunity to take a chance and make her smile.

"I didn't realise you were in charge before," he teases, looking back at her with his brow arched, but unable to hide his dimples, "I thought we were a team."

"We are an awful team, then," she replies with a roll of her eyes, and Robin can see she's really upset with everything, but he can't stop the laugh that leaves his body. It's so annoying, how he can laugh in a bad situation as long as it's her who is making him laugh. And it's annoying because she loves it, and it makes her draw a so tiny smile that Robin can spot in a second, and has him taunting her with that fact, but she wouldn't want it any other way, "Alright, Robin, I get it, but how do we get out of here?"

He has no idea. She doesn't have magic, he doesn't have any means to get them out of there and they don't even know how long has it been since they had been locked. The only clue Robin has, is his stomach rumbling with a new wave of hungry, so it must have been a few hours, probably around lunchtime.

But that doesn't matter, that will not help them to find a solution, and the only one that Robin can think of right now is to enlist Henry's help. He just hopes they have the boy on their side. He couldn't really understand his position early, he seemed afraid for them, but at the same time, he took part in Malcolm's game to get them in there, so Robin is confused.

"Look who is thinking a lot now," Regina breaks the silence, staring down at her husband from her standing position, and Robin realises he didn't get to answer her.

Well, he doesn't really have nothing to say, he's just as much in the dark as she is, but he could use a second opinion about the boy, he knows him better, but Regina knows him too, so he pulls himself together, focuses his attention on her and asks, "What did you think of Henry?"

She is confused at first, not really knowing what her husband is trying to know with that, but then he explains, asks her if she thinks they can count on him and she shrugs, doesn't really know and doesn't want to rely on that possibility, "We should come up with a plan no matter what. I don't think Henry is entirely on Malcolm's side, but maybe he needs our help more than we need his."

Right, because, they can't forget he's just a kid. He's thirteen or fourteen-year-old by now and even if he had grown up so much since the last time Robin saw him, he still has that innocent part of a child that fights against his grown-up side as any teenager with his age. So he shouldn't even have to go through this, especially at the age when everything matters to shape his personality, and that's probably why Malcolm had chosen a boy like Henry, to be easier to manipulate.

"You're right, but first we need to find a way to-"

Robin's words are interrupted by the trapdoor opening behind them, drawing their attention as they see the same boy's figure coming through the door, carrying what appears to be some food in a bag and a bracelet similar to Regina's, as he closes the surface behind him and just remains to stare at the couple.

For a moment, the whole situation is just awkward. He's standing there, without really knowing what to do, it's been four years since the last time they saw the boy, a few more months for Regina, and neither of them seems to know what to do or what to expect, until Robin breaks the silence, sounding at least hopeful that they will manage to solve everything, "Henry, what ha-"

His words die in his throat when the teenage throws his arms around the blue-eyed man, dropping the bag in the process as he seeks for the comfort Robin's embrace used to provide when he was his teacher. Now they are totally sure that Henry didn't choose to quit the lessons. He didn't have a choice apparently, just like he was probably forced to stick with Malcolm all these years. What a nightmare, and Robin cannot help feeling that he should have suspected something was wrong as soon as the boy stopped going to his classes. He just never imagined that the reason would be... this. That he would be involved in this whole mess.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen," Henry struggles with his words, tightening the grip around Robin as he too encircles the boy with his arms, caressing his hair to try to comfort him as best as he can.

This still isn't the Henry he knows. The boy who was his student was brave and bold, and wouldn't be influenced by anyone around him, but this Henry is just scared and, as Regina, is just trying to apologise for something that it's not entirely his fault. So they linger for a moment, Henry's words echoing in Robin's head and making him think what he meant by that. He didn't want this to happen... does it mean that he knew about them? About their attempt of capture Malcolm. Or he's just trying to apologise because they ended up here, even if it was not really his fault. Whatever the reason is, he has to calm down so they can understand what happened.

"It's okay, Henry, we can talk about this, but try to breathe," Robin smiles, a reassuring smile as he steps back and holds the boy by his shoulders, gazing into his eyes.

He seems to calm down, offers Regina a smile and greets her with his typical 'Mrs. Locksley' that has her beaming instantly when she remembers the time he'd called her that, before he focuses his attention back on his old teacher, the serious look back on his face when he explains, "I don't have much time, I sneaked out."

There's the proof he's just a kid. He has the same expression on his face as Roland usually has when he's feeling guilty about something he'd done, which just makes Robin want to get him out of there as soon as possible so he can live his normal life as the teenage boy he is. He shouldn't have to get through this, and for some reason that Robin can't totally explain, the older man feels guilty. He just has a feeling that this whole thing with Henry is not an accident. He'll know why Henry have been chosen and what exactly dragged him into this.

"But I was able to bring this with me," the boy shows them the bracelet, drawing especially Regina's attention as she approaches him to have a better look. It's exactly the same as hers. A black wristband that has the power to keep anyone from using its magic as long as it's being used, and just can be removed by the same person who activated it, "You can enchant it and use it on Malcolm," he addresses Regina, handing her the bracelet, which she accepts, but she's impeded of using her own magic, how is she supposed to activate that?

"Sweetie, I have one myself, I think I can't-"

"Oh, about that," he interrupts her words, bringing his hands to her wristband and applying a bit of force to remove it from her arm, "You're free."

How did he do that? She thought only Malcolm would be able to remove it from her, so she would have to stick with it a little bit longer, at least until she could force the older boy to free her from it, but she was starting to feel the little sparks of magic in her hands, not fully, but it was a start.

"I guess being in Malcolm's team has its perks," Henry shrugs, smiling and ignoring the stunned look on the brunette's face, "and I know too that this room is magic proof, so we'll have to go outside so you can have your magic completely back."

They weren't expecting this. Henry is more organised than them, and they're professionals. Should she be embarrassed? Because she's just grateful to have the boy on their side.

"And how do you know all of this, smarty-pants?" she jokes, trying to lighten the mood as the boy works to open the trapdoor and get them out of there.

Robin is astonished too. How has that ordinary boy come to learn everything about magic? Well, it's been four years, and Malcolm had to be completely irresponsible to reveal all of that to Henry, but maybe the boy was good to keep the cover, pretending he was on his team when in fact he was gathering information that could help him later. Smarty-pants indeed.

"You know, just paying attention," he replies, smiling when he hears the sound indicating that the door is now unlocked, so they just have to open the surface, climb the few steps that separate them from the outside, and pray that everything goes according to plan.

But of course not. Why would the lucky be on their side, after all?

"You wouldn't even say goodbye?" Malcolm's voice makes the three of them turn in their spot, as the older boy appears behind them.

This was the last thing they needed, being taken by surprise when the plan was exactly the opposite. They should catch Malcolm, put him the bracelet and get them out of there, but how could they believed that it would be so simple? It's not, and the older boy lifts Henry of the ground with his magic, tossing him across the yard and making him fall unconscious a few meters from them.

Robin is quick to be on his side, he doesn't have any weapons and the only thing he can manage is to be another target, so he rushes towards the boy, places his head on his knees and prays that Regina's magic can save them from this.

He wished he didn't have to put everything in her hands, but what he can do? He's trying to go unnoticed so that, if Regina really needs his help, he's not another person unconscious on the floor. That will probably be more a problem for Regina that a helping hand, but if he needs to step in to save her, he'll not think twice, with or without weapons to help him.

"You know, I'm sick of you," Robin hears the annoyed tone in her voice, watching in disbelief as her magic returns to her body now that they're finally outside. He never saw her like this. Her face contorting with anger as she approaches the boy, more determined than ever, and Robin is sure they will win this time, she'll be able to save them, he believes in her.

And she surely doesn't fail when she throws a wave of magic towards Malcolm, the same type of magic she hit him with back in the forest, Robin notices, but this one is stronger, keeps the boy on the ground while she seems to do what Henry suggested, enchant the bracelet to stop his magic.

"I just want to say, I don't need to hurt you," she teases as she kneels beside the older boy, grabbing his arm abruptly to have better access to his wrist, "I just need to hand you in exchange of my old life, so it's better if you don't bother me too much," she smirks, placing the bracelet around his wrist and waiting as her own magic seems to be working on Malcolm's body. It's finally done, they finally have Malcolm in their hands so she can sigh in relief when she looks at the boy one more time, powerless and without anything more he could do.

"You'll regret this, you don't know what you're doing. Henry knows what I mean," the older boy insists, squirming under her grasp as Regina forces him to stand up.

"Too bad you knock him down," she replies in an angry tone, turning to watch Robin lifting the boy in question in his arms, still unconscious and with an ugly wound on his forehead. She just hopes he'll be okay, she'll take care of his injury as soon as she gets rid of the boy she's still holding by his bicep. She'll hand him over to Emma, and then is up to them to decide what to do with him. It's over for Regina, she just wants to get home to her family.

"Do you think you can carry him?" she asks Robin, remembering his own injury on his right shoulder. It's almost healed, but the last thing they need is to mess with his scar right when it's almost in a perfect condition.

But of course he nods in response, approaches them with Henry in his arms, and waits as Regina handcuffs the older boy's wrists with her magic before they make their way towards the car, where she tosses Malcolm in the passenger seat beside Robin, and settles himself on the back, holding Henry against her side.

At least they managed to get away from this one, now she just wants to know what Malcolm meant when he said they will regret everything.

###

That evening won't be easy for the couple.

After they meet an amazed Emma and hand her the boy they had captured not even an hour ago, they finally made their way to their house, the house Regina was craving since they had left the night before.

She had managed to heal almost completely the wound on Henry's forehead, and now he was sleeping on their couch, with a blanket over his legs and a caring Regina sitting beside him, trying to entertain herself with the tv while Robin was out to pick up Roland.

She's glad to be finally home and even if she's sure their situation with their companies is far from finished, she's happy to have a moment to relax, although she knows they will have to talk to Henry when he wakes up.

They need to hear everything he knows about their situation. Why Gold had set a trap for them with Malcolm's help, what Malcolm meant with those words and everything he has to tell them about this issue.

"Mrs. Locksley?" she hears from beside her, the faint but familiar words making a smile appear on her lips as she turns to look at the boy, his eyes slowly flickering open to look back at her.

"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?"

He pushes himself up, resting his back against the cushions of the couch and offers her a shy smile, the best he can manage with his head throbbing with the last evidence of his injury, while she fixes his hair, an unintentional gesture as she examines closely his wound.

"I'm good," he replies, voice rough and deep from the sleep, but he seems better, "Did we beat him?"

A genuine laugh leaves Regina's body at the boy's question. She didn't think this would be the first thing in his mind when he wakes up, more 'where I am' or 'how did we get here', but at least she can say that yes, they beat Malcolm, "We couldn't make it without your help so, thank you."

She wasn't really expecting what came next, when Henry launched his arms at her and encircled her torso in a hug, placing his head on his chest at the same time she held him against her and ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

He never hugged her like this, but at the same time, it felt so familiar, as if they always used to share moments like this one. He just needs to be comforted, Regina thinks, and if she could provide him that, she would do her best to help the boy to relax, he wasn't with Malcolm anymore, "You're safe now, Henry."

He doesn't answer, just nods and tightens the grip around her, allowing his mind to focus on her words until the sound of the front door and what appears to be an excited Roland makes them pull back.

Robin and their son walk into the room a few seconds later, and the toddler immediately climbs into his mother's lap, settling himself on her knees to face the older boy, "Hi. My papa said I could play with you, do you want to play with me?"

Well, that was quick. Apparently, Robin had already filled him in about their guest, so Roland is more than ready to play. But Regina doesn't want to make Henry feel pressured, he has an injury in his head and she believes that the last thing he probably wants is to play around with an enthusiastic three-year-old, maybe later, and they really need to talk to him, so there's no harm in letting him enjoy the couch for a bit longer.

"Alright, slow down, Roland," Regina interrupts, watching as a pair of big brown eyes like hers turn to stare at her attentively. He almost seems to be saying that he hasn't done anything, he was just trying to be nice, but she wouldn't scold him either, so she's quick to explain, "Do you see, honey, Henry has this bruise in his head, so I don't think he wants to run around like you," she sees how Roland shifts his attention to the other boy's forehead, asking him if 'it hurts', which Henry is quick to assure that no, he just needs a bit of rest and then they will play, making Regina smile at the older boy's goodwill, "How about this, you choose a movie, I let you both eat some cookies offered by Granny and we'll see how Henry feels later."

That seems to please both boys, especially the cookies part when Roland assures Henry that Granny's cookies are the bests in the world, and, on a second thought, there's no point in bothering Henry with their conversation right now. He needs to rest as he said, and she doesn't know how that talk can go, so maybe all of them should ease their minds before starting to think on that issue one more time.

She places Roland on the couch beside Henry and makes her way towards her husband standing at the door, giving time for the boys to choose the movie and for her to have a word with Robin, "What do you think, should we let Mother Superior know he's here?"

They definitely should. He'd been adopted so she's not his guardian anymore, but she seemed genuinely worried about the boy and no matter how hard this is for them, they have to figure it out what they will do from now on. They can hardly keep him in their home.

Legally, Regina doesn't know what can happen, maybe they can be accused of kidnapping since, in the paper, he's son of someone out there, but Regina doesn't want to drop him in the group home and have him reviving everything again, maybe even be contacted by the person who adopted him. But who is that person? Mother Superior had talked about a woman, if at least they could talk to her...

"We should," Robin answers, looking behind her to the two boys laughing on the couch, "but I'll watch him until I'm sure he's better," and Regina can agree with that. They'll figure it out what to do with the help of his older guardian. Maybe she knows better the laws, not that Regina believes any law will be on their side on this issue, but it's worth a try, "How tomorrow sounds? To talk to Mother Superior."

Tomorrow Henry should feel better and will give them time to have the conversation with the boy today, so she nods, wraps her arms around his neck and brings his mouth to hers in a comforting kiss, no tongues, just the pleasant feeling of their lips brushing together, warm and soft, until the voice of their three-year-old draws their attention and make them know they are tired of waiting.

"I'll put the movie for them," Robin whispers between them, stealing another peck from her lips before he makes his way towards the tv, while she retires to the kitchen, looking for the much-desired bag of cookies.

...

An hour and a half of the Disney version of Robin Hood and an empty bag of cookies later, Regina is sure she can consider herself the worst mother ever when she finds herself agreeing with Roland's pleadings to go to bed with just a glass of milk and a toast for dinner.

"Please, mommy, my stomach is sick."

"If your stomach hurt, I'll make you tea, you can't drink milk," but of course he looks at her with those puppy eyes.

He's not sick, he's full, it's what he wants to say. But he's smart and knows Regina will not let him eat more cookies so soon if he says he doesn't want dinner because he's full. But whose fault is it? She's supposed to be the responsible adult and even herself it's not hungry. She has to admit, she'll be happy if she didn't have to cook dinner, she just really wants to talk to Henry and rest, so she agrees with the toast and the milk, asking Henry if he'll be fine with that too, which is no surprise when he says yes.

"I'll take the food to your room, put on your pajamas and I'll be there in a few minutes," she addresses Roland, halting Robin's movements when he prepares to follow his son to help him with his task, "I know he needs help, but I was hoping we could talk to Henry first?"

She's whispering, doesn't really want to scare the boy, who's still sitting on the couch, probably waiting for the information he'll spend the night at their house, so Robin agrees, tells Roland to go ahead, and follows Regina trough the living room until both of them are comfortably seated beside the boy.

"Do you mind if you stay in the guest room? It's probably more comfortable than a makeshift bed on Roland's bedroom floor," Regina smiles, watching as he shakes his head to let them know he doesn't mind. Regina was careful to ask Robin to sit beside her, didn't want Henry to feel trapped if Robin had sat on the other side of him, and she's trying to lighten the mood, but now that they settled that, she knows they can't delay their talk any longer, especially because she has to make their snacks and would prefer to let Henry get ready for bed without have to bother him with this later.

So she exchanges a look with Robin, it's probably better to be him to start the talk since he knows him for longer, and it feels like an eternity until he turns to the boy, places one hand on Regina's back and stretches the other to reach the boy's knee, and tells him, "Henry, if you feel better, do you think you can help us to understand a couple of things?"

Subtle, he's not imposing their presence and is asking for his help, Regina knew Robin was the best choice to lead the discussion.

"Sure, Mr. Locksley, what do you need?"

"First, I'll need you to stop calling me Mr. Locksley, it's making me feel kind of old," Robin smirks, earning a chuckle from the boy, and at least is making the situation easier, but now is the worst part, see how Henry will react when they start to make questions, "And second, can you tell us how you ended up in Malcolm's hands?"

They watch as Henry shifts in his seat, his smile drops, which makes the couple instantly feel guilty, but they need to know in order to help him, and he was probably already expecting this, so he just needs a moment to recover, realise that he's safe and he doesn't need to be afraid now.

"It was not coincidental," he starts, and it's not a surprise for Robin. As he expected, Malcolm had choose Henry, specifically Henry, and he has an idea why, but he wants to know for sure the reason from the boy in question, so he doesn't interrupt, lets him continue with his train of thoughts as he addresses them one more time, "They knew I knew you both, so it was almost pretty safe to believe you would come after me as soon as you saw me with Malcolm."

"So you were like a bait?" Regina asks, already knowing the answer before the boy nods his head.

Of course. Their job was already causing problems for other people and, unlike Robin, Regina just can't believe they had used a child to get to them.

"Henry," Robin calls, drawing the boy's attention again as he places his hand on Regina's knee this time, a comforting gesture and an attempt to ask her to let him continue with his questions. He knows she's already upset with where this is going, but they can't show that to Henry, it could intimidate him and stop him from telling them everything, "Who exactly are 'they'?"

He'd said that 'they knew' about their relationship with Henry, even if back then it was practically professional, they had to know that the boy was more than a student to Robin, he considered himself as a friend, one of the few adults with whom he could share everything or ask for help if he needed, but who are the people he's trying to tell them about? Who are the people who turned his life upside down?

"The person who adopted me, and your companies," he answers, pausing to see any reaction from the couple, but they just remain staring at each other, taken aback with what they'd just listened, so he figures it's better to continue, at least they will know the truth at one time, "They knew you were married, so they gave you the same target to make you find out about each other. I was just another way to get you in touch, they knew you'd try to save me."

Everything was starting to make much more sense now, but it was still hard to believe that everyone around knew about them. Everyone but themselves. What if Emma knew about this plan? Regina didn't believe that, but she never thought she knew about Robin's job and well, she couldn't be more wrong.

No. She knew about Robin because he's Killian's co-worker, not because this whole thing. She needed to trust Emma since she couldn't trust anyone else from her job.

So they still had a problem at hand, the one they thought they could fix just handing Malcolm over. But it was clearly more complicated than that, and they still had to know what was in store for them regarding Henry. Who they would face if the person who adopted him would come looking for him, maybe that was the reason for those Malcolm's words, when he said they would regret everything.

"Henry, you understand that, legally, you're still son of that other person, right?" Robin asks, trying not to scare the boy, but Henry needed to understand everything so he didn't choose to hide something that could be important to this issue, "We'll try everything to help you, but for that, we need to know everything you can possibly tell us about this person."

They watch as the boy nods, making a face that tells them he's trying to gather all the information in his head, so they wait, don't push him to talk until he's ready.

"I didn't have much time with her, but she was nice at first, promised me I wouldn't quit your lessons," he's telling them that with a smile on his face, the lessons were clearly something he missed for this past years, but he quickly focuses on the issue again, continuing with his explanation, "but then she disappeared, I never heard of her again and it was just me and Malcolm."

So this woman had been a way to complete Henry's adoption. Malcolm couldn't do it since he was just a kid himself, maybe they didn't even need to worry about her, it seemed she didn't care much about this issue. The problem is, they have to free Henry from her, not that returning to the group home was the ideal, but at least he would have his life back. So they need to find that woman and try to make her give up the adoption.

"Henry, can you give us a name?" Regina asks, hopeful that he wouldn't hold back now.

And he doesn't, turns his attention to the brunette and answers her, "Zelena."

* * *

 **So, first of all, thanks for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter, I trust it helped to explain some things.**

 **I wanted to ask something for quite some time and I didn't want to give you spoilers, but I think I can ask now so, what do you think of Henry and Robin's relationship?**

 **I'm asking because, on the show, Henry is closer to Regina, but I wanted to reverse their roles and it can feel weird, I don't know, just curious to know your opinion.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	13. Family

Chapter 13. Family

Regina is sitting in the kitchen, on one of the benches at the counter, a mug between her hands and she has her full attention on the tv in front of her, waiting to see if the news will surprise her with anything related to Malcolm, even if she's sure that they had been very careful when they captured the boy.

There's nothing to play on the news, she tries to soothe herself, but it would be easier if she had anything else to focus her attention than the stupid press.

But she hasn't.

The house is still very quiet at 11 in the morning, a strange thing considering that today she has two kids that should be making a mess of her kitchen by this time since they hadn't even get a proper dinner the night before, so she'd thought she would wake up early to make them breakfast, making her best to not wake her husband sleeping soundly beside her, but one hour and a half later, she's still alone, thanking her good judgment for making her think twice when she would prepare a plate of pancakes for the boys. She could eat them herself, she thinks with a roll of her eyes and a smile, rising from her seat at the counter to make her way towards the sink and wash her mug.

The tv is still playing in the background, so she fails to hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and startles when a strong arm wraps around her waist, pulling her for a kiss in her temple before release her one more time and allow her to turn around.

"Well, good morning," she gives Robin a quick peck, placing her hand on Roland's back and smiling at the sight of her husband holding their still sleepy three-year-old in her arms.

Why he's still sleepy she doesn't have any idea, but she considers as a clue the fact that Henry is rubbing his eyes beside Robin, yawning and fighting to be polite and don't turn his back to get himself a seat at the counter. They had been up to something last night, Regina knows it.

"What about you? Did you sleep well?" Regina turns her attention to Henry, cupping his cheeks and ignoring the fact that his nod is everything but convincing, he's still tired, eyes red from the lack of sleep, Regina guesses, so she asks him to get comfortable in one of the benches, that she'll make them something to eat, "Cereals or maybe a warm milk?"

She knows for Roland and Robin will be cereals, it always is and they even tease her by her addiction to the hot drinks in the morning, but she wants Henry to be comfortable, so she gives him the choice, sticking her tongue out for her husband when the boy chooses warm milk, apparently he's on her team.

"You won't believe where I found this little man this morning," Robin says, making his way towards the counter in an attempt to seat Roland in one of the benches so he could help Regina, but he just receives a whine of protest from his son, who tightens the grip around his father's neck, refusing to let go of him.

"I will try to guess and say that he didn't let Henry sleep, am I right?" she asks, pouring the cold milk into two bowls and the warm in a mug for the older boy, and trying her best to keep her image of strict mother even if she was already expecting this to happen, "This is why I don't let you stay up late."

"Mommy is right," she hears Robin whispering to their son, and at least he's on her side, because by the way he's holding Roland in his lap and is talking to him, she would think she was being too tough on him and she doesn't believe that it's the case, she's not even angry, she's just explaining her point.

"I'm sorry, Henry," the little boy says, immediately making Regina's mask fall when she smiles at his words, at the same time she places the meals in front of the boys, taking a seat beside Henry, "but it was really fun, mommy, Henry read me a bunch of stories."

This feels great. Having both boys laughing at the breakfast is enough to put a smile on her lips too for the rest of the day, but Roland can't get used to it. She'll take him to play with Henry as much as he wants, but after they know what will happen to Henry from now on, they will have to act by the rules, which just makes Regina remember that they have somewhere to go, they need to pay a visit to Henry's group home.

She feels terrible to have to spoil all the fun, but she thinks it's better than drive Henry there without him knowing. It's not like they had decided to drop him there, but they need at least to talk to Mother Superior, know what she has to say about this whole thing and then they will decide, together with Henry because he's old enough to have a say in this.

"Henry, me and Robin thought that we should let Mother Superior know you are here," she starts, waiting to see the boy's reaction, but he just nods, sips his milk and Regina is not sure if he agrees with them or if he thinks he doesn't have another choice, he kinda that he doesn't, at least about this visit, but she doesn't want him to feel trapped again, at the mercy of someone, so she continues to explain, trying to make him see that they don't want to just get rid of him, "she's worried and maybe she'll help us to figure out this situation."

He answers her with an ' _of course_ ', a polite one that has Regina knowing that this plan it's not what he really wants, but it's what they need to do and the longer they took, the harder will be for them to fix this.

So she ends the conversation there, asks the three boys to get ready since she's already in her clothes, and entertains herself with the dishes one more time while she waits for them to get ready.

###

As she was expecting, Henry's older guardian seems a lot more relieved when they appear on the porch of the house with Henry by their side, ready to show Roland around and introduce him to all his old friends, which Regina agrees because this way they can talk to Mother Superior more freely.

They explain the situation, not entirely, but enough for her to understand what's going on, and she makes a face that even before she says something, lets the couple know that the law will not be by their side, at least until they find a way to prove that Henry was not safe with that family.

"I'm sorry, but the situation is complicated," the brunette says, shaking his head and sitting on the chair in front of the couple. More than anyone, they know the situation is complicated, and she doesn't even know about their story. So they don't really need her to inform them of that, "Legally, Henry is in the care of that woman and she can do what she wants against anyone who has taken Henry from her. You'll be in big trouble if she charges you of kidnapping."

Great. To prove that that woman can't be trusted, they would have to reveal their real identities, which Regina is sure will not be a big help for them as well, but if they don't do anything... they won't be able to help Henry and he will be tied to that woman for the rest of his life, without even knowing what she now plans to do. Certainly, she's not happy with what happened to Malcolm as well, and that is just one more thing for her to use against them. What if she reveals their true identities? That would guarantee her that she would have Henry back and she would be able to take revenge on them, Regina just hopes she doesn't have any proof on that.

"Can't your institution do anything about this? To try to have Henry back," Regina asks, unwilling to give up without exploring all the options despite she already knows the answer to this. She believes that it can be easier for them that raised Henry for most of his life to fighting against his current tutor than her or Robin, but she knows too that they lack the same thing as them, something to use against that woman.

"She adopted him legally. Even though it was strangely quick, she followed every step and concluded the process legitimately. I can't do anything against that without proof," the other brunette explains, noticing the disappointment on the couple's faces. There's nothing they can do. They have reached a dead end and no matter how hard they think about options, nothing comes to their minds, "but I'll testify for you if necessary. Just let me know."

At least that helps. Knowing they have an important opinion on their side.

So Regina stands from her seat, thanks Mother Superior for her time and asks Robin to get the boys, earning a surprised look from the other brunette in front of them, "Will you take him with you?"

Of course, she thought this visit was to leave Henry again with them, and it's probably the best thing to do if they want to stay out of trouble, but Regina would never make Henry feel that they want to get rid of him or that he's being a problem. He has a say in this too, and even if they can't really have him living with them for the rest of his life, two or three more days shouldn't make any difference, "I would like to talk to Henry about this, if that's alr-"

Her words die in her throat when the ringtone of her phone reaches her ears, making her mutter an ' _I'm sorry_ ' to the other woman as she searches in her purse for the device that seems to be always hidden at moments like these. Why she doesn't have a place for the phone in her bag, she has no idea, but it would keep her from going through this every time.

"Hello?" she says, failing to see the number on the screen by how quickly she answered the phone, afraid to miss the call. Robin is back with the boys a few seconds later, picking up Roland to stop him from bothering Regina when she rolls her eyes at the voice at the other end, "Graham?"

No. Not again.

"Who is it, papa?" Roland asks, probably because he felt Robin getting tense at the sound of that name so he's trying to draw Robin's attention to him, but it's hopeless. He can't hear that name and remain impassive. And why is he calling his wife? After what Regina had told him about a possible crush on her, he doesn't want that man around her or even talking to her, it can be selfish and possessive, but it's what he feels and he can't even imagine if she has been talking to him on his back. No matter how hard it is for him to admit, he doesn't know if he would be capable of forgiving her if that was the case.

Robin just wakes up from his reverie when Regina removes Roland from his arms, placing him on the floor and kneeling in front of him, surprising her husband when she holds Henry's hand in the process and addresses both boys, "Would you mind to stay here for a bit longer? I promise I'll be back to pick you."

###

"Regina, can you explain to me where we're going?" Robin asks, another attempt to make her talk to him since he'd been pretty much dragged into his car, with her wife slipping behind the wheel and driving to wherever they are going, without even an explanation so he could be ready for what they are about to face.

From the look on her face, it's not good. She'd been serious since she'd finished her talk with the sheriff, and Robin can just think about how he'll kill him if he'd done something to her. They have already enough problems, they don't need that man to get in the middle and cause them some more.

But she remains quiet, seems focused on her task and just tightens her grip on the steering wheel, maybe bothered by his insistence, but he wants to help and for that he has to know what's going on, "At least can you tell me what'd you two talked about?"

"Geez, Robin! Let me think!" she spats, her eyes glued to the road in front of them, but she regrets her actions immediately, sighing when she sees, by the corner of her eye, how Robin had turned to the window beside him, staring outside and looking hurt by her words, "Look, I'm sorry, I'm nervous."

He looks back at her, noticing for the first time since they'd entered the car that she's actually shaking.

"I want to help, Regina, talk to me," he urges, placing his hand on her thigh, the best he can to don't disturb her movements, and she seems to relax, parks the car in a free spot in front of the station and turns back to him.

"Graham has a charge against us," she explains, dropping her gaze to his hand that is caressing her leg in an attempt to soothe her. He knows what she means by that and he can't say it didn't take him by surprise as well, but if he wants to help her, he will need to keep his composure and be the best support to her as possible, even if he's just as terrified as her, "I'm afraid they can take Roland away from us, I-"

"Nobody will take Roland to anywhere, Regina, I promise you," he cups her face, stopping her movements and dropping a kiss to her forehead.

He can't say he doesn't have the same fear. If they'd been charged of kidnapping, who knows what can happen next, but they have to remain focused on the present and do their best to keep their family safe and help Henry at the same time. It's not an easy task, but nobody said their life would be easy when each one chose that job, so now they'll deal with the consequences and will do it the best way they can.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Robin," she confesses, and she can't explain what it is, but it's strong and it's making her fear this whole situation even more, as if she wasn't scared enough already.

"Don't overthink it," Robin says, their foreheads still pressed together and his thumbs caressing her cheeks, and at least she nods, but Robin continues anyway, "Let's see what Graham has to say first."

That surprises Regina. He wants to hear Graham? Not that they have much choice, but he's using that to soothe her, that is new. But Regina doesn't make a big deal out of that, just enjoy that at least he's trying to make an effort to ignore everything that happened a few days ago, so she should do the same and focus on the task at hand. She will need a clear head to deal with everything.

So she pulls back from his touch, opens the door to get out of the car and waits for Robin to do the same.

It just takes them a few seconds until they're entering the station, noticing immediately Graham seated at his desk in front of his computer, and a woman seated in front of him with her back to them and long, curly red hair falling down her back. She must be Henry's tutor.

Without a second thought, and before she could regret it, Regina clears her throat, informing them of their presence, and she has to admit that the blue, cold eyes that she's met with makes her heart stop beating for a second.

She's beautiful, she has to give her that, but at the same time she's terrifying, has that scary stare with which she's looking at Regina right now, as if she could kill her with it in this instant.

The brunette tries to hide her discomfort, lifts her chin and crosses her arms in front of her chest in an attempt to seem more secure, but she's nervous and that it's clear in her voice when she addresses Graham on the opposite side of the desk, "I'm here to-"

"It's her. It was her who took my sons from me, both of them!" the red-haired woman lifts from her seat, taking a step towards Regina and causing Robin to grab the brunette's arm, pulling her towards him until she bumped with his chest.

She doesn't want to pick up a fight, even more, when she knows that they can't reveal everything to Graham in order to enlist his help, but this woman is already playing the victim card and it's the suffice to make Regina see red.

"Your sons? You never treated them like one, you were part of Malcolm's plan and you know it," Regina replies, ignoring the stunned look on Graham's face at the mention of the boy's name.

He's wanted by everyone. Until now, everybody thought he was the head of everything, but now they aren't so sure. At least Regina knows that, regarding her marriage, he was almost just a bait as Henry, the whole plan came from their companies' head.

"Wait, Malcolm?" Graham raises from his seat, only in time for Zelena to grab him by his neck with her magic, lifting him off the ground and throwing a wicked smile towards an astonished Regina.

She didn't think about the possibility that Zelena might have magic. It's one more thing taking her by surprise and she hates surprises, it always ends up being a threat for which she wasn't prepared and that it's just confirmed when the red-haired woman grabs Robin too, the same way as Graham, and lets out a little giggle of victory.

"Not so fast," Regina replies, conjuring a fireball in her palm and staring directly into the other woman's eyes. She's pissed to have Regina fighting back, and the brunette couldn't care less, but what she was expecting, anyway? She wouldn't give in without a fight. Regina wasn't expecting to have to literally fight, but if it has to be this way, then so be it, "Let them go, I get that your problems are with me."

"Not exactly, dear. I believe your boyfriend is part of this as well," she throws a glance at the blue-eyed man, who is fighting against her grasp, before she focuses one more time on Regina, letting Graham fall from her grasp without taking her eyes off the brunette, "but you're right, I'll probably need my other hand."

She's challenging her, trying to know how far Regina is willing to fight, so before she could think twice, the brunette throws the fireball across the room, in the direction of the red-haired woman, and despite it didn't hit her, it's enough to have her releasing her grip on Robin and letting him fall too, waving her now free hands in front of her to extinguish the fire.

"That was a little too far, don't you think?" Zelena mutters through gritted teeth, straightening her pose and lifting her chin, and that's in that moment that Regina notices the big, green jewel that she carries around her neck, glowing with the strength of magic she's invoking at that moment.

She's sure that necklace it's what stores her magic. If Regina can find a way to reach it, she can remove it and Zelena will be powerless against her, they would be able to imprison her and would be less a problem. But how she will do that? She can't even approach her.

Without any time to react, Regina is struck with a wave of magic, throwing her through the room and making her hit the desk behind her before she falls to the floor on her stomach.

"Regina!"

Robin is beside her in seconds, trying to ignore Zelena's laugh as he helps his wife to move, placing her against his chest and removing her hand from her belly to see why she's hissing in pain every time she moves a muscle.

"Regina, you're bleeding," he explains, covering her injury with his own hand and trying to stop her when she tries to leave his embrace to get up one more time, "Regina, stop, you're not moving from here," he insists, glancing around to see if there's anything he could use to stop the bleeding.

"Robin, you've to listen to me," she begs, raising one of her hands to his cheek to make him stop looking around and urging him to focus on her. She has to tell him about the necklace, he's the only one who can reach it while she tries to distract Zelena one more time, and she has to do it now that she still has at least a bit of strength that she can use to gather some magic and lift herself to her feet, "I need you to catch her necklace, can you see it?" she watches as he looks at the woman, still laughing and staring at her nails as she was waiting for them to do something, and he nods, locks his eyes with hers again, a puzzled look on his face, but he doesn't ask anything, just waits for her to continue, "It's her magic. Help me to get up and on my mark, you-"

"No, Regina, you can't get up,"

"I have to. Trust me, please," he should know better than to trust her on these occasions, and he should say no, but she's staring at him with her puppy eyes, and what other choices he has? He's powerless, she's injured, and he promises himself that he will just let her try this time and if she fails, it's over, they will have to deal with Zelena in a different way.

"Come on," he sighs, helping her to stand up under the curious gaze of the red-haired woman, who teases them, saying something similar to _'I would think I would have to continue to play alone_ ', but none of them seem to pay attention as Regina supports himself against the same desk with which she collided, and frees Robin, so he can run towards Zelena when he has a chance.

"I never lose," Regina mutters through gritted teeth, locking her brown eyes with the woman's blue ones and gathers all the magic she can in her palm, failing to see Robin's panic when Zelena does the same.

If they will confront each other, there's no way Regina will have the enough strength to beat the woman. She was almost passing out in his arms, how is she supposed to have more power than her? She would lose all her last energy just to knock her down enough for him to collect the necklace, he doesn't even want to imagine what would happen if they confront each other.

"Regina, no!"

But it's too late. Robin hears the red-haired woman replying to Regina with a _'neither do I'_ , and the two women release their magic at the same time, causing an impact between the two of them and each one to fall backward, unconscious on the floor.

"Regina!" Robin rushes towards his wife, stopping in his tracks when he remembers the purpose of that fight, and she didn't get injured for nothing, he has to grab that necklace before Zelena wakes up, so he turns around, rushes towards the woman and rips the necklace from her neck, getting back to his unconscious wife to stop her constant bleeding himself.

###

Their last fight guarantees them a trip to the hospital.

Regina was still unconscious and Robin was getting desperate to stop the bleeding, so Graham had told him to take her to the hospital, just to be safe that it was nothing major, while he would get the boys that Robin insisted he couldn't leave with Mother Superior any longer.

Of course, he could. Certainly, Henry's old guardian wouldn't mind to watch them a bit more, but the truth is, Robin's selfish side didn't want him to be alone and, at the same time, he didn't want Henry to think they'd just left him there. So he wanted the boys with him, to give them a proper explanation and comfort them as he could.

Robin had been hesitant to trust the man at first, but he didn't have much choice and after much insistent from the sheriff and an assurance that he would bring them safe and sound, he finally accepted, and now he was in that waiting room, alone and waiting for news.

"Papa!"

A familiar voice breaks the silence, drawing a few attentions to the little boy, but Robin couldn't be gladder to see his son running towards him and launching himself in his father's arms, wrapping his own around Robin's neck and placing his head on his shoulder for comfort.

This is just what Robin needed, have their son with him to remind him of the feeling to have big brown eyes staring at him, and reminding him that soon would be Regina's. It feels like forever since he'd stared at her eyes, lock their gazes together and let himself get lost. She should've woken up by now or, at least, he should've received any news. Robin was getting worried.

"Can we see momma?" Roland asks as soon as Henry stops beside father and son, looking as worried as Robin and making the blue-eyed man believe for a second that he knows what happened, he knows that it was Zelena who caused this. But before he could make any assumptions and reveal something important, Robin exchanges a look with Graham behind them, asking if he'd told them anything, and breathes in relief when the man shakes his head in negative. Good, at least Henry can't blame himself. They will talk to him later, when everything has passed.

But for now, they just can wait. Robin sits on one of the chairs with Roland in his lap, motioning for the other boy to do the same, and tries to push away the jealousy that grow when Graham sits on the other side of Henry, showing he's not willing to leave without any news.

It's not the time for this, he has to remind himself.

"We have to wait, Roland," he answers his son, an attempt to focus his attention on something else than the sheriff when he tightens the grip around the boy, holding him close as he leans against his father's chest.

During the time they'd been there, Robin could almost believe his son had fallen asleep if it wasn't for the game he's trying to play with Henry, clapping their hands together and doing tricks that have Henry all troubled, trying to follow him. At least they're entertained, and when finally a doctor enters the room, calling for 'Mr. Locksley', the little boy doesn't protest as his father places him where he was previously seated and makes the rest of the way towards the woman, doing his best to ignore the steady gaze of Graham in his back.

"Are they your sons?" the doctor asks, motioning with his chin towards the two boys, playing together and completely unaware of the two adults' conversation. Robin could spend the rest of the day trying to explain Henry's situation to the woman, but considering that he's more worried about Regina than the curiosity of this doctor towards their family, he decides against it and just nods his head, asking himself what harm can do if he doesn't make a big deal out of this, "Mr. Locksley, your wife suffered a damage that makes her incapable of carrying more children."

-/-

 _"I need space!" Regina yells from her spot on the bed, her whole body heavy and sweaty from the effort she's been doing for the past fifty minutes as she tries to bring her baby boy to the world._

 _Everyone is gathered around her, the doctor, the nurses, and Robin is holding her hand, he almost seems sick himself, but he's doing his best to keep his composure, offering her his strong arm so she can squeeze as she wants._

 _It's too much._

 _Too much confusion around her, too much chaos, and for a second, Regina wonders how bad it would be to just have Robin to help her in this moment, how it would be if it was just her, Robin, and their baby. It's stupid, she knows she needs the medical staff to make sure everything is going well, but this moment should be a joyful one, memorable, and the last thing she wants right now is to record this image in her head. Maybe when she has her little one in his arms, she will change her mind, but for now, she just wants this to end and to never happen again. Never._

 _"You're doing great, love."_

 _She focuses her mind on Robin's voice. Among all the others in the room, his is the only one that is actually being capable of soothing her through this whole process. At least he's not shouting orders at her or asking questions that she clearly can't answer right now, even if they are as simple as 'do you need to be more comfortable?'_

 _She'll be more comfortable as soon as her son is in her arms safe and sound._

 _But for that to happen, she needs to keep pushing, tightens her grip on Robin's hand and prepares herself for another round of pain of this repetitive cycle._

 _She's going to pass out._

 _As another wave of pain hits her and she starts to push, she can't see anything clear in front of her. There's the tiredness, the pain, and all the emotions assaulting her head at this moment, and she doesn't even know in which one she should focus._

 _She has her son to bring to this world, will have to protect him from everything and everyone, starting with herself right now. What if she can't do this? What if she really passes out and can't complete the birth? Robin keeps telling her that she's strong, but she's not that strong. She can barely pull herself together and help her son to born. And then, when he's already born, what will they do? Their life will change drastically and they are not ready, she's not ready._

 _"Robin..."_

 _"Regina, keep pushing, he's almost here," Robin strokes her hair, focusing his attention back on the doctor leading the birth as he keeps giving them information that Regina can't really understand right now._

 _"I don't want to, Robin, it hurts!"_

 _She's not ready to be a mother and yet she has to go through this. It's not fair. She just wants this all to be over. She promised Robin they would raise this boy, and she will keep her promise, but that's it. It will be their only child, and she'll take the necessary measures to make sure that this will not happen again. They'll be happy just the three of them._

 _"Babe, I promise you this is the last one," Robin turns to her one more time, staring deep into her eyes, and for a moment, every pain, every regret, and every fear, are brushed aside from her mind with her last push, and she just can feel the same happiness she sees in Robin's blue eyes. He's proud of her, of the life they created together, and she's the one who is giving him all those things, who he's holding hands with while she's having his baby, and this will be their life from now on, they will be... they are parents of a little boy (at 7:43 in the evening, they hear the doctor announce), and they will work hard to be the best ones for their baby._

 _"I love you."_

 _Robin's words are the last ones she hears before the only sound echoing in her ears be the incessant crying of their newborn, screaming at the top of his lungs as the midwife places him on Regina's chest._

 _He's far from being the perfect baby they see in the movies, with smooth skin and big eyes staring at his parents, (at least until he stops crying and being cleaned by one of the nurses), but he's her baby, her son, and Regina is already in love with him, all the fears and worries are left behind every time she looks at that little human being that she and Robin created together. He's perfect, a crybaby, but perfect._

 _"I love you, baby," she manages to whisper before the nurse takes him away from Regina again, claiming that it's necessary to perform some tests and that he needs to be cleaned._

 _She notices how Robin seems torn. He wants to witness everything concerning to their baby now that he's outside with them, but he wants to be with Regina as well, telling her he couldn't be happier and thanking her for this new joy in their life. He's already a proud father and the only thing his son managed to do so far was deafen each person in that room with his cries. How that little thing manages to cry so loud, Robin has yet to discover, but the fatherly side of him is already telling him to wrap his son in his arms, assuring him that everything will be alright and that they are a united family, so he'll receive every love he and Regina have to offer._

 _"He's beautiful, honey," he reaches for his wife, pressing their foreheads together and pecking her gently on the lips. She's still crying, not sobbing, but the exhaustion and the emotion are too much for her to be able to control the tears, so Robin tries to wipe them from her cheeks with his thumb, whispering how proud he's and how strong she proved to everyone to be, "I love you so much."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _They could stay here the rest of the day just exchanging 'I love yous' to each other, it would never be enough for the amount of love they actually feel, but their son has other plans, and as soon as he's warm and wrapped in a light blue blanket provided by the hospital, the nurse brings him back, placing the baby on Regina's arms and retreating herself to give them a private moment._

 _It's just her, Robin, and their son. Just as she had imagined during the birth, and for the first time since she had brought this baby to the world, she can look at the newborn, really look at him, and notice all the details of his little face._

 _His expression resembles so much of Robin, has those tiny and almost imperceptible dimples that show up every time he grimaces at the sound of a voice, or how he sucks his lower lip and reminds her of Robin's smile when he bites his tongue, everyone who looked could say he's Robin's son for sure. But at the same time, he's so similar to Regina, the little hair he has is the same shade of brown as hers, and his eyes, big and dark are already staring at them, attentively studying his surroundings as Regina would do wherever they go. He's the perfect combination of them both._

 _"It's so good to finally see you with our baby in your arms," Robin says, with that twinkle in his eyes and the proud look that any new father would have on his face for the first time they look at their babies. He could remain to look at them forever, watching as his son snuggles closer to Regina, almost seeking her protection, and as if this moment was not enough for Robin, he reaches for his son's hand, the other is placed on Regina's back, and confesses quietly, "I'm right here with you and I'm already looking forward to have another moment like this again. I promise I will convince your mother to give you a brother or a sister for you to play with. Not now, she'll probably kill me if I try to touch her for the next months, but when you're older, we'll be here, four that time, and you'll see the same look on mommy's face that she has now, looking at you."_

 _She's still sore from the birth and even if everyone had said to her that she'll not remember the pain when everything is over, the last thing in her head right now is to have to get through this one more time soon. If it's worth it? Yes, totally worth it, for her baby, for the look on Robin's face as he stares at them, but she wants to cherish the present, spend time with her son and enjoy it while he's this small because, soon he'll be walking, talking, going to school, and will not need them the way he needs right now. The only thing Regina's sure of, is that he'll always need her to protect him from her job._

 _She can't make mistakes now, there is too much at risk._

 _What if someone threatens her son? Uses him to blackmail her? He'll be her biggest weakness, she couldn't have let this happen, and Robin is already talking about another child._

 _"Robin, hold him," she asks, carefully placing her son against her legs and removing her trembling hands from him. She's feeling dizzy again, sweaty, and not because of any efforts this time. She's afraid to let herself get closer to her own baby, afraid to be the cause of something bad that can happen, and she can't even talk to Robin about that. She may go crazy with this lie, and having a son didn't come to help with anything._

 _"Regina, what's wrong?" she hears Robin's voice, now muffled by the cries of the baby boy, who doesn't seem too pleased of being removed from his mother's embrace, but she's not able to hold him right now, his cries are just making warning signs to ring in her head._

 _"Just pick him up!" she shouts, placing her forehead against her knees when Robin removes the baby from his spot in her legs, trying to shush him at the same time his eyes doesn't want to leave the crying Regina in front of him._

 _She's turning paler as the time goes by, her tears blending with the beads of sweat running down her face, and maybe he should call someone, but he doesn't want to leave her alone, she seems about to pass out._

 _"C'mon, buddy, stop crying" Robin pleads, holding his son tighter against him and rushing beside Regina to hold her hair in a ponytail with his free hand. She's hot under his touch, her neck is burning up and her hair is all sticky and damp in his hand, but at least it seems his action as her sighing in relief, the cool air helps her to breathe and Robin's reassuring words are bringing her back to herself, "Better?"_

 _She lifts her head at Robin's question, nodding slowly and leaning against his side to bury her face in his neck. Robin is not sure if he should hold her against him, she's too warm and he's afraid his embrace will just make her feel hotter, but she's still crying and seems to really need him to comfort her, so he wraps his free arm around her shoulders and lets her cry as much she needs._

 _"You scared momma, silly," he whispers to his son, now with a smile on his face to see that the baby had seemed to relax too._

 _Regina knows Robin has no idea about what just happened, he thinks she just got scared with their son's tantrum, but she'll not correct him either, it's better if he thinks this way, at least she won't have to come up with a ridiculous excuse and lie to him, especially when he's so sweet to them as now, "I love you both. Don't make me go through this again,"_

 _-/-_

The news hit him like a train.

After three years of up and downs, trying to show Regina that they were good parents for Roland and doing his best in his job so that couldn't interfere with their possibility to have more kids, all of that is taken away from them.

It's not fair.

All he wished was to see Regina with that big belly again, protesting and making him get up in the middle of the night to get the stranger things she remembered to ask. And now they would even have Roland. He'd be the big brother and Robin looked forward to the moment they would tell him that news, or would take him to the hospital to meet his new brother or sister, not to see his mother that had ended up hurt.

This is all a mess and, no matter how hard he tried, Robin couldn't hold the tears in front of the doctor.

"Mr. Locksley, I know this is difficult to hear, but you should congratulate yourself for the family you created already, they are priceless," she tries to comfort, looking behind the blue-eyed man to see the two boys having fun together. Apparently, he shouldn't have said Henry was their son, not that would change anything, but hearing the woman say those things just hurt even more, "And there are other ways to have kids. I'd gladly have a talk to you two and discuss the options if you really want."

Maybe another time, right now what he really wants is to see his wife, comforting her the best he can. He doesn't want to imagine how she's probably feeling. She didn't want to have children for now, but being deprived of that option it's not good either way, and she knew he wanted another child, so he just hopes she doesn't feel guilty of anything, that will be probably the worst way to deal with the issue.

"Can I see her?" he asks, wiping the tears off his cheeks and thanking when the doctor nods her head and says she will lead him to his wife's room, "just give me a second, please."

So he makes his way towards the boys, kneeling in front of them and doing his best to hold the tears prickling his eyes. Not even Roland's smile was being a good help to make Robin feel better, it was both a blessing and torture, he just wanted to pick him up and wrap him in his arms, but that would just scare the boy and at least he seemed relaxed, Robin didn't want to make him nervous, "I'm gonna see momma, telling her you're here to see her, can you stay here with Henry for a bit?"

Robin can spot the sadness in the little boy's eyes, he really wanted to see Regina, but at the same time, he knows Robin will take him, so he nods, says his father to take care of mommy for him and Robin smiles, assures that he will and rises to his feet to make his way towards the doctor waiting for him by the doors.

"Robin, wait," his movements are interrupted by Graham's voice, running towards him and handing him something that seems a folder with some papers inside, leaving Robin suspicious at anything that can come from the sheriff, "It's not mine. Mother Superior asked me to give you this."

He's not totally convinced, just hopes it's not another attempt to push him away from Regina, but either way, he accepts the folder and resumes his path after the doctor without another word.

It seems a long way to Regina's room. They had already walked down a long corridor towards the elevators, taking it up to the second floor, and now they are just walking down another hall that seems just like all the others. And Robin can't stop thinking that Regina is waiting for him, craving for his embrace just like he's wanting hers.

What will he say to comfort her?

He doesn't even know how to soothe himself, he just hopes he's better when it comes to the others.

And Graham's folder, or Mother Superior's, he doesn't even know, he's not sure if they should open it at that moment, he'll talk to Regina first, he decides, if her condition is favourable.

He can't forget she'd been injured. She probably needs to rest, physically and mentally, and the last thing she needs is one more thing to fill her mind, unless it was something good, he could just get a peek into the folder... No, he wouldn't open it without Regina, she has the right to see whatever this is for herself.

"I'll give you a moment alone," the doctor's voice interrupts his thoughts as she stops in front of a door, and thank god because his mind was being his worst enemy at this point.

He watches as the woman returns to where they'd just come from, before slowly opening the door, peeking inside and seeing Regina half-seated on the bed, one hand on her belly and the other wiping her own tears off her cheeks, and it kills him seeing her like this, "Regina?"

"Robin?" she looks up at him, eyes red from the crying, so Robin is quickly by her side, the folder long forgotten on the table beside the bed, as his arms surround her and keep her close to him, muttering words of affection in her ear, "I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to," he shushes her, burying his hand in her hair as she encircles his torso, placing his head above his heart in an attempt to let his heart beat soothe her a bit.

"I know how you wanted another child."

"I'm glad you're okay," he assures, burying his nose in her hair and relishing in the feeling of having her there with him. He's being honest in his words, he wants nothing more that for her to be alright, she's his family, together with Roland, and if they're okay, he doesn't need nothing more, "I have you and Roland, you're enough for me."

She doesn't argue with that. She actually feels grateful for his words, it makes her feel a little better, secure, but she can't stop the feeling that she hadn't been able to give Robin everything he dreamed of. She's not the perfect wife, is far from that, doesn't stay at home taking care of the children and the dog as all their neighbours, but she tried to be the best she could, given her job, but it's just difficult, "I know I'm not a trophy wife, and if I was like our neighbours, just staying at home and-"

"Regina, what are you talking about?" he interrupts, pulling apart and looking into her eyes, "I didn't marry with a robot," he argues, making her draw a little smile and roll her eyes at his thinking, "I marry with Regina, a free woman who has the right to work and have friends outside our neighborhood, and if being at home made you happy, I could even agree with you, but you hate it."

Truth. She needs her work to clear her head. It could be a less dangerous job, but she couldn't quit working, besides, she wants Roland to go to school and socialize, being stuck at home with his parents doesn't do any good, "You're right, and I'd hate to clean dog mess from our backyard."

He giggles at that, despite she's sure he didn't follow her train of thoughts, but they always accomplish this, make each other feel better and that's all that matters to her.

"You know, I didn't have that anxiety attack the day Roland was born because he scared me with his cries," she confesses, looking deeply into his eyes and caressing the back of his neck, "I was scared I couldn't protect him from my job. Did you never feel that?"

He did, all the time he heard his cries echoing through the house, he would think that could be more than a tantrum, someone could hurt him or take him away from them, and he couldn't live like that, he would go crazy if he continued to think that way, so he started to arrive later at home, trying to avoid the critical time after Roland's meal before bedtime, when he cried like there's no tomorrow, and would arrive when he was already asleep, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you could be going through the same."

"You should've talked to me," she reasons, even if he couldn't tell her about his job, he should've told her what he was feeling, it could have ended up much worse, "promise me we'll never hide things from each other," she asks, pressing their foreheads together and closing her eyes at the proximity.

"I promise," he answers, capturing her lips in his and kissing her gently, unhurriedly, waiting until it's her who seeks entrance into his mouth to which he concedes gladly.

She leans towards him, the best she can due to the injured in her stomach, but she's practically half on top of him, earning her a content groan on the back of his throat when she shifts to place her leg between his, allowing her to stretch her arm towards the table and grab the folder he'd left there earlier, "I'll already make use of our promise," she breaks the kiss, smirking at the puzzled look on his face and shaking the folder in her hand, "Care to explain?"

"It was Graham who gave me that, claiming it was Mother Superior who asked him," he explains, helping her to straighten herself and settle her back against the pillows on the bed, "do you want to open it now? I have Roland and Henry downstairs waiting to see you."

"You didn't seem in a hurry to get them when you were kissing me," she argues, giggling at the defeated look on his face, "It's just papers, Robin, what harm can it do?"

He has to admit he's already scared of those words. Mentally they have too much power and he doesn't really want to take another risk, but he's curious and they will have to see what Graham or Mother Superior wants to show them, so sooner the better, he thinks.

So he shakes his head, urges her to open the folder, and he has to fight the urge to mutter the classic ' _I knew it_ ' when her eyes widen and her jaw drops opened at whatever is in those papers. He'll kill Graham. If he'd done something to harm them or is bothering Regina again with his games, Robin will not hold himself and will end with that problem once and for all, "What is it, Regina? I'm going down there and-"

"Robin, it's nothing like that," she interrupts, placing her hand on his arm and shifting her attention to him, "These are Henry's adoption papers, ready to be signed."

* * *

 **So, I found I was missing the flashbacks so I wrote another one in this chapter, I hope it's good, and sorry for the drama :P**

 **I'm excited to know your thoughts and what do you think would happen :)**


	14. Adoption

Chapter 14. Adoption

"These are Henry's adoption papers, ready to be signed," Regina explains, locking her eyes with Robin's and waiting for any reaction from him.

He's just staring at her, his jaw slightly opened as his arm finds its way around her shoulders, allowing him to get closer to her and get a better look at the files. She's right. In her hands, there they are, Henry's adoption papers just waiting for a signature from the boy's future parents. But it could be them? What about Zelena? Wasn't her Henry's legal mother?

"Did you do this?" Regina interrupts his thoughts, startling Robin when she places the papers on her lap, stopping him from keeping reading all the information about the adoption process, "Did you ask Mother Superior for this?"

"No. Regina, I would never push you like this, even more on the day we got this news… That we can't…" he sighs, interrupting his words because there's no point in saying them out loud. They already know they can't have any more babies on their own, they don't need to be reminded of that every second. So he pushes that issue away, focusing on the papers they have in hands at that moment, and continues, "Babe, I would talk to you first. I wouldn't adopt him on my own and just give you the papers for you to sign, that would be selfish-"

"But would you like it?" she blurts out, drawing his attention and looking deeply into his eyes, "To adopt him, I mean."

Would he? Henry is a great kid, had been his student for four years before he'd been pushed away from Robin's classes, and they had developed a friendship, Henry always would come to Robin if something was bothering him and the boy could even say he see Robin as a father, but make it official? With everything going on and all the danger that could bring to the boy… If Robin is so fond of him, he should protect him, not bring him to their messy life, but he really likes the boy as his own and before he could stop himself, the words were already out of his mouth, "I'd love to."

"Then we are adopting him," she says, not giving Robin any time to contradict her.

He would like to adopt the boy, of course he would, but things are not that simple. They don't know what can happen to Henry once they decide to bring him to their family. At this moment, they are their companies' target and bring another child into their life can mean giving the enemy another thing to use against them, and Robin can't imagine if that happened with Henry. He had gone through too much already and they just want to protect him now. But Robin can't just stop thinking that they would be able to protect him better if he's here with them, even more, when he knows they can give him a good life, love, and a family.

"Regina, are you sure?" Robin asks, determined to make sure that she wants this too, that she knows the danger this can bring to their life and Henry's, "This is far from the right time-"

"Robin, do you know what I've learned with this situation?" she gestures towards herself, the tears gathering in her eyes once again, as if she is blaming herself for what had happened, and of course it's not her fault. She is not guilty of the turn in their life, isn't her fault that she can't get pregnant again, but she seems she needs to talk, so Robin doesn't answer, tightens his grip around her and just draws soothing patterns with his thumb on her shoulder, "There's no right time. We tried to wait to have another baby and look where that led us."

Right. She has a point. If they will be honest, Regina didn't want a baby at all, not that she knew about that wish before all of this, she always thought that wouldn't be a wise decision due to her work, but now that that option had been taken away from her, she wanted nothing more than to expand their family. She didn't like the thought of Roland be left alone if something happened to them. She liked to think Roland would always have someone to whom he could call family, and he had got along with Henry since they met, so she could say both boys would be happy with the news, at least she hoped.

"I won't wait until something happens that will steal Henry from us too. He's already linked to us, we'll be able to protect him," she argues, allowing Robin to wipe the tears falling through her cheeks. They can't do anything about her condition right now, and it's not like they are trying to fill that gap, but they can help Henry and she really cares about the boy. Just as she knows Robin cares too. He had met him way before her and it's clear he loves that boy as his own since the beginning, this is their chance to give him what he deserved and never had as a kid. A family who loves him, "We'll have to talk to him, but I really think it will be good. Besides, Henry already knows everything about us, our job, if he accepts us knowing our baggage, it's because he trusts us. I won't let him down."

Neither Robin will. They will do this. She's right, everybody that could be a threat already knows Henry is somehow connected to them, their companies hadn't come up with their initial plan if they didn't know about the boy, Henry had already explained that, so having Henry near them will just make it easier for them to protect him, at least Robin hopes.

"I'll be dad again?" Robin asks, and she knows he's teasing her now, but she can spot the same emotion and anticipation in her voice as when she'd told him she was pregnant with Roland, only this time, they just have to sign those papers and hopefully they will be ready to take their boy home.

"Of a fourteen-year-old, are you up to the challenge?" she chuckles, knowing that age can be tough sometimes. With Roland with three years old, she never thought she would face the 'teenage son stage' so soon, but she's looking forward to it and Henry doesn't seem a tough kid, she can't wait to discover what is like to live with three boys and have a normal life, and she knows Robin's too, if the large smile on his face and the eager nod with his head are any indications, "I want to see them, Robin, I want to talk to Henry as soon as possible-"

"Regina, we have time," Robin interrupts, giggling at her enthusiasm and standing up from the bed so she could get settled against the pillows one more time, "You need to rest. I'll bring them to see you and I'm sure Henry can stay with us until we talk to him, but for now, just relax."

So he cups her face, kisses her forehead and thanks everything when she allows him to help her to get more comfortable under the white blanket of the hospital.

It's not like they can't have the conversation with Henry right now, despite the few pains Regina still feels in her abdomen, she's feeling rather well and nothing will make her happier than being able to call Henry their son. But she knows Robin just wants to help her and if he wants to wait for a day or two before they can have the conversation with Henry, she will comply his request. Nobody will take Henry from them now, that she can promise.

"You're such a pain, do you know that?" she teases, earning another chuckle from the blue-eyed man and a quick peck before he makes his way towards the door.

"You love me anyway."

That she does. She never thought their relationship would be so strong that they would be able to forgive each other after all the things they had hidden about their lives. She couldn't even judge Robin if he had chosen to not forgive her when she almost did the same. But at least they are together now, stronger than ever, and now they won't have only one son to think about, if everything goes well, they will welcome Henry to the family and they will be responsible for him, so the situation with their companies has to end, for good.

"Babe, you have a visitor."

Her thoughts are interrupted by Robin's voice once again, making her glance at the door to see her husband with Roland in his arms, peeking inside and shielding her from whoever it is on the other side of the white surface. Well, Roland is not for sure, nor is Henry, that way they would just enter the room and Robin wouldn't have the look on his face that tells Regina he doesn't like this 'visitor' one bit, which gives her an idea of exactly who he is.

"Let him come in. But I want you here as well," she says, the last part a little lower so only Robin could hear.

So he does as she says, enters the room with Roland and Henry and lets the sheriff follow them right behind.

At least she has the boys, they are always capable of making the situation better, so as soon as Robin places Roland beside her on the bed, she envelops him in a tight hug, kissing his curls and relishing in the baby scent of his shampoo.

She loves him so much, loves the feeling of having him in her arms, but at the same time, holding him like this is making her emotional. She won't be able to hold other children like this, knowing that it was her who carried them for nine months and then spent hours trying to bring them to the world.

"Momma, why are you crying?" Roland asks, worried, his smile making way for a frown and a little pout, enough to make Regina giggle and wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm fine, baby, I'm just happy to have you here," she kisses his temple, shifting her attention to Henry and stretching out her arm to urge him closer, "both of you."

Robin knows what is crossing through her mind, knows this can be tough for her, but despite his will to interrupt their moment and end with Regina's pain, he knows she needs this, be held by the boys and see their family is more than perfect. He wouldn't want any other after seeing how Regina pulls Roland to sit in her lap, making room for Henry to sit beside her as she intertwines her fingers with the older boy's. This is everything Robin will ever need.

"Regina, I'm glad you're okay," Graham breaks the silence, making the blue-eyed man roll his eyes as he sits in the chair at the foot of the bed, trying his best to soothe himself as he repeats in his head that he just wanted to make sure Regina is okay, he will be out of here in no time.

"Thank you, Graham, can we talk for a bit?"

For that, Robin wasn't expecting, and his grudge against the sheriff is pretty notable when he exhales heavily, standing up and making his way beside his wife, "It's probably better if I take the boys to eat something."

He won't stay here hearing this. He thought the issues with the sheriff would be solved from the moment they found Henry, so he doesn't want to know what she wants to talk to that man, he won't get involved in another problem with him.

"Robin, can you sit? You will want to hear this too," she urges, putting on her serious face and tightening the grip around Roland to keep Robin from removing the little boy from her arms. It seems to work because, seconds later, Robin is back in his previous spot, a hand supporting his head as he waits to know what it's so important that they have to talk to Graham right away, "Graham, can you tell us what happened to Zelena?"

Oh, that. Robin deserves the 'I told you' look that comes from Regina, addressing him, he guesses.

"Uh, sure," the sheriff replies, glancing quickly at Henry as if asking if she's sure to have this conversation in front of the boy. Despite he never had a mother-child relationship with her, she had been his mother for four years and they don't know what can affect him regarding that woman. He may not like her, but he may not want anything bad to happen to her as well. Either way, it's not his problem and Regina or Robin don't seem to give him any signal for him to stop, so he continues, "She was arrested after what happened... Is receiving medical treatment as well-"

"Did she do this?" Henry interrupts quickly, addressing Regina, who simply squeezes his hand in response, a silent request for him to wait until Graham is done, and an assurance that they will talk about this when it will be just the four of them.

"Anyway, she lost her legal rights over Henry so I'm afraid he-"

"Thank you, Graham, I think we already know enough," Regina says quickly, before the sheriff could start to talk about Henry's situation and how he would have to go back to his group home now that he wasn't adopted anymore.

Until the whole process was completed, they wouldn't tell anyone about their idea of adopting Henry. They wouldn't risk anything to go wrong again and, more than ever, then needed to be carefully and choose the right persons to trust.

"Alright, I should be going, then, but... Regina?" he stops his movements to address her one last time, locking his eyes with her's under the angry gaze of Robin, "You can trust me when I say she won't bother you anymore. I'll make sure of that."

...

"Robin, can you stop being a child and talk to me?" Regina talks from her spot on the bed, watching as Robin paces the room, angry with what had just happened and with all the trust she puts in that man after everything he'd done, "Did I do something? We were just talking-"

"You give him too much confidence!" he replies, finally turning to face her. She could tell he was really angry, hurt, and she curses herself for having told him about the possible crush the sheriff has on her. It's nothing they have to worry about, but Robin seems to be unable to think about anything else since that moment, "I don't like the way he talks to you."

"And I don't like how you're trying to control me," she fights back, pressing her hand to her belly and wincing when a pain spreads through her abdomen.

"Regina..."

"I'm fine, don't touch me," she pushes him away when he tries to reach her, just making him sadder with the whole situation. He hates when she does this. Pushes him away to punish him when he's trying to help. She can't play with her health, "Just find a nurse and ask for my pain pills. And bring my kids, I will talk to Henry whether you want me to or not."

There's no point in arguing with her even more. She's decided to get her own way, so Robin does as she says and against his better instincts, he walks out from the room, asking a nurse to take Regina some pills before he makes his way towards the cafeteria to get the boys.

Roland had asked for a snack after their conversation with Graham, so Robin had given Henry money so they could both buy something in the cafeteria, and he's glad he did it, he would hate them to witness their discussion.

Why she has to be stubborn?

He knows he shouldn't have talked to her like that, but she doesn't make an effort either, she almost seems to be defending that sheriff, which just leaves Robin more upset.

"Papa, Henry bought me ice cream!" Roland shouts excited, running towards Robin as soon as he spots his father approaching them.

"That's great, little man, do you want to see momma?" Robin replies to his son, wrapping his arm around Henry, who is eating his ice cream as well, "I better take some napkins with us right?"

He just wanted everything to be this simple. He wanted to adopt Henry with Regina and that their only problems were how they would get rid of the ice cream stains on the boys' clothes. He would even be a househusband if he knew that would end with all the trouble, and maybe giving up on his work would really be the best option, he has his archery classes after all.

"Did the nurse bring you the pills?" Robin asks as soon as he enters the room, approaching Regina and sighing in relief when she seems more relieved. Maybe it were the pains talking, she's more calm and she actually answers him with a shy smile, urging him to get closer so she can talk to him without the boys being able to hear.

"I'm sorry, I hate to argue with you," she rubs their noses together, wrapping her arms around his neck and forgetting for a moment that Roland and Henry are just a few meters away from them, "Maybe I can make it up to you when I get home."

He wants nothing more, he's never able to refuse Regina's attention, but he doesn't really believe they will have time for that. Not with their minds focused on helping Henry to get installed in his new house, and not certainly with the boy at home. Of course, they had done it enough times with Roland sleeping in his room and a locked door between them, but they know Roland is a heavy sleeper and they are not sure if that's true about Henry as well. Better not risk and scare the boy for life.

Either way, Robin finds himself nodding, planting a quick peck on her lips before he puts some distance between them.

"Time to talk to Henry?" he asks her, remaining with his back to the kids until Regina nods to make him know that she doesn't want to delay this anymore. Henry deserves to know what will happen to him from now on, so he approaches Roland, wipes his chocolate covered mouth with a napkin before scoop him up into his arms, and encourages Henry to sit beside Regina on the bed, "Boys, can we have a word with you?"

They are frightened, Robin can see by the look on their brown eyes, and it's rather amused, but not the best way to start this conversation, "Relax, it's nothing bad."

"We just have something to ask Henry," Regina explains, giving the boy a reassuring smile before she reaches for his hand.

"It's something about Zelena?"

Of course he thinks it's about Zelena. In his mind, he doesn't see another reason for them to want to talk to him so seriously. Just another reason that makes Regina want to have this conversation as soon as possible. To give him some good news since their life has been far from easy these past couple of days. He needs some peace and quiet, he's a fourteen-year-old, the worst age to be going through this.

"Not really, honey, you don't have to worry about Zelena anymore," she promises, squeezing his hand and noticing how her assurance seems to help him to relax a little, "You heard the sheriff. She's not your legal mother anymore, she can't do anything-"

"But she did this to you, right?" the boy quickly interrupts, locking his eyes with her and realizing he's not wrong before she could even deny it. It should be easy for her to hide things from people, she had been doing that her whole life, but for some reason, she can't do that to Henry. She's sick of lying, that is the reason why she and Robin are in this situation with their companies. Because they couldn't face the reality of each other, "You are getting hurt because of me."

"Not true, Henry. She's powerful and I mess with her," she assures, lifting his chin with her hand and exchanging a glance with Robin as if she's asking for help to return to the main issue. This is going well... Just what they needed, having Henry thinking Regina's injury is his fault.

How did this become the topic of conversation all of a sudden?

"Henry, this is not what we wanted to ask you," Robin steps in, sitting beside the boy on the edge of the bed so he would be seated between him and Regina. Roland had lost interest in the conversation a few minutes ago, entertaining himself buttoning and unbuttoning the top of his father's shirt, but Robin knows he will become tired in a while, so he shifts his attention to him, settling him properly on his lap and addresses his son, "Roland, this is for you too."

That seems to do the trick, Robin notices as the little boy's eyes shift from him and Regina, waiting to hear something from one of them.

"Henry, me and Robin talked about this and we would love to welcome you to the family," Regina breaks the silence, waiting for some reaction from the boy in front of her. He's speechless, his jaw slightly opened in amazement, but his eyes lit up, and Regina is quick to add to reassure the boy, "only if you want to."

"You want to adopt me?" by the look on his face, Regina can tell he's more than okay with the idea. He'd grown attached to them, and the last events only have merely helped him to make sure he can trust them.

"Papa, what is ado... 'adoting'?" Roland asks, confused, earning a chuckle from his father as he sees the frown on the little boy's face.

Robin doesn't want to get his hopes up before Henry gives his final answer, but it's natural that Roland wants to know what they are talking about, even more when Robin brought him into the conversation so he could give his opinion as well.

"Well, Roland, you know Henry didn't grow in mummy's belly like you, right?" he starts, hoping he can give an easy explanation that will suit a three-year-old, "so if we adopt Henry, it means me and mommy will love him and take care of him as a son. He'd be your brother, did you understand?"

"Henry will be my brother?" Roland asks, widening his big brown eyes in excitement with the news.

At least he understood the brother issue and was thrilled to have Henry as part of the family. It's clear that for the three of them, the boy is more than welcome, but the final say is Henry's and Robin doesn't want him to feel pressured by their excitement, "It's not decided yet, Henry has a say in this-"

"It's settled by me," Henry steps in, offering Roland a wink and a smile to Regina, "I would want nothing more than to be a big brother for this guy."

Regina's heart warmed hearing those words. When she'd received the news about her condition, she had been sad, but if she was honest, she'd been more concerned about Robin's reaction and about what would happen when Roland got to the stage when he would want a baby brother or sister. He could be a baby now, but by the way he's so social around other kids, Regina was sure that time would come, and she would disappoint him, the last thing she wanted to do as a mother.

But now with Henry maybe it would be different. He would already have a brother to rely on, Regina just hopes that an older one would be enough.

"We are really happy to hear that, right, little man?" Robin's question and Roland's cries of joy interrupt her thoughts, bringing her back to the reality where she realizes they're spending their first moment together as a real family. She just wished it was under different conditions and not in a hospital room, but nevertheless, is good to have this time with the boys.

"Can I have a hug from my boys?" Regina asks, startling when it's not just Roland and Henry's arms that encircle her body. She can feel stronger ones around her waist, Robin's hands carefully placed on her belly, so there's no chance of their sons to accidentally hurt her, "Not you."

"I thought you said your boys," Robin teases, earning a giggle from her and a kiss on his cheek.

"I said that, but now I'm really having serious difficulties to breathe," she quips, adjusting Roland's position on her lap. The little boy had moved there to wrap his arms around her and bury his face in the crook of her neck, while Henry was seated beside her, his arms surrounding hers as he placed his head on her shoulder.

She could stay like this forever, under the warm embrace of her three favorite men on the planet, but she couldn't say she wasn't glad when they released her from their grip, just remaining seated near her with their hands intertwined with hers.

"So, should we make this official?" Regina asks, following Robin with her gaze as the blue-eyed man leans towards the table by the bed to collect the adoption papers for them to sign.

"Do the honors," he hands her the papers and a pen, watching with a smile as she signs the sheet in front of her before hand him the same paper for him to sign.

That's it. They are Henry's parents. All that's left to do is give the papers to Mother Superior so she could finish the adoption process, and Henry would have 'Locksley-Mills' in his name. They would have to take care of his papers and start to look for schools for the boy, but first they would need to know how he had taken classes over this four years, surely Zelena wouldn't want to send him to school and have him spilling the beans. Maybe he even needed some home tuition or maybe he wasn't ready to go to grade 9... Regina didn't want to push him after everything he went through, or should she encourage him? God! How this got so hard in a matter of minutes?

"Babe," Robin tries to call her attention as he notices the serious look on her face, placing Roland back on the floor and asking for the two boys to sit on the two chairs on the other side of the room while they just finish some things, "Are you alright? Is something about Henry?"

"I was just thinking he will have our names," she assures with a smile and, well, it isn't a lie, she doesn't want to worry Robin about the school or legal issues right now, they need to relish in these happy moments, "and do you think... do you think I could take your name too?"

That is a surprise for sure. When they got married, she was the first to make sure Robin didn't mind if they didn't take each other's names, Robin had agreed pretty much for the same reason as her (work, but that they didn't need to know), and now she wanted to take the 'Locksley' name? With everything going on with their companies, Robin wasn't so sure that this could be a good idea.

"Now? Regina, I understand why we didn't take each other's names, I agreed for the same reason, so I don't mind if it stays this way as long as you are safe," he explains, glancing quickly at the boys to make sure they can't hear them, they are pretty entertaining talking to each other, so Robin looks back at her, spotting the disappointment in her eyes when she looks at him too, "Please, don't give me that look-"

"I really want it, Robin, I can't be any more in danger than I am now. I want to be Mrs. Locksley, I just want to know what you want, not what is safe or by the rules," she argues, sighing in defeat because she knows he's partly right. She's tired of living her life by her job, having secrets from everyone, thankfully that was about to end now that Robin (and even Henry) knew about her career, "So, how it will be?"

"Is it worth trying to change your mind? For now, at least," he asks, smiling and bringing her hand that has her wedding ring to his lips to kiss it lightly, when she shakes her head no, letting him know she's not willing to give in, "Very well, Mrs. Locksley, then I think we'll have some busy days ahead of us."

#

It took them a week to get everything ready to receive Henry properly in his new house. The boy had been living with them for the past couple of days, but now that this would be his new life, his new home, Regina and Robin wanted him to have his own room and let him decorate it as he pleased. They wanted Henry to finally feel at home, so the couple had spent the week going from one store to another, searching for the perfect furniture and decorations for the boy's room.

Roland had accepted to go back to school after the first day of shopping, thank god for that, Robin practically had to carry him through the shopping the whole day, so for the next three times, it had just been Regina, Robin, and Henry.

What it most surprised the couple was when Henry asked to spend a couple of hours with his old guardian. He wanted to see his old friends again and, apparently, Mother Superior wasn't so bad after all. Fine by them, it gave Robin and Regina the possibility to take care of the issue about Regina's name, and it even gave them time to celebrate all by themselves, with Regina making good use of her promise at the hospital.

It couldn't get any better. They haven't listened from their companies in days, which was strange, but in their perspective, they needed to take advantage of that, and they were finally a family, closer than ever.

So Regina had planned the next Saturday night for a dinner with some of their closest friends, Mary Margaret and David, Emma and Killian, and even Will, who had shown more interest in the lasagna than really on the 'party'.

"Do you think we should go downstairs?" Robin asks between kisses, pinning Regina against their bedroom door as he runs his lips over her jaw line, "I miss you, but we'll have guests in our living room soon."

"We are getting ready," she teases with a mischievous smirk, parroting the same excuse they had given their older son when they asked him to keep an eye on Roland. They _were_ getting ready, half an hour ago, now they are just fooling around, sharing kisses after kisses and enjoying the short time they have together, "We will have to find a way to have time for us, Robin, I can't imagine when Roland gets to his teens too," she breathes out, sighing when his chuckle sends shivers through her whole body.

What? She thinks she just haves to worry about Roland when he gets to his teens? She's certainly forgotten about the day Roland tried to enter their room only to find a locked door in front of him. The little boy hadn't been happy about it and had made a point to say just that to his parents. So, no locked doors in that house since that moment... and he was three, Robin doesn't even what to know how it will be when he's just a little bit older.

"We'll figure it out when we get there," he dismisses, not wanting to spoil the moment as he crashes their lips together one more time, more fiercely and passionately, and holds her impossibly close to him.

They shouldn't be doing this. Not when they have two sons downstairs and a group of guests coming. But Regina is settled, the dinner is ready, just resting in the oven to keep the lasagna warm, and the kids are freshly showered and entertained watching tv. How is this not the best moment?

So Regina wraps her arms around his neck, pulls him even closer and forces herself to stop worrying. They are just kissing, like horning teenagers, but, nevertheless, just kissing. Not even when his hand traces a slow pattern down her back, passing through her rear and finding the hem of her dress, she thinks about stopping him. She thinks about anything but stopping him, so when he breaks the kiss to look into her eyes, searching for a sign for him to halt his movements, she just smiles, focuses her attention on his neck and on the groans she is able to earn from him.

Alright, maybe they should just ditch the rules for now and lock the door behind them. Even if they are just 'kissing', or better, she's kissing him, switching between open mouth kisses and lightly sucks on is skin, she knows they are just about to cross that line when he slides his fingers up her thigh, reaching underneath her dress, just to find smooth skin touching his fingertips.

"Christ, Regina, what were you thinking?" he whispers, causing her to raise her head and touch their foreheads together with a mischievous smirk.

He has his eyes closed, breathing deeply, as he tries to regain his composure after her little surprise. She knows he's not capable of denying her when she surprises him like this. She's practically begging him for attention and he's not someone unsympathetic to his wife's needs.

"What have I done?" she teases, burying her hand in his hair.

"You know bloody well what you've done," he scolds, keeping his hand between her thighs to tease her back, "or are you ready to dinner with the kids and the guests?"

She's not, because she's not wearing a single piece of clothing underneath her bloody dress, which she knows, drives him mad. She did it on purpose, knows he won't be able to resist her, when they should be waiting for the guests on the couch with their sons. But no. They had to lock themselves in their bedroom and lost their nerve.

"What you want me to do Regina?" he asks, and for a moment she really thinks he's upset with the situation. Alright, maybe lead him to give her a handjob right before a dinner with a house full of people is not the best idea, but it's certainly exciting, and she misses him. Just wants to have a moment with her husband before she has to be apart from him the rest of the night. And he wants it too, can tell by the look in his eyes as he stares at her, "Because I won't let you leave this room before you're completely fulfilled."

 _Shit_. This was the worst idea ever. She won't be able to keep herself together through this and probably this is the worst moment for them to let themselves get lost.

"Robin," she sighs, but he shushes her with a raspy ' _tell me_ ' and she knows she can't step back now, she came up with this, now she'll have to face it. So she bites her lip in anticipation, nips slightly his earlobe and whispers, "Touch me."

It's just what he needs to resume his path with his hand, rubbing so slightly, but enough to have her sighing deeply in his ear, earning a mischievous smirk from her husband.

"Is this all for me?" he teases, feeling how wet she already is. He barely touched her, is just moving his fingers through her folds before he stops on her clit, noticing how she's already unable to answer him.

Good, because, contrary to what they wished, they don't have much time and they can't be locked in the room the whole night. They have to finish this quickly, and he knows just how to do that, but it's too much a risk to get on his knees and give his mouth another use than just silence the moans he's making her do. They are doing this against the door of their bedroom, and if it happens to someone to walk by the hallway, they will certainly be heard. So silent is a rule, which just leaves him more turned on with the whole situation, as if the feel of her against his fingers wasn't enough.

"Rob-" he captures her lips in his again, muffling her moan (and his own) when he sinks his fingers into her slowly, relishing in the feeling of her around him again. Even if it's not really around _him_.

It's been three days since they had sex and, knowing what their situation is, it's just not enough. The whole good sense rule about not having sex with the kids in the house is just leaving them more needy. Not the best option if you ask them. They will end up in a worst situation.

That is just proven when he starts to move, removing his fingers from her and pushing them back in, earning louder moans from his wife. _God_ , what he would do to have her alone in this house and make her do all those sounds without restraint.

She's humming and sighing, but it's the groans of his name that they can't have, not this loud at least.

"Regina... quiet," he whispers in her ear, reminding her of where they are, but she's too far away, breathing quickly and eyes closed as she moves into his touch. His mouth moves to her neck, unable to kiss her lips while she tilts her head back, but he has the whole skin of her neck at his disposal, and since he'd been the only one trying to keep it under control until now, he thinks there's no problem if he relaxes a little.

So he sucks at her pulse, changes the angle of his thrusts for the one he knows has her moaning in no time, and allows her to let out a desperate ' _yess_ ' before he sucks harder at her skin, urging her to keep it down.

She's almost there, he can tell by the way she tries to seek for more pressure in his fingers, so he speeds up his movements, and she bites her lower lip, right before she captures his lips one more time, matching the movement of their tongues with the one inside her.

 _Christ!_ She's rocking with him, her back hitting the door and making those low but significant sounds, as if someone was really knocking on the door, and... Wait. Someone is really knocking on the door!

"Babe," he whispers, removing his fingers and pulling her from the surface, startling, but waking Regina from her reverie. She freezes, holding her breath when she hears the insistent knocking, mixed with the voice of their older son, calling for ' _Mrs. Locksley_ '.

Oh god, how long have Henry been knocking on the door?

What if he'd heard them?

She can't face him. One week and they already have been able to get caught by the boy.

"Open the door," Robin whispers, wiping his hand on the bath towel placed on the bed and using the same cloth to clean their faces from her lipstick. Great, not only they are completely embarrassed, but Robin had been able to ruin her perfect makeup. She'll have to fix it before going downstairs.

"I'm okay?" she asks, fixing her dress and pointing to her face as if asking if she's presentable. The last thing she needs is to face her son with the look of someone who was just making out, which she was, but she is still hopeful that Henry hadn't realized.

"Perfect, you just have-"

"Mrs. Locksley?" they hear the knocking one more time, and before the boy could burst into the room because they weren't responding, she opens the door, welcoming him with an awkward smile and her cheeks with a shade of red.

"Regina," she corrects, because they are family now and she didn't know how to answer him after what she and Robin were doing behind that door.

That was supposed to be a good moment between them. He would help her with her need to be with him in a more private moment, and then they would go downstairs, waiting for the guests with their kids. God, she's feeling terrible, embarrassed, she couldn't be surprised if Henry tried to keep some distance from them now, at least until this whole situation was pushed behind their backs.

"Right," he smiles, shifting his gaze towards the hall and pointing at that same direction, "The neighbors are here. Mary Margaret and David, I think..."

"Yes, I'll be right there, I just have to finish my makeup."

And put on some panties, and regain her composure, she thinks bitterly. Shit, how she could put herself in this situation?

"They seem... cool, but gossipy," Henry says, and Regina has to laugh at that. It's true. Although they are the nicest neighbors, they still are neighbors and they talk about what's going on in the area. And Henry... well, Henry is the latest interesting thing that happened in the neighborhood. She hopes they haven't bothered him too much, "Maybe you should cover that with the makeup."

And then he's off to the living room, leaving a puzzled Regina and a very amused Robin behind. There goes Regina's attempt to go unnoticed.

Robin can see she's confused, has no idea about what the boy was referring to, so he closes the door behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and drops a single kiss to her neck, whispering, "I'm sorry, I marked you."

"You what?" she pushes him back, widening her eyes when she sees the purple bruise on her skin through the mirror. He's screwy, completely dead for letting that happen on a night like this one. He already can picture Regina ignoring him for the rest of the evening, just to punish him or to keep the attentions at bay, but what she says next really surprises him and thank god she's such in a good mood, "I can cover it with my magic," she dismisses, waving her hand to hide Robin's mark from her skin before wrap her arms around his neck, "and I promise you I'll surprise you again."

"Can't wait for it," he winks, giving her a quick peck before heading to the door, "I'll go downstairs, just take your time to get ready."

And then he's out the door, and she heads straight to the bathroom, grabbing her makeup and getting ready for the rest of the evening.

#

She could hear the mix of voices as she was walking down the stairs. Apparently, everyone had arrived while Regina was getting ready upstairs, so she could spot Mary Margaret's motherly voice trying to entertain Neal and Roland as they played with their toys, while Robin argued about something with the boys and Emma.

The blonde woman had never been one of taking care of the kids unless it was absolutely necessary or she was in the company of her friend, two things that were not true that night. Besides, she didn't know Mary Margaret, so she had remained beside Killian, discussing something about a sport that Regina wasn't crazy about.

All was left was her. The table was set in the dining room and Robin had already offered drinks to every guest, and was sipping on his own gin, looking around the room as he was searching for her. When he finally spotted her, he couldn't help but offer her a knowing smirk, noticing she had changed her outfit. Her black dress that she was wearing in the bedroom and just reached mid thigh had given way to the red one, which covered her upper legs, reaching her knee. It seemed more appropriate. They were introducing their son, after all.

"Have you met everyone already?" she wraps her arm around Henry's shoulders when she reaches the group, smiling down at the boy as he nods happily, "Good, can you help Roland to wash his hands before dinner, please?"

She knew he wouldn't say no, Henry had been so great with the little boy over the past few days and had been nothing but a good role model for Roland. Regina never thought she would have the ten-year-old boy that four years ago helped her to make the biggest decision of her life in her family, but she couldn't be happier about it, everything was running smoothly so far.

"I'll serve dinner," Robin offers, kissing her temple and causing a shade of red to appear on her cheeks. She never liked any type of public display of affection, and she'd told Robin just that, but this time she understood that Robin was as happy as her, and he wanted to show that to everyone. Not that she could complain, to her own amazement, she wanted exactly the same thing, so she didn't protest, just pulled him closer and offered him a quick peck before release him once again so he could make his way towards the kitchen.

"So... you and Robin seem to be better than ever," Emma teases, staying behind with Regina while everyone followed Robin towards the dining room.

"Well, yes," the brunette agrees with a childish smile, one that she wished she could fight back, but there was no lie, she loved Robin and she couldn't hide that. Nevertheless, she was no teenager in love, so she regained her composure, straightened her shoulders and continued, "We are working on our relationship, trying to remain strong for Roland and Henry, but with everything happening, it's hard, Emma."

She noticed how her friend's shoulders fall in defeat, and if she didn't know better, Regina could say the blonde knew more about that issue than she initially thought, nothing that her next words couldn't prove, "Regina, I'm sorry about what Gold planned against you," so she knew. And she didn't tell her anything. Why? "But before you can be mad at me, you have to know that I just found about this now. I learned my lesson. I'll never hide anything from you anymore."

She was being sincere, Regina could see by the look in her eyes. Besides, what she really needed right now was her friends by her side, not more problems.

"I believe in you, Emma," she assures, knowing she had done the right thing when she spots the smile on the blonde's face, "So, how is everything in the company?"

It's not the best topic of conversation, but it's one that certainly is of interest to Regina, so she could delay it for longer or end this right now and know what's in store for them. Being away from work can have its perks, including not having to deal with Gold for these past few days, but it has its flaws as well, like not knowing what they are planning, especially when she can say almost surely that she's part of the plan.

"They pushed me away. They know we are close," Emma sighs, showing her own discomfort about this whole issue, "Which just makes me believe they are planning something."

Regina suspected that already. Gold would never let them alone and she would have to return to work eventually, so why was she feeling so threatened? "They gave me twenty-four hours to kill Robin, I never did, but that was a week ago. I never heard about them again and I'm afraid what they may do."

"I'll try to figure it out, but it will be difficult, Regina," Emma confesses, but the brunette can say she's determined and she will trust Emma this time, she's sure her friend can help them, "Everyone shuts me out. It's like we can't be trusted anymore, you and me."

Great. She never wanted her friend to get caught in the middle of all this, it's nothing to do with her, she has her own problems and surely she already had to go through something similar when they discovered she was with Killian. Regina just wanted everything to end.

"I'm sorry, Emma-"

"Regina, why are you apologizing?" Emma interrupts, placing her hands on Regina's shoulders and urging her to look at her, "You're my friend, I'll help you no matter what," she continues, but this time, she uses her grip on Regina to turn her around, so she could be facing Robin and her sons, sitting at the dinner table, "And keep fighting for your family, look at them..."

"I know, I just want to protect them," Regina sighs, a little smile appearing on her lips as she turns around to face her friend one more time. She needed to open up with somebody that was not Robin, and who better than Emma? Their relationship has had its ups and downs, but now she knew she could trust her best friend and she really needs to get this off her chest, "Emma, I can't get pregnant anymore."

She watched as Emma's gaze lowered to the floor between them at her words. She was sad for her friend, she knew how Regina had a soft spot for children and thinking that she couldn't have any of her own anymore really made her feel bad for her, she didn't deserve.

"Please, don't tell the kids. I had a fight with Zelena and I got injured, I don't want Henry to feel bad about this."

"Of course," she instantly assures, looking behind her friend to the boys. They seem happy, and Regina is probably right, maybe they don't need to know, "What about you, are you okay?"

"I think I am," the brunette nods, a genuine smile appearing on her lips as she talks, "Henry is helping so much to get over this. He's great. They are all I need."

It's exactly at that moment that Regina's stomach rumbles, causing both women to chuckle and decide that they should meet everyone at the table.

"C'mon, momma, I think you need dinner as well."

...

As they walk towards the dining room, Regina's eyes never left Robin's blue ones, as well as the smile on her face when he locked his gaze with hers. She wants to kiss him. Forget about everyone in the room and just show him how grateful she is for having him in her life. Him and the boys.

So she asks him to help her in the kitchen, and when they are finally alone, her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, as his encircle her body by the waist, "Is everything alright?"

She nods her head at his question, sending him a small smile as she assures, "Yes, I just needed to talk to Emma."

His brows meet at his frown and she could tell he got curious with her answer, "Work?"

Nodding one more time, she leans towards him to capture his lips. She doesn't want him to get worried, even if they should try to understand what is happening in their companies, now is not the moment for that. They have guests and they are celebrating the fact that Henry entered in their lives, in their family. So forgetting about everything, Regina's tongue slide along his upper lip, seeking entrance which he grants gladly. His hands in her waist squeeze lightly, maybe in an attempt to remind her that this is the worst moment for kissing, but she doesn't seem too concerned. Not that they are doing any harm, but making out when they have everyone at the table waiting for them to serve the dinner is probably not the best idea ever. But the worst that can happen is someone to walk into the kitchen and see them, and Robin's kiss is more than worth the risk. So she keeps kissing him, for just a few more moments until they need air.

"I'm not complaining, but-"

"Then don't," she smiles, moving her arms around his neck so her hands can cup his face, "Help me to carry the lasagna?"

They finally decide that they should serve the dinner. They have two trays with food to take to the table, so they should hurry. Regina walks towards the oven, aware of Robin's eyes on her, but she can't say she cares. She likes to know that she's still able to get his attention. It's not until she has a hot food tray in her hands that Robin chooses that moment to place his hands on her waist, pulling her towards him and offering open-mouth kisses to the skin of her neck, "Robin... this is hot."

"I know, right?" he whispers, making her roll her eyes at his reply. She was clearly talking about the food in her hands, and he knows that, but he has to misinterpret everything she says to get his way, "Let me-"

"Regina."

They hear Emma's voice as she makes her way towards them, making them pull apart immediately as Regina tosses the tray into Robin's hands to collect the other, "We're about to serve-"

"It's not that," the blonde interrupts, and Regina can tell she's worried about something, even scared if the look on her face is any indication, "It's Gold. He's at the door."

* * *

 **Hi, guys, I know it took a while to post this one, but I had a huge writer's block. I hope the chapter it's okay.**

 **I don't know how many chapters are left for this story, but I can say we are almost over, maybe I'll write the next one and then an epilogue. We'll see.**

 **I hope you liked :)**


	15. Till Death Do As Part

**Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

Chapter 15. Till Death Do As Part

 _Regina opens the glass door to the large building exactly at 3Pm, and maybe if she hadn't spent the whole morning at the archery range with Robin, she wasn't so nervous about her clothes being a mess. But she had, and despite she was lucky enough to look flawless as ever, she spent her whole way to her new job looking for some stain of dirt on her outfit. She didn't find any. Her coat is clean, her skirt without any wrinkles, and her shoes look new, thanks to Robin, who had remembered to lend her something to put on that wasn't her black stilettos. She has to thank him for that, will probably make sure of it when she picks him up for dinner later._

 _She's already looking forward to it, will just hear what her new boss has to say and then will meet Robin at the range. After their night together, she's not so reticent about sticking around for some time anymore, even if it's just because of a certain blue-eyed man. She wants to see where this is going._

 _"Can I help you, miss..." she hears from behind her, causing the brunette to turn around and spot a young woman behind a counter, with a warm smile on her face. Is she supposed to introduce herself? Or she should just ask for Gold, her new boss, and keep her identity a secret? She always heard that names are powerful weapons, especially in her business, and the last thing she wants is to start off on the wrong foot, "Are you Regina Mills? Mr. Gold is expecting you, right?"_

 _Well, there it goes her attempt to go unnoticed, "I am. And yes," she clears her throat. At least she can try and keep her strong-woman image, "Where can I meet him?"_

 _She watches as the woman reaches for the phone in front of her, presses one of the buttons and waits until someone answers from the other side. It's a man, she can tell by the voice, and it's probably Gold himself, but she can't figure it out what he's saying. The only thing she notices it's the subtle shade of red that appears on the woman's cheeks before she hangs up the phone, making Regina frown at the thought that crosses through her mind. Is she having an affair with the boss?_

 _"Second floor, down the hall," she draws Regina's attention one more time, as she points to the lift a few meters from them, "I'm Belle if you need something."_

 _There it is that smile again. Why is she always smiling?_

 _She better get moving, she's sure Gold doesn't like to be kept waiting and she was already introduced, so she nods to the woman, walks towards the elevator and waits until she arrives at her destination._

 _She heard about this man. Gold. He's the most powerful man in that business and she always heard that his employers would always be safe as long as they keep loyal to him. Well, she was definitely planning to do that, the last thing she wanted was to get in trouble with this man, especially when those troubles could include her death._

 _She'll do it just fine._

 _She tries to convince herself, but she has to admit that she's nervous. He's definitely not a person with who you want to mess with. Maybe she should've stayed in New York. She was used to it already, to her routine, to her co-workers, and she's not sure anymore that this change will be good. Yes, she met Robin, and it was definitely a good thing, but would this be too?_

 _She can feel the lump forming in her throat when she steps out of the elevator, the hallway is deserted and the only door in sight is the one which she was directed to, so she pushes her concerns away, straightens her back and walks towards what she thinks it's Gold's office._

 _Why he has a conference table in his own office, she will never know, but she focuses her attention on the desk in the back of the room, closes the distance between them and stops when she reaches the chair across from Gold's._

 _He doesn't seem scary, he's handing her a mug with what smells like coffee, and it seems a good coffee, one she really could use to fight the tiredness of waking up at five in the morning. So she accepts the drink, takes a sip from it and gathers the courage to sit in the chair in front of him without his invitation. Maybe he won't see that as bad manners, more... determination. It definitely suits their job._

 _I was told you like coffee," he finally breaks the silence, and Regina glances quickly at the mug in her hand before really look at her boss for the first time. He seems polite. Knows what he has to say or do to earn the trust of everyone, and is looking at her, maybe waiting for her to say something._

 _But what is she supposed to say? Well, she likes coffee, it's maybe her favorite drink, but will they really talk about this?_

 _Nevertheless, she smiles, shrugs and replies, "Only the good one," Gold smirks and nods in agreement, taking a sip from his own mug._

 _"So, Regina, husband, kids?"_

 _"Neither of the two," she answers, a frown pulling at her face when she remembers about her breakup with Daniel. It had been a few months ago and was for the best. He didn't love her, he wanted to marry her to have a steady life while he would be partying all day and night, and she even got engaged to him, until he started to ditch her for anything, "It was... complicated," she looks down at the table, sipping her coffee as an attempt to buy time to fix the mess she had started. Why she needed to talk about him? She could've just answered her boss' simple question and let that go, but no, she needed to bring her personal life into the office, "I'm sorry-"_

 _"No need to apologize," Gold dismisses with a smirk on his lips, and for a moment, Regina feels the urge to ask what it's crossing trough his head, why he asked that question in the first place. She doesn't like people mind in her business, and he can be her boss, but he doesn't have the right-, "It will make your life easier in this company."_

 _Regina nods in acknowledge, cursing herself, "You're right," she agrees, as she sips her coffee one more time. She knows her job is dangerous and can put many people at risk, so being a single woman, without any baggage, is probably for her own good, and she's the first to admit that. So why she feels so stupid and hopeless when she addresses her boss one more time, "So, is there any rule about dates?"_

 _"I never said that," Gold laughs, a genuine laugh, and it's just odd coming from him. Apparently, she's already putting labels and she knows she shouldn't. She has to be ready for everything, "But I trust you know the boundaries."_

 _-/-_

She doesn't. She doesn't know the boundaries.

That's why Gold is at her door right now, waiting to do who-knows-what, while she has the house full of guests. That's great.

She's spacey at first, her make-out session with Robin had left her quite bewildered, but she's quick to recover, rubbing her face with her hands before focus on her friend one more time.

She has to make him go away.

The last thing she wants is him near her sons, and if she can be hopeful, she's not sure if he knows about Roland, and she doesn't want to find out either. Determined, she swiftly glances at Robin before make her way towards the lobby of their house where Gold is waiting for them.

She stops in front of him.

The door is open, but he remains standing on the outside, in his black suit and blue tie, the only colour in his outfit, making Regina swallow hard.

She shouldn't be so nervous, is feeling like the first time she met this man, and it's not soothing at all, more disturbing to be fair. But this time, she has Robin with her, and Emma, and she's not alone as she used to be, at Gold's mercy.

"What do you want?" she spats, and the man doesn't even flinch, just adjusts his position, staring at Robin the whole time and making Regina step in front of her husband slightly. She has to remind herself that this is the first time they are face to face, and she doesn't want to let that tension has its way, so she turns to Robin, makes her best puppy face and asks, "Can you wait inside?"

"No," he answers promptly, determined, and she can see in his eyes that he's not willing to give in, not when that can put her safety at risk, "I'll stay right here."

She sighs, she knows she can't say anything to make him change his mind, so she shifts her attention to her boss one more time.

He's still unmoving, doesn't force his way into the house, just fixes his jacket, straightens his posture and says, "There's no need. I just need to leave a message."

Regina looks at him, frowns in confusion and curiosity, and she can let him talk, she supposes, she won't do anything she doesn't want because of him. Those days are long gone and the sooner he figures that out, the better, "I'm listening."

"Meet me in front of the clock tower in half an hour," he says, shifting his gaze to Robin one more time, "And you can bring your boy toy," he turns his back, walking away and leaving a puzzled Robin and Regina behind.

She doesn't like this, doesn't like this at all. What does he want now? Trying to split her family again? She won't let him. He can try, and she'll make sure he'll fail every time.

She'll finish this right now.

There will be no more games, no more threats, and they will be able to live in peace. Just wait until she catches Gold, he'll have a surprise.

She focuses her attention back on the task at hand, reaching for her coat on the coat rack, and notices how Robin follows her every move, ready to stop her at any moment.

She knows she's a bit of impulsive, and sometimes that makes her lose more than win, but it won't be the case, at least she was sure of it before Robin grabs her hand, halting her actions and make her look at him.

"Robin," she whines, but she doesn't try to leave his grip, "Let me go."

The blue-eyed man raises his brows, changes his hand so they can be with their fingers intertwined instead of the forced grip it was before, "You heard him, I'm going."

She was already expecting this. He would never let her go on her own, especially after Gold's remark, the exact same reason for her to dread Robin's company. If her boss wants him to go, it's because he has something up his sleeve, he would never suggest that if it will put himself at risk. So she shakes her head, squeezes his hand and explains, "That's why I think it's better if I go alone. It can be a trap and-"

"Are you kidding me?" he interrupts, locking his eyes with hers and taking a moment to look at her. She's his whole life, the mother of his sons, the woman with whom he wants to spend the rest of his life with, and not this way. He sighs heavily, and for a moment she thinks he's about to give up, to do what she's asking and let her take care of this, but she should know better, and she's completely taken aback with his next words, "Let me help. It will be the last time, I'm quitting if that means we'll have a normal life."

"Robin..." she starts, but she doesn't even know what to say, she doesn't want to make him quit because she can't handle her own company, "You can't quit-"

"I can and I'm going," he insists, completely determined with his choice, "I'm not asking you to do the same, I just want to make sure your boss knows he won't have to deal with me anymore and hopefully that way you'll be safe."

At least he just can hope that. They will talk to him and make him see Robin's not a threat anymore. He'll never get in the middle of their job again, will never be the cause for her to be in danger and will welcome her at the end of the day like a normal husband. She won't even think about work at home anymore, it will be just about their family.

"Will you stay at home, taking care of the kids?" she quips, but the image in her head is quite nice and she's sure her expression lets him see that because he's laughing at her, shaking his head. He has the archery classes that give him good money (nothing compared to what he makes now, but enough) and he'll have more time for them which it's not bad either.

"I'll manage," he smiles, and brings her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles, making her bit her lower lip and wonder how she got so lucky.

"Alright, we should go then, let me just ask Mary Margaret to watch the kids," and then she's walking towards the dining room, stopping by the kitchen to collect the dinner on the way.

#

They park after a fifteen minute car ride to the clock tower, the place chosen by her boss for them to meet. The sky is already dark, and Robin grips Regina's hand tightly as they walk towards the building, with Emma, Killian and Will following right behind. For some reason he's not willing to let go of his wife, Robin doesn't know this man and something tells him he's not full of good intentions. He'd rather meet him alone if it was possible.

They spot his slim figure a few meters ahead of them, standing with a hand in his pocket and the other gripping the cane he used to support himself, or maybe it was just for style, Robin wondered.

The rest of the street seems quiet, and empty, with just the street lamps lightening the place, and if it wasn't for the squeeze Regina gives to his hand, Robin would say she's relaxed (probably more than him), but no, she's actually nervous and doesn't really want to be surprised for the same man she had been able to trust her own life in the past. They make their way to that same man, stopping in front of him and letting the silence surround them for the first time that night. At least they have each other, and the comfort it brings just the fact that she can feel Robin's thumb caressing her skin.

"I was wondering if you would bring him," Gold teases, his eyes flickering towards Robin, who has to make an effort to keep this talk civilized.

"I would never let Regina do this alone."

"So you got yourself a husband that doesn't trust you," Gold replies, addressing the brunette, who presses her lips together in an attempt to control herself, "I'd think more of you-"

"I trust Regina with my life, but I can't say the same about you," Robin interrupts, fisting his free hand. The last thing he needs is to let this man see how just his words seem a threat to them. Her boss is indeed powerful and, despite their lives are hand-in-hand with danger, Robin is sure nobody would want to be in a similar situation with Gold.

"I've been working with Regina for four years and I never let anything happen to her."

"I'm pretty sure she has the merit for that," Robin counters, giving a step forward towards the man.

But Regina pulls him back, placing her free hand on his bicep and interrupting, "I'm still here and I can talk for myself."

"I just want to know what he's up to."

Because Robin is sure he's up to something. He barely knows the man and already can sense he can't put too much trust in her boss.

"Did it ever occur to you that your wife's job is not the only one being a threat?" Gold asks with his smirk, causing Robin to frown and tighten the grip on Regina's hand.

"What do you mean?" Robin squints, looking back towards Regina when she calls his name quietly. She's trying to point out something, but he can't quite figure it out until he spots his co-worker's blonde hair coming out of a dark alley, and that's when everything makes sense, "My own company," he releases Regina's hand, wrapping his arm around her waist instead and pulling to his side, as if that would allow him to protect her if they attempted something, "But I'm glad you're all here, this way it will be easier to do what I need to do."

Better stick with his plan, he thinks, even if he can almost say things doesn't look good to their side.

"Robin," Regina tries to interrupt, but he's more than settled, "at least let's talk about this..." she continues, sighing when she understands that nothing will make him think twice, "Please."

He shakes his head, and Regina glances behind them to see the blonde woman walking towards them, followed by another brunette, who stops right beside Killian. So these are his co-workers.

"I said I would do this so... I'm quitting," Robin doesn't waste time, looking away from her boss to face his own colleagues, "right now."

Against all his expectations, nobody around them seems to make a big deal out of it, or maybe they don't believe it, whoever the reason is, Robin sees Mal rolling her eyes, shaking her head and replying bored, "You can't quit, Robin."

"I can and I am," he assures, standing firm in his choice and offering a small smile to Regina.

The last thing she thinks about at this moment is to smile. They are screwed, doesn't he sees that? She watches as another woman, a redhead, joins Gold's side this time, and she recognizes her as one of the archers of her company, wondering why everyone is in on this. This is between them and Gold, and she doesn't understand why everyone is getting in the middle.

"You'll quit too?" Gold mocks, addressing Regina, who looks between them with a puzzled look on her face, no words coming out of her mouth.

"For God's sake."

Before anyone could react, a fireball is thrown in Regina's direction, the distance between Mal and the couple just allowing Robin to take a step to the side and pull his wife with him to keep her from getting injured by his co-worker's magic, "Mal, what the hell?!"

It's just what it takes to trigger more confusion. He spots an arrow leaving the redheaded grasp and flying over them, still lying on the floor, as the weapon gets in flames when it reaches the blonde's palm. Apparently, they are not the target anymore, but he knows all of this is their fault, he just is unable to worry about that when everything that he can think about right now is to get Regina out of there, safe and sound. He knows they can't just leave, this fight is between all of them, but if at least he could just convince Regina to magically carry herself home, he would be able to fight as well.

"Babe, please go home, I know you can get out of here with your magic," he begs, capable of hearing a 'what?' from her between the confusion around them and the beating of his heart in his ears. But he knows he'll need to step up the game if he wants her to do what he says, "Make sure Henry and Roland are okay, I don't trust anyone right now."

"Robin, what are you saying? They are fine, the problem is with us," she argues, and while they are fighting over this, their co-workers seem to want to prove which one is stronger as they trade threats between them, causing Robin to believe they are just wasting precious time, "I'm not going home to be followed by these people."

She has a point there, so carefully, Robin agrees with her, but he's also decided to keep her from putting herself in danger, "Regina, you will do everything it takes to keep you safe, promise me," he urges, and she understands what he's trying to say, is talking about the possibility of having to leave Robin and get herself somewhere safe if something happens to him, which she'll not let it happen, she'll make sure to protect him as well.

"Robin..."

"Promise me," he repeats seriously, and she nods slowly, forcing herself to believe that it won't be necessary as long as they keep each other's side.

"But please don't leave my side," she begs and of course he won't, ever, it would take even more than an injury to abandon her.

Kissing her temple to seal his promise, Robin puts some distance between them, standing up and offering her a hand for her to do the same. He looks around them, and when there was time for three more men to join Gold's side? Luckily for them, everyone seems too much distracted with each other to notice them, so Robin takes the chance, setting the bow and arrow in his grasp and addressing Regina before he starts with his task, "Have my back?"

"Always," she smiles, and before she could even finish, he releases the weapon from its confines, watching as it lands on one of the men's back, making him fall to the floor with a thud. One less.

It doesn't take long until the majority of the attentions are on them, apart from Merida (the redheaded woman from Regina's company) that entertains herself fighting against Will, while Emma and Killian try to handle Mal and Mulan.

But they still have Gold and two more men to fight, and Robin is clearly outnumbered, even when he manages to shoot another arrow towards a second man, surprised to see that Gold doesn't seem worried when they remain two against two, but why should he worry anyway? He's powerful enough to finish both of them with a flick of his hand if he wants.

A silence settles around them one more time, just in time for them to hear Mal's body hitting the ground in front of Killian, but Robin knows she's probably just unconscious, he doesn't believe Killian would hurt a co-worker even under these circumstances, but he's not concerned about that right now. Right now Robin wants a way to beat Gold, and he's sure Regina is thinking the same when she bumps her arm with his, searching for a way to be closer to him.

He brushes his fingers with hers, just to show her he understands her message, but that he's also here with her, and he'll not let anything happen. It's difficult to believe that when it's not completely in his hands, but she makes an effort to convince herself of that, even Robin makes the same effort to convince himself too.

He spots the gun on the other man's hand, but he's decided to keep the fear that it's settling on him for himself, as well as the urge he feels to throw himself at that man, removing the gun from his grasp and making him lying still on the floor, without any chance to use that weapon.

"I'm here to make a deal with my employee," Gold answers to Robin's accusatory gaze, jutting his chin towards the man's hand as a signal for him to... hand over the gun to Regina, it appears. What is he planning? And why is he so confident to the point he'd put a gun in Regina's hand when she's clearly against him at this moment? All of this just makes Robin even more worried.

As he was expecting, Regina immediately aims the gun at her boss. She's shaking, Robin notices, all of this is getting to her and he curses himself for not being able to help her, but at least she has the upper hand in here, so he just hopes she will use it to her advantage, he trusts her.

"Please, just let me talk first," Gold asks, and Robin doesn't understand why, but she seems to wait for him to say what he has to say, even if she keeps the weapon aimed at her boss, "I'm sure you know what you need to do to finish this," and yes, Regina knows. In her mind, she just has to pull the trigger and this will end right away, but she knows he's not referring to that, but to the other scenario where she kills Robin, just to fulfill Gold's wishes, "So if you do that, I will personally make sure you live the rest of your life safe and sound, as well as your two precious boys," she widens her eyes at that. She would never think he would bring her sons to this, and she doesn't like the way he talks about them, as if he's using them to threaten her. For a second she wonders if they are okay, if Gold has already been able to reach them, and she notices Robin is thinking the same when she hears him swallow heavily, "If you don't do that," Gold continues, smirking proudly at his successful attempt to scare them, "you can kill me right now, but you know it won't be long until someone else finds you and your little family and ends this for you. You know how it would be when you chose this job, we talked about this the day you met me, I'm just trying to help you to chose the right path, but I can't choose for you."

Robin sees how that talk affects her, and he can't say it doesn't affect him as well, he's talking about their kids after all, so now it's him who knows what she has to do, and he made her promise that she would do what it takes to keep herself (and the boys) safe, so he can't go back with his word and he won't. His role is to support her in everything.

"Regina," he calls, shifting her attention to him, and he can spot a tear in the corner of her eye, letting him understand that she knows what he's about to ask her, and she can't, she just can't, "You promised me."

"Robin, no," she replies promptly, shaking her head and stopping her attempt to keep her tears at bay as it rolls down her cheeks without a stop, "You'll protect us from everything."

And he would, without thinking twice, but is that the life she wants for their sons? When every step they take has to be followed so they don't be at risk, without mention that they wouldn't be 100% safe twenty-four hours a day and that's something Robin can't risk.

"Regina, I'm no superhero," he reasons, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as he lifts her chin to make her look at him, "I wanted to promise you that I'd be able to keep you all safe, but I won't risk that," what kind of husband and father would he be if he promised something that he knows he can't keep? Certainly not the kind of man Robin is, "but you," he offers her a sad smile, intertwining the fingers of her free hand with his and bringing them to his chest, "you can be our sons' superhero."

The problem is, she doesn't want to be a superhero, and she's sure their sons don't want it either if that means they won't have their father with them. She wants her family, complete and united, and safe.

She doesn't say another word as her grip on the gun loosens, making the weapon fall to the ground, and Robin was already ready to protest when she shushes him with a shake of her head, her eyes glued to the floor as she shoves her hand into his chest to remove his heart, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to."

Gold is delighted, watching the scene unfold right in front of him as he sees everything turn the way he wants. Regina is holding Robin's heart, a single second separating him from his goal, and he didn't expect, no one did, when the sound of a shot, ripping through the street, makes the powerful man fall at Robin's feet, lifeless and with the bullet's mark on his back, causing Regina to look behind where her boss was standing a few seconds ago, to find Emma with her gun in her hand, aiming ahead.

"Let whoever he was talking about go after me," the blonde winks, receiving Regina in her arms as soon as the brunette puts Robin's heart back in its place, running towards her friend and enveloping her in tight a hug.

"Emma, you..." Regina breathes, but her words die in her throat, as her tears wet the blonde's red jacket while they keep the hug.

"If you're going to say I'm crazy, think twice, I just killed our boss for you," she teases, pulling back to wipe the tears from Regina's cheeks, "and go hug Robin, I'm sure he needs some assurance from you."

"I trust her completely," Robin wraps his arms around his wife with a smile, letting her pulling him into a tight hug as she buries her face in the crook of his neck, relishing in his scent and muttering apologies after apologies, "I'm proud of you, Regina, you'd do the best for our family."

"I don't want to be in that position ever again," she cries, pulling back the suffice so their noses bumped together before she captures his lips on hers in a slow, but passionate, kiss. They finally can be like this without the pressure of their agencies to kill each other, and she wants to make the most of it, wants to kiss him like there's no tomorrow, and she wished it could be like this forever, but she knows the moment she sets her foot on work again, it will create another problem, "Robin, I-"

Her words are interrupted by the police sirens as they approach the place, Graham leaving his car as he approaches them to gather all the information about what had just happened, especially Gold's death.

Regina is nervous at first, but then she remembers that she can talk to Graham, he already knows about Robin's real job, so she can bridge the gap between their story and Gold's with that, telling him about the man's threat towards her and her family, and how he would force her into killing her own husband (Gold's competition, she'd told him).

"With who are the kids with?" Gold asks them, to which Regina replies they are with a neighbor, but the man tells them to call and make sure they are okay, at least until the police is sure that there are no more threats that can hurt them while Robin and Regina are away.

She calls Mary Margaret immediately, breathing in relief when she assures the kids are fine, tucked under a blanket on the couch and watching some movie chosen by Henry. She smiles at that, and now she really just wants to get home and settle herself on the couch with them and Robin, and then she would think about their future, because there's no way she would put these moments at risk with her job again, "Tell them we love them and we'll be back in a second."

She hangs up the phone after that, her genuine smile letting Robin know all he needs.

At least they are okay, and when Robin sees the police officers lead some of the agents of hers (and his) company towards their cars, he breathes in relief, because he knows that now they are safe, and even better, now they are together and nothing will get in the middle.

* * *

 **Hi guys, so as I had said, I wrote this chapter and now I'm going to write an epilogue for this story and I already have an idea for another one (AU)... I know I really can't stay without write OQ fanfictions :P**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and let me know if you think that I left something unsaid, maybe I can include it on the epilogue.**


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Robin grips Regina's hand as he drives them towards the town council for Regina's inaugural speech.

He's so proud of her. Within months, she had been able to quit her job and be elected the Town's Mayor, just as Robin, who had traded his work as an agent for a full-time job as an archery teacher. And he loved it. Loved all the minutes he spent with his students, adults or children, and he didn't make a fortune, but it was enough to make for his family, more than enough now that Regina would help him as well.

He never forced her to look for a job, had said right from the first second, that he would work whatever was necessary to support them, but as she had told him before, she wasn't the kind of person to stay at home. And this job was perfect. Not that she was expecting to become the town's Mayor, but now it was an opportunity she couldn't miss.

So here they are. Regina makes her way towards one of the rooms designed for her to wait for the time of her speech, while Robin walks towards their friends, seated in the front row, and gives Henry and Roland instructions for them to behave while he'll just make sure Regina is ready.

Roland seems to get upset, claiming he'd rather wait with his mother too than remain in this room, but Henry knows better and quickly assures his brother that he'd not want to be with their parents, especially when he knows they will be 'making out' as they wait.

"What is 'making out'?"

"We will not 'making out'," Robin addresses his sons, chuckling at Henry's roll of eyes when he replies with a not-too-convinced ' _sure_ ', causing a shade of red to appear on Robin's cheeks as he leaves their friends and makes his way towards Regina.

He wonders where Henry got the idea that they are always on each other, kissing, or hugging, or simply holding hands, but then he opens the door to her room, and Regina immediately wraps her arms around his neck, his lips ghosting over his because she has her make-up to think about.

"Slow down," he chuckles, dropping a kiss to her cheek and wrapping his arms around her waist, "I just wanted to make sure you are ready."

"I'm ready," she answers in a rough voice, and why Robin feels she's not talking about the speech? "Are you?"

"I'm not the one delivering a speech, Madam Mayor," he smiles, an innocent and reassuring smile (maybe she's just nervous), but it doesn't really seem the case. Taking his hand in hers, she makes his fingers trail down the valley of her breasts, through the cleavage of her dress, and stopping at her waist, "Regina..." he warns, his thumbs tracing circular patterns over the fabric in a soothing motion.

"This has a new rule. No kisses, otherwise I will make you learn how to put me lipstick," she's treading in dangerous waters with that talk, and what is she thinking about when she says 'no kisses'? He really was just planning to offer her some supportive words and maybe, yes, leave her with a good luck kiss, but that it's clearly far away from her idea, especially when she's breathing like _that_ against his lips, in anticipation for whatever she's plotting in her mind, "I have a surprise for you."

"You have?"

Her _'hmm_ ' has a worse effect on him than Robin was expecting. Her low and deep tone makes him want to ditch the rule of no kissing, to just throw her on the couch behind them and do just that to every inch of her graceful body. But then she intertwines her fingers with his, leading them to that same couch and urging him to sit before she straddles his hips, causing the hem of her dress to raise a few inches, enough for her to reveal him her mischievous plan, mischievous because there's no way they will have time for that now.

"Regina, why do you do this to me?" he asks, clearly shaken by the whole thing, as his hands on her waist move beneath her dress to grasp her rear.

"Because I love you, and I promised you I wouldn't let the other night unfinished," that he can tell, but now? When she's just a few minutes away from getting up on that stage and giving a speech to the whole town, including their family and friends. He couldn't remember a worse moment for her to choose not to wear underwear, "C'mon Robin, don't tell me it's not exciting."

"It certainly is," he agrees, wondering that if he can't ruin her lipstick (that is something she can fix within a few minutes), then she'll kill him if he ruins her hair, that would certainly end up... not perfect as soon as he runs his hands through her locks, "but I think that will have to wait and I won't allow you to leave this room without a proper outfit for the inauguration, and I mean, the whole outfit."

She raises a brow at that. Is he really forbidding her from going outside without her panties? She never thought she would see the day Robin Locksley would be too conservative to the point he would refuse his half-naked wife because there's simply a door and a hallway, that ends at a stage, separating them from the whole town.

"Are you really turning me down, Mr. Locksley?" she teases, gasping when Robin tightens the grip on her rear and buries his nose in her neck, taking in the scent of her perfume.

"I'm delaying your plan for a few hours until I can have you all to myself," he fights back, smirking against her skin when he hears her groan of disappointment. But he's right. The staff is everywhere they can remember: at the entrance, other supervising the audience, and Robin is sure he ran into one of the security guys as he made his way towards the room where Regina had been waiting for him. As long as they don't get caught, the prospect of just that is an exciting one, but what will she do if someone walked in on their Mayor having a hot and passionate moment with her husband? It's not the first impression she wants to give, "But that doesn't mean I can't support my wife."

He offers her a chaste kiss to her pulse point, muttering a 'beautiful' when she cups the back of his neck in a tender gesture, and he never thought it would be so difficult to resist her, but he wants to have this time to really show her how proud he's of her, not to lose themselves in each other to then have her getting up the stage with her mind full of worries. They have about... 10 minutes, Robin checks the clock on the wall in front of him, and if they can rely on that one, then he trusts they will have time for everything, even for 'making out' in Henry's words.

He pulls back to look into her eyes, moving his hands back to her hips, his fingers tracing lazy patterns there before fiddling with the hem of her dress that was risen up to her belly, making Robin exhale heavily at the sight. She's beautiful and so off limits right now, which just makes Robin want her more.

"You know... I never thought I'd be married to a Mayor that would put me in this... position 10 minutes before her inaugural speech," he teases, earning a genuine chuckle from his wife as she presses her forehead against his and leans into his touch when his hands settled on her lower back.

"There's a first time for everything," she replies, relishing in the feeling of his hands on her skin, stroking back and forth, and he can see the effect it's having on her, even if he's not touching her in any sexual way, not really. So why is her breathing so deep, why she seems to want to insist on her plan of 'less talk, more action' when all Robin really wants is to assure she's fine and ready for her first official public appearance.

"Are you alright?" he asks, rubbing their noses together and watching as her hands leave his shoulders to find the top buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning the top three and making room so her hands could really touch his skin.

She almost sighs in relief at the contact, and Robin decides that the whole kissing rule will have to wait as he cups her face and crashes their lips together, his tongue battling against hers as soon as he allows her entrance in his mouth.

He can feel her heart beating frantically against his chest as she closes every gap between them, rocking against the bulge that is forming in his pants, but no, no, they can't have this, not until she tells him what is bothering her.

"What's wrong?" he asks, pulling back and looking deeply into her eyes. He's not able to keep pretending that everything is okay, because he can see it's not. There's something in her mind.

"I said no kissing," she answers, and Robin is sure she's trying to steer the conversation back to their relationship, but he won't have none of it, he's her husband and if he's not him to support her in these situations, then who'd be?

"Regina," Robin insists, and it's enough to make her see he'll not give up, he never gives up when it comes to her. Besides, it can't be anything to do with the kiss since she was responding, more than responding, she was initiating another thing and he's sure if he hadn't stopped, she wouldn't do it either.

"What if I'm not enough?" she sighs, her gaze focused on the skin of his chest, clearly avoiding his questioning blue eyes. Robin can say he's not getting, or better, he is, but is not understanding where that insecurity came from all of a sudden. She has always been a confident woman, bold sometimes, was even those things that led her to her former job, so why... oh. The job, "I can't be a role model for the whole town, Robin."

"You can," he assures, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs as she raises her eyes to meet his. He can spot the uncertainty in her gaze, maybe he could even say that it's almost fear, but it was not the moment to think about those problems, ones that in Robin's mind didn't even exist. It was true she didn't have much experience leading people, but it was also true that she was good in everything she does. It wouldn't be different this time.

"I killed people-"

"Within reason," Robin interrupts, moving one of his hands so his fingers could play with the lock of hair that had fallen from her updo. It had probably fallen during their kiss and he was aware that Regina didn't want him to mess with her hair, or make-up, but she looked so perfect like this, much more... carefree, and in a positive way. She needed to relax before the speech, all those tiny details were leaving her far more concerned about this whole thing and it was really worst having her alarmed like this before getting into the stage. He looks her in the eyes once again, searching for some kind of signal that would tell him to take his hands off her hair, but he doesn't find any, just sees her leaning into his touch and some kind of 'puppy-dog face' that melts his heart instantly and makes him hate this situation even more, "You thought that would interfere with our family too and look where we got ourselves."

"Robin, I almost killed you," she argues, giving up when he shakes his head and tells her that she would do the right thing, she was just being the great mother she's and was thinking about their sons. It wasn't her fault, not even a bit.

His words are enough to guarantee him another kiss on the lips, this one much softer, almost imperceptible, as he places his hands back on her waist and gives a squeeze to her hips before pulling her closer to him. He just wanted to wrap her in his arms, assure her that she'll do just fine, but despite he's so confident in her, he knows nothing will be better than time, to show her that he's right.

"Can we not talk about this? Please," she asks, to which he agrees after considering that he should try to help her to relax in the brief time they still have before the ceremony. He already did his part, had told her what he really feels about this, so now was up to her. Or she would try to relax and do her best for this town (which Robin was pretty sure she'll be capable of doing it), or she would be always worrying about every tiny detail and that would keep her from enjoying this part of her life. It was actually her choice, and the only thing Robin could do was support her in everything.

Focusing on her legs, he moves his hands up and down her thighs, allowing his fingers to massage her flesh for a moment before he removes her black stilettos and throws them to the floor. She's tense, but the bite of her lip is everything he needs to know she's making an effort to relax, his thumb tracing a circular pattern on her skin being a huge help.

"I love you," she whispers, smiling when he drops a kiss on her cheek in response, muttering an ' _I love you too_ ' before offering her an equal smile.

Putting some distance between them, his lips find the smooth skin of her neck, peppering her with small kisses and gentle nibbles as he reaches the back of her ear, earning a content moan from her.

They won't do anything, won't even have time for that since the last thing she needs is someone walking in on them in an attempt to call her to take the stage, but a few kisses won't kill, so Robin quickly forgets the rule of 'no kissing' as he captures her lips once again, her mouth instantly opening up for him to show him she's not worried about the make-up anymore. In fact, the problem was not even the lipstick, she realizes, her fear was what would people think of her, with or without a perfect make-up.

Would she make a good impression?

Would they think she'd be a good leader?

She realizes she doesn't need to worry about that anymore. Not when she has Robin showing her his support like this, not even caring if they might be caught.

Robin chuckles against her mouth at the thought, her lips tilting up in a smile as she brings her hands back to the buttons of his shirt, undoing what's left of it before run her palms through his now exposed chest. Not that it will lead to something else, she knows it's just a treat to her eyes, but then he's kissing her again, his hands roaming through the skin of her thighs, and he can feel her muscles contracting at the touch of his fingers. They never saw themselves in a situation like this, where all their senses have to be on alert in case they get a guest earlier than they thought, and it's exciting, makes Regina sigh into Robin's mouth as she shifts slightly in his lap.

"Better?" he asks, referring to her nerves, and she nods in response, rocks against him and smirks when he stiffs under her touch. If he had been reluctant about snog his wife in one of the rooms of the town hall, right before her speech begins, he doesn't feel that anymore, especially when she moves her mouth to his jaw to kiss and nibble that area.

"I thought," he starts, stopping when she bites a bit harder his skin before she moves down to his neck, "I thought I would be the one to help you to relax, not the other way around."

"This relaxes me," she teases, bringing one of her hands to his hair and urge him to tilt his head back so she could have more room. She smirks when she feels him swallowing hard, her tongue tracing a moist path down the curve of his neck at the same time she slowly grinds against him. She'd been ready for this since he entered the room, _God_ , she was waiting for this since they left their house, since she deliberately didn't put on her underwear...

Before he could even think of protest, she reaches for one of his hands, moving it up her body until it cups one of her breasts and making her close her eyes when he gives her a squeeze over the fabric of her dress. It's not the skin-to-skin contact that she'd prefer, but it's enough to have her leaning into his touch, her lips sucking harder his skin and causing a gasp to leave his mouth.

"I asked," he tries, but his words are interrupted as she continues her ministrations, Robin's free hand moves to the back of her neck in an attempt to stop her and make her look at him, and she does, lifts her head and looks deep into his eyes, just waiting for him to continue what he was saying. She's a vision, has her lipstick already smeared from their kisses, and he couldn't want her more than at this moment, so he can almost feel a sense of relief overcoming him as he continues his words, "I asked Mary Margaret to take the boys for the night."

"You did?" she asks, raising her brows, and he wonders if he should have talked to her about this, know her opinion, but he just thought they would want to... celebrate in a more private setting, but maybe she didn't want to do it that way, maybe she would rather celebrate with the whole family.

"We can tell her we no longer need it-"

But then her mouth is back against his, tongues battling each other, and he can say she doesn't mind his decision, she's even looking forward to it if her wondering hands are any indication. Robin's arm wraps around her waist, at the same time his other hand that is still on her breast gives it a soft squeeze, making her break the kiss to tilt her head back.

It's Robin's opportunity, and before he could even think about it, his mouth is on her neck, trailing a path of soft kisses and lazy swirls of his tongue, before he stops at her pulse point to suck it softly.

He's well aware that he can't mark her, not on a day like this one and really not when she'd have to make public appearances from now on, but it feels nice anyway, is helping to ease her mind, and if he knew how bad she needed this, he'd have driven them there earlier, but that's the whole purpose of a surprise, right? Not knowing what she was planning.

The only thing Robin is not so sure about is how he'll leave this room and get back to his family and friends with the evidence of their activities pretty noticeable inside his pants. But how is he supposed to stop this? Stop her hands from roaming through the skin of his chest, or stop her from grinding against him when that is clearly helping, not just her, but both of them (Robin can say he feels much better knowing she isn't so nervous anymore), so he does nothing, keeps the movement of his hand on her breast and smiles when she presses her lips together in an attempt to keep herself quiet.

His lips linger on her neck, has him humming against her skin when she speeds up her movements against him, and, _Christ_ , he'll take her on this couch if no one shows up to stop it, but-

"Mrs. Locksley? You'll be onstage in five minutes," they hear from the other side of the door, making both of them still their movements and look alarmed to each other. They just hope that whoever is on the other side doesn't remember to open the door, because she's still naked under that dress and is riding her husband on the couch right in front of it, so when they hear footsteps walking away from the wooden surface and making its way down the corridor, they sigh audibly in relief, letting out a muffled laugh at the event.

"I should get ready," she says, leaving Robin's lap to make her way towards her purse and grab the lipstick and underwear she had tucked inside before leaving the house. She had really planned the whole thing, Robin notices as she makes her way towards the bathroom, stopping a last time to wink at him before closing the door between the room and the restroom. He should get ready too, he wonders, standing up from the couch and looking down to his unbuttoned shirt, shaking his head with a smile as he fixes it.

He doesn't want to think how it could have been embarrassed if the person outside had chosen to open the door rather than just leave the message, but he finds himself thinking about what Henry had said, that they'd be 'making out' and he can't help but wonder if they give that image of themselves to everyone. Sure, they are pretty passionate about each other and now that they can, they have no intention to hide that from anyone, but they don't want to give an exaggerated picture either.

He hears as a knock on the door echoes through the silent room once again, but this time Robin answers it, tells to whoever is on the other side to come in (right after he pushes Regina's black stilettos under the couch), and greets the blonde woman with a warm smile as he tells her Regina was just putting the finishing touches before getting on the stage. It's not a complete lie and it seems to suit the woman since she nods and closes the door behind her, just at the right moment his wife gets out of the bathroom with a confident look on her face.

And she definitely has reasons for that.

She looks flawless, as if nothing had happened the minutes before and they had just been waiting for the time of her speech. Her lipstick is back where it belongs, helping to stand out her lips, and her dress doesn't even have any wrinkles, much to Robin's surprise after it had been raised up and trapped between their bodies. He can't help the smile as he notices the lock of hair she'd chosen to leave out of her updo, the same Robin had been playing with after their kiss, and he loves to see her more relaxed, more confident.

"Wow," he offers, earning a genuine smile from her as she walks closer to take her black stilettos from his hands and put them back on her feet, the last touch to her perfect look, "You look beautiful, powerful."

She laughs, stopping right in front of him and putting her hands on his waist, "Thank you," she says truthfully, letting her arms encircle his torso before she couldn't stop herself and ruin her lipstick once again if she chose to kiss him. He pulls her closer to him as well, relishes in the feeling of having her in his arms, and breathes in her scent as she continues, "And thank you for these minutes, but now I should go."

She should. So he watches as she puts some distance between them, but not before Robin drops a tender kiss on her forehead, intertwining his fingers with hers and making their way out of the room, the whole hallway is empty and dark, save for the light at the end of it that comes from the stage.

"Good luck," he whispers, and the corners of her lips immediately tilt up, at the same time she nods in signal of appreciation and releases his hand so she could make her way towards her speech.

If she had any traces of her nerves, they immediately disappear when she sees Henry and Roland at the first row, clapping and cheering excitedly as soon as they hear their mother's name being announced. She watches as Robin sits Roland on his lap so he could have a seat himself, and this is all she needs, her family here, supporting her and ready to go through the row of pictures when her speech ends and they are dragged to her side.

"How do you feel?" Robin whispers, wrapping one arm around her waist while the other holds Roland against him, the same Regina does with Henry, who had settled himself beside his mother for the picture.

"I just," she starts, stopping for a smile to the camera before turning her head to her husband to look straight at him, "I just never thought I would have this."

"I'm glad you got your happy ending, even more for being part of it," Robin smiles, closing the distance between them to kiss her gently, allowing the flashes of the pictures to keep this moment eternal.

THE END

* * *

 **Hi, so here it is the epilogue, I hope you liked it!  
**

 **I have started my new fic too, it's called "Crossed Paths" and I already posted the first chapter if you want to take a look.**

 **Thanks for reading this one and for being a part of this story.**


End file.
